Road to Home
by EAUchiha
Summary: La vida de un jugador de béisbol puede basarse en la alegría que hay desde el momento en que batea un hit desde la caja de bateo y el agónico recorrido de las bases, hasta finalmente llegar a Home.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con una historia nueva para ustedes. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Road to Home.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Desde que tengo memoria, he estado en esta vieja casa de campo. Al cuidado de una anciana que alguna vez sirvió en un orfanato, pero tuvo que retirarse por culpa de una enfermedad.

No sé de dónde vengo, ni quiénes son mis padres, lo único que sé es que mi nombre, fue el que ellos me dieron.

La anciana siempre me ha tratado como si fuera su hija, ella me contó que una noche oscura un hombre misterioso vino y me dejó aquí. Según su relato, el hombre le pidió que me escondiera de mis padres porque eran malas personas. Ella me dijo que, después de unos días cuidando de mí, se dio cuenta de algo importante.

Los malos en esta historia no eran mis padres, sino el hombre que me trajo aquí.

Lo siento, debo presentarme primero. Mi nombre es Sarada. Sólo Sarada, no tengo apellido o la anciana no ha querido decírmelo. El motivo del que ella supiera mi verdadero nombre, fue por una cadenita de oro con mi nombre que he tenido desde siempre, mi más grande tesoro.

Chiyo, es el nombre esa ancianita que ha cuidado de mí... Pero el día de mi décimo primer cumpleaños, mi vida se volvió un caos, quizás para tomar el curso que siempre debió haber tenido. Por fin encontraré el camino a mi hogar.

 **...**

En un hermoso día de primavera. Se celebra un día muy importante para mí, el aniversario de mi nacimiento y mi estancia en este lugar.

Me levanté temprano como siempre, para ayudar a limpiar las hojas que caen en el jardín o irme a la biblioteca a ordenar los libros y estudiar un poco.

Todo lo que leo, lo puedo recitar como está escrito en el libros. Algunas veces me quedo hasta altas horas de la noche leyendo las historias de misterio que tanto me fascinan. Chiyo dice que mi buena memoria retentiva pude haberla heredado de mis padres. No me molestaría que así fuera, espero algún día poder reunirme con ellos. Anhelo que ellos no se hayan olvidado de mí...

— Sarada-chan, feliz cumpleaños— dijo Chiyo, entrando a mi habitación con un pequeño pastel en sus manos.

Terminé de tender mi cama, me acerqué a ella y soplé las once velas.

— Gracias, Chiyo-sama— agradecí con una enorme sonrisa.

Puso el pastel en mi escritorio y sacó de entre sus vestimentas un estuche de anteojos adornado con un listón rojo, mi color favorito. He tenido que usar gafas desde los cuatro años, pues por culpa de una fiebre alta, mi vista se deterioró un poco.

— Esas gafas que llevas están muy viejas y te están apretando un poco— comentó sin dejar de sonreír. Tomé su obsequio y lo abrí, saqué unas gafas de montura roja. Guardé las viejas y me probé las nuevas. Al mirarme al espejo, me agradó como enmarcaban mis grandes ojos negros— te sientan bien, Sarada-chan.

— Le agradezco por todo lo que hace por mí, Chiyo-sama— hice una reverencia de agradecimiento.

— No me agradezcas nada, querida. Aún no hecho algo bueno por ti— sé a lo que se refiera. Ella se siente culpable de que yo no creciera en mi seno familiar— vístete, linda. Iremos al orfanato de la ciudad y prestaremos ayuda a las monjas, hoy estarán aceptando donaciones para los niños de allí.

— Estaré lista muy pronto— afirmé mirándola a través del espejo.

Chiyo condujo hasta la ciudad que está a hora y media de camino. Durante el camino no dejaba de preguntarme qué era esa sensación tan inquietante que he tenido desde que desperté, como si hoy fuera el día en que mi vida daría un giro inesperado.

— Iré a averiguar qué debemos hacer, espérame aquí.

Decidí caminar sin alejarme mucho del punto de encuentro, un aula en particular llamó mi atención. Dentro había alrededor de ocho niños sentados en el piso formando un círculo, de edades entre cinco y seis años aproximadamente. En el centro, leyendo un cuento para ellos, hay una mujer de cabello rosa hasta los hombros y ojos jades. Una mujer muy hermosa.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente desde el umbral de la puerta, su sonrisa y su fina voz al leer. Sentí como si hilos invisibles me atarán a esa mujer, como si entre nosotras existiera un vínculo que va más allá que cualquier comprensión lógica.

Sintió mi insistente mirada sobre ella, ya que desvió sus orbes jades hacia mí. Me dedicó una sonrisa maternal. Aquella sonrisa me hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho que no había sentido nunca, por alguna razón que desconozco, siento como si mi madre se pareciera a ella. O tal vez sólo deseo que así sea.

Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero me choqué con algo, o mas bien contra alguien. Caí sentada en el suelo y mis gafas nuevas cayeron en algún lado que no vi. La persona con la que tropecé se agachó, quedando a mi altura. Tomó mis gafas y las puso en su lugar nuevamente. Unos ojos tan negros como los míos me devolvían la mirada. Un hombre con una expresión serena y una calidez oculta en su mirada, está agachado frente a mí.

— Lamento haber tropezado con usted, señor— dije en tono de disculpa. Él sólo me tendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

— Sólo ten más cuidado— contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Recogió una caja que dejó en el suelo cuando me ayudó a levantar.

— ¿Qué hay en la caja?— pregunté curiosa. El hombre meditó mi pregunta y luego dijo.

— Unos donativos que mi esposa y yo traemos al este orfanato cada año este día— sentí tristeza detrás de esa oración.

— ¿Por qué este día precisamente?— me atreví a preguntar.

— Porque es el día en el cual nació mi hija— respondió con nostalgia en su voz.

— ¿Qué pasó con su hija?— apenas terminé la oración, me pareció imprudente preguntar eso. Quise disculparme, pero él me respondió de todas formas.

— Nos la arrebataron el día que nació— se inclinó para quedar a mi altura— Ella me recuerda un poco a ti, ¿qué edad tienes?.

— Hoy cumplo once años, señor— contesté.

Se enderezó y se quedó estático allí, sin mirar a ningún lugar en específico. Me sentí ansiosa, es demasiada casualidad que a esas personas le quitaran a su hija el día de su nacimiento y que a mí me dejaran con Chiyo, también el mismo día en que nací.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?— interrogó con cierta exaltación. Yo también tenía ganas de responder a su pregunta, pero el llamado de Chiyo le dio la respuesta que él esperaba.

— _¡Sarada-chan!_ — la voz de ella resonó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Él abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar mi nombre, la caja que tenía entre sus manos impactó contra el suelo.

— Lamento no poder seguir hablando con usted, señor...— hablé extrañada. Quise saber su nombre. Era una necesidad creciente en mi interior.

— Uchiha— respondió recuperando la compostura— Uchiha Sasuke.

— Fue un placer, Uchiha Sasuke— me despedí para acudir al llamado de Chiyo.

Ella me tomó de la mano, apresurando nuestro andar. Miré atrás por última vez, él seguía parado allí mirándome. Pero ahora la mujer pelirrosa estaba junto a él, entonces supe que ella era su esposa. Por un instante los imaginé a ellos como mis padres, mi corazón se sintió a gusto con esa visión.

— _Uchiha Sarada_ — pensé, agregando ese apellido a mi nombre y no suena mal, de hecho pareciera que ese apellido siempre ha sido el mío.

 **...**

— Es ella, cariño— afirmó ella, llevando una mano a su pecho.

Su instinto de madre no podía estar equivocado. Desde que la pilló mirándola desde la puerta, sintió una conexión especial con esa niña. Había visto a su esposo hablando con la niña, jamás lo había visto tan hablador, al menos no con alguien que no sea ella. Él parecía estar cómodo con la presencia de esa niña y sus preguntas. Cuando escuchó el nombre de ella, su corazón se detuvo, pero la caja que su marido dejó caer, la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Se disculpó con los niños y salió a su encuentro. Él miraba fijamente por donde la niña se había marchado en compañía de una anciana.

— Después de todo este tiempo...— su voz se quebró, todo su mundo se quedó en blanco. Lágrimas de felicidad y angustia corrieron por su rostro— _nuestra niña..._

— _Sí, nuestra niña..._ — musitó él, para luego pegarla a su pecho y que ella pudiera llorar con tranquilidad.

* * *

 _ **Dieciséis años antes.**_

La baja del noveno, hombres en primera y tercera. Dos _outs_ , dos _strikes_ y tres bolas. El destino del juego pesaba en sus hombros, su último verano en el equipo. Como capitán y _pitcher_ estrella del equipo, debía llevar al equipo a la victoria y ganar las nacionales.

Respiró profundamente buscando calmarse, desde el montículo podía percibir como las esperanzas del equipo estaban puestas en ese lanzamiento. Los gritos de júbilo del público a su favor y los de desesperación del equipo contrario, sólo conseguían presionarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

Miró al _cátcher_ , su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Naruto le hizo unas señas, él asintió comprendiendo a qué se refería. Con ese lanzamiento, acabarían con ese juego de una vez por todas. No por nada, eran la mejor _batería_ de su escuela y tal vez de todas las escuelas del país.

Ajustó la pelota entre sus dedos, puso toda la fuerza en su hombro izquierdo y lanzó. El tiempo pareció congelarse, la pelota parecía que nunca llegaría al guante de su compañero. A Sasuke no le gustaban muchas cosas, pero definitivamente amaba el sonido que hacía la bola al chocar con el guante.

— ¡ _Strike_! ¡Bateador fuera! ¡Fin del juego!— sentenció el _umpire_.

El júbilo de una bien merecida victoria, inundó el corazón de cada jugador. Los gritos ensordecedores de los fanáticos eran impresionantes.

Sasuke se permitió a sí mismo gritar, llorar de alegría, celebrar con sus compañeros. Su objetivo como capitán del equipo era ganar las Nacionales, recuperar la gloria de un equipo que no había conseguido llegar al torneo nacional en los últimos cuatro años. Su objetivo personal era que su padre reconociera que él también era un jugador que valía la pena y que llegaría lejos, al igual que su hermano mayor.

El otro equipo fue un gran rival, más de una vez lo hicieron dudar sobre si era bueno, pero al final, fueron ellos los que obtuvieron la victoria. Durante el saludo, ambos equipos lloraban, unos de tristeza y frustración, otros de felicidad.

— Sasuke— llamó Naruto— ¿Irás a la fiesta que organizaron las _mánager_ del equipo?

— Dudo mucho que pueda— torció con fastidio— Mi padre organizó una reunión a la que asistirán personas importantes, dice que quizás algún equipo grande esté interesado en reclutarme el próximo año. Es una gran oportunidad— suspiró— Pero de verdad que quería celebrarlo con ustedes.

— Bueno, venir de una familia de grandes jugadores de béisbol, no ha de ser fácil. Siempre tienes que estar a la altura de las expectativas— comentó Naruto pensativo.

— Sabes que según mi padre, yo no estoy a la altura de las expectativas— gruñó, apretando los puños con fuerza— No llegué siendo la estrella del equipo desde el primer año, no fui el campeón Nacional tres años consecutivos como lo fue mi hermano. Haga lo que haga, siempre voy a ser su sombra.

— ¡Mejor voy contigo!— lo abrazó por los hombros con entusiasmo— Quizás nos recluten a ambos y nos convirtamos en la mejor _batería_ de todo el país— sonrió mirando al horizonte. Sasuke negó divertido, a su amigo le gusta soñar en grande.

— Es mejor que vengas conmigo— aceptó con una sonrisa torcida— Después estarías abatido sin mí a tu lado.

— Sasuke, felicitaciones— su hermano mayor se acercó a él sonriendo.

Sasuke se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo, su corazón se había agitado de la emoción ante aquellas palabras. Pues su hermano se había tomado un descanso de su entrenamiento con su equipo de profesionales para ir a verlo a él. A su pequeño hermano jugar con un montón de mocosos con las mismas aspiraciones que él.

— Nii-san— expresó agradecido.

— Vamos, padre está esperando por nosotros para la fiesta que habrá en casa— indicó.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y caminó detrás de su hermano, seguido de Naruto. En cuanto estuvo frente a su padre, lo miró expectante, esperando unas palabras de aliento de su parte... pero nada.

— Padre, ¿No piensas felicitar a Sasuke por su logro?— inquirió Itachi, adivinando los pensamientos del menor.

— Es su deber como Uchiha— sentenció fríamente, para luego marcharse de allí.

— Eso no...— quiso replicar, pero Sasuke lo tomó de la manga de su camisa. Él lo miró de reojo.

— No te molestes, Nii-san— pidió con la mirada al suelo— Sabes que él no está interesado en mí.

— Perdóname— levantó su mano y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente— Es mi culpa que nuestro padre sea así contigo.

— ¡No es tu culpa!— aseguró exaltado— Él es así y yo lo acepto. Sólo me interesa que alguien tan genial como Nii-san se dé cuenta de mis progresos como _pitcher_.

— Andando, ustedes dos— Itachi sonrió orgulloso— Sé que llegarán lejos y serán imparables.

— ¡Seremos la mejor _batería_ de Japón, dattebayo!— exclamó Naruto determinado.

 **...**

— ¡Sakura-kun, espera!— gritó una rubia desde el final del pasillo.

— Ino, ya no tienes que fingir— pidió amablemente la pelirrosa— Ya todos saben que no soy varón.

— Menos mal— suspiró aliviada— Haber guardado el secreto por tres años no fue nada fácil.

— Y yo agradezco que lo hicieras— expresó— De no ser porque alguien conocía mi secreto, hubiera renunciado desde el primer año.

— No digas eso— regañó su amiga— Tú fuiste una pieza importante en el equipo de béisbol.

— No ganamos nada en estos tres años— bufó.

— No te deprimas por eso, te divertiste. Es lo que importa— sonrió abiertamente. Sakura sonrió agradecida y abrazó a la rubia.

Desde niña, Sakura no ha sido la típica chica que se interesa en ser la más bonita y en los chicos. Ella creció solamente con su padre, pues su madre murió de una bacteria en su estómago que no fue detectada a tiempo cuando ella tenía dos años. Y su padre, siendo un aficionado del béisbol, le enseñó a amar su deporte favorito desde pequeña. Sakura aprendió todo del deporte y con su padre entrenó para ser _cátcher_.

Pero al ser una chica, no se le tenía permitido jugar en los equipos de las escuelas a las que entraba. Sin embargo, la vida le dio la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño. Su padre es dueño de una clínica privada para rehabilitar jugadores lesionados. Él era un buen amigo del director de la preparatoria donde estudió y también del entrenador del equipo. Así que Kizashi, su padre, les pidió el favor de que le permitieran entrar a la escuela aparentando ser un chico y le dieran la oportunidad de jugar en el equipo. Puesto que ambos hombres conocían sus capacidades, se le permitió inscribirse en la escuela como un chico y jugar en el equipo.

La única persona en toda la escuela que lo sabía, además del entrenador y el director, era su mejor amiga Ino. Ella decidió entrar en la misma escuela que Sakura para ayudarla a cubrir su mentira y funcionó. Los estudiantes solamente la vieron como un chico con nombre de niña y demasiado flacucho.

Pero al ser eliminados en las finales de las regionales, ya no tendrían oportunidad de seguir jugando por ser su último año y ella decidió confiarle su verdadera identidad a todo el equipo.

— ¿Para qué me buscabas?— preguntó.

— Ah, cierto— casi olvidaba el motivo de su búsqueda— Quería preguntarte sobre tu futuro.

— ¿Mi futuro?— interrogó la pelirrosa.

— Si, quiero saber qué harás después de la graduación— explicó.

— Iré a la universidad a estudiar medicina y trabajaré en la clínica con mi padre al mismo tiempo— respondió.

— ¡Piensa más en ti!— chilló indignada— Sólo piensas en ayudar a tu padre en la clínica, deberías buscar un novio y...

— Ino— interrumpió los reclamos de la rubia— No lo hagas, sabes que no soy bonita, ni femenina. Toda mi vida he sido vista como un marimacho. Ni siquiera tus consejos de belleza y tu empeño en hacerme vestir mejor han servido de algo.

— Sakura...— musitó con tristeza.

Ella entendía lo que su amiga quería decirle, han sido amigas desde pañales y ha sido testigo de cómo hacían sentir a Sakura en la primaria y la secundaria. Incluso llegó sentir alivio el día que su amiga se puso pantalones y fingió ser un chico, pues ya nadie haría comentarios hirientes en su contra. Y aunque Sakura fingiera no darle importancia, su autoestima ha estado por los suelos desde siempre. Pero Sakura debe entender lo hermosa que es, ella seguirá luchando para hacerla entrar en razón algún día...

— Vamos— Sakura la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar al salón de clases— Ino...— la aludida la miró confundida porque detuvo su andar— Sé lo que intentas y te doy las gracias por eso, eres una amiga muy especial y te quiero mucho. Pero ya déjalo, ríndete. _No servirá de nada_ — suplicó en un susurro.

— No me rendiré— declaró decidida, tomando sus manos entre las suyas— Verás que algún día llegará alguien que vea lo mismo que yo, una chica hermosa con una gran personalidad e inteligencia.

— Que sería de mi sin ti— sonrió conmovida.

— Probablemente serías más ilusa— bromeó, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Si vas a llorar, hazlo— pidió Sakura entre lágrimas— no me dejes sola en esto.

Ino no pudo contenerse más y lloró. Convirtió todo el dolor y la frustración que su amiga sentía en suyo. Sakura sólo la tenía a ella y a su padre, pero él no era capaz de entenderla. Cómo extrañaba a su madre, cómo le hacía falta una figura femenina desde que entró en la pubertad. De no ser por Ino y la mamá de ella, hubiera estado perdida.

— Así que...— comenzó la rubia cuando retomaron su ida al salón— ¿Seguirás usando tu uniforme de hombre o por fin te veré usar una falda después de tres años?

— Me siento cómoda con el pantalón— divagó.

— ¡No tienes remedio!— bramó furiosa.

Sakura se encogió sobre sí misma y soltó un prolongado suspiro, debía prepararse para los reclamos de su amiga por un buen rato.

 **...**

La fiesta se tornó aburrida para ellos y salieron al jardín a practicar lanzamientos. Itachi apareció después de un rato, tomó un bate y se les unió.

— ¡Eso fue bola!— gritó Naruto después de atajar el último lanzamiento del Uchiha.

— Fue _Strike_ — dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono.

— Bola— debatió ofendido. No podía creer que ellos pusieran en duda su autoridad como _cátcher_.

— Fue un _Strike_ — una tercera voz se escuchó llegar a ellos. Naruto bufó con disimulo, otra persona que llegaba a cuestionarlo.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, padre?— preguntó Sasuke respetuoso.

— Alguien está interesado en hablar contigo y con Naruto— informó.

Ambos amigos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron emocionados. Alguien estaba interesado en su talento, por fin sus vidas tomarían el rumbo que siempre desearon.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Este es un proyecto que he tenido guardado desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero que no había querido sacar de lo más recóndito de mi** _ **Google Drive**_ **. Pero aquí estamos, espero que le den una oportunidad. La idea en general me fascina, considerando que me gusta mucho el béisbol. Aunque fue hasta hace poco que aprendí mucho a entenderlo. Conoceremos la historia de Sasuke y Sakura hasta llegar el punto donde comenzó la historia.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Desde su último partido, a Sasuke no había nada que consiguiera emocionarlo tanto como aquella vez. Pero el día de su graduación, todo cambió para él, pues cuando llegue la primavera, él y su amigo comenzarán a entrenar con un equipo local de profesionales.

— Las chicas están haciendo fila para ver quién será la afortunada de obtener tu segundo botón— comentó Naruto, palmeándole el hombro.

— Sabes que no formaré parte de esa absurda tradición— gruñó entre dientes— a diferencia de ti.

— Hinata merece que le dé mi botón— replicó ofendido.

— Ah, así se llamaba— dijo indiferente.

— Sasuke, no seas tan hijo de puta— acusó su amigo.

Secretamente, Sasuke disfrutaba joder a su amigo. Él si recordaba el nombre de la chica ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? El imbécil se la pasa hablando de ella obstinadamente, jactándose de lo linda y encantadora que es, como si tratara de metérsela por los ojos de alguna forma. Él ha comenzado a detestarla por culpa de su amigo.

— Cambiando de tema— continuó Naruto— vamos a la fiesta de graduación, será divertido. Habrá mucha comida y bebidas. El equipo irá también, quieren despedirse de nosotros como lo merecemos. Sobre todo de ti, capitán.

— Supongo que no está mal— sonrió de lado— después de este día, no tendremos tiempo suficiente para divertirnos como antes.

— ¡Andando!— exclamó emocionado, empujándolo hasta la salida de la escuela. Su última vez en su segunda casa en los últimos tres años.

 **...**

— Ino no quiero ver— se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

La rubia rodó los ojos con fastidio y abrió el folder que su amiga había recibido esa mañana con los resultados de su prueba de admisión a la universidad.

— Confía en ti, Sakura— señaló acusadora— Tengo plena confianza en tus capacidades y sé que, sin tener que leer el contenido de este sobre, entraste a esa universidad a estudiar la carrera que deseas— la Haruno siguió renuente a mirar. Ino suspiró— Mebuki-san estaría decepcionada de tu comportamiento— añadió fingiendo inocencia.

La chica frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga con decisión, Ino tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa que quería formarse en sus labios. Sabía que la mera mención de su madre, es el talón de Aquiles de Sakura.

— Está bien. Veamos lo que dice allí, cerda— sonrió con arrogancia— pero léelo tú por mí— Ino se golpeó la frente, poco le había durado el valor a la pelirrosa.

— A ver— comenzó a sacar el contenido del sobre con lentitud, torturando a su temerosa amiga, quien volvió a cubrirse el rostro. Soltó un jadeo cuando leyó el contenido.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó preocupada por la reacción de su amiga, sin descubrirse el rostro— ¿Me rechazaron?— más no obtuvo respuesta de su parte— **¡Ino!** — gritó desesperada.

— ¡Entraste, Frente! ¡Entraste!— exclamó emocionada, dando saltitos.

Sakura dejó su inseguridad de lado y le arrebató los papeles a la rubia. Leyó el contenido una y otra vez, sin dar crédito a sus ojos y luego sólo gritó.

— ¡Entré, Ino! ¡Lo hice!— abrazó a la rubia desbordante de alegría y juntas brincaron, celebrando el triunfo de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?— preguntó su padre con una sonrisa.

— Entré a la universidad, papá ¡Lo hice!— chilló emocionada.

— Sabía que podías hacerlo, eres una campeona— levantó el puño para chocarlo con ella. Una manera que tenían de celebrar un acontecimiento importante en sus vidas— Habrá un partido comunitario este domingo para recaudar fondos y reparar el estadio del barrio, ¿Te anotas? Yamanaka-san y yo lo estamos organizando.

— ¿Mi madre está involucrada en algo así?— cuestionó Ino extrañada.

— Tu padre tuvo mucho que ver en su decisión— aventuró el Haruno.

— Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, señor _Umpire_ — comentó burlona.

— ¿Quién dice que no jugaré?— inquirió ofendido.

— Porque tú nunca juegas— respondió Sakura como si fuera obvio.

— Ya verás, yo cubriré tu posición como _catcher_ y seré mejor que tú— dijo con autosuficiencia. Sakura arqueó una ceja.

— Es un trato, yo seré el Umpire y tú tomarás mi lugar como _catcher_ del equipo. El que desempeñe mejor su papel, será el ganador— estiró su mano para cerrar el trato. El pelirrosa aceptó el reto de su unigénita sin problemas.

— El perdedor lavará los trastes todo un mes— apostó. Sakura accedió de inmediato.

— No hay manera de retractarse, Kizashi-san— intervino Ino— Estoy como testigo que usted aceptó el desafío.

— ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?— preguntó él, dejando de lado el tema anterior.

— ¿Qué quieres ordenar?— Desde que tenía memoria, o más bien, desde que la Haruno murió, Sakura y su padre han adoptado la costumbre de no cenar en casa, excepto en las fiestas y ocasiones especiales.

— Tal vez quisiera llevar a mi pequeña a cenar para celebrar el triunfo de su vida, tal vez a su lugar favorito...

— ¡Vamos! No me lo perdería por nada del mundo— expresó conmovida. Ella y su padre siempre han sido muy unidos, y ese restaurante se ha convertido en un icono para ellos.

— Ve a vestirte, saldremos en una hora— informó.

Sakura sonrió entusiasmada y jaló a su amiga a su habitación para seguir hablando mientras se preparaba para irse.

— Insisto en que nos acompañes— desde hacía rato que estaba tratando de convencer a la rubia a acompañarlos a cenar.

— Y yo insisto en que no lo haré, es un momento especial para tu padre y tú. Yo no puedo inmiscuirme en este día— argumentó. La pelirrosa bufó y aceptó la terquedad de Ino, pues en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

— Al menos deja que te llevemos a casa— insistió— Las calles no son muy seguras últimamente, no me gustaría dejarte ir sola cuando ya está comenzando a anochecer.

— Eso si lo acepto— contestó— Y déjame ayudarte a arreglarte...

— No te molestes, iremos al mismo lugar de siempre— se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Claro que no!— clamó— No sabemos si te encontrarás al amor de tu vida esta noche.

— Y dale con eso— puso los ojos en blanco— Ambas sabemos que eso no va a pasar, ya no insistas.

— Oh, no. Claro que lo haremos, así tenga que amordazarte para arreglarte el cabello— la sonrisa macabra de Ino, no le dio buena espina a la pelirrosa.

Casi una hora después, se miró al espejo estupefacta. Ino detrás de ella, se mostraba satisfecha por su trabajo. Su estilo de ropa seguía siendo el mismo, pues su restaurante favorito es un lugar al aire libre donde se va a comer comida chatarra y donde las personas pueden practicar béisbol.

Vestía unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca de tirantes y una chaqueta de mezclilla, con unas bailarinas que Ino le regaló en su último cumpleaños. Su cuello adornado por una gargantilla con una pequeña flor de cerezo que su padre le obsequió también en su cumpleaños. Su corto cabello lo llevaba suelto, con su flequillo de lado y una cinta blanca en forma de diadema adornando su cabeza. Ino se tomó el atrevimiento de echarle un poco de color en las mejillas y un brillo labial que ya la tenía incómoda, pero que no se quitaría sólo para complacerla.

— ¿Lo ves? Eres preciosa— alabó la rubia sonriente.

— Ya vamos, papá nos espera— sacó a empujones a la chica de su habitación.

No quería admitirlo, pero estaba agradecida con Ino por insistir tanto en que pueda tener algo de estima por ella misma.

Su padre y ella se instalaron en la mesa de siempre. Ambos intentaron convencer a Ino de unírseles, pero ella deliberadamente rechazó la invitación.

— ¿Qué tal si bateamos algunas antes de cenar?— ofreció su padre.

— ¿Por qué no?— aceptó ella con gusto.

Se metió a la caja de bateo, se quitó la chaqueta, se colocó los guantes y el casco que su padre le ofrecía y tomó un bate. Se puso en posición, esperando que la máquina de pelotas le lanzará una. La bateó con fuerza, sacándola de la malla que rodea la caja de bateo. Sonrió con suficiencia, sin despegar sus ojos de la bola. Hasta que un silbido de asombro la hizo desviar su atención.

— Hey, chica. Tienes un buen brazo— admiró un hombre bien entrado a sus veinte, con largo cabello negro, recogido en una coleta baja. _Atractivo_ , pensó sonrojada.

— Fugaku, es un gusto verte— su padre saludó a un hombre mayor que venía con el atractivo pelinegro— supongo que estos son tus hijos.

— _¿Hijos?_ — se preguntó alarmada. Ella no se había dado cuenta de la tercera persona que la observaba.

Contuvo el aliento al fijarse en él, la tercera persona presente. Ella lo conocía, claro que lo había visto antes. El único muchacho que había agitado su corazón cuando aún fingía ser un chico. Esos preciosos ojos no dejaban de mirarla, ella tampoco podía despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Ella conocía su apellido y la trayectoria de aquella familia en el béisbol japonés.

— Lamento mucho mis modales— fue su padre quien hizo que el hechizo que se había formado entre sus ojos se rompiera— Ella es Sakura, mi hija.

— Un gusto— Sakura se quitó el casco e hizo una reverencia ante los tres caballeros.

— ¿Hija?— preguntó extrañado el mayor— La otra vez escuché que era un chico.

— Lo que pasa es que...— balbuceó Kizashi con nerviosismo.

— Yo estaba fingiendo ser un muchacho para poder formar parte del equipo de béisbol de mi escuela, Uchiha-san— relató con tranquilidad.

— Comprendo— contestó— Ellos son Itachi— señaló al de cabello largo— Y Sasuke...— no hizo falta que lo dijera, ella ya lo conocía.

— Uchiha Sasuke-kun— pronunció con una dulce sonrisa— Nos conocimos una vez en el campo de juego— él frunció el ceño— La final de las regionales hace casi un año, yo era el _catcher_ — declaró.

— Y el segundo bate del equipo— vagamente recordó. La chica ensanchó su sonrisa— Fuiste la única persona que hizo flaquear a mi equipo en la caja de bateo, a pesar de que su _pitcher_ no era bueno. Incluso mi amigo que también es _catcher_ estaba impresionado. Le sorprenderá saber que resultaste ser una mujer.

Ambos sonrieron torcidamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

— ¿Te gustaría mostrarnos lo que tienes?— retó Itachi. Ella se quedó muda de la impresión. Ellos, un profesional y uno que posiblemente se convierta en ello, estaban interesados en ella — tranquila, seremos gentiles contigo.

— No necesito gentileza— sonrió con arrogancia— no la he pedido nunca, por algo tomé la decisión de vestir como chico en la preparatoria.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, realmente agradeció haber acompañado a su hermano a sus entrenamientos y más que nada, haber aceptado la invitación de ir a cenar antes de volver a casa.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí está noche?— quiso indagar el mayor de los hermanos, mientras los tres se preparaban para jugar.

— Mi padre y yo vinimos a celebrar mi gran logro— respondió sonriente.

— ¿Tu logro?— preguntó el menor.

— Logré entrar a la universidad para estudiar medicina y ayudar a mi padre con la clínica para rehabilitar jugadores lesionados— explicó emocionada— Ya no hay manera de que pueda seguir jugando, pero al menos haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que aquellos que resulten lesionados puedan seguir con sus sueños.

— Es algo muy noble de tu parte— el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo ante la declaración del pelinegro que le había robado el aliento.

— Vamos a jugar— ordenó el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha— Sasuke será el _pitcher_ , tú serás el _catcher_ y yo batearé. Veamos si esta _batería_ improvisada es suficiente para evitar que batee un _home run_.

— Sakura y yo seremos un buen equipo, ¿Cierto?— él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

— Y-yo...— balbuceó con las mejillas coloreadas. La sonrisa del pelinegro había desordenado sus pensamientos y difícilmente podría formular una oración coherente— S-sí— consiguió decir apenas.

Le sonrió con nerviosismo a su padre, se colocó las rodilleras, el casco y el guante. Rechazó usar el protector para su torso, pues estaba demasiado sucio y arruinaría su blusa. Se colocó en posición y le pidió al Uchiha unos cuantos lanzamientos para adaptarse a su estilo. Debía admitir que el choque de la bola con el guante era más agresivo de lo que recibió alguna vez y su mano la regañó por ello.

Sasuke por su parte, evitaba mirar demasiado a la chica. Sólo estaba concentrado en las señales que ella hacía, pues si subía demasiado la vista, se distraería con la vista que le estaba otorgando el escote de ella. Sus pechos no son enormes, pero debía admitir que le hacía querer bajar los ojos para mirar de vez en cuando. Y su nívea piel no ayuda mucho a su concentración. Maldijo a la pelirrosa por no haber aceptado el protector frontal. De pronto, sintió una leve bofetada. Volteó a mirar con furia la expresión burlesca de su hermano.

— ¿Qué cojones te sucede?— rugió con furia contenida.

— Sé que el escote de ella es atrayente, pero debes tener autocontrol o vas a espantar a la pobre chica— le advirtió.

— Yo no estaba mirando nada— desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo, al haber sido descubierto.

— Tal vez podrías invitarla a una cita luego, no creo que diga que no— le sugirió— Sé que te gusta...

— No me gusta— aseguró con rapidez— Es sólo que es...— calló unos instantes— _diferente_ — respondió en un susurro— no es como cualquier chica que haya visto antes y eso...— se detuvo antes de decir algo de lo que probablemente se arrepienta.

— Podría gustarte algún día— adivinó Itachi— Hasta a mí me gustaría— el menor lo fulminó con la mirada— No me mal entiendas, pude ver que a ella le atraes. Esa chica no es la chica convencional que sólo se preocupa por verse bien. Mírala, es bonita y no necesita ser femenina para que se note que lo es. No la dejes ir, no conseguirás una así todos los días...

— ¿Se quedarán allí parados como tarados toda la noche o vamos a jugar?— llamó Sakura con impaciencia.

— ¡A jugar!— declaró Itachi, con un entusiasmo nada común en él.

Itachi se acomodó en la caja de bateo y abanicó unas cuantas veces para calentar un poco. De la nada, aquella punzada que había estado sintiendo en el pecho desde la mañana, volvió para atormentarlo. Él tenía el presentimiento de que eso no era algo bueno, por eso se había querido hacer el fuerte desde que lo sintió. Tosió varias veces, preocupando a los adolescentes, quienes no dudaron en acercarse a ver si se hallaba en buen estado. Vio con horror como la mano con la que se había cubierto la boca, estaba llena de sangre. Y a juzgar por el sabor de sangre que hay en su boca, era bastante obvio conocer de dónde provino.

— Estoy bien— aseguró al ver la expresión preocupada de los chicos, pero ellos parecieron no creerle— Vamos a jugar.

— No creo que sea lo correcto— comentó la chica, su hermano asintió estando de acuerdo.

— Les digo que estoy bien— dijo tratando de ponerse en pie, no se había dado cuenta de cuando sus rodillas llegaron a tierra.

La punzada en su pecho se hizo más grande y lo hizo doblarse del dolor, apretando con fuerza la piel de su pecho por encima de su camisa.

— ¡Nii-san!— gritó Sasuke asustado.

— ¡Itachi!— Fugaku llegó corriendo a su lado.

— Sakura, llama a una ambulancia— le ordenó su padre mientras se arrodillaba junto a él para revisarlo, después de todo, él es médico.

— Sí, papá— sacó su celular de su chaqueta y marcó a emergencias.

Rápidamente, se formó mucho jaleo alrededor. Al llegar la ambulancia, el Uchiha fue montado en ella y sus familiares subieron con él. Sakura observó el vehículo andar, hasta que salió de su campo visual. Se llevó una mano empuñada al pecho y soltó un suspiro involuntario.

— Pobre muchacho— escuchó decir a su padre— Espero que este infortunio no arruine su carrera, es bien sabido que Fugaku tiene puestas todas las expectativas del siguiente gran Uchiha en ese joven.

— ¿Y qué hay de su hermano?— quiso saber.

— Tal parece que Fugaku no está interesado en él, aunque es una pena, se dice que es un _pitcher_ impresionante— respondió.

Ella no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el Uchiha. Vivir a la sombra de su hermano y aún así, quererlo como su ejemplo a seguir, lo supo desde que sintió la desesperación de él por su hermano. El pesar del Uchiha menor se metió debajo de su piel y la hizo entender lo fuerte que es su lazo entre hermanos.

— Veo que estás interesada en Sasuke-kun— su padre movió las cejas insinuante. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, lo último que esperaba era escuchar esa frase salir de los labios del Haruno.

— _¡Papá!—_ gritó abochornada.

— Ya, ya— rió escandalosamente— vamos a comer.

— Sí— aceptó. Miró por última vez por donde la ambulancia se había ido— _Me hubiera gustado tener tu número de teléfono_ — musitó con tristeza.

Aunque debía ser realista, él no le hubiera pedido su teléfono de todas formas, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en alguien como ella? No es bonita, no es femenina y probablemente él es el tipo de hombre que le gustaría tener una escultural y despampanante mujer guindada del brazo. Suspiró de nuevo, ella definitivamente no entraba en esa categoría...

 **...**

Su hermano había estado dormido desde que lo pasaron a la habitación que le asignaron. Su padre le había dejado la tarea de cuidarlo durante la noche. Debía volver a casa y mantener a su madre calmada hasta el siguiente día.

Se sacudió el cabello con frustración, no era justo lo que había pasado. No fue capaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Su hermano, su mentor, su ejemplo a seguir, ya no podría seguir jugando. Y todo por culpa de una absurda enfermedad en su corazón. Lo último que deseaba era que él despertará y tener que ser quien le dé la fatal noticia. Esperaba que su padre estuviera aquí cuando llegará el momento de dar explicaciones.

— _Sasuke_ — escuchó el débil llamado de su hermano.

— Nii-san— se acercó a él con rapidez.

— Lamento lo que pasó— dibujó una sonrisa forzada— Arruiné lo tuyo con ella.

— Es sólo una chica— se encogió de hombros— Tú eres más importante.

— Sé que te gusta, así que yo mismo te llevaré a buscarla— declaró decidido.

— Ella no tiene importancia— dijo— Piensa en cuidar de tu salud.

— Lo bueno de todo esto, es que padre por fin se fijará en ti— Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— _**¡No!**_ — bramó furioso— No se trata de lo que padre piense, dejé de esperar algo de su parte hace un tiempo. Se trata de tu salud, Nii-san.

— Yo ya no podré volver a jugar, Sasuke. Lo entiendo y sé que eso es algo que has estado evitando decirme.

Una lágrima de frustración corrió por su rostro. ¿Por qué a Itachi y no a él? Itachi era el orgullo de su familia, incluso él siempre fue consciente de ello y no le molestaba, a pesar de que siempre se esforzó por ser notado por su padre.

— Lo siento mucho, hermano— se lamentó.

— No te disculpes, no es tu culpa— le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora— Ya deja de sentir lástima por mí y da todo tu esfuerzo para ser el mejor por ambos, estúpido hermano menor— le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente.

— Haré todo para que te enorgullezcas de mí— afirmó decidido.

Itachi no podía estar más orgulloso de él ya. Sólo esperaba que algún día Sasuke entendiera que tiene más potencial que él mismo, sólo que su propia mente ha conseguido mermar sus habilidades. Pero él mismo se encargará de hacerle ver la realidad.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Pobre Itachi, no podrá seguir con sus sueños. Me encantó la manera de conocerse de Sasuke y Sakura. Espero que vuelvan a verse pronto.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Aquel encuentro, pronto quedó en el olvido para ambos. Sasuke se concentró en sus entrenamientos con el equipo y el estado de salud de su hermano. Sakura por otro lado, se dedicó completamente a los estudios. Sin embargo, ella recordaba al pelinegro de vez en cuando y decidió – _por su propio bien_ – no mencionarle nada a su amiga, pues Ino haría hasta lo imposible para que ella volviera a ver al Uchiha y siendo franca, ella no estaba mentalmente preparada para un rechazo directo del Uchiha.

— Aún estamos a tiempo para cambiar de lugar— añadió Sakura con tono de burla. Su padre gruñó por lo bajo.

El partido para recaudar fondos había sido un evento bien recibido por toda la comunidad, quienes habían asistido para divertirse y pasar un rato diferente. Aunque para desgracia del Haruno, su equipo iba perdiendo, pues sus decisiones como _catcher_ no habían sido las más adecuadas. En secreto, Sakura disfrutaba la frustración de su padre y saboreaba una inminente victoria ante la apuesta hecha por ambos.

— De eso nada— declaró tercamente su padre. Sakura pronto entendió de quién había heredado ella su terquedad.

— Espero que lavar los platos no sea tan pesado como parece— se burló cuando ya iban por el último _inning_ — ¡Bateador fuera! ¡Fin del juego!— declaró.

Su padre suspiró con pesadez, pues él había sido el bateador culpable del último _out_. A pesar del mal resultado del partido, Kizashi estaba contento por haber obtenido el dinero que necesitaban. Pronto, los niños de la comunidad tendrían su estadio como nuevo y podrán volver a sus entrenamientos.

— Al menos todo el mundo se divirtió hoy— le palmeó el hombro a su padre y sonrió.

Esta sería probablemente la última vez que disfrute tanto de un tiempo libre, ya que al inicio de la primavera, comenzará un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

 **...**

Mikoto saltó a los brazos de su hijo mayor cuando esté volvió a casa del hospital, comenzando a llorar.

— Lamento tanto lo que te pasó— sollozó la mujer.

— No hay por que lamentarse, mamá— aseguró el Uchiha— es inevitable que sucediera.

— Pero...— quiso decir.

— Ahora es el momento de Sasuke, deberías alegrarte por ello— sonrió.

— Siempre ha sido el momento de ambos— declaró la Uchiha— para mí, ambos son grandes jugadores, no estoy de acuerdo con las opiniones retrógradas de su padre.

— Gracias, mamá— Sasuke le sonrió a su madre y subió a su habitación. Sabía que ellos debían hablar y él estaba sobrando en ese instante.

Él tenía que lidiar con algo mucho más grande, sus propias inseguridades. Desde que comenzó a entrenar con los profesionales, llegó a creer que él aún no estaba a la altura de esas personas, sobretodo ocupar el lugar del _pitcher_ estrella. Siempre será el _novato sobrevalorado_ , o eso había escuchado decir en los pasillos el primer día que conoció al equipo.

Un par de meses después, decidió que lo mejor era ignorar los comentarios malintencionados y seguir haciendo lo que más le apasiona desde siempre. Aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de debutar en su primer juego, pero no por eso perderá sus convicciones. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el entrenador se dé cuenta de lo valioso que él es. Eso es lo que dicen su madre y hermano.

Esa tarde, acompañó a su hermano al hospital de la Universidad de Tokio. Porque según él, el mejor especialista para su condición, estaba allí.

— Padre dijo que él pagaría uno de los mejores especialistas del país— aseveró.

— No puedo depender del dinero de él toda la vida— debatió.

Sasuke prefirió callar y seguirlo.

— ¿Entonces que hacemos caminando por el campus de la Universidad?— interrogó después de un rato.

— Conocer una Universidad, Sasuke— justificó— He pensado que si no puedo volver a jugar, obtener una carrera no me vendría mal.

— No eres del tipo que optaría por la medicina— lo miró con sospecha.

— ¿Sabes?— se detuvo en seco, Sasuke hizo lo mismo— Deberías ponerte las pilas o te la quitarán...— él levantó las cejas confundido, pero todo quedó aclarado cuando miró hacia donde su hermano señalaba.

— Sabía que tu paseo por aquí no era nada casual— refunfuñó el menor— Pensé que no volverías a insistir, creo que me equivoqué.

— ¿Dejarás que otro se la quede por culpa de tu orgullo? Nunca te había visto tan deslumbrado por una mujer como sucedió con ella— comentó Itachi.

Sasuke bufó y volvió a clavar sus ojos en la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él. Ciertamente, su hermano tenía razón. Nunca había visto a una chica como la pelirrosa y dudaba tener la suerte de encontrar a otra como ella. Y ahora, es testigo de cómo otro idiota de cabello negro y cejas gruesas está cortejando a la muchacha, mientras él está parado mirando como estúpido. Sencillamente insoportable, inexplicablemente su sangre comenzó a hervir del coraje.

Avanzó hasta ella a grandes zancadas, dejando desconcertado a su hermano, quien se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial para evaluar el comportamiento del menor.

— No deberías aceptar salir con cualquier _don nadie_ — pronunció con aparente indiferencia.

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar su voz y volteó a verlo, sorprendida de encontrárselo allí.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que es un _don nadie_?— arqueó una ceja. _Dos podrían jugar este juego_ , pensó ella.

— ¿Sabes su nombre?— inquirió.

— No— contestó vacilante.

— Un _don nadie_ — refutó con una sonrisa triunfal.

— Entonces si no quieres que salga con algún _don nadie_ , invítame tú a una cita— ella no se iba a dejar vencer por él, aunque tarde se dio cuenta de la sugerencia que le había hecho y que probablemente, él pensará mal de ella— Yo no...— quiso disculparse.

— Puedo verte mañana a las seis, a esa hora salgo de mis entrenamientos— sonrió torcidamente. El sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentó violentamente.

— Claro— respondió apenada— Ahora debo irme, esta fue mi última clase del día.

— Te llevo— ofreció él.

— Tengo un auto, mi padre me obsequió uno por entrar a la universidad— relató.

— Entonces te acompaño hasta el estacionamiento y mientras vamos, me pasas tu número de teléfono— Sakura sintió que en cualquier momento despertaría para darse cuenta que estaba en un sueño, pues ella estaba segura que ese tipo de cosas no le pasarían a ella, a chicas como Ino sí, pero a ella no.

— Sakura, que bueno verte— saludó cordialmente el Uchiha mayor cuando iban caminando hasta el estacionamiento.

— Itachi-san, el gusto es mío— respondió cortésmente— ¿Cómo sigue su salud?

— Podría ser peor— se encogió de hombros— Al menos tengo posibilidades de vivir por más tiempo.

— Vi la rueda de prensa que dio su padre con respecto a su condición, me parece una verdadera lástima— comentó.

— Ahora me dedicaré a apoyar a mi hermano en lo que pueda— dijo.

— Espero poder hacer lo mismo— sonrió tímidamente.

— Veremos que sí— le sonrió.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, su hermano estaba muy interesado en que él pasará tiempo con aquella muchacha. Y no era que a él eso le pareciera malo, sino que quizás Itachi se estaba apresurando a los acontecimientos.

Llegaron al auto de ella, rodeados de una conversación que mantenía el mayor de los hermanos con ella, intentando indagar más a fondo en la vida de la pelirrosa.

— Entonces... ¿Te veo mañana?— interrogó ella, sentada en el asiento del conductor. Sasuke colocó los antebrazos la ventana del vehículo para verla más de cerca.

— No recuerdo que me dieras tu teléfono— aventuró.

— Lo siento— sacó su libreta de su mochila, garabateó su número con rapidez y se lo tendió a él con manos temblorosas.

Sasuke observó las manos de la chica, hermosas y delicadas como ella. Pero sabía que eran fuertes, él mismo ha visto de lo que es capaz, aún cuando no era consciente de quién realmente era ese _"jugador enclenque"_ que logró impresionarlo.

Tomó el atrevimiento de sujetar las manos de ella para detener el temblor que en ellas persistía, le arrebató el papelito con delicadeza y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa.

— Hasta mañana— se despidió ella.

— Hasta mañana— respondió él. Se apartó lentamente de la ventana. Sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

Sakura le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de encender el auto, o por lo menos hacer el intento. Sin embargo, este no prendió. En lugar de ello, hizo un espantoso estruendo en el motor y un segundo después, comenzó a salirle humo. No podía despreciar el obsequio de su padre, pero le hubiera gustado tener algo más decente que eso. Y no era que ellos estuvieran mal económicamente, para nada, es sólo que su padre tenía todo el dinero de la clínica destinado a ampliarla para atender más personas.

— ¡Chatarra inservible!— exclamó furiosa, golpeando con fuerza él volante. Se bajó y cerró la puerta de golpe.

— Que temperamento— musitó Sasuke para sí mismo— Me sorprendería saber que también sepas de automóviles.

— Pues no sé— hizo un mohín.

— Te ayudaré— se dobló las mangas hasta el antebrazo y le quitó las llaves para abrir el capó del vehículo y revisar que está mal— Sé un poco de autos porque el padre de mi mejor amigo es mecánico, él dice que no es la mejor profesión, pero...

— Cualquier profesión que se haga dignamente es buena— refutó ella.

— Eso dice mi mamá— le concedió— Mi amigo dice que él se convertirá en un jugador reconocido para retribuirle a sus padres lo que le han dado y darles una mejor calidad de vida.

— Muy noble lo de tu amigo— expresó conmovida. Permitió que él revisará su auto por unos cuantos minutos.

— Es la bomba de gasolina— informó mientras cerraba el capó— Podemos llamar a una grúa y remolcarlo hasta el taller de Minato-san.

— Por favor— pidió— Mi papá y yo no sabemos de esas cosas.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella y se acercó para hablarle al oído.

— _Difícilmente podría decirle que no a esos ojos_ — le susurró con voz seductora.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, él sonrió con petulancia por la reacción que había ocasionado en ella y se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por su descarado comportamiento para con ella.

Su hermano se encargó de llamar a la grúa y se quedaron allí esperando hasta que lo remolcaron, para indicarles luego donde iban a dejarlo.

— Sube— le ordenó con la puerta del copiloto abierta para ella.

Itachi entendió las intenciones de su hermano y se subió en silencio al asiento trasero. Después de todo, el doctor le había sugerido que no estuviera conduciendo solo en sus condiciones, hasta que puedan controlarlo. Por eso Sasuke siempre lo acompañaba a sus consultas, al menos que no estuviera ocupado, o sino iría con alguno de sus padres.

— Muchas gracias— agradeció antes de subirse. Él asintió levemente y cerró la puerta, para luego abordar el auto y arrancar a la casa de su mejor amigo.

— Llamas a mi padre para decirle que vienes, en lugar de decirme a mí— le reprochó Naruto al verlo bajar del auto.

— Parece más una novia caprichosa que tu amigo— comentó Itachi.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio, la pelirrosa rió con disimulo. El Uchiha le abrió la puerta del vehículo para que se bajara.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?— preguntó Naruto con amabilidad.

— Me conoces— respondió altanera.

— ¿Dónde?— miró al pelinegro confundido.

— Último año, la final de las regionales, el _catcher_...

— ¿El chico enclenque con habilidades impresionantes?— cuestionó confundido, ambos asintieron— Es tu hermano— declaró con seguridad.

— No... era yo— confesó conteniendo la risa por la expresión incrédula del rubio— Eres muy bueno y ustedes hacen una buena _batería_ , pero...

— Pero...— el rubio la instó a continuar.

— Pero hay un consejo que quiero darte para que seas mejor que bueno y que su verdadero potencial... — señaló al Uchiha— ... salga a relucir.

— ¡Podemos ir a mi patio y practicarlo!— clamó emocionado— Iré por mi equipamiento, espérame aquí— salió corriendo al interior de su casa.

— Ve con él, yo me encargaré del auto— informó Sasuke.

— Me disculpo por tantas molestias— ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener tantas atenciones por parte de un hombre y eso podría desconcertarla un poco. Quizás porque no quiere hacerse ilusiones al respecto, tal vez él con el tiempo se dé cuenta que ella no vale la pena y termine por romperle el corazón.

Sasuke observó desde una distancia prudencial como ella se dedicaba a explicarle a su amigo cuales eran sus fallas. Se veía tan contenta, sus ojos tenían un brillo que hubiera querido ver en otro tipo de circunstancias, pero que sin duda la hacían ver preciosa.

— Tal vez deberías agradecerme por llevarte a volver a verla— Itachi le codeó las costillas.

— _Tal vez—_ musitó sin dejar de admirarla.

Dejaron el vehículo en manos del rubio mayor y Sasuke la llevó a casa. Ella le dijo a Naruto que podrían practicar juntos cuando fuera y él aceptó con gusto, pues acepta que la chica sabe cosas que él no y eso le sería de mucha ayuda para su carrera.

— Gracias por traerme— sonrió tímidamente cuando él estacionó frente a su casa— Nos vemos mañana— se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla y se bajó con rapidez, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la mejilla, donde aún sentía el gentil toque de los suaves labios de la pelirrosa. Su corazón se había acelerado con esa inocente acción y se convenció de que seguirla viendo no estaría nada mal.

 **...**

Pegó la espalda a la puerta y se deslizó sobre ella hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo. Se cubrió el rostro, intentando disminuir el calor excesivo de sus mejillas. Su corazón latía con violencia, su piel se había puesto de gallina. Se preguntó si una persona sería capaz de enamorarse tan rápido de otra. Ella no era una experta en el tema, pues es la primera vez que se sentía de ese modo y le asustaba un poco. Temía que ese sentimiento se hiciera demasiado grande y que después no pudiera soportarlo cuando él perdiera ese aparente interés en ella.

— ¡Sakura!— el grito de Ino la hizo sobresaltarse— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan roja?— se inclinó frente a ella y llevó le puso una mano en frente para medirle la temperatura.

— Y-yo— balbuceó. Su cerebro estaba echo un lío, no era capaz de formular una oración coherente.

— Vine a buscarte para invitarte a una fiesta que organizaron mis compañeros de clases, pero me encontré con Kizashi-san de salida y me dijo que aún no llegabas— comentó Ino— Decidí esperarte hasta que volvieras y cuando te vi, creí que algo malo te había pasado.

— Sí pasó algo malo— confesó al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó preocupada.

— _Creo que me enamoré_ — admitió en un susurro.

— Eso no es algo malo, es maravilloso— la rubia le sonrió con ternura.

— Si es malo porque él nunca me tomaría en serio, sólo tienes que mirarme para saberlo...

— Yo veo a un mujer hermosa, inteligente y capaz de hacer todo lo que se proponga; y si ese hombre no es capaz de verlo, entonces no merece tu cariño— dijo con severidad.

— Verás que tengo razón— aseguró.

— Ahora sí, Haruno Sakura. Vas a decirme quién es ese hombre y cómo lo conociste— exigió. Sakura suspiró resignada y comenzó a hablarle de todo...

 **...**

Él y Naruto habían estado practicando en el _bullpen_ desde que llegaron, como siempre. Pero esa mañana el rubio estaba más entusiasmado que nunca.

— Quiero poner en práctica lo que me dijo Sakura-chan— dijo de repente.

— ¿Sakura-chan?— arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No me digas que te molesta que tenga confianza con ella?— inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.

— Cállate y comienza— gruñó entre dientes.

— ¡Bien!— lanzó su grito de guerra y se acomodó en cuclillas.

Le hizo unas cuantas señales al Uchiha, probando cada una de las formas de lanzar la bola. Una curva, una rápida, un cambio de velocidad... pero esta vez, fue mejor de lo que ambos alguna vez imaginaron. Incluso los demás jugadores habían dejado de hacer lo suyo para admirar el creciente talento de ese par. Y Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, esa chica si que era alguien especial...

— Sí sigues así, no dudaré en ponerte de abridor en el próximo partido— admiró el entrenador.

— Pondré todo mi esfuerzo— hizo una reverencia.

— Sabía que tu linaje familiar no me decepcionaría, muchacho. Ve a verme a la oficina antes de salir. Y tú también, Namikaze— ordenó.

— Sí, entrenador— respondieron al unísono.

El entrenador les informó que posiblemente ambos podrían debutar en el partido siguiente. Decidieron dar lo mejor de sí mismos para impresionar al entrenador y a la directiva del equipo y así poder participar en todos los partidos de ahora en adelante.

— Esto es genial, amigo ¡Genial!— exclamó Naruto.

— Lo es— sonrió de lado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?— preguntó.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?— preguntó de regreso.

— Para ir a celebrar esto, pero te aseguro de que sólo será un rato— avisó al notar que su amigo iba a negarse.

— No puedo, tengo una...

— Lamento hacerte esto, hermano— la voz de Itachi llegó hacía ellos— He venido a buscarte.

— ¿Para qué?— cuestionó.

— Habrá una reunión familiar a la que tú exclusivamente no puedes faltar, esas fueron las exactas palabras de papá— se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa apenada— Allí estará la prensa y toda la directiva del equipo, padre te presentará al mundo como el siguiente Uchiha en triunfar en el béisbol.

— _Mierda—_ gruñó con furia contenida.

— Andando— ordenó palmeándole el hombro.

— Suerte, amigo— deseó el rubio.

Sasuke le lanzó las llaves de su auto para que se lo llevará, pues su padre para asegurarse que no se escapara, lo mandó a buscar por su hermano y un par de guardaespaldas.

Buscó su celular entre sus cosas para intentar llamar a la pelirrosa y disculparse con ella porque no llegaría a su cita.

— Podrías invitarla a venir— sugirió su hermano, adivinando sus pensamientos.

— Maldita sea, dejé mi teléfono en mi casillero de los vestidores— golpeó la ventana del auto con rabia.

— Ella te lo anotó en un papel— le recordó.

— Está en el bolsillo de mi camisa— hizo memoria— Lo buscaré al llegar a casa.

Ni bien se había detenido el auto que fue buscarlo, cuando se bajó y entró corriendo a su casa.

— Bienvenido a casa, hijo— saludó su madre.

— Hola, mamá— pasó sobre ella y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— le preguntó preocupada a su hijo mayor.

— Tenía una cita para hoy— contestó— Le agrada mucho la chica, está molesto porque papá nunca pregunta si tenemos planes antes de planear sus fiestas— Mikoto sonrió con tristeza y clavó sus ojos por donde el menor había desaparecido...

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con fuerza y fue directamente al cesto de la ropa sucia en busca de la camisa que tenía puesta el día anterior, pero no estaba. Salió de su habitación y volvió a las escaleras.

— Mamá— llamó con urgencia desde el inicio de las escaleras— ¿Dónde está mi ropa sucia?

— La mandé a lavar— informó.

— _Hoy no es mi jodido día—_ masculló enojado. Había perdido toda manera de ponerse en contacto con ella, sólo esperaba que quisiera verlo después de dejarla plantada en contra de su voluntad...

Odiaba estar en esa absurda fiesta, pero debía mantener su mejor cara para la prensa o tendría que lidiar con la furia de su padre luego. Incluso su amigo fue invitado y para su desgracia, se llevó a su insoportable prima, la cual no se le quitó de encima en toda la noche. Cuando por fin pudo escapar de todo el bullicio y la pantalla, se dedicó a observar la fuerte lluvia por uno de los enormes ventanales de su casa. Mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar pensar en la muchacha de grandes ojos verdes y peculiar cabello rosado...

 **...**

Salió de su última clase y fue al baño a arreglarse un poco para su cita. La noche anterior, Ino le había dado unos cuantos consejos para no arruinar su oportunidad con el Uchiha, le explicó qué debía vestir, cómo debía comportarse. Su amiga era una experta en ese tema y ella era como una esponja que quería absorber todo ese conocimiento.

Se quedó parada frente al enorme edificio donde suele ver clases y lo esperó, sin embargo, él nunca apareció. Los minutos pasaban, ella no dejaba de mirar la hora en su celular y revisar si él le dejaba algún mensaje o la llamaba para excusarse, ella no le molestaría que lo hiciera, pues si estaba un poco retrasado por compromisos, ella lo esperaría. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía el valor de contestarle el celular, sólo dejaba que este sonará hasta que la mandará al buzón de voz, hasta que finalmente decidió apagar el celular.

— _Maldito cobarde—_ sollozó con coraje.

Todo empeoró cuando la lluvia cayó con furia sobre ella. Ya había estado una hora y media esperando por él, se sintió una tonta por no haberse ido cuando aún tenía la oportunidad. Caminó bajo la lluvia sin importarle nada, no estaba segura si el agua que rodaba por las mejillas eran de lluvia o sus lastimeras lágrimas, sólo sabía que su corazón estaba destrozado. Ella tuvo razón desde el principio, no debió dejarse envolver por la palabrería de Ino y albergar esperanzas, porque sólo consiguió que el dolor fuera más difícil de soportar.

Al llegar a casa, se quitó la ropa mojada, se metió al baño y luego se lanzó en la cama a llorar como una estúpida. Ignoró a su padre, quien no dejaba de llamarla preocupado por su encierro voluntario y su falta de apetito. Incluso ignoró las llamadas de su amiga, Ino debía estar ansiosa por saber cómo le había ido en su primera cita.

A la mañana siguiente, era sábado. Estaba en la mesa de su cocina, revolviendo su cereal sin intensiones de comerlo. Kizashi seguía preocupado por su actitud, pero prefirió no hacer más preguntas al respecto. Una página en el periódico, distrajo su atención del afligido rostro de su preciosa hija.

— Parece que el niño Uchiha finalmente fue reconocido por su padre— le mostró la página del periódico, esperando que ella se mostrará interesada, pues sabía que su hija se sentía atraída por ese muchacho.

Sakura miró el periódico sin mucho interés y sintió una punzada en el pecho, sí tenía ese compromiso con su familia, al menos pudo tener la decencia de posponer su salida para otro día. Leyó la noticia para no ser descortés con su padre, hasta que se encontró con algo bastante desagradable. Sus ganas de llorar volvieron al ver esa imagen, no era tan grande como las otras, pero en una esquina del artículo, había una foto de él besando a una ardiente pelirroja. Eso fue lo último que su triste corazón pudo soportar.

Se levantó de la mesa de golpe y salió corriendo, antes de que su padre se diera cuenta de lo mucho que esa imagen le había afectado y no hiciera preguntas sobre su inminente llanto.

Si tan sólo no se hubiera hecho ilusiones antes de tiempo, ella tenía que haber usado la cabeza y hacerse entender de que un hombre como él no se fijaría en alguien como ella. Y así ahorrarse su ahora, corazón roto.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Creo que lloraré con Sakura, es una pena que esa situación sucediera, ¿será Sakura capaz de escuchar razones?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

Después de la terrible noche que pasó, esperaba despertar de mejor humor, el recuerdo de una fastidiosa pelirroja lo hace gruñir del coraje. Aún estaba indignado de que ella se hubiera aprovechado de él para obtener sus cinco minutos de fama. Sólo espera que la prensa no arme mucho jaleo con esa bochornosa situación.

A pesar de todo, se levantó con una convicción en mente. Ir a casa de la pelirrosa y disculparse con ella por su falta, esperaba que Sakura fuera comprensiva con él y le diera la oportunidad de redimirse.

— Buenos días, hijo— saludó su madre al verlo entrar al comedor.

— Buenos días, madre, hermano— saludó con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas?— preguntó al notar que él sólo estaba revisando lo que había para desayunar.

— Porque tengo prisa— respondió sin más. Envolvió unas cinco tostadas en unas servilletas y se tomó a pecho el jugo de naranja.

— ¿Irás a ver si aún tienes una oportunidad, hermanito?— inquirió burlón.

— Aa— emitió en respuesta. Tomó una tostada extra y salió del comedor— **¡Volveré mas tarde!** — gritó desde la puerta de salida.

— **¡Invítala a cenar!—** ordenó su madre.

— **¡Claro!—** respondió y luego se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Mikoto dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario y luego sacó el periódico que había estado escondiendo debajo de la mesa cuando vio a Sasuke aparecer.

— _Esa muchachita resbalosa—_ rugió ella con rencor— puedo tenerle aprecio a Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan y a Minato-kun. Pero definitivamente detesto a esa niña, ella es la peste en esa familia. No puedo creer que le haya hecho eso a mi bebé.

— Ya cálmate, mamá— pidió Itachi con nerviosismo— Esperemos que ella no haya visto eso aún.

— Esperemos— suspiró de nuevo.

No tenía idea de quién es esa niña, pero si su hijo se estaba esforzando tanto, debía ser alguien sumamente especial para él.

 **...**

Estacionó frente a la casa de la Haruno y se bajó, decidido a hablar con ella. Se paró frente a su puerta y la tocó un par de veces. Escuchó unos pasos ligeros desde adentro y pronto la vio de pie frente a él. Se veía demacrada, ojerosa, vestía un pantalón de pijama y un sostén deportivo.

— Sakura— pronunció con suavidad.

— Sasuke— respondió a secas— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a disculparme por lo de ayer— dijo.

— No hay nada que perdonar— él suspiró aliviado— Tú y yo sólo somos unos conocidos, fue un placer conocerte y te doy las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi auto. Adiós— quiso cerrar la puerta, pero él se lo impidió.

— Quiero que me escuches— pidió— No estoy aquí sólo porque somos unos simples conocidos, yo quiero algo más y tú también...

— No, no quieres— refutó enojada— No pensaste en eso cuando estabas enrollado con una pelirroja...

— ¿Qué?— preguntó incrédulo.

— Tienes el cinismo de negármelo en la cara cuando yo lo vi, tienes una fotografía en el periódico y una imagen dice más que mil palabras— intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero él usó su fuerza a su favor, se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta— Es mejor que salgas antes de que te denuncie por invasión de propiedad privada.

— Quiero ver esa maldita fotografía de la que hablas— ordenó.

— Como quieras— ella fue a la cocina y buscó el periódico. Estuvo a punto de ponerle la bendita página en la cara con fuerza, pero se contuvo.

— No es lo que parece— se defendió— Es la prima de Naruto. Cuando se enteró que él iba a una fiesta donde yo tendría que estar también, se coló y se me pegó toda la noche porque la vista de la prensa estaba puesta en mí.

— Quiso sus cinco minutos de fama— argumentó ella.

— Sí— le dio la razón— pero no le correspondí el beso.

— Si tenías ese compromiso, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo lo hubiera entendido— reclamó dolida.

— **¡Yo no sabía!** — gritó desesperado— Mi padre lo organizó todo, mandó a mi hermano con unos guardaespaldas para buscarme porque suelo escabullirme de esos eventos ridículos. Y cuando quise llamarte para decirte que no podría ir, pero que enviaría a alguien a buscarte, me di cuenta que había dejado mi teléfono en el casillero de los vestidores. Recordé el papel que me diste con tu número, pero mi madre mandó a lavar la camisa donde lo había guardado.

— ¿Ibas a mandar a buscarme?— preguntó conmovida— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que por qué?— debatió extrañado— Porque me interesa conocerte, eres la mujer más fascinante con la que me he topado y sería muy tonto si te dejo ir.

— Es que esto, tú y yo. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto, debes tenerme paciencia— confesó con pesar— Siempre fui el marimacho, la fea, ningún chico me trataba bien, excepto cuando fingí ser uno. Pero ahora tú, llegas y me das esa atención que nunca he recibido.

— No sé que decirte, no soy bueno con los sentimientos— admitió avergonzado— Pero puedo decir que nada de lo que esas personas te han dicho es cierto— acunó sus rostro con ambas manos— Permíteme demostrarte lo hermosa que eres— casi rozó sus labios.

— Tienes permiso para hacerlo— acortó más la distancia, deseaba fervientemente saber que se sentiría tocar esos labios. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, con lo que ahora le parece absurdo, problemas de autoestima.

Él acabó con la tortura de ambos y la besó. Sakura correspondió con torpeza al principio, era su primer beso. En realidad, él es el primer hombre que se interesa en ella de ese modo.

Pronto el beso subió de intensidad, ella ni siquiera sabía como mover su lengua con la de él, pero dejaba que él se encargará de todo. Sintió como el Uchiha bajó sus manos desde su cintura hasta su trasero, ella por instinto pegó un brinco y lo rodeó con sus piernas. No se dio cuenta en el instante en que él la puso contra la pared.

Sasuke se permitió acariciar su esbelta figura. Pensó que todos esos estúpidos se merecían un lugar en el infierno por hacerla sentir inferior. Ella es bonita, inteligente, sus piernas lo traen de cabeza desde que la vio y ese firme trasero que ella le dio permiso de tocar... Sin mencionar ese jodido escote que le quitó la concentración una vez.

Bajó por su cuello, dejando un camino de besos, deleitándose con los dulces gemidos de satisfacción que salían de su boca. Vio como sus pezones sobresalían descaradamente de su sostén deportivo. Jamás creyó que esa prenda tan poco femenina le resultaría tan sexy. Deseaba tocar sus pechos, pellizcarlos, chuparlos como un niño codicioso y esperaba que ella le diera permiso para hacerlo.

— Creo que vamos muy rápido, me preocupa que pienses mal de mí después de esto— pronunció en un suspiro.

— Tienes razón, vamos muy rápido— gruñó él— Pero yo no quiero detenerme, ni tú tampoco.

— No, no quiero— llevó sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo guió de regreso a sus labios.

— Además, jamás pensaría eso de ti. Sé que eres diferente, lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi— volvió a besarla.

— **¡Sakura!—** el grito potente de Ino hizo que se detuvieran abruptamente **— ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás aquí!—** comenzó a darle golpes a la puerta.

Sakura palideció y miró al Uchiha asustada. Soltó el agarre que le tenía hecho con las piernas y volvió a tocar el piso. Él bufó con disimulo, no conocía esa chica pero ya le parecía irritante.

— Ve a esconderte en el baño, está al final del pasillo a la derecha— indicó en voz baja— trataré de deshacerme de ella rápido.

— Hmp— masculló en respuesta.

Sakura tuvo la tentación de volver a besarlo antes de que él fuera a esconderse, pero se contuvo, más por vergüenza que por cualquier otra cosa. Creía que él si la consideraría una chica fácil por casi haber sucumbido a su deseo sexual tan pronto. A pesar de todo, una parte de ella, estaba decidida a intentarlo y creía que valía la pena entregarle todo lo que tenía.

En cuanto se aseguró que él estaba en el baño, salió a recibir a su escandalosa amiga.

— Hola, Ino— saludó alegremente.

La rubia la miró con sospecha y analizó su aspecto con detenimiento. Sus mejillas encendidas, sus labios están inusualmente hinchados, su respiración agitada. Factores que delataban que la Haruno no estaba haciendo nada inocente.

— ¿Con quién estás? ¿De quién es ese auto que está estacionado en frente? Vamos, Sakura ¡Dime!— exigió saber— ¿Por qué no me contestas las llamadas? ¿Qué pasó con tu cita?

— ¿Puedes venir luego? Te juro que te lo contaré todo después, pero ahora necesito que...— Ino se hizo paso a la casa por la fuerza.

— ¿Por qué no querías que entrara?— volvió a insistir. Sakura se removió nerviosa en su lugar, sabe que Ino no se quedará quieta hasta que logre averiguar algo.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio salir de su escondite, aún no se sentía lista para las interminables preguntas de Ino.

— Sakura, es mejor que me vaya. Paso por ti en la noche, mi mamá te ha invitado a cenar— informó Sasuke tranquilamente.

Ino desencajó la mandíbula ante el espécimen masculino frente a ella. Jamás imaginó que el primer hombre en poner atención en su amiga, fuera tan atractivo. No era que tuviera envidia, para nada, ella se alegra de qué él supiera entender lo que ella realmente es. Y espera que él sepa valorar a esa maravillosa mujer.

— ¿Cómo debo vestir?— preguntó Sakura temerosa.

— Sólo sé tú misma— él se encogió de hombros— Nada más estarán mis padres y mi hermano.

— Está bien, te acompaño a la salida— ella los siguió con la mirada, sin terminar de asimilarlo.

Pudo notar como ellos estaban incómodos por la insistente mirada de ella. Ino pensó que había llegado en un mal momento y que por eso, tal vez, él no se molestó en ser cortés con ella.

Ino se quedó muda hasta que vio a su amiga regresar unos minutos después.

— ¡¿Ese es el chico del que crees haberte enamorado?!— gritó desesperada por saberlo todo.

— No grites— le suplicó la pelirrosa— Sí, es él. Vino a disculparse por haberme dejado plantada ayer...

— ¿Y lo perdonaste?— inquirió indignada.

— _Sí—_ respondió en un susurro, desviando la mirada— Pero porque fue un malentendido— lo justificó.

— Faltar a una cita no tiene justificación— replicó enojada— Por muy atractivo y sexy que sea el bastardo, no le da derecho a dejarte esperando.

— Fue un asunto familiar de improvisto— explicó— Ya no quiero hablar sobre eso, más bien ayúdame a darle una buena impresión a su familia.

Ino resopló molesta y rodó los ojos. Sus ojos captaron el periódico que la Haruno le había dado el Uchiha en medio de su enojo y lo tomó porque la noticia le dio curiosidad.

— ¿Este es el asunto familiar?— inquirió con sarcasmo, ella asintió— ¿Justificas que te haya plantado por evento social de esta magnitud y que de paso estuviera enrollado con otra mujer?

— Ino, fue un malentendido— repitió con paciencia— No espero que lo entiendas porque tú estás acostumbrada a obtener lo que quieras con el hombre que quieras, pero yo no— la rubia sintió una punzada de tristeza— Él se fijó en mi desde que nos vimos frente a frente como hombre y mujer, me hizo sentir hermosa y deseada. Y creo con todas mis fuerzas que él es lo que he estado esperando y estoy dispuesta a entregarlo todo, sin importarme salir lastimada más adelante.

— Oh, Sakura— masculló conmovida— Entiendo tu posición, pero no quiero que luego te arrepientas.

— Te aseguro que no lo haré— aseguró.

— ¿No?— cuestionó dudosa.

— No— afirmó con decisión— Ayúdame a ser diferente...

— Ni hablar— declinó de inmediato. Sakura se mostró incrédula— A él le gustas tú, tal y como eres. Nunca pienses en cambiar para agradarle a los demás, ese nunca ha sido tu estilo. No lo hagas ahora.

— Creo que tienes razón— rió con nerviosismo.

— La tengo— afirmó con suficiencia— Voy a ayudarte a verte bien, sin perderte en el proceso. Y mientras me cuentas qué hacían antes de que yo llegará— las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron como focos, entonces Ino supo que su teoría era cierta y sonrió— Vamos a tu habitación.

Abrazó a su abochornada amiga por los hombros y la arrastró a su alcoba, ambas tenían mucho de que hablar ese día.

 **...**

En cuanto volvió a la seguridad de su auto, se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. Esa molestia de cabello rosa se estaba colando demasiado rápido en su corazón, pero tampoco estaba molesto por eso. Agradeció enormemente que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba debajo de sus pantalones, pues el erótico roce estaba comenzando a despertar su erección y lo peor es que tuvo que dejarlo por culpa de la fastidiosa rubia. Aunque en el fondo, agradecía la interrupción, pues eso podría haber asustado a la pelirrosa. Llegó a pensar que lo mejor es llevar las cosas con calma, o por lo menos hasta donde ella quiera llegar.

Fue al estadio a buscar su teléfono, ese día no habría entrenamientos, por eso él se había levantado un poco más tarde y había ido a buscarla a ella. También fue a la casa de su amigo a ver cómo iban las reparaciones del auto de la chica, Naruto le dijo que él mismo lo llevaría a su casa al terminar. Al llegar a casa, le pidió de favor a su madre que no exagerara con la cena porque él le había pedido a Sakura que visitiera como se sintieran mejor y si todo era demasiado formal, ella se sentiría incómoda por su culpa. También le preguntó si ella sabía algo de la fotografía con Karin en el periódico, cosa de la que se arrepintió después, porque su madre comenzó a abordarlo con preguntas que no pudo dejar de responder.

Cerca de las 6:30 de la tarde, salió de casa a buscar a la pelirrosa. Al verla salir de su casa, contuvo el aliento, estaba más hermosa de lo que la hubiera visto antes. Tenía un vestido casual de color verde claro y unas sandalias blancas. Sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas, pero no podía saber si eran artificiales o naturales. Y esos labios tentadores, cubiertos por un brillo labial totalmente innecesario.

— Hola— saludó tímidamente, quizás temerosa por la falta de reacción del muchacho.

Sasuke levantó su mano y pasó uno de sus dedos por los labios de ella, retirando ese contenido inútil de sus rosados labios, bajo la mirada incrédula de la chica.

— Te ves mejor sin eso— aclaró.

Luego la tomó por la cintura y la besó, no pudo contenerse a pesar de que se dijo que lo haría, esa boca lo llevaba de cabeza desde la mañana. Sonrió entre besos al sentir como ella lo abrazaba por el cuello para profundizarlo todo, pues esa fue la confirmación de que ella pensaba lo mismo que él.

— Hola— saludó al finalizar el beso— Te ves hermosa.

— Gracias— agradeció sonrojada— Y t-tú, te ves muy guapo— agregó con pena.

— ¿Nos vamos?— ofreció abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

— Sí— sonrió enormemente antes de abordar el vehículo.

El viaje hasta su casa fue llenado por una amena conversación que abordó la pelirrosa desde que él se subió en el vehículo. Como dos personas dispuestas a conocerse bien, sin dejar ningún espacio en blanco. Ella fue completamente trasparente con él y viceversa. Sasuke nunca ha sido del tipo conversador, pero con ella definitivamente podría hacer una excepción las veces que fueran necesarias. La risa rápida y escandalosa de ella lo hacía sonreír como un completo imbécil. Si su hermano lo viera, definitivamente se burlaría de él hasta el día de su muerte.

—... Y luego todos los chicos del equipo gritaron _¡Eh!_ Fue tan gracioso— relató riendo.

— ¿Ninguno tuvo sospechas?— preguntó.

— No, al menos no los vi intentado hacer algo para dejarme en evidencia o haciendo preguntas incómodas. Incluso creían que Ino era mi novia y como ella siempre ha sido efusiva y no dudaba en abrazarme al verme, confirmaba su teoría— argumentó.

— ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando mi equipo los eliminó en la final?— cuestionó un poco preocupado por el estado de ánimo de ella.

— Diría que mal, pero tampoco me molestó perder contra un gran equipo. Ustedes nos enseñaron a aprender de nuestros errores y corregir nuestras fallas— respondió— Además...— desvió la mirada ruborizada— No _podía odiar al único chico que me robó la concentración con sus intensos ojos negros_ — admitió en un murmullo.

— ¿Así que te robé la concentración?— le susurró al oído con voz ronca.

El sonrojó aumentó violentamente al sentir el aliento de él chocar contra su piel, sus vellos se erizaron. Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, estaba muy cerca, quizás esperando que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Sasuke le sonrió levemente y se alejó.

— Ya llegamos— anunció. Sakura ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que de en qué momento él apagó el motor del vehículo.

Sasuke se bajó y dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a ella. Sakura le sonrió agradecida y se quedó esperando que él terminará de cerrar el auto, para comenzar a caminar a la casa. Se sorprendió de lo enorme que es esa mansión y del majestuoso jardín que posee. Supuso que allí es donde él ha practicado muchas veces sus maravillosos lanzamientos. Visualizó su auto junto a otros dos.

— No me dijiste que ya estaba listo mi auto— comentó de la nada.

— Seguramente Naruto lo trajo cuando fui a buscarte, él me dijo que lo traería cuando estuviera listo— respondió.

— ¿Cuánto debo pagarle?— quiso saber.

— Déjalo, yo me encargaré de ello— aseguró.

— Ni lo pienses, Uchiha. Es mi auto, mi deuda— sentenció con firmeza.

— ¿Acaso estaría mal hacerle un obsequio a la chica que me agrada?— preguntó afligido.

— No, pero...— resopló al verlo con esa estúpida sonrisa triunfal. Pensó en que se lo dejaría pasar, sólo por esta vez.

— Entremos— la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la puerta de entrada.

— ¿Crees que les agradaré?— interrogó repentinamente insegura.

— Sí, mi mamá piensa que si a mí me agrada alguien, es porque realmente vale la pena. Y a mi padre y hermano ya los conoces, a ambos les caes bien— se encogió de hombros.

Sakura suspiró aliviada y puso su mejor sonrisa ante la familia del chico que tanto le gusta. La primera en recibirla fue la madre, Mikoto no dejaba de abrazarla, admirando su belleza y peculiar color de cabello. Le dijo al oído que su hijo había hecho una buena elección y que no creyera que la chica de la foto significaba algo para él, es sólo que ella tiene un desafortunado parentesco con su mejor amigo.

La familia Uchiha la hizo sentir como en casa, ellos le hicieron ver que siempre sería bienvenida a volver y que aprobarían con gusto cualquier posible relación que pueda ocurrir en el futuro entre ambos jóvenes.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Awww Sasuke fue a recuperar la confianza de su chica y de no ser por Ino, quién sabe que habría pasado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Han pasado varios meses desde que se hicieron cercanos. Aún así, estaban estancados en una amistad con derecho a roce. Y eso era culpa de los compromisos de ambos, Sasuke en su equipo de béisbol, Sakura ocupada con la universidad y su trabajo con su padre en la clínica. Ni siquiera habían podido concretar esa cita que había quedado pendiente hace meses atrás.

Los pocos momentos que podían estar juntos, eran atesorados por ambos. Aprovechaban para conocerse mejor el uno al otro, Sakura le habló de su pérdida, sus miedos e inseguridades. Sasuke lamentaba que alguien tan pura y perfecta como ella fuera blanco de simples mortales de mente pequeña. Ella conoció como el Uchiha luchó toda su vida para salir detrás de la sombra de su talentoso hermano y ser reconocido por su padre, cómo él fracasó en cada intento, el momento en que tiró la toalla y dejó de importarle la opinión de su padre. De no ser por su madre, hermano y amigo _–e incluso ella ahora–_ Sasuke se sentiría perdido en este mundo.

Pero ese sábado, por fin habían sacado tiempo de su apretada agenda para pasarla juntos o al menos eso pretendían... Hasta que el padre de la muchacha los invitó a ambos a un juego de béisbol, obviamente, pues había conseguido buenas entradas y aprovechó haber escuchado que su hija tenía planes con el pelinegro, para invitarlo y así poder tener con él _"Una charla de hombres"._

— ¿Cómo te va en el equipo, muchacho?— cuestionó Kizashi mientras esperaban que comenzará el juego.

Él se había instalado en medio de ambos jóvenes. En el fondo sabía que su hija y el muchacho estaban enojados por eso, pero él quería divertirse con ello. Además, no iba a permitir que él, por muy bien que le caiga, anduviera sobrepasando los límites con su hija en su presencia.

— Me va bien— respondió tranquilamente— aún tengo que lidiar con la etiqueta de novato, pero espero pronto poder ser el _pitcher abridor._

— ¡Kizashi!— llamó desde unos asientos más adelante, uno de sus amigos.

— Vuelvo en un momento— se levantó y les dedicó una última mirada antes de irse.

Ambos soltaron un suspiro en el momento que estuvieron a solas.

— Lamento que después de tanto, tengamos que pasar este día con mi padre— se lamentó la chica, tratando de esconder su cara de vergüenza con su gorra.

— No tienes porque disculparte— la tomó por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, intentando mirarla a los ojos.

— El destino definitivamente no quiere que tengamos una cita— hizo un mohín.

— Entonces nuestro deber es reírnos en su cara— sonrió de lado— porque nada arruinará este momento que tenemos juntos— acortó la distancia que los separaba, dispuesto a besarla.

— Traigo palomitas de maíz y manzana de caramelo para ti, Sakura— tuvieron que alejarse con rapidez para que el Haruno se sentará en medio.

— Gracias, papá— la chica le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y tomó la golosina sin mucho ánimo.

Sasuke evitó rugir enojado, a cada minuto estaba más convencido que él los estaba jodiendo intencionalmente.

Casi a la mitad del partido, Sakura dijo que quería ir al baño, pero esa fue la excusa más simple que se le ocurrió. Ella estaba agobiada por la tensión que había entre el pelinegro y su padre.

— Es momento de que tú y yo tengamos una charla importante— comenzó el Haruno, aprovechando la ausencia de su hija.

Sasuke lo miró atentamente, aunque en el fondo él sabía lo que el pelirrosa pretendía decirle o advertirle.

— ¿Tus intenciones con mi hija son buenas?— interrogó mirándolo con cautela.

— No tendría porque ser de otro modo— argumentó.

— Sólo quería asegurarme que no vas a herir los sentimientos de mi Sakura— dijo con severidad— eres un buen chico, pero si la haces sufrir, no dudes que yo...

— Esa nunca fue mi intención— cortó tranquilamente. Tal vez era molesta esa situación, pero si él fuera padre de una niña, también haría lo mismo.

— Eso quería escuchar— el Haruno soltó una sonora carcajada y le palmeó el hombro varias veces.

A lo lejos, Sakura sonreía mientras los veía charlar. Vio como toda la tensión desapareció de los hombros del pelinegro y eso fue un buen augurio. Pensó que ya era tiempo de volver a donde ellos estaban.

— Había una fila para entrar al baño— mintió al llegar a su sitio.

— Iré a disfrutar del partido con los muchachos— su padre se puso de pie y los dejó a solas.

— ¿Sucedió algo mientras me fui?— preguntó, sentándose al lado del Uchiha.

— Nada que deba preocuparte— aseguró.

— Me preocupa porque conozco bien a mi padre y el puede ser bastante... _Imprudente_ — vaciló.

— Yo vi a un padre preocupado por su hija— en ese momento, a él le entró una llamada— Debo contestar.

Sakura bufó, estaba casi segura que en cualquier momento él iba a besarla. Deseaba desesperadamente que lo hiciera, la última vez que pudieron compartir un beso fue hace una semana cuando él se apareció en su casa temprano para llevarla a clases, sin importar que ella tenga un auto. Esa mañana entró un poco tarde a su primera clase por estar pegada en los labios de Sasuke. Y todos los intentos de ese día, habían sido frustrados por Kizashi, casi la mayoría.

Volvió su atención al juego con el ceño fruncido. El equipo local había bateado un _home run_. La mala noticia es que la bola va directamente hacia ellos, específicamente a golpear el hombro izquierdo del Uchiha y él ni enterado. Sakura se alarmó y se lanzó sobre él para salvarlo del fuerte golpe de la bola, pues no tenía un guante a la mano con el cual atajar la bola, y hacerlo con la mano desnuda, considerando la velocidad de la pelota, es una locura. Sasuke es zurdo y ese golpe en su hombro podría haber causado una lesión que podría repercutir en su naciente carrera.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste esa imprudencia?!— gritó él alarmado por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

— Porque no quería que ese golpe te fuera a lesionar— contestó en medio de un quejido.

— Hay que llevarla con los de atención médica— ordenó Kizashi preocupado.

Sasuke la cargó en sus brazos, – _una exageración, si se lo preguntaban a ella_ – y la llevó hacía atención médica. La puso boca abajo con delicadeza sobre la camilla, tal y como se lo ordenó el médico que estaba en el pequeño consultorio.

— Creo que estás exagerando— se quejó ella.

— No lo creo— debatió él— ese golpe pudo haberte dejado inconsciente si te hubiera dado en la cabeza.

— Debería hacerle caso a su novio, señorita— intervino el hombre.

Sakura prefirió callar, pues sabía que ellos tenían razón. Aunque le costará admitirlo, le dolía mucho. El dolor punzante en la zona afectada, incluso le estaba dando náuseas. Pero ella quería hacerse la valiente, porque así él se olvidaría del tema y podrían disfrutar ese pequeño tiempo juntos que se les fue otorgado.

El médico le inyectó para el dolor, le recetó un analgésico y un ungüento para aplicárselo en la zona afectada, además de una radiografía para descartar que el pelotazo no le haya hecho una fisura a algún hueso.

— Gracias— dijo Sakura en cuanto el médico hubo terminado.

El doctor le dedicó una sonrisa leve y la dejó a solas con Sasuke. Él estaba de brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared frente a la camilla. Sakura notó que estaba enojado, su ceño fruncido lo dejaba en evidencia.

— Lo lamento— trató de disculparse, aunque no entendía porque debía hacerlo. Sólo sintió que se lo debía.

— Molestia— pronunció entre dientes.

— No es para que me tra...— los reclamos de la chica fueron silenciados por los labios del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?— le pellizcó las mejillas con fuerza. Sakura soltó un chillido de dolor e indignación— Eres total y absurdamente irracional.

— Lo hice por ti— declaró— Si puedo hacer algo para cuidarte de cualquier cosa que pueda amenazar con tu carrera, lo haré.

— Andando, _"novia"_ — dijo divertido, recordando el comentario que hizo el médico.

— ¿Eso somos ahora?— preguntó con cierto anhelo oculto en su voz.

— Depende de ti— sentenció él.

Un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa, Sasuke pensó que jamás había visto nada más bello que ella en ese momento. Sakura sentía que su corazón iba a reventar de la emoción, pues ella nunca llegó a considerar que llegaría a tanto con el pelinegro. Pensaba que ella para él, sólo era alguien para pasar el rato hasta encontrar algo mejor.

Se bajó de la camilla sin despegar sus ojos de los negros del Uchiha y entrelazó su mano con la de él, esa era su respuesta. Con aquel inocente gesto, ella estaba aceptando la propuesta del muchacho. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, realmente debía agradecerle a su hermano por llevarlo engañado a dar un paseo por la universidad.

Cuando el juego finalizó, Sasuke llevó a los Haruno a casa y le propuso a la pelirrosa salir a cenar solos y concretar la cita oficial que se debían, o por lo menos su primera cita como novio y novia. Pues si lo veían desde otro punto de vista, ellos han tenido varias citas improvisadas, refiriéndose obviamente a los momentos donde ambos decidieron conocerse mejor y poder terminar de entender qué es esa calidez y nerviosismo que los embriaga cuando están juntos o piensan el uno del otro.

— No puedo creer que quisieras venir aquí— negó divertido mientras caminaban de la mano hasta el interior del restaurante.

— Aquí nos vimos como hombre y mujer por primera vez— le recordó ella con una sonrisa— Siempre ha sido especial para mi padre y para mí...

— Y ahora lo será para ambos también— completó él en su lugar.

— Tienes razón— aceptó mirándolo embobada.

Aún no termina de convencerse que él la escogió a ella, aún piensa que está atrapada en un precioso sueño y que cruelmente despertará muy pronto.

— ¿Vamos?— preguntó acariciando levemente su mejilla.

Ella asintió por inercia, inmersa profundamente en esos ojos oscuros que tanto le gustaron desde la primera vez que se perdió en ellos.

Los dueños del local les sorprendió verla llegar con alguien que no es su padre, pues ella ha ido a ese lugar desde muy pequeña y ellos la han visto crecer. Sakura los saludó desde su mesa, tan jovial como siempre, pero con un brillo en su mirada que resultaba nuevo para ellos. Seguramente el joven que la acompaña es el causante de aquello y se alegraron por ella, deseando que él no se atreva a dañarla o tendrían que vérselas con ellos también.

— Conoces a todos aquí— dijo Sasuke al notar como los empleados comentaban entre ellos mientras los miraban fijamente.

— He venido aquí desde niña, el dueño es como mi padrino y su esposa también me tiene mucho aprecio.

— Supongo que me tendrán en la mira por si me atrevo a hacerte algo indebido— sonrió torcidamente.

— Hasta donde recuerdo— se acercó a él peligrosamente, rozando sus narices— _Puedo cuidarme yo solita_ — susurró contra sus labios.

— Creen que eres una pobre oveja, que está siendo acechada por un león hambriento— mordió el labio inferior de la pelirrosa en un gesto juguetón.

— Puedo definirme a mí misma como una leona— sonrió con prepotencia y lo besó con ansias.

— Me has demostrado que no necesitas protección— declaró orgulloso de ella— Pero de mi parte quiero que la esperes, quiero cuidarte a pesar de que no me necesites— delineó sus labios con el pulgar.

— Sólo se lo aceptaré a Sasuke-kun porque...— tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo.

— ¿Porque qué?— quiso saber.

— Nada— sonrió con nerviosismo.

 _Porque lo quería..._ Eso trataba de decirle. Pero no podía, no estaba segura si él estaba preparado para conocer a fondo sus sentimientos y si él estaba dispuesto a aceptarlos y ser recíproco con ella.

— Sakura...— insistió, pero alguien llegó a interrumpirlos o quizás salvarla de las preguntas de él.

— Buenas noches, Sakura— saludó el dueño del restaurante, Asuma Sarutobi— ¿Cómo estás? Hacía mucho que no venías a visitarnos. Kizashi me dijo que estabas ocupada con la universidad.

— La verdad es que extrañaba venir— suspiró— Ya ni siquiera puedo lanzar pelotas con mi papá de vez en cuando.

— ¿Él quién es?— cuestionó el Sarutobi. Le parecía haberlo visto en algún lado, sólo que en ese momento no recordaba dónde.

— Lamento mis modales— se disculpó— él es Uchiha Sasuke, mi novio.

El hombre abrió los ojos de la impresión, no sólo por el título que usó la chica para presentarlo, sino porque lo conocía. Cualquiera que esté al día con las novedades en deportes, sabe quién es el pelinegro.

— Un gusto— dijo Sasuke sin mucho interés, él sólo quería seguir a solas con su novia.

— ¡Wow, estoy impresionado!— exclamó sin salir de su asombro— No sabía que salías con alguien como él, Sakura. Eres un gran _pitcher_ — alabó. Sasuke se mostró agradecido por el halago— ¿Has visto lo que ella sabe hacer? Es muy talentosa.

— Lo sé— sonrió de lado— Tuve la dicha de verlo en el campo de juego cuando estábamos en el colegio aún y cuando descubrí que había jugado contra una chica en este mismo lugar hace varios meses.

— Los dejo solos, en un momento enviaré a alguien para que tome su orden. Disfruten su noche— el hombro hizo una leve reverencia ante la pareja y se retiró.

— Parece que voy a tener que enfrentar ese tipo de reacción cada vez que me vean contigo— dijo ella— Creo que mi papá lo tomó bastante bien, pero no sé cómo reaccionará Ino al saberlo— Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, él creía que esa chica era demasiado entrometida.

— Mi mamá lo adorará, mi padre y mi hermano también, pero no lo demostrarán— ambos sonrieron.

La cena fue todo lo que ambos habían estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento que era nuevo para ambos, crecía a cada segundo y eso les encantaba. Sakura se convenció que haberse arriesgado había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su corta vida, mientras que él sabía que le debía una a su hermano por haber insistido tanto que la pelirrosa era la correcta para él.

La dejó en casa a la hora que le había prometido al padre de su novia, ella le deseó las buenas noches con un corto beso y le hizo jurar que le avisaría cuando estuviera en casa. Sasuke le dijo que pasaría por ella en la mañana, pues su amigo cumplía años y los dos estaban invitados a formar parte del almuerzo que se haría para celebrarlo.

— ¡Sakura-chan, que gusto verte de nuevo!— gritó el rubio emocionado de verla.

Corrió hacia donde estaba su amigo junto a la pelirrosa y la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo que ella no pudo rechazar. Sasuke tuvo que desviar la mirada en otra dirección, pues la efusividad de su amigo estaban ocasionando en él unos celos irracionales. Deseaba apartar Naruto a patatas y acapararla sólo para él.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto— le deseó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

— Me alegro que el teme te invitará a venir— soltó a la muchacha y se precipitó sobre el Uchiha.

— Feliz cumpleaños, usuratonkashi— le dio un rápido abrazo y se apartó de él para aferrarse firmemente a la mano de su novia.

— ¿No me digan que ustedes...— inquirió sumamente ansioso.

— Sí, somos novios— confirmó la pelirrosa felizmente— Sasuke-kun me lo pidió ayer.

— No pierdes el tiempo— acusó falsamente enojado, pero no pudo sostenerlo por más tiempo.

Estaba demasiado feliz por Sasuke, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que lo que él sentía por la Haruno, era profundo y sincero.

— Entren, por favor— pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la pareja y los guió al interior de su humilde vivienda— Mi familia le encantará saber que Sasuke en realidad no es marica y es capaz de voltear a ver a una mujer.

— _No busques que te dé una paliza en tu cumpleaños_ — siseó amenazante.

— Probablemente él sólo esperaba la indicada— adivinó ella.

— Las chicas en nuestra escuela hacían filas para hablar con él, conseguir una cita para festivales, ser la afortunada de estar en su cama o darle chocolates en San Valentín...— relató divirtiéndose con la cara furiosa del pelinegro— Y todas estuvieron decepcionadas cuando ninguna obtuvo su segundo botón en la graduación o algo de lo que mencioné anteriormente— finalizó soltando una carcajada que Sakura no dudó en imitar.

— Aunque no lo creas, también pasé por lo mismo. Como chico llamaba la atención porque era demasiado delicado y lindo— hizo una mueca de desagrado— De no ser por mi amiga Ino y por mis ganas de jugar béisbol, hubiera revelado mi identidad desde el primer año.

— Como chica hubiera sido lo mismo— aseguró el rubio.

— _No lo creo_ — musitó con tristeza.

Naruto miró extrañado a su amigo, Sasuke hizo una mueca de enojo. Desearía partirle la cara a todo aquel que la ha hecho sentir inferior. Sasuke puede notar que ella aún duda de si en verdad él va en serio con ella. Puede ver ese temor a través de sus ojos verdes, ha aprendido a entenderla sin que ella exprese lo que siente. Pero él hará hasta lo imposible para hacerle entender que ella no es merecida por cualquier mortal, porque es preciosa, especial...

— Siéntanse como en casa— Naruto los invitó a quitarse los zapatos para ingresar a la vivienda— Sakura-chan— llamó repentinamente serio. La aludida lo miró extrañada— No le prestes atención a lo que diga mi prima, ella suele ser desagradable...

— Ella es la chica de la fotografía del periódico— aclaró Sasuke ante la duda de su novia.

— Entiendo— masculló indiferente.

— Adelantate, quiero hablar con Sakura un momento— pidió Sasuke. Naruto asintió en silencio y los dejó solos— No quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros— comenzó con severidad— No importa lo que diga, ella y yo nunca hemos tenido nada. Por eso Naruto te dijo eso, porque él la conoce mejor que nadie.

— No tengo porque dudar de ti— le sonrió levemente.

— Sólo quiero que entiendas lo especial que eres para mí— declaró— Sé qué crees que sólo estoy contigo para pasar el rato hasta encontrar algo mejor, pero no es así. Tú me importas mucho, eres mucho más que suficiente y no quiero que te sientas insegura a mi lado sólo porque no soy incapaz de decirte cómo me siento— la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelirrosa, aspirando ese peculiar aroma que tanto le ha encantado— No puedo asegurarte que todo será color de rosas conmigo, pero me esforzaré por hacerte feliz y hacerte entender que tú eres mucho más de lo que crees ser.

Sakura no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar, jamás nadie se había tomado la molestia de dedicarle unas palabras tan hermosas. No sabía que Sasuke le prestaba atención a sus inseguridades, ella creía que a él no le importaba, pero que equivocada estaba. Su corazón iba a estallar de tanta felicidad y no pudo soportarlo más, esas palabras salieron de sus labios como la suave caricia de un pétalo de flor.

— _Te quiero_ — él sonrió para sus adentros y se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

Sí, esa era su manera de decirle que... _Él también la quería._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Awwwww Sasuki es tan bello*-* casi la enamorada soy yo y no Sakura. Pero las cosas no serán color de rosas todo el tiempo como él dijo… por cierto, antes de que saquen conclusiones apresuradas, quiero aclarar que Fugaku no está involucrado en la desaparición de Sarada, más adelante conocerán al culpable del futuro sufrimiento de estos dos.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

Habiendo aclarado sus sentimientos, la pareja decidió entrar al hogar del Namikaze y formar parte de la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños.

— Buenos días— saludó él cordialmente, ella repitió la acción tímidamente.

Sakura pudo visualizar sólo una cara nueva, pues cuando el Uchiha vino a traer su auto, ella conoció a los padres de Naruto. La chica estaba sentada junto a su nuevo amigo, sonriendo con timidez hacia ellos, linda, le reconoció ella. Largo cabello azulado y un peculiar color de ojos, por lo que deducía, ella debe ser la novia de Naruto.

La única persona que allí no estaba, era la susodicha prima de Naruto, Sakura aún no la había conocido personalmente. Pero sabía que su amigo no le tenía mucha estima.

— Es bueno verte otra vez, Sakura-chan— saludó la madre de Naruto— y tú también, Sasuke-kun. Ya casi no vienes a visitarnos— hizo un mohín con sus labios.

— Lo lamento, he estado ocupado— se excusó con pena.

— ¿Mikoto-chan vendrá?— preguntó— me dijo que vendría.

— No tenía idea que mi familia también estaría aquí— se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

— Ella me llamó anoche para decirme— sonrió enormemente.

Sakura pensó que, físicamente, Naruto es idéntico a su padre. Pero definitivamente había heredado la sonrisa de su madre.

— Es una buena noticia ¿No?— ella miró a su novio con una sonrisa. Sasuke asintió levemente.

— Que maleducada soy— se lamentó, abrazando a la pelirrosa por los hombros— te presentó a Hyuga Hinata— señaló a la chica que estaba junto al rubio— es la novia de mi hijo.

— Mucho gusto— Sakura hizo una leve reverencia— Haruno Sakura.

— El gusto es mío, Sakura-san— se levantó del sofá y repitió el gesto de la chica.

—Sasuke-kun y tú ya son novios ¿Verdad?— Kushina se acercó a su oído para hablarle con complicidad.

— Sí— sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente.

— Yo ya me lo esperaba— admitió— lo supe desde que viniste aquí la primera vez, esa manera que tienen de mirarse. Además Mikoto-chan me habló muy bien de ti y esperaba que su hijo cabeza dura no lo fuera a arruinar— rió por la bajito, dejando ir a la muchacha.

— Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo— sonrió agradecida.

La Haruno no esperaba ese trato por parte de la pelirroja, ¿Qué no se supone que su sobrina ha estado enamorada del Uchiha desde siempre? Debería verla como una perra que llegó a usurpar el amorío de su sobrina.

— No hay de qué— la armonía del lugar fue interrumpida por un fuerte portazo.

Una chica de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color había aparecido. Ella vestía una falda de mezclilla que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, una blusa de tirantes que le queda por encima del ombligo y unas sandalias de plataforma. La muchacha miraba todo con mala actitud, como si odiara el simple hecho de estar allí.

— Karin, ven a saludar— ordenó Minato, un poco ofuscado por la descortesía de su sobrina.

— Hola— dijo con hosquedad, mirando con desdén a la nueva individua— ¿Es en serio, Sasuke?— lo miró con un marcado puchero— ¿Me rechazas por una horrorosa marimacho?— reclamó, claramente ofendida.

Sakura frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza. Tal vez ella no sea una chica amante de las faldas y los tacones, que quizás una camiseta ancha y unos tenis definitivamente sea lo ideal para ella. Pero tampoco va a permitir que alguien la ofenda tan directamente de esa manera y menos cuestionando la decisión de su novio de estar con ella.

— ¡Karin!— gritó Kushina furiosa— Me disculpo por su grosería, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan— se disculpó avergonzada.

— Ten cuidado, remolacha— dijo Naruto divertido— Sakura-chan no es de las que ataca con arañazos y jalones de cabello.

— **¡¿Te pones de su parte, tía?!** — reclamó encolerizada, ignorando el comentario del rubio— Yo soy tu sobrina, tú, más que nadie, sabe lo que siempre he sentido por Sasuke— señaló acusadora, con unas lágrimas que no conmovieron a nadie. Sakura dedujo que ya nadie en esa casa creía en sus manipulaciones.

Karin abandonó la habitación, sollozando sonoramente. Kushina suspiró con pesadez y se volvió hacia la pareja.

— No le creas, cariño— le sonrió a la pelirrosa— Karin es muy caprichosa, ella quiere que todos besemos el suelo por donde camina, como lo hacía su madre...

— No se preocupe, estoy bien— aseguró.

— ¡Vamos afuera!— exclamó Naruto, tomando las manos de las chicas y arrastrándolas a su jardín. Sasuke los siguió en silencio, sin soltar la mano de Sakura.

La pelirrosa tenía curiosidad de conocer ciertos detalles que rodean a la familia Namikaze, pero le da un poco de pena preguntar, no sabe si quizás vaya a tocar una fibra sensible de la familia y luego no sepa cómo lidiar con la vergüenza.

La familia del Uchiha llegó media hora después y todos se habían instalado en el jardín. Incluso Karin había dejado su rabieta y estaba instalada en una silla, alejada de todos, observando todo con ojo crítico.

Sasuke había salido a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta con su amigo, su hermano y los padres de ambos muchachos. Kushina le pidió que se quedaran a disfrutar del buen clima mientras ella y la Hyuga iban a la cocina. Karin se fue detrás de ellas porque simplemente no tolera a la pelirrosa.

— Parece que Kushina-san y usted son muy buenas amigas— aventuró Sakura, queriendo indagar más.

— Kushina-chan y yo somos amigas desde la primaria— sonrió la Uchiha— Ambas veníamos de familias adineradas que pretendían manejar nuestras vidas como si fuéramos títeres y ambas lo odiábamos, pero nos teníamos la una a la otra para superarlo todo— relató melancólica— La secundaria la hicimos en una escuela sólo para chicas, no era divertido. Las muchachas solían ser envidiosas y vanidosas, muchas se burlaban de ella por su cabello.

— Yo creo que su cabello es hermoso— admitió la Haruno, ella también entendía lo que era que se burlaran de su cabello.

— Lo sé y el tuyo también lo es— le sonrió con cariño, Mikoto entendió que esa muchacha pasó lo mismo que su amiga— Kushina-chan nunca se dejó de ellas y eso solía causarle problemas, a mí también por ayudarla— ambas rieron— En la preparatoria, hice que mis padres me sacaran de esa escuela, pues Kushina-chan iría a la misma escuela que su hermano mayor. Yo no quería dejarla sola, siempre habíamos estado juntas.

— Allí conocimos a Fugaku y a Minato-kun— relató— Fugaku entró para jugar en el equipo de béisbol de la escuela. Minato-kun entró con una beca académica, él no tenía dinero como muchos de los que allí estábamos, pero siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones. Mis padres no se opusieron cuando comencé a salir con el hombre que en un futuro sería mi esposo, pero los de ella siempre repudiaron su relación. Fugaku y yo nunca dejamos de apoyarlos, y cuando salimos de la escuela, ella dejó atrás todas sus comodidades y lujos para estar con el amor de su vida. Ninguno de los dos fue a la universidad porque no tenían como pagarla, así que decidieron trabajar para salir adelante juntos. Ella es feliz, nunca me ha dicho lo contrario. No le costó nada adaptarse a su nueva vida y trabajar para sobrevivir, nosotros quisimos ayudarles, pero ambos se negaron a ello. La única persona de su casa que no le quitó el habla, fue su hermano. Por eso cuando él y su esposa murieron, la niña quedó a su cargo. Aunque era demasiado caprichosa y aún, después de tanto tiempo, Karin anhela tener la vida que llevaba antes.

«Cuando Itachi nació, Fugaku estaba comenzando su carrera como beisbolista y yo estaba en la universidad. Decidí dejar mis estudios y cuidar a mi bebé, pues Itachi era un niño delicado— continuó— Cuando él tenía 4 años, salí embarazada de Sasuke y unos meses después, Kushina-chan me dijo que también estaba esperando un bebé. Ambas sabíamos que, sin importar el género, ambas criaturas serían amigos. Naruto y Sasuke crecieron juntos, aprendieron a hacer muchas cosas juntos y fue Fugaku quién los enseñó a jugar béisbol desde muy pequeños. Sasuke no sabe esto, pero su padre está muy orgulloso del joven en que se ha convertido y tiene grandes expectativas con él, sólo que no sabe cómo expresarlo, por eso suele duro, estricto y hasta parece indiferente con él.

— Sasuke-kun duda mucho de sí mismo— dijo con tristeza.

— Lo sé, tiene un peso demasiado grande sobre sus hombros— musitó— espero que algún día entienda lo especial que es y espero que lo ayudes tú también.

— Él ha sido muy paciente conmigo, me ha ayudado poco a poco a superar mis inseguridades. ¿Qué clase de novia sería yo si no hago lo mismo por él?

— Me alegra mucho que te tenga, creo que hizo una buena elección contigo— la abrazó— eres dulce, atenta, inteligente— rió al recordar algo importante— al menos entiendes lo que a él le gusta, yo no entendía nada y Fugaku a veces perdía la paciencia tratando de explicarme— Sakura rió— además que eres hermosa.

— Agradezco que sea tan amable conmigo— declaró conmovida.

— No me agradezcas nada— pidió— Si necesitas el apoyo de una madre, puedes contar conmigo. Sasuke me dijo que tu madre está...

— Lo tomaré en cuenta— aceptó de inmediato.

Quedaron en silencio cuando los hombres llegaron, su novio las miró extrañado por la repentina complicidad entre ellas. Su chica se veía más relajada que cuando llegaron, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

— Vamos a jugar, Sakura-chan ¿Te anotas?— preguntó el cumpleañero.

— Obvio, sí— sonrió enormemente.

— ¿Estás segura? Aún debe dolerte el pelotazo que recibiste ayer— inquirió Sasuke preocupado.

— Nada de que preocuparse— bajó levemente la camisa a cuadros que usaba como chaqueta, mostrado donde tenía un feo hematoma. Naruto, Sasuke y Mikoto se alarmaron— No es para tanto— aseguró volviendo a acomodar la chaqueta— mi papá me dio algo que me alivió mucho, aunque dice que tardará en sanar por completo.

— Si tú lo dices— Sasuke le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar de donde estaba sentada.

Tomó la mano que su novio le ofreció y caminó con él hasta donde planeaban jugar.

— ¿De qué hablabas con mi madre?— indagó.

— Nada importante— respondió— conociéndola un poco.

— Hmp, está bien— masculló.

— ¿Ustedes estarán en el mismo equipo?— preguntó Naruto en cuanto llegaron a donde él estaba.

— Quiero intentar batear el mejor lanzamiento de Sasuke-kun— dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Eso se puede arreglar— sonrió él de manera torcida— Enséñame lo que puedes hacer— se inclinó sobre ella, rozando sus narices.

Quisiera besarla, pero él no es tan efusivo como Naruto cuando se trata de dar muestras públicas de cariño. Quizás si no estuvieran sus padres y su hermano, lo haría. Pero la presencia de ellos lo ponen un poco tenso.

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla para liberar la tensión y lo empujó levemente para que fuera a calentar sus lanzamientos. Sintió un poco de envidia al ver como Naruto rodeaba a su novia con sus brazos y sostenía manos para que sostuviera correctamente el bate, mientras le explicaba con una cálida sonrisa como debía hacerlo. A ella le gusta ser decidida e independiente, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, quisiera que él tuviera esa clase de gestos con ella.

— Tú no lo necesitas— se sobresaltó al sentirlo rodear su cintura desde atrás y susurrarle al oído— Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero ese brazo tuyo, fue lo que me dejó prendado de ti la primera vez.

— _No pretendo olvidarlo_ — musitó embelesada.

— No quiero que lo hagas— ahora fue su turno de besar la mejilla de ella— No quisiera que fueras de otro modo.

— Yo tampoco quiero serlo.

— Andando, serás la primera en batear— indicó— Nosotros cubrimos primero.

— Está bien— fue a colocarse los guantes y el casco, pero él la retuvo por la muñeca.

— Aunque si lo deseas, puedo fingir de vez cuando que no eres tan habilidosa y hacer las cosas por ti.

— Pensándolo bien, mejor no— sonrió con altanería— Vamos a que te patee el trasero.

— Hmp. Como si eso pudiera pasar— afirmó con socarronería.

Itachi, al no poder jugar, es el _umpire_. Sakura, Fugaku y Minato están en un equipo; Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata en el otro. Decidieron cada uno tomar a una chica para hacerlo justo, aunque ellos saben que el equipo de Sakura tiene la ventaja.

Ella decidió abanicar un poco para calentar los hombros mientras Naruto y Sasuke se preparaban para lanzar.

— ¿Ya has logrado batearle a Sasuke?— preguntó Itachi, refiriéndose a la vez que se enfrentaron en la escuela.

— Lamentable sólo pude hacer toques para llegar a primera o lograr que mi compañero avanzará a segunda base— admitió.

— Harás más que eso— intervino Fugaku. Le indicó que se pusiera en posición y se acercó para darle certeras instrucciones— separa más las manos al sujetar el bate, afirma más la posición de tus pies y no pierdas de vista sus manos, la bola favorita de Sasuke es un cambio de velocidad, últimamente ha estado trabajando en mejorarla. Espera hasta la tercera _bola_ o el segundo _strike_ para batearla ¿De acuerdo?— explicó sólo para que ella lo escuchará.

— Entendido— Fugaku se colocó al lado de su amigo y observó los movimientos de la novia de su hijo.

Sakura siguió las instrucciones del Uchiha al pie de la letra. Cuando estaba a punto de poncharla con el último _strike_ , bateó con todas sus fuerzas. Hinata, quien estaba cubriendo el campo, no pudo atajarla y ella corrió las bases después de admirar su _hit_. Sasuke abandonó su posición y corrió a buscar la bola, Sakura ya iba tocando la segunda base.

— ¡No te detengas, corre!— gritó Fugaku.

Sakura siguió corriendo, aceleró el paso. Tocó tercera y siguió corriendo a _Home_. Sasuke lanzó la bola con fuerza cuando finalmente logró encontrarla, la Hyuga es una torpe que no le ayudó mucho. Sakura se deslizó en la tierra para tratar de anotar la carrera, Naruto recibió la pelota y cayó encima de la chica. Todo quedó en silencio, sólo se escuchaba la errática respiración de la pelirrosa.

— Lo hice— echó la cabeza en la tierra y comenzó a reír— _¡bateé el mejor lanzamiento de Sasuke-kun!_

— No sólo eso, sino que anotaste la primera carrera— anunció Itachi divertido.

— Quítate de encima de ella, Usuratonkashi— gruñó Sasuke celoso, al llegar a ellos.

— Ya voy— se apresuró a hacerlo al notar la mirada asesina de su amigo y sus claras intenciones de patearlo si no lo hacía pronto.

Sakura se puso de pie con la ayuda de Sasuke, tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor cuando se lastimó donde había recibido el golpe.

— Estoy bien— aseguró al notar que él se dio cuenta.

— Sigamos— ordenó Itachi.

Sakura se fue a sentar mientras esperaba su turno para batear de nuevo o cumplir su función como _cátcher_.

El juego fue muy interesante, todo el mundo se divirtió. Su equipo le ganó al de Sasuke, cinco carreras por tres. Luego todos fueron llamados a disfrutar del almuerzo y cortar el pastel de Naruto.

Mientras todos estaban reunidos en la mesa del jardín, Sasuke recibió una llamada.

— Es de mala educación responder una llamada durante la comida— reprochó su madre.

— Es del entrenador, prometo que será rápido— dijo en tono de disculpa.

Se levantó de la mesa y se alejó un poco para poder hablar con tranquilidad. En todo momento, Sakura lo observó. Le preocupaba que fuera algo malo, quizás Sasuke faltó a un entrenamiento sólo por estar con ella. ¿Ella se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo para la carrera de su novio? No, ella más bien quisiera que él fuera alguien grande y lo que menos desea es ser una distracción para él, un mal innecesario. Pero si en algún momento, ella llegaba a resultar una carga para él, se haría a un lado por sí misma para no estorbarle, aunque eso vaya a destrozar su corazón.

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, buscando despejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en ese momento. Sintió que Sasuke volvió a tomar asiento a su lado y entrelazó sus manos por debajo de la mesa, ella levantó la mirada extrañada. Él estaba temblando, su expresión era de euforia y optimismo.

— Dinos a que se debe esa cara de felicidad, estúpido hermano menor— pronunció Itachi, él no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las dudas.

— Jugaré como titular en el siguiente partido— informó con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura quedó estupefacta, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Ella creía que ese hombre era un estúpido al ponerlo a jugar sólo en el último _inning_ del partido. Vio como todo el mundo comenzó a felicitarlo, Mikoto estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sumamente orgullosa de su bebé. Itachi sintió lo mismo que él cuando también le tocó ser titular, incluso Fugaku lo hizo. Naruto sintió un poco de envidia, él estaba feliz por su amigo, pero él también quisiera tener la misma suerte.

— ¿Por qué llamó tan de repente para decirte?— quiso saber su madre entusiasmada.

— Parece ser que al _pitcher_ titular le fueron halladas sustancias prohibidas en la sangre, entre ellas, esteroides anabolizantes y fue suspendido— contó— el entrenador me dijo que había estado considerando ponerme de _abridor_ del partido desde hace tiempo.

— Que idiota es ese sujeto— bufó Itachi— Nunca me cayó bien, siempre creía que todo giraba en torno a él.

— A él le encanta hacernos la vida imposible a nosotros— intervino Naruto.

— _¿No vas a decirme nada?_ — le preguntó al oído— creí que estarías feliz por mí.

Sakura salió de su letargo y lo abrazó. Lo último que quería era que él pensará que ella es indiferente de sus logros, es sólo que no encontraba la manera de expresar su emoción. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y hacerle saber que ella estará allí en ese momento y todos los que están por venir.

— Felicidades, muchas felicidades— se aferró a su cuello.

— _Sa-Sakura, m-me estás... asfixiando_ — se quejó con dificultad.

Sasuke no quisiera apartarla de su cuerpo, pero ella, literalmente, le está robando el aliento.

— L-lo siento— se apartó avergonzada, las mejillas sonrojadas.

Le dio un pequeño toque en la frente. Si así sería su vida con Sakura en ella, estaría dispuesto a mantener a esa hermosa molestia consigo por un largo tiempo...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Las cosas entre ellos van mejor de lo que imaginé, espero que sigan así por un largo tiempo.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.**

Sasuke resopló de nuevo, había tenido una fuerte pelea con Sakura al salir de la casa de su amigo. Él no tenía la culpa de que Karin lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa cuando pretendía _felicitarlo_ por su próximo juego. Pero claro, su linda novia es testaruda y lo hizo quedar como el malo de la película, cuando evidentemente, él es una víctima en todo esto.

Ambos se gritaron, se dijeron cosas estúpidas, ella casi se baja del auto en medio de la noche cuando él tuvo que detenerse en un semáforo.

— Estás siendo infantil— sentenció enojado cuando tuvo que ponerle el seguro al vehículo para ella no se bajará.

— ¿Yo siendo infantil?— inquirió ofendida— discúlpame por pretender terminar esta absurda conversación por las buenas, señor _'estás siendo infantil'_.

— ¡¿Quedándote de noche en la autopista?!— gritó mirándola como si estuviera loca— muy madura decisión— puso los ojos en blanco— excepto por una cosa, señorita testaruda. No pretendo permitirlo. Punto. Fin de la discusión.

— Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola, muchas gracias— en ese momento, la luz cambió y Sasuke arrancó a toda velocidad— ¡Baja la velocidad, Uchiha!— exigió asustada y enojada por la estupidez de su novio.

— Cállate y déjame conducir a mí— ordenó con dureza.

— No pienso morir por tu culpa— debatió.

Sasuke decidió darle la razón y bajó la velocidad. Ninguno de los dos no se volvió a dirigir la palabra en el resto del trayecto. Ella se bajó del auto como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, cuando él estacionó frente a su casa.

— Me avisas al llegar a casa, al menos que avisarle a ella sea más importante— siseó con sarcasmo— _Ah_ y por cierto, tienes un poco de brillo labial aquí— señaló la comisura de los labios del Uchiha antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Sasuke golpeó el volante con fuerza, había sido un día estupendo hasta que la pelirroja tuvo que hacer esa estupidez. Maldijo a Karin por zorra y a Sakura por dejarse llevar por las provocaciones de la otra ¿Acaso no le había dicho que no dudaría de él? Pues parece que se le olvidó .

No arrancó hasta que no la vio entrar a casa, podía estar enojado con ella, pero no iba a dejarla a merced de algún degenerado por culpa de una pelea absurda. Agradecía que al menos Sakura no lloró en ningún momento, las lágrimas de ella podrían haberlo desestabilizado y se habría rendido ante ella con facilidad, aunque no tenga la razón.

 **...**

— ¿Qué tienes?— preguntó su padre al verla tan furiosa.

— ¡Todos los hombros son unos idiotas!— desquitó toda su frustración con el Haruno— Lo siento, papá— suspiró más calmada— Iré a darme una ducha.

— ¿Terminaste con Sasuke-kun?— cuestionó extrañado, pues apenas tienen un día que oficializaron lo suyo.

— Sólo tuvimos una pelea tonta— aseguró para que no le cogiera mala voluntad al chico— Sabes que soy muy testaruda.

— Pobre muchacho— rió escandalosamente.

Sakura arqueó una ceja. Ella era su hija, tenía que darle la razón a ella sin importar si la tiene o no. Se despidió de él y se fue a su habitación. Se despojó de su ropa y se metió a la ducha, deseaba quitarse todo el sudor, la tierra y la rabia con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo. Analizó con detenimiento todo lo que ocurrió durante el día, todo lo que él le había dicho en la mañana...

— _Sólo quiero que entiendas lo especial que eres para mí_ — su corazón se agitó ante el recuerdo.

Sakura le había dicho que lo quería, por fin se había armado de valor para decírselo, ¿Y el muy desgraciado cómo se lo pagaba? Aceptando como un estúpido – _porque no tiene otra manera para referirse a él_ – ir a hablar a solas con _ella_ un momento. No puede ser tan ingenuo, él tenía que saber que era una trampa. Pero claro, él fue sólo por amabilidad y Sakura era una loca psicópata que ve cosas donde no las hay, o al menos eso le había dado a entender cuando le reclamó por el beso que Karin le plantó, prácticamente en sus narices. Y luego la pelirroja le sonrió, restregándole que acababa de besar a su novio. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas que tenía que borrarle esa maldita sonrisa con un puñetazo. Sasuke entró al vehículo con cara de pocos amigos y explotó inmediatamente después de que la joven Haruno le reclamará por su indulgencia.

— _No puedo asegurarte que todo será color de rosas conmigo, pero me esforzaré por hacerte feliz y hacerte entender que tú eres mucho más de lo que crees ser_ — de nuevo sus palabras se reprodujeron en su cabeza.

Y al igual que en ese momento, rompió a llorar. Pero esta vez, Sasuke no estaba allí para abrazarla. Había aguantado las ganas de llorar durante mucho rato, lo último que quería es que él viera lo mucho que esa situación la había dañado. Ella es terca y orgullosa, eso es cierto. Lo ha sabido siempre y quizás esa característica suya siempre le traiga problemas con él, pero si ambos quieren hacerlo funcionar, deben aceptarse tal cual son.

Volteó a mirar su celular al escuchar que le entró un mensaje, mientras se ponía su pijama. Se tomó su tiempo antes de ir a revisar lo que él le dijo, probablemente sólo sea para avisarle que ya está en casa.

— _Lamento ser un idiota, buenas noches_ — leyó en un hilo de voz.

Se llevó el celular a su pecho y se lanzó a la cama, suspirando encantada. Él se estaba disculpando por algo que ella sabía, no era su culpa. Pero el terrible animal de los celos la dominó por completo e hizo una escena bastante tonta. Ahora sentía vergüenza de sí misma, no sabría cómo mirarlo a los ojos después de esto. Quizás evitarlo unos días le haría olvidar su mal rato y recuperaría su valor.

Durante toda la semana, evitó cualquier contacto con él. Sasuke la llamaba o le enviaba mensajes, pero no había ido personalmente por ella por cuestiones laborales. Él se estaba preparando arduamente para el siguiente juego.

— ¿Aún sigues sin hablar con él?— preguntó Ino con sospecha, mientras ambas almorzaban en la cafetería.

— _Sí—_ musitó avergonzada— _No le he respondido las llamadas..._

— **¡No puedes ser así, Sakura!—** vociferó enojada, todo el mundo volteó a verlas— Él no hizo nada malo y tú lo sabes ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?— quiso saber desesperada.

— ¡No lo sé!— desparramó medio cuerpo sobre la mesa— Me porté como una cría y ahora me resulta imposible mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Y ya pensaste en... Ya sabes... El sexo?— preguntó con picardía.

— Apenas tenemos una semana de novios— señaló la pelirrosa.

— Ay, Sakura. No me vengas con esas, ya tienen casi un año de conocerse— le recordó— Casi lo hacen cuando apenas se estaban conociendo. Si sigues así, vas a llegar a los veinte siendo virgen.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?— cuestionó abochornada.

— Teniendo un novio como Sasuke-kun, todo— dijo burlona— Si fuera yo, ya me lo hubiera...

— **¡Ino!—** reclamó roja de la pena— ¿Crees qué no sé eso? Él es muy...

— Ardiente— completó en su lugar.

— Sí, ardiente— aceptó mirándola acusadora— pero desde aquella vez él no ha sobrepasado los límites, ha respetado mi pudor y aunque a veces quisiera que bajara sus manos más allá de mi cintura... Quiero estar completamente segura de que estoy lista para ese paso, todavía no me siento cómoda conmigo misma y temo que se decepcione de mi cuerpo.

— Oye, ya es tiempo que lo superes— regañó— ¿Qué acaso no había quedado claro ya que eres hermosa? Sasuke lo sabe, he visto como te mira de pies a cabeza cuando va a buscarte para verte. Ese hombre debe estar loco por tocarte más, pero respeta tu espacio por tus inseguridades. Honestamente, mujer, yo ya hubiera manoseado ese trasero suyo desde hace tiempo— hizo una sonrisa pervertida.

— Y eso que no lo has visto con su uniforme de béisbol— agregó soltando una risita risueña.

— Pervertida— ambas rieron— ¿Acaso un trasero así es un requisito indispensable para los deportistas? Hasta tú tienes un buen trasero, amiga. Deberías presentarme a algunos jugadores— pidió.

— Hmp, tal vez luego— siguieron disfrutando su almuerzo, rodeadas de un tranquilo silencio.

— _O-oye, Sakura_ — llamó Ino con nerviosismo.

— ¿Sí?— respondió extrañada por la actitud de su amiga.

— ¿Qué harías si Sasuke-kun viniera a buscarte aquí?— inquirió dudosa.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— cuestionó confundida.

Ino señaló temerosa la entrada de la cafetería. Sakura volteó y efectivamente, Sasuke venía caminando hacia donde ellas estaban, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, a juzgar por su ropa, había venido desde el estadio. Toda la población femenina admiraba al hermoso hombre que venía entrando, se reían entre ellas, preguntándose qué hacía él allí.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— exclamó sorprendida, levantándose de su asiento.

Él, sin decir nada, la puso sobre su hombro. Ya estaba harto de la actitud infantil de su novia, ahora lo único que quería era ponerla sobre sus piernas y darle una cuantas nalgadas por caprichosa.

— Sasuke-kun— saludó Ino amablemente.

— Ino— pronunció a secas.

Tomó la mochila de Sakura, se la guindó en el otro hombro y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. Sakura se cubrió el rostro avergonzada, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos.

— Ten— como pudo le lanzó las llaves de su auto a la rubia— llénale el tanque, te lo pagaré luego.

— Nos vemos mañana— movió las cejas de manera insinuante y le hizo saber que nada la salvaría de sus preguntas.

Ino negó divertida, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para él fuera a buscar a su testaruda amiga. Pero no creyó que él haría algo como eso. Miró discretamente el trasero del Uchiha, Sakura tenía razón cuando dijo que se le marcaba mejor con el pantalón su uniforme. Maldijo la suerte de su amiga, ella también quisiera algo así...

— Podrías haberme llamado— reclamó por lo bajo.

— Has estado ignorando mis llamadas y mensajes— gruñó entre dientes.

— ¿Y llevarme en tu hombro por todo el campus es una buena idea?— inquirió con sarcasmo.

— Para mí lo es— sentenció.

— Te estás comportando como una bestia— comentó.

— Y tú como una jodida molestia— debatió.

En cuanto estuvo frente a su auto, quitó el seguro de la puerta, la abrió y la lanzó en el asiento del copiloto.

— Auch, ten más cuidado— se quejó por la brusquedad con la que la había tirado— Eres un bruto, Uchiha— reclamó en cuanto él se metió en el asiento del chófer— Iba a subirme de todas formas...

Sus reclamos murieron en su garganta cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos. Quiso alejarse, estaba enojada por su actitud. Pero lo había echado tanto de menos esa semana, sus besos la hicieron olvidar su enojo y se aferró a su cuello para profundizar el contacto.

— No seas encantador cuando estoy enojada conmigo— suspiró embelesada por sus besos en el cuello. Sintió la sonrisa de Sasuke en su piel.

— Tuve que escaparme de mis prácticas por ti, molestia— mordió levemente detrás de su oreja.

— Lamento haberte hecho tener que venir por mí— masculló con un terrible sentimiento de culpa.

— Todo fue culpa de mi descuido, es razonable que no quisieras verme— pronunció mirándola a los ojos.

— Te he estado evitando porque estaba avergonzada de mi comportamiento. Hace mucho que te perdoné por eso, Uchiha— se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por todo el rostro— Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse.

— Me he mal acostumbrado a esta molestia— esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

— Y yo me enamoré de un malhumorado, arrogante, prepotente...— le acarició el rostro con ambas manos— Me he mal acostumbrado a tu extraña manera de ser— asaltó sus labios con desesperación.

A esas alturas, unos simples besos ya no eran suficientes para satisfacer esa necesidad que tienen de amarse de todas las formas posibles.

— Si no tuviera que volver al estadio, te llevaría a otro lugar— ella entendió lo que quiso decirle.

Sasuke quería concretar lo que habían comenzado en su casa meses atrás.

Se sentó en las tribunas del estadio mientras él estaba ocupado, recordó sus días en la preparatoria. Como le gustaría haber tenido más tiempo en un equipo, mejorar sus habilidades cada día como lo hacía el pelinegro.

— Hola— la voz de Itachi la hizo sobresaltar.

— Itachi-san— pronunció sorprendida— Hola, ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Vine porque mi madre me lo pidió— respondió— Tengo que recordarle a mi hermanito que hoy es la subasta de beneficencia que mi madre organiza cada año— sacó una invitación de su chaqueta— Madre lamenta haber olvidado invitarte cuando te vio la semana pasada...

— Pero yo no tengo vestidos apropiados para este tipo de eventos— masculló con un puchero.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Sasuke a sus espaldas.

— Vine a invitar a Sakura a una cita— argumentó Itachi tranquilamente.

— Nii-san...— siseó amenazante.

— Vale, era broma— dijo con nerviosismo— Pero si vine a invitarla a la subasta.

— Maldita sea, lo había olvidado— apretó los puños con fuerza.

Sus intenciones al terminar allí era llevar a su chica a cenar y luego, si tenía algo de suerte, ella le permitiría llegar a algo más y buscarían un lugar para poder consumar su asunto.

— Quisiera hablar con ella un momento a solas— pidió serio. Itachi asintió en silencio y se alejó— Esto arruina completamente nuestros planes.

— Descuida, no quisiera hacerle un desplante a tu mamá. Ella ha sido muy gentil conmigo— entrelazó sus manos con las de él y se supo de puntillas para darle un beso en la barbilla— Nuestros planes tendrán que esperar, lo único que me preocupa ahora es que yo no tengo vestidos.

— Eso lo arreglaremos ahora mismo— indicó— Vamos a ir a comprarte algo lindo.

— Amor— lo miró con desesperación— Yo no sé de vestidos y esas cosas...

—...— Sasuke dudó, él tampoco sabía. Su única alternativa era...— Itachi— llamó sin despegar sus ojos de los jades de la pelirrosa.

— ¿Sí?— se acercó a ellos.

— Préstame tu teléfono— ordenó.

Él no sabía de memoria el número de su madre y no sabía si Sakura lo tenía guardado.

— ¿Vas a llamar a mamá?— interrogó.

— Sí— respondió.

— Ya estoy llamando— informó.

Sasuke soltó una de las manos de Sakura y tomó el celular que Itachi le ofrecía.

— Mamá— dijo en cuanto se pegó el teléfono al oído.

— _¿Sasuke?_ — pronunció extrañada— _¿Por qué llamas del teléfono de Itachi? ¿Sucedió algo?_

— Nada, es sólo que estoy en el estadio y no tengo mi teléfono al alcance— explicó.

— _Menos mal_ — suspiró aliviada.

— Mamá, Sakura tiene un problema con lo de la invitación improvisada.

— _¿Está enojada?_ — quiso saber preocupada.

— No, pero no está preparada para eso. No tiene vestidos y...— la pelirrosa le arrebató el teléfono.

— Mikoto-san, es un gusto hablar con usted— saludó con cordialidad.

— _Sakura-chan, el gusto es mío_ — dijo alegremente— _Lamento mucho haberte invitado al último minuto._

— No se preocupe— le restó importancia al asunto— Lo que me preocupa es el vestuario, nunca he tenido la necesidad de comprarme vestidos de noche, así que no tengo idea de lo que es correcto. Me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme...

— _¡Claro que sí!_ — chilló maravillada por la idea— _ven a mi casa ahora mismo, yo te ayudaré con todo. El vestido, zapatos, peinado y maquillaje. No te preocupes por nada._

— Muchas gracias— suspiró agradecida.

— _No hay de que, siempre quise una hija. No puedo hacer este tipo de cosas con dos hijos varones, ¿O sí?_ — bromeó.

— No, la verdad no— se lamentó— al menos que alguno de los dos decida usar vestidos y maquillarse— pronunció juguetona.

— _Se verían tan monos_ — comentó riendo.

— Pienso que más bien, se verían bastante cómicos— los hermanos la miraron con las cejas alzadas, sin tener idea de qué tipo de conversación mantiene ella con su madre.

— _Dile a Itachi que te traiga con él cuando regrese_ — pidió— _Sé que Sasuke no termina todavía._

— Como diga— colgó la llamada y le entregó el aparato a su dueño.

— ¿Qué te dijo mamá?— preguntó Sasuke.

— Que me fuera ahora mismo con Itachi a su casa— contestó— Ella sabe que todavía no terminas la práctica y tiene mucho que hacer conmigo.

— Hmp— rodeó su cintura posesivo y se inclinó sobre ella— Ansío ver lo que mi madre hará contigo.

— No he usado ese tipo de ropa nunca, así que veremos qué pasa...— se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke la dejó ir lentamente, sabía que Sakura seguía sin aceptarse tal cual es, pero había tenido un avance. Por eso él se ha obligado a respetar ciertos límites con respecto a su cuerpo para no asustarla, cuando la verdad ardía por ella. Deseaba tocarla y hacerla suya de todas las maneras humanamente posibles.

Volvió a su entrenamiento, Naruto le sonrió con picardía cuando volvió al _bullpem_. Ambos se habían estado preparando para el partido, pues él había convencido al entrenador que la persona con la que mejor puede hacer una batería es Naruto y habiendo visto lo que ellos podían hacer, le permitió al rubio ser el _catcher_ del partido.

 **...**

Sakura se sorprendió al ver como la enorme casa Uchiha estaba siendo decorada. En el jardín habían instalado unos elegantes toldos, debajo de ellos habían unas mesas con unos quince sillas cada una, habían alrededor de unas veinte. Supuso que en la noche se vería magnífico.

Itachi la dejó en compañía de una de las señoras del servicio y ella amablemente la llevó con la pelinegra. Mikoto la instaló en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y le pidió que se pusiera cómoda mientras ella iba a buscar algunos de sus vestidos que había seleccionado exclusivamente para la pelirrosa, en compañía de una de sus empleadas domésticas.

Mikoto la obligó a probarse cada vestido con unos zapatos a juego. Los colores eran bastante variados, pero al final, la Uchiha le obsequió un vestido rojo que nunca había usado porque su esposo insistía que dicha prenda no le favorecía, pero definitivamente, la pelirrosa sabía lucirla espectacularmente. Mikoto lo supo cuando compró un vestido con un estilo al que ella no estaba acostumbrada, no era para ella.

— ¡Luces preciosa!— expresó maravillada— Ese vestido lo compré porque me pareció precioso, pero mi esposo insistió que no era para mí y lo guardé hasta el final de mi armario. Ahora te pertenece.

— No puedo aceptar tal cosa, Mikoto-san— negó la muchacha— Se lo devolveré en cuanto termine el evento.

— Es tuyo, linda— afirmó sonriente— Nunca me perteneció, no acepto devoluciones.

— No creo ser digna de tanta amabilidad— hizo una reverencia.

Sakura volvió a mirarse al espejo, ella misma no terminaba de creerse lo bien que se veía. Jamás pensó que un simple pedazo de tela costosa haría tal diferencia en ella. Aunque la madre de su novio le dijo que todavía le faltaba el peinado, maquillaje y buscar accesorios adecuados para la prenda. Pero antes de todo, la Uchiha le permitió tomar un baño. La pelirrosa salió muy temprano de casa a la universidad; luego cuando ya se iba a casa, pero primero accedió a acompañar a su amiga a almorzar, su novio la fue a buscar de una forma bastante peculiar.

Se puso una bata de baño y dejó todo en manos del estilista que Mikoto había contratado.

 **...**

Sasuke guardó su auto en el garaje, su humor no era especialmente bueno. Esas fiestas que hacen sus padres suelen empeorar, lo que él considera, su buen humor.

— Mamá— saludó al verla en el comedor, mientras trataba de organizar los últimos detalles.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, hijo— le sonrió antes de volver su atención a sus empleados.

— ¿Sakura?— preguntó.

— Está en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes— indicó— Pero no tienes permitido verla— aseveró.

— Hmp. Claro— puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke, ni se te ocurra desobedecerme!— regañó— Ve a vestirte, pronto comenzarán a llegar los invitados.

Él arqueó una ceja, detestaba que su madre lo tratara como un mocoso delante de las empleadas domésticas. Nada iba a impedir que fuera a ver a su chica, ni siquiera su intensa madre.

— Ajá— respondió de mala gana.

Subió las escaleras, ignorando los reproches de la pelinegra. No pretendía dejar que su madre empeorará su humor. Su casa tiene tres habitaciones para invitados, sólo tendría que buscar en cuál de las tres está ella.

Las dos primeras habitaciones estaban vacías. Anduvo por el pasillo sin prisa y tocó la puerta un par de veces.

— ¿Diga?— apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al escuchar una voz masculina en su interior y abrió la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— exclamó Sakura contenta.

— Uchiha-sama me dio órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie, ¿Quién demonios te crees qué eres?— replicó ofendido por cómo él irrumpió cuando hacía su trabajo.

— Es mi casa, puedo ir a donde me plazca, pedazo de...— se detuvo en medio de la oración.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke!— escuchó el grito de su madre al final del pasillo.

El pelinegro palideció, cuando su madre decía su nombre completo, él y su hermano saben que están bien jodidos. Sakura lo miró con lástima cuando la Uchiha lo jaló de una oreja y se lo llevó, disculpándose con el hombre por la insolencia de su hijo.

Sasuke no dejó de quejarse en ningún momento, él sólo quería ver a su novia. Pero ni siquiera pudo admirarla como Dios manda por culpa de su madre y el estúpido estilista.

— Acabas de hacerme pasar una vergüenza en frente a ella— bufó con furia contenida.

— Quiero que te lleves una sorpresa al verla, cielo— trató a acariciar su mejilla, pero él rehuyó su toque.

Mikoto sintió una punzada en su pecho por el rechazo y la mirada despectiva que él le lanzó antes de entrar a su cuarto y tirarle la puerta en la cara.

— Sasuke...— pronunció con tristeza, tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas salieran para no arruinar su maquillaje.

— Es un niño muy malcriado, pero eso es tu culpa, madre— Itachi escuchó el alboroto que armó su hermano y salió a ver.

— Ya se le pasará— suspiró con tristeza— Cuando la vea con ese vestido, me lo agradecerá.

 **...**

Sakura le envió un mensaje justo después de que su madre lo sacó de la habitación de esa manera tan vergonzosa. Ella se disculpó por las molestias ocasionadas, él bufó. Ella y su mala costumbre de disculparse por cosas que no debe. Sasuke prefirió no contestarle.

Quizás en el fondo lamentó haber sido grosero con su madre, pero es que ella lo hizo cabrearse más de lo que ya estaba cuando su hermano le recordó que su agenda estaba forzosamente llena.

Se metió al baño y de mala gana se puso el smoking que su madre le había preparado para esa noche. Dejó los primeros dos botones de su camisa abiertos y se guindó la corbata en el cuello. El pelinegro siempre ha detestado usar corbatas, ni siquiera se ha propuesto aprender a hacerle el nudo. Siempre es su hermano, su madre o su padre quienes lo obligan a no prescindir de la prenda.

Dejó su cabello tan rebelde como siempre, se echó un poco de perfume y salió a buscar a su chica. En cuanto estuvo frente a esa puerta, titubeó. Primero estaba ansioso por verla, ahora sus estúpidos nervios lo traicionaron. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así por ninguna mujer, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Aunque en teoría sigue siendo un adolescente, pero creía haber superado aquella etapa.

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta suavemente. Casi al instante, ésta se abrió. Quedó sin aliento en cuanto la vio, no tenía las palabras necesarias para describir lo espectacular que ella lucia. Ese vestido rojo hacía resaltar sus eróticas curvas, la tela fina del vestido no deja casi nada a la imaginación. Sus hermosos ojos delineados de negro, haciendo que esa manera que ella tiene de mirarlo, consiga desamarlo por completo. Y sus provocativos labios pintados de rojo, invitándolos a ser devorados por él. Su corto cabello recogido, dejando una maravillosa vista de su largo y nivel cuello. Con un flequillo de lado y unos cortos mechones enmarcando su rostro.

— ¿Y?— preguntó ansiosa por su falta de reacción— ¿Me veo bien?

— No sabría decirlo— dijo en un hilo de voz— Me has dejado noqueado— bromeó.

— ¿Eso es bueno?— cuestionó insegura.

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura, quedando sus bocas separadas por un par de centímetros.

— _Definitivamente lo es—_ susurró con una sonrisa torcida.

— Tú también luces bien— musitó con una sonrisa coqueta.

— No sonrías así— apretó el agarre de su cintura— Podría replantear los planes y quedarnos en la habitación, honestamente prefería que modelaras ese vestido sólo para mí. No quiero viejos babosos anhelando lo que me pertenece...

— Pasa, aún no termino— soltó una risita nerviosa y le dio rápido beso antes de apartarse.

— Se supone que ya deberías estar lista— arqueó una ceja.

— Decidí dejar los tacones para el último minuto— hasta ese momento, Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba descalza— no entiendo cómo es que Ino y las demás mujeres dicen que son cómodos y funcionales. Para mí son sólo armas diseñadas para torturarnos. Ni siquiera las cortas clases de tu madre, sirvieron para que supiera caminar con estas cosas, así que te pido que si tengo que estar caminando por el evento, no me sueltes.

— Trato hecho— ella sonrió complacida.

— No piensas salir con esa corbata así ¿O sí?— inquirió con sospecha.

— Siempre las he odiado— se encogió de hombros— no sé anudarla.

— Por fortuna para ti, yo sí— se paró frente a él y comenzó a hacerle el nudo— la mamá de Ino me enseñó a hacerlo desde que era muy pequeña para que pudiera ayudar a mi papá en cosas tan insignificantes como lo es el nudo de la corbata— terminó de acomodarle el cuello y le acarició el pecho con cariño— ya estamos listos.

— ¿Me concedería el honor de ser mi acompañante en esta velada?— le ofreció su brazo.

— Por supuesto que sí, señor Uchiha— se puso los tacones y aceptó la caballerosidad del pelinegro.

Sakura parecía abrumada por tanta gente, la prensa. No entendía como las personas podrían soportar tanto la presión de ese lado de la sociedad, aunque Sasuke parecía muy acostumbrado a todo eso. Él no sonreía, siempre estoico, difícilmente las personas podrían conocer sus pensamientos o si realmente le agrada esas personas con las que es cortés o es sólo falsa cortesía. Sólo ella sabe que él no quiere estar allí, que es cortés porque su educación lo obliga a serlo, que lo hace únicamente y exclusivamente para complacer los caprichos de su madre. En la foto familiar, apenas se dio cuenta de la diferencia de altura que hay entre él, su padre y su hermano. La prensa incluso insistió en conocer la acompañante del joven jugador y les tomaron unas cuantas fotos.

— Estoy seguro que la cámara te adora— le habló al oído.

— Pero yo no a ella— respondió entre dientes, para no perder su sonrisa ante las cámaras.

— Vamos a bailar— la jaló de la mano, dejando a los reporteros con ganas de más— ¿Sabes hacerlo?— preguntó una vez que llegaron a la pista.

— Mi padre me enseñó de niña— sonrió altanera.

— Hmp, molestia— la arrimó más a su cuerpo y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo lento de la melodía que los músicos tocaban.

Sus miradas se fusionaron, el roce de sus cuerpos era cada vez más insoportable. Ambos necesitaban irse de allí y tocarse con más libertad. Sakura pasó sus brazos por su cuello y lo besó, él se dejó hacer, ignorando por completo que había mucha gente a su alrededor.

— Salgamos de aquí, ya no lo soporto— casi le suplicó.

— Sí— susurró embriagada de esas exquisitas sensaciones.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y ambos se perdieron de la vista de todo el mundo. Dispuestos a amarse y sentirse como tanto lo han estado esperando.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Casi lemon(?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

Se escabulleron de la gente, la prensa y los padres de Sasuke. Llegaron a la habitación del pelinegro, con las ansias ardiendo a flor de piel.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?— interrogó para asegurarse.

Sasuke entendía que Sakura aún no se sentía lista para ciertas cosas, era casi imposible ignorar el hecho que ese vestido tan revelador la ponía incómoda. Pero tampoco podía ignorar lo que él sentía al verla, lo que él también deseaba hacer con ella.

— ¿Acaso tú no quieres?— preguntó bajando los ojos con tristeza.

— Más que nada— declaró con sinceridad— Pero tengo que asegurarme que tú estás lista para entregarme todo en este momento.

— Estoy completamente segura— afirmó— A pesar de que aún creo que mi cuerpo terminará por ser una decepción para ti.

— No— él acunó su rostro con ambas manos— No sabes lo mucho que te deseo, lo mucho que ansío que me dejes tocarte más y las ganas que tenía de matar a golpes a todos los que se le iban los ojos al verte tan despampanante hoy...

Sakura se precipitó sobre él y lo besó. Ella siempre consideró que dejarse llevar por los deseos sexuales era algo estúpido, pero claro, su experiencia sólo llega hasta lo que su propia amiga le ha contado. Y es que ella no desea cometer el mismo error que Ino y desperdiciar su primera vez con alguien que no vale enteramente la pena. Pero Sasuke es diferente, él siempre le ha demostrado que vale la pena tomar el riesgo y dárselo todo.

Sasuke besó su esbelto cuello con lentitud, Sakura acariciaba su rebelde cabello con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de sus caricias. Gimió sonoramente cuando el atrapó uno de sus pezones por encima de la fina tela del vestido. Sasuke sentía que iba a enloquecer, ese escote lo ha traído de cabeza desde que se conocieron y aún ahora, que ella le dio su permiso de tocarla, su estómago se remueve ansioso. Sus manos sudan desesperadas por acariciar sin la tela de por medio.

Él subió sus manos por su espalda descubierta, hasta llegar a los tiros del vestido. La miró unos instantes, como pidiendo permiso de disfrutar del exótico paisaje. Ella lo jaloneó ligeramente del cabello para que continuará, por supuesto que ella le daba permiso, por algo había accedido en subir a su habitación en primer lugar.

El pelinegro sonrió torcidamente y comenzó a deshacerse de esa pieza que la hizo lucir más bella de lo que ya es. La boca se le hizo agua cuando por fin los liberó. No eran demasiado grandes, pero eran perfectos para él. La respiración de ella se tornó más pesada cuando él los tomó entre sus grandes manos y los apretó levemente, encantado con la textura de su piel.

— ¿No te desagradan?— cuestionó temerosa.

— Para nada, me fascinan— aseguró sin dejar de mirarlos.

— Sasuke— llamó acariciando su mejilla. Él subió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de ella— ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Y por qué tú no?— preguntó de regreso.

Ella dudó. No sabía cómo responderle, Sí ¿Por qué ella no? Ya él había tomado una decisión, estaban juntos ya ¿No? Entonces ¿por qué sigue dudando? Esa respuesta es bastante clara, las hirientes acciones de terceras personas la han dañado más de lo que quisiera admitir. Sasuke ha reparado gran parte de esas heridas, pero algunas siguen allí molestando, haciéndola dudar.

— _No lo sé—_ susurró al fin.

— No seas tonta— esbozó una sonrisa burlona— No preguntes la razón, eres tú y serás tú porque sí y ya.

Se conmovió, al grado de llegar a las lágrimas. Ella también pensaba lo mismo, lo ama por ser él y ya. No hay más razones.

Con manos temblorosas, comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas. Comenzando por el saco, la corbata y su camisa, besando cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando al descubierto, marcando su piel con su labial rojo y tal vez algo más. Él no se quedó atrás y terminó de sacarle el vestido, dejándola únicamente en bragas y sus tacones.

— Sasuke— llamó de nuevo, abrazándolo por el cuello— Hazme el amor— le pidió contra sus labios.

— Planeaba hacerlo— terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba.

— Pero debemos volver a la fiesta, pronto se darán cuenta que nos fuimos— dijo.

— ¿Quién dijo que íbamos a volver?— sonrió burlón.

— Me da pena con tu madre— debatió preocupada.

— Compláceme por favor— pretendió convencerla con besos en el cuello, sabía que con eso conseguiría lo que quisiera de ella.

— Como gustes— accedió derrotada por el placer.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron en la cama. Tomaron la decisión de tocarse, besarse, sentirse, amarse, convertirse en un solo por primera vez desde que se conocen, aunque también sea la primera vez para ella...

Sasuke cayó rendido en su pecho, escuchaba el acelerado corazón de su chica. El suyo estaba igual o peor que el de ella.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó preocupado por el dolor de la primera vez de su novia.

— Mejor que nunca— declaró con una cálida sonrisa.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para besarla con ternura. Se levantó y la llevó con él al baño para tomar una ducha y quitarse todo rastro de sudor.

— ¿Crees que la fiesta haya terminado?— preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las manos del Uchiha sobre su cuerpo para enjabonarla.

— Quién sabe— musitó.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hora era, habían perdido la noción del tiempo mientras hacían el amor.

Terminaron de ducharse en silencio, tal vez desearon seguir en el baño, pero estaban demasiado cansados como para hacerlo. No había prisa, tendrían toda la vida para amarse en cuerpo y alma.

 **...**

El gran día de Sasuke había llegado. Ella, su padre, la familia del pelinegro, la familia del rubio y la novia de éste, esperaban ansiosos que el juego diera comienzo desde las tribunas. La familia de Sasuke había ofrecido invitarlos a todos a pasar a la zona _VIP_ del estadio, pero siendo sincera, Sakura prefería ver los partidos desde las gradas, sin ninguna vista privilegiada y tener la oportunidad de atrapar pelotas.

El partido estaba sumamente emocionante, Sasuke se había lucido desde que comenzó el partido. Sakura no podría estar más orgullosa de él, aunque siempre lo ha estado. Él, aunque no lo pusiera en manifiesto, estaba contento. Si fuera un sujeto como Naruto, estaría sonriendo de oreja a oreja como su ruidoso amigo. Todos los que fueron a apoyarlos, no paran de gritar y divertirse.

En el entretiempo, él se acercó a la baranda. Ella asomó medio cuerpo para poder alcanzarlo y poder besarlo en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?— preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

— Muy bien, estoy sumamente orgullosa— alabó sonriente— Cuando ganes, podremos ir a celebrar.

— Espero que esa celebración sólo te incluya a ti— sonrió seductor.

— Tu familia y mi padre también querían participar, pero también podríamos hacer nuestra fiesta privada— le devolvió el gesto.

— Oigan, no es que yo quiera interrumpir lo que sea que estén hablando— ambos miraron a Itachi, sin moverse de sus posiciones— Pero la _Kiss cam_ está puesta en ustedes.

La pareja miró la pantalla del estadio y efectivamente, la cámara estaba puesta en ellos. Todo el estadio estaba esperando un beso entre el novato estrella y la hermosa pelirrosa. Los colores se les subieron al rostro, más a ella que a él. Sin embargo, no podían negarse. Siempre evitaban besarse en público, excepto cuando ella lo besó en la fiesta y casi nadie estaba pendiente de ellos por estar pendiente de algo mejor.

Sasuke llevó una mano a su nuca y la atrajo hacia él, para poder besarla tanto como quería. Al separarse, se sonrieron mutuamente. Ignorando el hecho de que, todo el estadio tenía su vista puesta en ellos.

— Creo que finalmente puedo decirlo— pronunció ella con timidez.

— ¿Decirme qué?— preguntó él confundido.

— Que te amo— sonrió levemente.

El corazón del pelinegro se sintió en eufórico, sentía que iba a reventarle si seguía latiendo con tanta fuerza; y esa jodida sonrisa que terminaba de robarle el aliento y la concentración. Sasuke estaba feliz, no sólo porque ella le había hecho saber que lo amaba, sino porque ella ya había superado sus propias barreras y era capaz de amarlo libremente.

— Gracias— expresó profundamente agradecido con la vida por haberle puesto a esa mujer en el camino.

— Ve a jugar y a ganar— le ordenó sonriendo enormemente.

Ella conocía perfectamente el significado detrás de aquella simple palabra y siendo franca, no le molestaba que él no hubiera usado las mismas palabras que ella. Sasuke no es un hombre abierto sentimentalmente hablando, pero con ella se ha esforzado bastante para ayudarla con sus patéticos problemas de autoestima. Quizás si él siguiera cerrado a expresarse y ella hubiera se hubiera convencido que no lo merecía, lo suyo no hubiera llegado a tanto. Sasuke estuviera completamente enfocado en su carrera. Sakura trabajaría y estudiaría, luchando constantemente con la insistencia de Ino para que ponga todo de ella misma y conseguir novio. Y no es que sus vidas sean muy diferentes, pero se tienen el uno al otro para compartirlo todo, la rubia se quedó tranquila al saber que su amiga se había atrevido a salir del caparazón y amar a alguien.

El juego terminó con una victoria por parte del equipo local. Ella estaba orgullosa por el impresionante desempeño de su novio, al igual que toda la fanaticada, su familia y los directivos del equipo. Ese era el inicio de una brillante carrera para Sasuke.

 **...**

Apagó el televisor y tiró el control remoto con furia. Ese maldito mocoso no iba a llegar a usurpar su lugar en el equipo así como así.

Él supo que el potencial del Uchiha iba a eclipsarlo a él, así que tomó medidas desesperadas para superarlo y creyó que unas cuantas trampas, lo ayudarían. Pero sólo lo llevaron a la penosa situación en la que se encuentra ahora. El hermano del pelinegro, aunque también era talentoso, no era un problema para él, porque él no jugaba en la misma posición. Pero Sasuke ha luchado por hacerse notar y por fin lo logró, de una manera gloriosa y lamentablemente, fue por culpa suya.

Se trazó una meta, una que lo hizo sonreír sádicamente.

— Te destruiré, niño, haré que no desees haberte cruzado en mi camino— declaró sombrío.

Su objetivo era claro, destruirlo tanto física como emocionalmente. Y quizás la jovencita de cabello rosa con la que salió en el periódico y se besó en televisión, sea un buen inicio...

 **...**

Sakura salió de la universidad después de su última clase del día, estaba agotada mentalmente por tanta habladuría del profesor ese día. Mientras caminaba hasta el estacionamiento, se sintió observada. Miró a todos lados buscando la odiosa mirada, pero no había absolutamente nadie por la zona.

— ¡Sakura!— la aludida suspiró aliviada cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga.

— Ino— esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Qué crees?— comenzó con una voz de suspenso— habrá una reunión de exalumnos de la secundaria— Sakura puso los ojos en blanco— algunos me preguntaron qué fue de ti durante la preparatoria, obviamente no les dije lo que hiciste. Lo que si les sorprendió a muchos, fue ver tu cara en el periódico después de la subasta de beneficencia de los Uchiha. Ninguno cree que tú pudiste conquistar a un bombón como Sasuke-kun, porque eras marimacho y fea. Yo te defendí y les dije que tú siempre has sido hermosa, además de que no necesitaste ropa de puta y cara de payaso para conseguir a ese hombre— se recargó sobre su auto para seguir escuchando el monólogo de su amiga— Entonces, algunas dijeron que tal vez estás manipulándolo para que esté contigo, porque nadie en su sano juicio estaría contigo— frunció el ceño— Y quieren que les pruebes que no mientes, llevando a Sasuke a la fiesta contigo.

— Por supuesto que no— denegó enojada— Sasuke-kun está ocupado con sus entrenamientos, no voy a llevarlo a ese lugar tan detestable para satisfacer la intriga de otros. Es más, creo que ni yo misma pienso aparecerme por esa ridícula fiesta.

— Si no vas, ellas creerán que les estás probando que tienen razón— alegó su amiga.

— Y a mí me trae sin cuidado lo que esas idiotas cabezas huecas, piensen de mí— debatió con fastidio.

— _Incluso algunas apuestan que no has sido capaz de llevártelo a la cama—_ se acercó a ella, hablando en cuchicheos. Sakura fue incapaz de suprimir la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, no había tenido tiempo de contarle a su amiga que ella y Sasuke habían llegado a otro nivel— No me digas qué...— la Haruno asintió con una sonrisa tímida— **¡Sakura!** — gritó sorprendida— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Cuándo fue?

— El mismo día de la subasta que se hizo en su casa— confesó— No había podido contártelo porque casi no hemos hablado.

— ¡Pero de eso ya hace dos meses!— chilló indignada.

— Lo sé, pero he pasado casi todo mi tiempo con él y casi no nos vemos en la universidad— justificó.

— ¡Ah, no! No quiero excusas. Vas a contarme todo con lujo de detalles— señaló— ¿Lo han hecho más después de eso?

— Confórmate con saber que ayer me dejó adolorida y que tengo marcas en lugares insospechados de mi cuerpo— contó con complicidad, Ino sonrió con picardía— además... Le dije que lo amaba.

— ¿Y él qué te dijo?— preguntó sorprendida.

— Dijo gracias, sólo eso— respondió— Sé que para él es difícil decirlo, pero me lo ha demostrado. Y por eso se lo dije, porque sentí que ya era tiempo de hacérselo saber.

— ¿Cómo es él... Ya sabes... En la cama?— preguntó con timidez.

Explorar la nueva vida sexual de Sakura, resultaba difícil para ella. Ella veía a su mejor amiga como una muñequita de porcelana, como la niña que siempre ha sido en su interior. Ino se alegra de verla tan feliz, tan radiante desde que él apareció en su vida. Y estaba orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado en su vida, a pesar de que siempre le insistió que buscará pareja, la rubia sabía que Sakura no necesitaba a un hombre para brillar, porque por si sola podría hacerlo.

— Es...— suspiró soñadora— No sabría cómo explicarlo. La primera vez se portó comprensivo, entendió mis inseguridades y las hizo desaparecer cada una de ellas, se preocupó por mi malestar...

— ¿Y ahora?— le codeó las costillas.

— Es apasionado, pervertido. Yo no tenía ni idea de que él podría ser así, supongo que es cierto cuando dicen que los callados son los peores— rió levemente— Cuando se acerca un juego, los deportistas tienen prohibido tener sexo, porque eso los dejaría cansados o distraídos. Así que se pone más intenso e interesante cuando lo hacemos después de un partido.

— ¿Y cómo es su compañero de batalla?— quiso saber.

— ¡Ino!— chilló avergonzada.

— ¿Qué? Soy tu amiga, merezco saberlo— alegó en su defensa.

— No voy a decirte eso— sentenció.

— Por favor— suplicó la rubia— Al menos que... ¡Uchiha Sasuke lo tiene pequeño!— exclamó dándose la razón. Sakura agradeció que no había nadie por la cuadra, porque sino, el grito de su amiga hubiera dejado en mal a su novio— Ya decía yo que algo tenía que salir mal, no todo podía ser tan perfecto.

— Ino, ya basta— le cubrió la boca para que no siguiera despotricando su vida sexual a los cuatro vientos— Sólo voy a decir que siempre me duele cuando la mete y tengo que pedirle que me deje acostumbrarme. Feliz.

— Mucho— sonrió con cinismo. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

— _No puedo creer que me hicieras decir eso—_ refunfuñó entre dientes, mientras abría la puerta del auto.

— Y aún falta la mejor parte— comentó subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto.

Ella bufó, su amiga puede ser fastidiosa cuando quiere enterarse del chisme. Pero era su culpa por no haber podido ser capaz de ocultar su sonrisa y así salvarse de la insistencia de Ino.

Durante el camino, Sakura iba escuchando todo lo que había hecho Ino en los últimos dos meses en los que no habían podido hablar y ella también hizo lo mismo. La rubia logró convencer a Sakura de ir con ella a la reunión de los exalumnos, con la condición de que no diría nada estúpido o demasiado comprometedor para salvarla de las habladurías de sus viejas compañeras de clases.

— Ino, no quiero asustarte— comenzó indecisa— Pero desde hace rato, un auto nos ha estado siguiendo— informó.

Desde que salieron de la universidad, Sakura notó que ese vehículo sin matrícula y vidrios polarizados demasiado oscuros, ha estado detrás de ella. La pelirrosa lo ha estado vigilando por los retrovisores con la esperanza de que cambiará de rumbo, pero el auto las ha estado siguiendo insistentemente.

— Acelera— ordenó Ino con decisión.

— Hmp— sonrió de lado y pisó a fondo el acelerador— Saca mi celular, llama a quien sea que se te ocurra y ponlo en altavoz.

La rubia siguió la orden de su amiga y sacó el celular de la Haruno, marcó el último número con el que ella tuvo comunicación ese día, el mismo Sasuke.

— _Sakura_ — pronunció Sasuke en cuanto tomó la llamada.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— gritó aliviada, en el fondo había pensado en él primero.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — interrogó.

— Un auto me persigue desde que salí de la universidad— contó.

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — gritó alterado— _¿Puedes ver el modelo, la matrícula? ¿Acaso ves si el conductor es hombre o mujer?_

— No puedo saber qué modelo de vehículo es, tampoco la matrícula porque no la tiene y los vidrios polarizados no me dejan ver si es hombre o mujer.

— _Intenta perderlo de vista_ — ordenó.

— Eso intenta, pero nos está pisando los talones— respondió Ino.

— _Ven a mi casa_ — demandó.

— Sí— la joven cruzó de golpe, giró en _U_ y tomó un nuevo rumbo a la casa de su novio.

Sasuke permaneció en línea todo el tiempo, Sakura trataba de mantenerse en calma a ella y a Ino, quien estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

— Se fue en otra dirección— informó Sakura al verlo cruzar— Estoy a cuatro cuadras de tu casa.

— _Aquí estoy esperándote_ — dijo él. Ella sonrió.

— ¡Sakura, cuidado!— gritó Ino aterrorizada.

El auto había salido por otra dirección y había golpeado a propósito la puerta del chófer. Sakura bajó la guardia unos instantes y ahora lo había pagado caro. El auto de la pelirrosa derrapó en la carretera hasta ser frenado por la acera, mientras su agresor huyó del lugar.

— _Sakura_ — llamó él desesperado al escuchar un gran estruendo— _¡Sakura, responde! ¿Qué pasó?_

— D-dudo que lo haga— contestó Ino sollozando— el sujeto golpeó su puerta y ella recibió un golpe fuerte, está inconsciente— contó asustada

Físicamente, Ino estaba ilesa. Pero ver a su amiga con sangre brotando por su frente, desmayada y quién sabe que otra lesión interna; era un golpe duro para la muchacha.

— _Llamaré a una ambulancia y la policía, voy con ustedes en un momento_ — informó Sasuke con rapidez, antes de colgar la llamada.

 **...**

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó caer. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Quién habrá querido hacerle tanto daño a ella?

— Sasuke— llamó su madre preocupada.

Mikoto había salido a recibir a su hijo cuando éste llegó a casa, hablaron unos instantes hasta que él le informó que ella lo estaba llamando. Escuchó claramente cuando ella le dijo a su hijo que la seguían y se horrorizó. Esa muchacha no le hacía mal a nadie y esa persona quería hacerle daño, rompiendo el corazón de su hijo menor, del padre de ella y la su amiga que está con ella. Pero cuando le contaron que Sakura había salido afectada físicamente, Sasuke palideció y contuvo el aliento. Afirmó dirigirse al sitio casi por inercia, pero lo cierto era que su cabeza no coordinaba ninguna idea, todo por la horrible idea de perderla.

— Tengo que ir— declaró reaccionando.

— Iré contigo— ella lo siguió de cerca y se montó al vehículo.

Sasuke agradeció enormemente el gesto de su madre, necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudará a no derrumbarse y perder la cabeza en esa situación. La Uchiha llamó a una ambulancia y se comunicó con la policía, relatando lo poco que sabía al respecto.

Al llegar al sitio, el corazón del pelinegro se estrujó dolorosamente en su pecho. El choque en la puerta del piloto lucia peor de lo que él había imaginado. Ino había abandonado el vehículo y estaba sentada en la acera, llorando desconsoladamente mientras esperaba que alguien fuera a ayudarlas. Sus propios nervios no permitieron que llamara a emergencias, ella dejó que Sasuke se encargará de todo lo que ella no era capaz de hacer por el miedo que tenía.

Mikoto corrió a ver si otra joven estaba bien, mientras que Sasuke, vacilaba sobre si ver a Sakura o no. ¿Y qué tal si estaba muerta? ¿Qué tal si él tardó demasiado en llegar y ella no lo soportó? ¿Y si el llanto de Ino se debía al fallecimiento de la pelirrosa?. Sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus oscuros pensamientos y entró al vehículo por el lado del copiloto.

— Sakura— pronunció en un susurro— _Perdóname…_

No entendía por qué, pero sentía que todo eso era culpa suya. Verla con los ojos cerrados, con su bello rostro lleno de sangre por culpa de la herida en su frente, lo hace sentirse más culpable aún. Todo el pánico abandonó su cuerpo cuando comprobó que ella tenía pulso y respiraba, sólo estaba inconsciente.

Cuando los paramédicos y la policía llegó, nadie pudo hacerlo abandonar el automóvil hasta que ella estuvo en una camilla dentro de la ambulancia, entonces él e Ino subieron con ella. Mikoto fue con ellos, pero en el auto del Uchiha.

A él nada le importaba, ignoraba a todo aquel que se le acercaba queriendo hacer preguntas. A Sasuke sólo le importaba tener noticias de su Sakura...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **No hice el lemon porque no me salió como yo quería, pero eso no significa que no habrá más adelante. ¿Quién será el desgraciado que quiso dañar a mi niña? ¿Tendrá que ver con el hombre que amenazó a Sasuke o fue algo más?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

— No lo sé, ella solamente me dijo que nos estaba siguiendo un auto desde que salimos de la universidad. No tengo idea de quién es y qué es lo qué quiere— relató Ino por enésima vez ese día.

La policía había ido al hospital a verificar los hechos, los médicos decidieron dejar a la rubia en observación un rato. Más que nada porque la misma estaba muy nerviosa y podría sufrir un colapso. Recargado en la pared, al fondo de la habitación que le habían dado a ella, estaba Sasuke. Él había ido a escuchar los hechos, a pesar de que él escuchó gran parte de lo sucedido por teléfono.

— Quizás su amiga hizo algo que pudo haber ocasionado que esa persona quisiera acabar con ella— insinuó el detective.

— Escúcheme con atención, oficial de pacotilla— señaló enojada— Haruno Sakura es el ser más puro y bueno que existe en este basurero al que usted llama mundo, ella jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie, ni siquiera a las mierdas de personas que dedicaron sus vidas miserables a querer destruirla por dentro y ¡vaya que le dieron motivos para hacerlo! Así que no acepto que diga eso en mi presencia, porque usted no sabe nada de ella. No tengo nada más que decir.

Ino se recostó en la camilla y le dio la espalda, dando por finalizado el interrogatorio. El hombre gruñó por lo bajo, parece ser que va a tener que indagar más de lo que quisiera.

— ¿Algo que quiera aportar?— preguntó al Uchiha.

— Lo que ella dijo es lo que es— refutó con sequedad.

— Lo mantendré informado si averiguo algo— notificó.

Sasuke asintió levemente y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba respuestas, entender qué pasó y tratar de protegerla de ser posible. Todo lo que Ino había dicho era cierto y agradeció que la rubia tuviera el valor de defender a su amiga, porque de ser por él, le habría partido la cara por hablar mal de su chica.

— ¿Lograste contactar a su padre?— su madre llegó hacia él y le tendió un café.

— Lo olvidé— respondió— Lo haré ahora mismo.

Sacó su celular y marcó al Haruno, él podría jurar que el pelirrosa estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, lo supo por su voz quebradiza. Supuso que no era fácil perder a su mujer y saber que su única hija – _lo único que le queda en el mundo_ – había sufrido un atentado.

Esperó impaciente en la sala de espera mientras a ella le hacían unas radiografías para saber si hay algún hueso roto, sobretodo el brazo golpeado por ese lado, las costillas y ese golpe que se dio en la cabeza. Y luego, cuando tuviera la certeza de que ella estaba bien, iría a averiguar quién fue el mal nacido que quiso arrebatarla de su lado.

Los médicos no lo dejaron entrar a la habitación que le asignaron a ella después de terminar de revisarla, pues la hora de las visitas había terminado hace mucho y él no era un familiar directo para quedarse con ella. Kizashi le dijo que los mantendría a él y a Ino al tanto de todo, y le pidió que fuera a casa a descansar. Sakura no despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente o eso había dicho el médico que la atendió. Por fortuna, las lesiones de Sakura no fueron la gran cosa, sólo tendría un dolor terrible al despertar, una férula en el brazo por un mes cuando mucho y una posible amnesia causada por el golpe en la cabeza.

— Vamos a casa, hijo— insistió Mikoto al ver que él permanecería tercamente sentado en la sala de espera.

— Puedes irte, mamá— musitó sin mirarla— No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que ella despierte.

— Sakura está bien— Mikoto se arrodilló frente a él— Tienes que descansar, ella no estaría feliz de saber que estás sacrificando tu desempeño en tu próximo partido.

— Bien— sabía que ella tenía razón.

Se puso de pie y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar. Mikoto lo sacó del hospital, sin soltar su mano. Sasuke estaba enojado por no poder estar con Sakura, pero, aunque la sangre le hirviera, sabía que no podía quedarse. Sakura es la primera en insistir que debe descansar bien mientras está entrenando.

Despertó a las cinco de la mañana, las ansias de saber de ella lo obligaron a abrir los ojos a tan tempranas horas del día. Salió de su habitación con su mismo pantalón de pijama y bajó a gimnasio que tienen en casa. Aguantaría las horas que faltaban por verla a ella en ese lugar.

— Supe lo que pasó ayer— volteó hacia el sonido de la voz de su padre— ¿Cómo está?

— No fueron graves sus lesiones— aventuró— Pero les preocupa el golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿La policía no ha dado con el agresor?— interrogó.

— No, eso es lo que más me preocupa— admitió— ¿Qué tal si vuelve a intentarlo y esta vez lo logra?

— Tu deber como hombre es evitar que eso suceda— le aconsejó.

— Como si eso fuera sencillo— bufó— Sakura es muy independiente, no va a permitir que yo la sobreproteja. Su padre la enseñó a ser fuerte, a saber defenderse de cualquiera y estoy orgulloso de ella por ser como es. Pero siento que esto va más allá y alguno de los dos tiene que ceder para llegar a un acuerdo.

— Tu madre me envió a decirte que ya puedes ir a desayunar— informó.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y salió al comedor. Fugaku esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que él no pudo ver, cada día estaba más orgulloso del hombre en que su hijo se estaba convirtiendo. No podía evitar mirar atrás y ver al pequeño niño emocionado por su primer uniforme de béisbol y su primer partido. El niño que pasó toda su vida buscando su aprobación, aún cuando siempre la tuvo, sólo que nunca tuvo la delicadeza de hacérselo ver y quizás ahora se arrepienta un poco. Pues tal vez su hijo le tenga cierto rencor por su indiferencia, pero bien ganado que se lo tiene, aunque le duela...

Sasuke salió de casa después de comer y darse una ducha rápida. Pretendía llegar al hospital para ser el primero en verla en cuanto permitieran las visitas.

— Buenos días, Señor Haruno— saludó al pelirrosa que venía de la cafetería.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun— respondió amablemente— Llegaste temprano. Ella no ha despertado aún, estoy un poco preocupado.

— Seguramente lo hará muy pronto— aseguró con tranquilidad.

Una treta bien armada a decir verdad, él está todo, menos tranquilo. Pero su manera de ser no le permite mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, al menos si no se trata de ella.

Entraron en la habitación en completo silencio, Sakura dormía aún. Tenía una venda en la cabeza, otra en su brazo afectado y seguramente tendría una más en su abdomen, sólo que por su bata de hospital no lo puede saber. Su hermosa tez está llena de moretones. Sasuke de verdad quisiera encontrar a esa persona y hacerle que pague por dejarla en ese estado.

Sakura comenzó a moverse, hizo unos cuantos gemidos de dolor antes de abrir los ojos con lentitud. Se miró las manos extrañada, no tenía idea de porqué estaba en un hospital. Hasta que se llevó una mano a la cabeza y lo recordó todo...

— ¿Sakura?— pronunció su padre temeroso.

— _¿Qué?—_ musitó desorientada.

— ¿Recuerdas algo?— interrogó ansioso.

Los ojos de ella fueron a parar al Uchiha, quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación. Sakura pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?— Preguntó asustada.

—...— Sasuke contuvo la respiración, esperaba que Sakura no sufriera la amnesia de la que hablaron los médicos.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?— Cuestionó Kizashi en lugar del pelinegro, pues él se había quedado paralizado.

— No lo sé...— Se hizo la desentendida— Tal vez lo conocí hace un tiempo, pero él no supo mi existencia...— sonrió enormemente.

— Eres de lo peor, no vuelvas a jugar con eso— Suspiró aliviado.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la abrazó con fuerza. Kizashi supo que debía dejarlos solos en ese momento, pues si bien es cierto que como padre estaba preocupado por su hija, pero él no había sufrido la desesperación del Uchiha e Ino al verla en ese auto sin saber si sobreviviría.

— _Creí que te perdería—_ musitó con voz temblorosa.

— Perdóname, lo siento mucho...— sollozó levemente— Lamento haberlos asustado a todos.

— No es culpa tuya— acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con desesperación— Tú sólo fuiste una víctima.

— Quizás hice algo indebido— aventuró.

— Tú nunca harías nada indebido— negó levemente— Quizás es mi culpa y no lo sabemos, tal vez... No lo sé. No tengo idea de por qué pasó esto, pero sucedió y ahora tengo que mantenerte protegida.

— Protegida en qué sentido— pronunció mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke se levantó y le dio vueltas a la habitación sin saber cómo decirle. Sabía que esa situación podría traerle dificultades y más cuando le haga conocer su decisión a ella. Pero por más que la pelirrosa reniegue, él no va a ceder ante su decisión.

— A partir de ahora vas a tener guardaespaldas— le notificó.

— No— negó con rudeza— No pienso andar con un sujeto que esté detrás de mí como un jodido perro guardián todo el día, no lo necesito. Gracias por la consideración, pero no.

— No lo estoy preguntando— refutó.

— ¿Y por qué crees que puedes hacer eso?— inquirió, comenzando a enojarse.

— Porque puedo— respondió con tranquilidad.

— **¡No, no puedes!** — gritó perdiendo los estribos— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi padre? ¡Tú no eres quién para decirme que hacer! Había quedado bastante claro que soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas por mí misma y tú dijiste aceptarlo, pero ahora veo que es mentira.

— Tener un guardaespaldas no es tan malo como suena— quiso razonar con ella.

— Eso lo dices tú porque eres un niño rico desde antes de nacer y estás acostumbrado a todo lo ostentoso. Las grandes fiestas con gente bonita, rodeado de gente bonita con autos caros y ropa que la gente como yo sólo soñaría con tener. Crees que el dinero lo resuelve todo... Pero a veces simplemente no es suficiente— apretó los puños por debajo de la sábana— Siempre he tenido una vida sencilla y quiero mantenerlo así.

— **¡Casi mueres allí!** — rugió furioso— No quiero que estés desprotegida cuando no esté contigo.

— Gracias, pero no gracias— respondió— Quiero que entiendas que si no estás dispuesto a aceptar mi decisión, es mejor que...

— _¿Qué es lo mejor, Sakura?—_ siseó con voz ronca.

— Que nos demos un tiempo para pensar— decretó.

— ¿Es lo qué quieres?— cuestionó ocultando lo mucho que le habían dolido sus palabras.

— No, pero...— no pudo terminar la oración porque él abandonó la habitación con un fuerte portazo— Te amo, pero creo que es lo mejor por el momento...

Rompió a llorar, sólo se escuchaban sus sollozos entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación de hospital. Sakura temía que eso pasara en algún momento, lo suyo con Sasuke se dio demasiado rápido y ella siempre tuvo presente que quizás una situación bastante difícil sería demasiado para ellos y llegarían a lo que están ahora. Y tuvo razón, aunque fue ella misma la que la cagó. Él sólo pretende mantenerla protegida, pero ella es demasiado terca, demasiado orgullosa.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón por la cuál Sasuke-kun salió de aquí hecho una fiera y tú estás llorando?— interrogó Kizashi desde la puerta.

— _Papá...—_ pronunció en un murmullo _— Es mi culpa._

— ¿Por qué?— insistió sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos para darle seguridad y consuelo.

— Él quiso mantenerme protegida y yo me negué— contestó— Si aceptaba, me iba a sentir como la damisela en peligro y sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

— A veces debemos hacer sacrificios por nuestra propia seguridad, hija— le aconsejó— Si Sasuke-kun quiso hacer eso, es porque no quiere volver a sentir el temor de perderte.

— Yo tampoco quiero perderlo— declaró— Pero tampoco quiero depender de alguien para estar segura.

— Piénsalo— pidió.

— Lo tomaré en consideración— accedió derrotada.

Ahora su padre también se había puesto del lado de su novio, aunque claro, Kizashi tenía el mismo temor que Sasuke y por eso iba a aceptar las medidas que pudiera tomar el Uchiha para la protección de su hija. Pero ellos creen que ella lo va a aceptar tan fácilmente. Tal vez ella lo hubiera aceptado para mantener a su novio y su padre más tranquilos, pero después viviría burlando a esa persona. Aunque también sería egoísta de su parte, pues Sasuke estaría desperdiciando su dinero en vano por su culpa.

Salió del hospital al día siguiente, durante todo ese tiempo no supo nada de Sasuke. Ino comenzó a quedarse en su casa para ayudarla en lo que pudiera, aunque Sakura aseguraba que ella era capaz de valerse por sí misma, pero si ella es terca, definitivamente la rubia es mil veces peor.

— ¿Han hablado Sasuke-kun y tú?— interrogó Ino mientras ayudaba a Sakura a acomodar el vendaje que tenía en la cabeza.

— La verdad es que no— suspiró— él está enojado por lo que dije, aunque en ese momento creí que era lo mejor. Creí que iba a colapsar, el accidente, su loca idea de un guardaespaldas, mis reclamos, los suyos. Entonces lo dije... Y él no me dejó explicarle nada.

— Dale tiempo, amiga— sugirió— Tú misma sugeriste ponerlo todo en pausa por ahora, quizás ambos lo necesitan. Quizás hablen pronto de esto o tal vez no.

— _Creo que tienes razón—_ musitó con tristeza.

 **...**

Desde que discutió con Sakura en el hospital, ha pasado más de un mes. Sasuke ha estado enfocado entrenando y cuidando de ella, sin que lo sepa. Aún no ha querido ir a hablar con ella, no porque esté enojado, sino porque quiere darle su espacio a ella. Porque está seguro que cuando Sakura sepa que él ignoró sus exigencias y un guardaespaldas la vigila desde la distancia, ella armará un lío y eso empeorará las cosas entre ellos.

Por lo que el hombre le había comentado, ella ya estaba bien de sus heridas. Su rutina se basaba estrictamente en ir de la universidad al trabajo, excepto cuando Ino la convence de desviarse a otro lado o su padre la invita a comer a su lugar favorito.

Con respecto a la persona que trató de dañarla, según el guardaespaldas, nadie sospechoso se ha vuelto a acercar a ella. Pero Sasuke sabe que ese sólo es el principio, por lo que sugirió que toda su familia tuviera alguien que los mantuviera protegidos.

— Salgamos a divertirnos esta noche— sugirió Naruto.

Ambos iban en el auto del Uchiha, camino a casa del rubio después de un partido donde habían resultado victoriosos.

— No— la verdad es que él no tenía ánimos de salir a celebrar.

— Anda, vamos— insistió— Estás muy amargado últimamente.

— No hables— gruñó por lo bajo.

— Tal vez si dejarás a un lado tu estúpido orgullo y hablas con ella, no estarías con ese humor infernal— señaló acusador.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio el resto del viaje, aún así, no negó la posibilidad de salir con su amigo. Necesitaba distraerse un poco, creía que tantas cosas en su cabeza terminarían por volverlo loco.

Naruto sonrió con disimulo, invitar a Sasuke a salir era sólo una pequeña fase del plan de él y la amiga de la pelirrosa para reunirlos de una vez por todas. Ahora sólo esperaba que Ino cumpliera con su parte del trato como lo prometió.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y la verdad es que Hikari me entrego el capítulo listo desde hace semanas pero estaba atrapada en la vida real y no había tenido chance de actualizar. Admito que con la vida atareada que tengo ahora, cada vez me será más difícil las actualizaciones, pero me comprometo a terminar la historia.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

Quizás si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, probablemente amaría a Ino por organizar ese encuentro con Sasuke después de casi dos meses sin verse a la cara. Pero la verdad es que ella sólo quería que la tierra se abriera en dos, se la tragara y arrastrar a la rubia consigo para poder estrangularla luego.

Ella y Sasuke tenían alrededor de diez minutos mirándose fijamente, abriendo y cerrando la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse al otro, pero éstas simplemente no salían.

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, se dio la vuelta y huyó del lugar. Él salió detrás de ella sin dudarlo, ya estaba cansado de esa situación. Ella estaba siendo inmadura, irracional. Sasuke sólo intenta protegerla de otro posible atentado, salvarla a ella y olvidarse del constante miedo de perderla.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a huir de esto?— cuestionó en tono solemne, cuando ambos se hubieron detenido a las afueras del lugar.

— _No lo sé...—_ masculló apenas, sin atreverse a voltear a darle la cara.

— Sakura— llamó con firmeza— mírame.

— No quiero...— cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la tela de su falda entre sus dedos— no tengo la fuerza suficiente para mirarte.

— ¿Por qué?— quiso saber.

— _Porque soy una estúpida—_ admitió con voz temblorosa _— porque a pesar de que te amo y que me he sentido incompleta sin ti a mi lado por este tiempo, mi estúpido orgullo me impide ir a ti y disculparme. Porque esta penosa situación es solamente culpa mía..._

— Aún podemos remediarlo— argumentó.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó tercamente.

Sakura sentía que las cosas con ella no tenían remedio, de nuevo llegó a cuestionarse la razón por la que un hombre como él se había enamorado de ella.

— No lo sé, pero podemos deducirlo juntos— argumentó.

Él no estaba seguro de nada por el momento, sólo que quería estar con ella y mantenerla a su lado por un largo tiempo.

— _Juntos...—_ repitió en un susurro.

— Sí, Sakura— la rodeó con cuidado, hasta plantarse frente a ella y sujetó su rostro entre sus manos. Ella se estremeció, de verdad extrañaba el roce de los dedos de Sasuke en su piel— tú y yo podemos hacerlo.

— _Te amo tanto—_ rompió en llanto finalmente _— tanto, tanto..._

Se refugió en su pecho y soltó todo ese dolor que tenía recluido en su pecho después de llorar en el hospital hace semanas atrás.

— ¿Sabes qué?— le habló al oído con voz aterciopelada _— Yo también._

— _Quiero estar contigo siempre—_ sollozó _— que me ames y me aceptes como soy... Y te prometo que lucharé por ser la mujer ideal para ti._

— Ya lo eres— sonrió de lado— si no lo fueras, no me habría quedado mirándote como idiota la primera vez que te vi.

— Vayámonos— pidió riendo.

— ¿A dónde?— preguntó él.

— A donde tú quieras— declaró— En tanto sea contigo, iré al fin del mundo.

— Entonces... Vamos al fin del mundo— aceptó con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos abordaron el auto del Uchiha, extasiados con la idea de una aventura por sólo esa noche, pues ambos son conscientes que, en la mañana, deben regresar a la realidad y volver a sus respectivas responsabilidades.

Él condujo hasta las afueras de la ciudad y los llevó a una casa de campo junto a un pequeño lago que era de su familia desde hace generaciones. Recuerda que allí fue la primera vez que lanzó la pelota con tanta fuerza que llegó hasta la otra orilla y su padre entendió que él tenía madera de _pitcher_.

— No tenía idea que tu familia tenía una propiedad tan hermosa como esta— comentó Sakura, maravillada con el interior de la casa.

— Esta es sólo una de ellas— divagó— mi favorita a decir verdad, aquí fue donde me di cuenta que era bueno siendo _pitcher_.

— Imagino lo feliz que debiste ser en ese momento— musitó.

— Más que mi mamá no lo creo— dijo divertido— lloró mucho mientras me abrazaba demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, mi padre y mi hermano no hacían nada para ayudarme a pesar de que me faltaba el oxígeno. Pero si ella es feliz, nosotros también.

— Es un lindo relato— dijo.

Sakura soltó la mano del muchacho y comenzó detallar el entorno en silencio. Él se dedicó a observarla, hasta ahora no se había detenido a admirarla. Su atuendo que la hace lucir espectacular, su cabello que ha crecido un poco más desde la última vez que la vio. La verdad desearía verla con el cabello largo, solamente una vez, pues sabe que ella no se sentirá cómoda con eso. Tal vez se lo pida después...

Esa falda lo estaba volviendo loco, hace tiempo que sus manos no se aventuran por esa piel y lo que más desea ahora es meterse debajo de esa falda y no salir de allí hasta el amanecer y tal vez nunca.

— ¿En qué piensas?— se atrevió a preguntar.

— En nada— mintió.

— Mientes— aseveró— Dímelo. Se supone que a partir de ahora, todo lo debemos resolver juntos. Desde ahora todo lo que nos inquieta, trataremos de hablarlo ¿Vale?

— ¿Podrías dejar eso para después?— pidió intranquilo— Sólo déjame disfrutar del momento.

— ¿Qué momento?— debatió.

— El tenerte aquí para mí— contestó— Sólo quédate en silencio cinco minutos y déjame verte.

La muchacha sonrió y siguió con lo que hacía, bajo el perfecto escrutinio de su amante. Él se acercó a ella, la asechó como si de una deliciosa presa se tratara y la apretujó entre sus brazos, deleitándose con ese exquisito aroma que emana su cabello.

— _Fuimos estúpidos al alejarnos tanto tiempo—_ susurró ella, echando la cabeza a un lado. Pidiéndole en silencio que la bese, que la marque tanto como lo desee— _Yo lo fui._

— Lo fuimos ambos— corrigió él— yo debí buscarte.

— Sé que me has cuidado desde lejos, amor— rió entre dientes— No es muy dificultoso no notar a un gorila de dos metros que me sigue día y noche... Además, Naruto es fácil de sobornar por información— soltó una carcajada al escucharlo gruñir en su oído.

— _Usuratonkashi—_ gruñó entre dientes.

Ella rió más fuerte aún. Sasuke aprovechó y la mordió con fuerza en el cuello, marcando su nívea piel.

— Creí que estábamos teniendo una conversación seria— gimió.

— Lo era, ahora déjame besarte y demostrarte cuánto te he necesitado— dijo con voz ronca.

— Que más da, yo también te necesito— masculló rendida ante el placer.

Sasuke la cargó con delicadeza y la llevó a la habitación principal, necesitaba comodidad para tocarla, volver a sentir todo de ella después de lo que para él pareció una eternidad.

Ambos cayeron en la cama, él encima de ella. La ropa fue saliendo del campo de juego poco a poco, sentían que estaban jugando el juego más importante de sus vidas y que ambos eran ganadores.

Él entró en ella, sin apartar sus labios del otro, soltaron un fuerte gemido. Se habían extrañado tanto.

— _Te amo—_ le susurró ella al oído.

— _Lo sé—_ la besó con dulzura.

Estuvieron tocándose, besándose, amándose hasta que el cansancio cayó sobre ambos, pero nada en el mundo podría quitarles esa sonrisa de satisfacción que ambos tenían mientras descansaban abrazados.

— Al final...— Sakura rompió el tranquilo silencio que reinaba en la habitación–... No tuvimos una conversación seria.

— Ya no es necesaria— se encogió de hombros sin dejar de acariciar su espalda desnuda.

— No, pero debemos tenerla de todos modos— aseveró.

— _Hmp, molestia—_ gruñó.

La pelirrosa soltó una carcajada, él la observaba embelesado mientras ella reía. Sonrió inconscientemente, definitivamente era un sujeto afortunado de tener a su lado una mujer como ella.

— Me gustaría— comenzó, ella dejó de reír para brindarle toda su atención— verte aunque sea una vez con el cabello largo.

— ¿No te gusto con mi cabello corto?— preguntó con un mohín en sus labios.

— No me gustas...— Sakura bajó ojos con tristeza— Me encantas— afirmó avergonzado— Pero desearía verte así una vez y después lo vuelves a tener como te gusta.

— Siempre lo he usado corto para mi comodidad al jugar béisbol, pero lo haré sólo por ti— aceptó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dos años después.**_

Sakura caminaba por su vecindario de regreso a casa. Era verano, y por lo tanto estaba de vacaciones en la universidad. Ella y Sasuke estaban bien, muy bien de hecho. No podía decir que no tuvieran dificultades, todas las parejas las tienen, pero ambos han sabido salir adelante. Sakura, como se lo prometió a Sasuke, se dejó crecer el cabello. Actualmente lo lleva a la altura de la cintura, pero siempre recogido en una coleta alta, una trenza o un rodete, exceptuando las veces que sale con él, que lo lleva suelto.

En esos momentos, su novio está fuera del país. Pues está representando al país en el clásico mundial de béisbol. Se podría decir que es el mejor momento de su carrera, incluso le han llegado ofertas para ir a jugar en grandes ligas, pero él solamente aceptó jugar en los _Yankees_ de _New York_ por un año, ya que estar distanciado de ella y su familia fue muy duro para él. Así que volvió al equipo que le dio su primera oportunidad y no piensa irse de allí.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro, como lo echaba de menos. Pasó por el campo de béisbol de la comunidad y se quedó observando a un grupo de jóvenes de su edad jugando un partido amistoso.

— Haruno Sakura— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La aludida volteó, encontrándose con un viejo compañero de su equipo. Hace años que no ve a ninguno de ellos.

— ¡Sai!— exclamó sorprendida.

— Nadie ha sabido nada de ti desde que salimos de la escuela— dijo— Ni siquiera pudimos contactarte para que te reunieras con nosotros hoy.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó confundida.

— ¿Acaso no notaste que las personas que observas, son nuestro equipo?— cuestionó con burla.

— La verdad no— admitió avergonzada.

Pensar en lo mucho que extraña a Sasuke le impidió reconocer a sus viejos amigos.

— Finalmente Ino te convenció de lucir más como chica— comentó— ¿Ella cómo está?— quiso saber.

Sai ha estado interesado en Ino desde la escuela, aunque nunca lo dijo libremente porque Ino supuestamente era su novia, pero Sakura siempre notó el interés hacía ella por parte del muchacho de piel pálida y cabello negro. A Ino no le atraía mucho porque le parecía un poco extraño su aspecto, pero los años le han sentado de maravilla. Tal vez debería comentarle eso a su amiga y así ayudarla a salir de su soltería de una vez por todas.

— Ella está bien, se ha puesto muy hermosa— sonrió con picardía— Le alegrará mucho saber que los volví a ver a todos.

— Siempre lo fue— si hay algo que caracteriza a Sai, es su extrema sinceridad. Incluso a veces es demasiado directo, Sakura se dio cuenta que aquello no ha cambiado— vamos a saludar a los muchachos, tal vez quieras unírtenos. O quizás no, como ahora luces como chica, ya no quieras jugar béisbol.

— Puedo golpearte para que veas que sigo siendo la misma de siempre— amenazó con una sonrisa amable.

— Andando— la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior del campo— Chicos— llamó la atención de todos— ¿Adivinen a quién encontré?

— Hola, chicos— saludó tímidamente.

Allí estaban la mayoría de los de su equipo; Gaara, Neji, Kankuro, Darui, Omoi, Suigetsu, Juugo, Sai, Toneri, Shino, Chouji. Todos habían cambiado mucho, igual que ella, pero sus espíritus seguían siendo los mismos.

— Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa— dijo Kankuro— pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver.

— ¡Ay por Dios! Vivo en el mismo sitio, podían ir a mi casa— puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo intentamos, pero casi nunca hay nadie en casa— comentó Suigetsu.

— Además nunca hemos sabido dónde queda exactamente la clínica— agregó Gaara.

Sakura guardó silencio, sabía que los chicos tenían razón. Ella casi nunca estaba en casa ahora, si no era en la clínica o la universidad, estaba en el departamento que Sasuke había comprado para irse a vivir solo. Él le había pedido que se fueran a vivir juntos, pero ella se negó rotundamente porque no quería dejar a su padre solo aún y él lo entendió a la perfección. Sin embargo, tiene sus propias llaves y va a quedarse allí a menudo, sobretodo ahora que él no está y lo extraña demasiado.

— Espero que tu novio no se enfade porque estás con nosotros, porque dudamos que no lo tengas, estás muy linda— sonrió Juugo.

Todos alzaron la voz, estando de acuerdo con el pelinaranja. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos sabía de su relación con el Uchiha a pesar de que su cara ha aparecido varias veces en la sección de espectáculos en el periódico. Pero claro, ninguno de ellos se tomaría la molestia de leer esa parte de los diarios.

— Gra-gracias— agradeció tímidamente.

— No seas tan tímida, conviviste con nosotros por tres años. ¿O acaso te incomoda estar con nosotros como una chica?— dedujo Neji.

— Ja, eso jamás— sonrió con arrogancia— Sólo que hace mucho que no los veía, es natural que me sienta abrumada. Han cambiado mucho.

— ¿Juegas con nosotros una vez más?— interrogó Sai.

— Por supuesto— aceptó de inmediato.

Se dividieron a la mitad y decidieron a la suerte cuál equipo batearía primero. Sakura se sintió feliz de volver a compartir en el campo de juego con aquellos que aceptaron como una más de ellos y que no la juzgaron cuando supieron quién era ella en realidad.

 **...**

Sasuke regresó a Japón después de que le dieron unos pocos días de descanso de los partidos en América. Pensó en sorprender a su pelirrosa, pero no estaba en los lugares que ella frecuentaba y no le contestaba el celular. Por últimas instancias, buscó al padre de la muchacha en la casa de su mejor amigo para saber de ella.

— Ella me llamó para decirme que iba a casa y que se encargaría de hacer la cena— contó Kizashi confundido.

— En casa no está— argumentó el pelinegro.

— ¿Dónde podría estar mi pequeña?— se preguntó preocupado.

— Salgamos a buscarla— tomó su maleta de nuevo y salió de la casa.

— Sí— el Haruno dejó su cerveza en la mesa de centro de la casa de su amigo y siguió a su yerno.

El Haruno condujo por todo el vecindario, con la esperanza de visualizar alguna pista sobre el paradero de su hija. Se detuvo frente al estadio del lugar, pues un borrón rosa le llamó la atención. Su vista ya no es tan confiable como solía ser.

— _¿Qué hace allí?—_ masculló con rabia el Uchiha.

Él evaluó mejor la situación, definitivamente entendía su enojo. No es fácil ver a la mujer que amas rodeada por un grupo de hombres. Pero sonrió al reconocerlos a todos.

— No tienes que preocuparte, muchacho— aseguró, Sasuke arqueó una ceja— Es su equipo de la escuela, hace tiempo que ella deseaba contactarlos, pero no había podido hacerlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, vagamente recordaba haber visto esas caras en alguna parte. Sólo que le restó importancia porque lo único que a él le llamó la atención del partido con esa escuela, fue su _catcher_ , es decir, su Sakura.

Se bajó del auto de su suegro y se instaló a observar el juego en silencio, debajo de un árbol que está junto al campo de juego. No podía evitar sonreír al verla tan feliz, sabía que Sakura repudiaba el hecho de no poder seguir jugando, por eso él siempre propone un juego en sus reuniones familiares o practica con ella de vez en cuando. Todo con tal de ver ese brillo que se instala en sus ojos cada vez que está jugando.

 **...**

La Haruno estaba contenta, gracias a sus amigos había olvidado un poco su pena. Estaban tan entretenidos todos, que ninguno se percató de la presencia de un automóvil frente al campo, ni la presencia del hombre que los miraba debajo del árbol. Ella de inmediato reconoció el auto de su padre y que ese hombre, era la persona que más quería ver.

— Esperen un segundo, muchachos— se quitó su equipamiento de _catcher_ y corrió hacía donde él estaba, bajo la mirada de incredulidad de todos.

— Pensaba irme y verte después, estabas demasiado entusiasmada como para llegar a arruinarlo— comentó con una sonrisa de lado.

— No te imaginas lo mucho que te extrañé— declaró antes de lanzarse en sus brazos.

— Estoy de vuelta— masculló prendado por ese aroma que tanto le gusta— Aunque por pocos días— la apretó con más fuerza.

— _Para mí es más que suficiente—_ sollozó contra su pecho.

Las otras personas presentes, no daban crédito a sus ojos. Ninguno se podía creer que ese famoso jugador estuviera caminando libremente por su vecindario y que su vieja amiga tuviera una relación tan cercana con el mismo.

— Supongo que no les has hablado de tu vida a ellos, es decir, que tampoco saben de nosotros— comentó divertido a ver la cara de incredulidad de todos.

— Ven para que los conozcas oficialmente— dijo en el mismo tono.

Entrelazó su mano con la de ella y se dejó llevar. No le agrada mucho la idea de estar allí, pero no puede rehusarse a una petición de ella.

— Chicos, él es Uchiha Sasuke...— lo señaló con su mano libre— mi novio.

Una exclamación de sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el grupo, obviamente nadie se esperaba algo así y ella estaba consciente de ello. Pero claro, una chica que se sintió más cómoda vistiendo y haciendo cosas de chicos, difícilmente podría atraer la atención de un ser que puede bajarle el autoestima a cualquiera con mucha facilidad.

— ¿Qué hiciste para llamar la atención de alguien como él, Sakura?— se atrevió a preguntar Suigetsu. Los demás se dieron un golpe en la frente por la imprudencia de su compañero.

— Un buen brazo para batear— recordó la primera vez que la vio— _y un escote que me robó el aliento_ — pero eso último se lo reservó para sus adentros.

— ¿Qué dices, Uchiha, te nos unes a un último _inning_?— ofreció Neji.

— ¿Aceptan tener otro jugador?— preguntó.

— **¡Por supuesto!** — gritaron todos, incluso ella.

Cada uno se presentó al Uchiha con entusiasmo, pues no todos los días se puede conocer a un jugador de su calibre y formar parte de su equipo, a pesar de que éste sea improvisado.

 **...**

Su plan de acabar con el ex novato estrella se ha visto frustrado por los últimos dos años, siempre que está a punto de llevar a cabo su plan, el destino interviene y terminar por frustrarlo todo.

Sin embargo, todo parece estar conspirando para que finalmente pueda cumplir con su ambición. Sabe que él está de regreso en el país, así como también sabe que su guardaespaldas no está con él y que seguramente está visitando a su mujer.

Sacó su arma de su caja fuerte, un par de guantes de cuero y un pasamontañas para cubrir todo su rostro. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien conociera su identidad. Subió a un viejo auto sin matrícula que obtuvo hace tiempo para poder hacer de las suyas y salió hacia donde sabía que vivía ella, pues desde que se obsesionó con arruinar la brillante carrera que debió ser suya, averiguó hasta el mínimo detalle de su vida y de las personas que lo rodean.

Fue casi poético cuando lo vio jugando en la calle, sin protección alguna. Nada, ni nadie impediría su actuar. Bajó el vidrio del vehículo y sacó el arma.

— ¡Uchiha!— llamó su atención, pues anhelaba ser testigo de su sufrimiento— Es mi turno de arrebatarte lo que más amas.

 _Sakura_...

Su plan siempre fue matar a esa mujer, hundirlo en la miseria y que él mismo acabara con su carrera. Pero la primera vez que lo intentó, la muy perra sobrevivió y las otras veces no fue capaz de acercarse a ella.

Y _disparó_...

Todo el mundo quedó estático en su sitio al ver como las balas se aproximaban cada vez más al cuerpo de su víctima. Nadie reaccionó, excepto él. Sasuke interpuso su cuerpo para protegerla, las balas que eran para ella, terminaron hiriéndolo a él. Entonces el hombre huyó, no fue su objetivo inicial, pero estaba conforme con el resultado. De esa manera, él moriría y su carrera se acabaría también.

Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al verlo protegerla, al ver las balas penetrar su cuerpo, al verlo desplomarse frente a ella y ver su sangre regada en la arena.

— **¡Noooooo!** — gritó con agonía, arrodillándose a lado.

El mundo a su alrededor pareció derrumbarse, aquella divertida tarde de juego, acababa de convertirse en un infierno...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¡Noooooooooo, mi Sasuki bebé! Esa persona es una maldita basura, nuestro único consuelo es que sabemos que no va a morir. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tenía muchas ocupaciones. Lo siento.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11.**

Todo a su alrededor se había derrumbado, sólo podía ver el cuerpo de su novio tirado en la tierra. Entendió a la perfección cuando en la universidad le hablan que ellos, como médicos, deben confiar en la mano de otro colega cuando de seres queridos se trata, porque hay sentimientos de por medio y la desesperación podría poner en riesgo la vida de su paciencia.

Sakura no se siente en la capacidad de atenderlo ella misma, solamente quiere gritar y llorar. Él está en esa situación por su culpa, ella debía haber recibido esas balas, no él.

— Hija— escuchó la voz de su padre en la lejanía— él va a estar bien, es un hombre fuerte.

— Soy yo quien debería estar en ese quirófano, no él— apretó los puños con fuerza.

— Eso mismo debió haber sentido él cuando tú sufriste el atentado hace dos años atrás. Por eso no dudó en ponerse en medio para salvarte la vida— su padre le tomó ambas manos y las besó— Sé que tú solamente quieres estar en su lugar en este momento, pero también piensa en mí, Sakura. Es un pensamiento egoísta, pero agradezco que él haya tomado la decisión de salvarte, porque yo no sé qué haría si la que hubiera recibido el daño hubieras sido tú. Estoy seguro que no lo hubieras soportado y ambos te hubiéramos perdido para siempre, hija.

— Tienes razón, no lo pensé— dejó escapar un largo suspiro y sus lágrimas se intensificaron— Soy una egoísta que solamente piensa en mí misma y en mi felicidad. Perdóname, papá.

— Tu felicidad es lo importante, hermosa. Si tú no eres feliz, entonces yo habré fracasado como padre— sonrió con amargura.

— Soy afortunada de que seas mi papá, siempre has cuidado de mí, me has dado todo lo que necesitaba, hiciste que no sufriera tanto la ausencia de mamá. Eres el mejor papá del mundo— lo abrazó— pero lamento decirte que yo no he sido la mejor hija, a veces he despreciado tus intentos de hacerme sentir mejor cuando creía que no era feliz.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí?— la madre de Sasuke se había acercado a ellos, quienes se mantenían apartados de los Uchiha.

— Sólo charlaba con mi padre— sonrió levemente— ¿Aún no sabe nada?

— Él estará bien, cariño— declaró con total seguridad— Desde niño, Sasuke ha sido fuerte. Mi instinto de madre me dice que él estará bien.

— Me preocupa que este incidente pueda dañar su carrera— susurró con tristeza.

— Sasuke es joven, tiene toda una vida por delante. Un pequeño tropiezo en el camino no será un impedimento para que triunfe en la vida. Ten fe de ello.

Sakura quería ser igual de positiva que la pelinegra, pero no podía. En su vida, ella jamás había sido alguien que se conociera como una persona llena de optimismo. Y su propio desprecio hacia sí misma era una prueba de ello. Si se ponía a pensar en la fe, francamente tampoco se sentía preparada para ello. Pero en el fondo no dejaba de suplicar a las deidades que salvaran la vida del único hombre, sin contar a su padre, que ella ha amado en su vida.

Tanto llanto terminó por agobiarla y cayó rendida en el hombro de su padre.

— _Sakura—_ escuchó la voz de Sasuke a lo lejos.

Buscó su presencia con desesperación, pero todo estaba cubierto por una intensa neblina.

— Sakura— escuchó con más nitidez.

Él estaba frente a ella dedicándole una cálida sonrisa, de esas que son sólo para ella.

— **¡Sasuke-kun!** — exclamó aliviada.

Intentó acercarse a él, pero Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella, perdiéndose entre la espesa niebla. Por más que trató de alcanzarlo, nunca pudo tocarlo. Por más que gritó su nombre, él nunca volteó a verla...

— **¡Sasuke-kun!** — despertó bruscamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?— se volteó con rapidez al oír su voz.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella también estaba en una cama de hospital, junto a la suya. Pero eso no tenía importancia ahora, lo importante es que Sasuke está bien, puede ver que su torso está totalmente vendado y uno de sus brazos inmovilizado, pero él luce demasiado tranquilo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó con timidez.

Había demasiado que quería preguntarle, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

— Estoy vivo, es lo que importa— respondió.

— ¿Esto afectará tu carrera?— cuestionó insistente.

— Lo que hice fue para protegerte— Sakura se estaba hartando de sus vagas respuestas.

— **¡Déjate de rodeos y dímelo!** — exigió.

— ¿Puedes ser menos molesta?— suspiró con resignación— una de las balas atravesó mi hombro izquierdo, así que entenderás lo que eso significa...

— Lo entiendo— masculló desviando la mirada para que él no viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

La carrera de Sasuke se había arruinado por su culpa, todo eso por salvar su patética existencia. Sakura sabe que él y su padre no hubieran querido verla en esa situación, pero ella lo hubiera querido así, si eso significaba salvar la brillante carrera de su novio. Si él no hubiera ido a verla a Japón y se hubiera quedado en América hasta que la serie mundial terminara, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero los hubiera ya no existen, el hombro de Sasuke estaba lesionado y quién sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría en sanar por completo y podría volver a ser el _pitcher_ estrella de su equipo.

— Oye, si estás pensando que esto es tu culpa sólo porque vine a verte, ya déjalo— pidió.

Sakura se encogió sobre sí misma y flexionó sus piernas para abrazar sus rodillas, él y su estúpida capacidad de leerle la mente cuando se encuentra más vulnerable.

— Ven aquí— le tendió su mano derecha, invitándola a recostarse con él.

— Lo mejor será que no me acerque— masculló evitando su mirada.

— No vas a lastimarme, lo único que me lastima es que no quieras acercarte— a él le costaba mucho decir esas palabras, pero la verdad es que eso era lo que sentía en ese instante— No quiero que te sientas culpable, en todo caso, la culpa es sólo mía. Esa persona quiere hacerte daño sólo porque eres importante para mí.

— Quisiera tener en frente a la persona que te hizo esto y partirle la cara— apretó los puños con furia.

— No más que yo— bromeó para que ella se relajara.

Pero la verdad era otra, él tenía una sospecha de quién era esa persona que quería hacerle tanto daño y sus razones para ello. Por envidia, esa persona estaba celosa de su crecimiento como jugador y la única manera de frenar sus logros era de ese modo, arruinándolo a él. Aunque el modus operandi de ese ser despreciable era dañarlo desde el punto de vista sentimental, al tratar de matarla a ella. Y aunque en ese momento deseaba calmar ese sentimiento de culpa que su novia alberga en su interior, él también se sentía igual que ella. No, mucho peor. Porque probablemente ella esté a salvo esta vez, pero ¿Quién sabe cuándo esa persona volverá por ella? ¿Y si arruinarlo a él no le era suficiente?

Sakura dejó de lado sus dudas y fue a acurrucarse a su lado. Creía que ya había llorado suficiente cuando sucedió todo, pero en cuanto él la hubo rodeado con su único brazo libre, rompió en llanto sobre su pecho. Sasuke la dejó ser, él podía entender el miedo que ella había sentido, pues él había sentido ese mismo terror cuando ella estuvo en el hospital hace un par de años atrás.

— Creí que iba a perderte— pronunció después de haberse calmado.

— Yo también creí lo mismo, por eso mi cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia— musitó él, con la nariz enterrada en su cabello.

— ¿Cuánto pasará para que vuelvas a jugar?— cuestionó indecisa.

— No quiero que pienses en eso ahora— pidió.

— Necesito saberlo— lo miró suplicante.

— Depende de mí, tengo que poner mucho de mi parte en la rehabilitación.

— Yo te ayudaré, papá me ha enseñado mucho del tema y he ayudado a varios jugadores en sus terapias— contó emocionada.

— ¿Cuántos exactamente?— cuestionó sin molestarse en ocultar sus celos.

— ¡Ah!— exclamó extrañada— No es como si todos esos hombres tuvieran algún interés romántico o pervertido conmigo.

— Eso es lo que crees— arqueó una ceja.

Sasuke es hombre, sabe perfectamente la razón de su enojo. Sakura todavía tiene mucho que valorar sobre sí misma, pero él sabe que el cuerpo de su mujer, porque sí, él ya ve a Sakura como su mujer aunque no haya un papel que oficialmente lo declare de ese modo; puede despertar el lado libidinoso de un hombre sin que ella se dé cuenta.

— Mujer molesta e ingenua— bufó.

— ¿Por qué esa actitud tan de repente?— cuestionó aún más confundida.

— Porque aún no puedes entender del todo la naturaleza de los hombres.

— He vivido entre hombres toda mi jodida vida, sé perfectamente a lo que te refieres— le recordó— pero eso no tiene importancia para mí, el único que yo quiero que tenga interés romántico conmigo y me desee sexualmente eres tú, idiota— admitió avergonzada.

— Si no estuviéramos en un hospital, te aseguro que me encargo de demostrarte mi lado libidinoso— esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

— No hagas locuras— regañó con las mejillas encendidas— De todas maneras, ¿Por qué estamos en la misma habitación? ¿Cómo fue que terminé en una cama de hospital? Se supone que sólo son para pacientes...

— Cuando te desmayaste te convertiste en una paciente— informó— Tu padre movió sus influencias para que nos pusieran en una misma habitación hasta que tú despertaras.

— Lo último que recuerdo es haberme quedado dormida en el hombro de mi padre— divagó.

— Todos creyeron lo mismo, pero al rato se dieron cuenta que en realidad estabas inconsciente, los médicos te vieron, te hicieron algunos exámenes y te pasaron a una habitación hasta que despertaras. Eso fue lo que tu padre me dijo cuando desperté de la anestesia— relató.

— Entonces... ¿Qué tengo?— preguntó.

— Tú estás...— no pudo terminar la oración.

— Oh, me alegro que ambos ya estén despiertos— la madre del Uchiha había ingresado a la habitación— nos tenías bastante preocupados, Sakura-chan. Estuviste más tiempo dormida que Sasuke.

— Lamento mucho las molestias— juntó sus manos en señal de disculpa.

— Descuida, linda. Eso es algo normal en tu condición— Sakura la miró confundida.

— Sasuke-kun, acabo de hablar con los médicos— Kizashi entró también, en compañía de Fugaku e Itachi— Ya estás despierta, Sakura. Que bueno— sonrió enormemente.

— ¿Qué le dijeron?— preguntó el pelinegro.

— La buena noticia es que estarás aquí sólo unos tres días cuando mucho.

— ¿Y la mala?— preguntó de nuevo.

— Eso ya lo sabes— dijo repentinamente serio.

— Hmp— buscó la mirada de la pelirrosa.

Allí estaba de nuevo su rostro lleno de aflicción, sus ojos nublados por la culpa que siente su alma. Sasuke sabía que no sería fácil convencerla de lo contrario, pues cuando a ella se le metía algo enlace cabeza, difícilmente podrían sacarla de ese ideal, aunque no sea el indicado.

— _Que no te lo dije ya, deja de culparte por eso—_ habló sólo para que ella lo escuchara y juntó sus frentes.

— No puedo evitarlo— sonrió con tristeza.

— Odio que desprecies el sacrificio que hice para salvarte— las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la chica— Quisiera que nos dejen a solas unos minutos, por favor— alzó la voz, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

En cuanto sintió que el último salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la besó. Demostrándole a través de esa desesperada acción, lo mucho que odiaba su actitud en esa difícil situación. Parece ser que él, quien es la terrible víctima en todo eso, tiene una mejor disposición de salir adelante que ella misma. Haciéndole saber que su alma pide a gritos de su incondicionalidad en ese momento, además del hecho de hacerle saber que lo hizo porque la ama más que nada en ese mundo.

— _Ya entendí—_ susurró embriagada por esos besos del pelinegro que siempre consiguen desordenar sus pensamientos.

— Finalmente— sonrió tenuemente.

— Saldremos de esto, juntos— declaró decidida.

— Lo sé— sus labios volvieron a juntarse, sellando así su promesa.

— Oye, hace un momento...— aventuró una vez hubo terminado el beso— Hace un momento con tantas interrupciones, no me dijiste lo que tenía. Yo estoy...

— Estás anémica— informó— El médico te recetó vitaminas, ácido fólico y suplementos de hierro.

— Así que eso era...— se dijo a sí misma.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— interrogó.

— Nada— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Oye— llamó dudoso.

— Dime, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame al doctor? ¿Debería quitarme ya de aquí? Quizás mi peso pueda afectar...

— Cásate conmigo— pidió.

Su monólogo murió en su garganta, su boca se secó de repente, su corazón se detuvo unos instantes y luego comenzó a latir desaforado. ¿Por qué diablos había lanzado esa pregunta tan importante cuando ella menos lo esperaba?

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¡OMG, OMG! ¡SASUKI LE PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO! ¡ME MUERO MUERTAAAAAAA!**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **EAUchiha-Fanfiction** y a mi Facebook personal **Anne Kristina Rodríguez** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12.**

 _Miró hacia atrás por última vez, él seguía de pie, también mirándola. Pero ahora la mujer pelirrosa estaba junto a él, entonces la niña entendió que ella era su esposa. Por un instante los imaginó a ellos como sus padres, su corazón se sintió a gusto con esa visión._

— _Es ella, cariño— afirmó ella, llevando una mano a su pecho._

 _Su instinto de madre no podía estar equivocado. Desde que la pilló mirándola desde la puerta, sintió una conexión especial con esa niña. Había visto a su esposo hablando con la niña, jamás lo había visto tan hablador, al menos no con alguien que no sea ella. Él parecía estar cómodo con la presencia de esa niña y sus preguntas. Cuando escuchó el nombre de ella, su corazón se detuvo, pero la caja que su marido dejó caer, la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Se disculpó con los niños y salió a su encuentro. Él miraba fijamente por donde la niña se había marchado en compañía de una anciana._

— _Después de todo este tiempo...— su voz se quebró, todo su mundo se quedó en blanco. Lágrimas de felicidad y angustia corrieron por su rostro— nuestra niña..._

— _Sí, nuestra niña...— musitó él, para luego pegarla a su pecho y que ella pudiera llorar con tranquilidad._

— _Necesito saber más— levantó la mirada hacia su esposo— no puedo seguir llorando por eso._

 _Sasuke sonrió sin proponérselo, allí estaba de nuevo la mujer fuerte y valiente de la que él se había enamorado como un imbécil hace años._

— _Vayamos entonces— la retó— recuperemos a nuestra hija, demostrémosle a esa persona que nuestra búsqueda nunca fue inútil._

— _¡Sí!— tomó la mano de su marido con decisión y lo llevó hacia donde la niña había sido llevada por la anciana— ¡Oigan!— llamó._

 _La anciana y la niña se detuvieron, ambas se miraron extrañadas al ver como el matrimonio prácticamente corría hacia ellas._

— _¿Se le ofrece algo?— preguntó amablemente la anciana._

— _Quisiéramos preguntarle algo— la fiereza y la desesperación en los ojos de la pelirrosa, llamaron la atención de la anciana._

— _Usted diga— indicó amablemente._

— _¿Cómo llegó a usted esta pequeña?— miró con ternura a la pelinegra._

— _Un hombre la dejó en mi puerta hace exactamente once años— relató— dijo que sus padres no la amaban, pero eso me engañó sólo por unos días._

— _Entonces... ¿Por qué nunca buscó la manera de devolverla con sus parientes?— cuestionó con enojo._

 _Su esposo apretó levemente su mano, pidiéndole en silencio que no perdiera la calma. Ella lo observó unos instantes, él también sentía lo mismo, también quería abordarla con preguntas. Pero sabía que esa señora podría no querer seguir hablando con ellos y entonces lo perderían todo de nuevo..._

— _Porque...— suspiró antes de continuar— Temí que yo hubiera juzgado mal a ese hombre y entonces de verdad ella iba a sufrir, pero también me daba miedo que él quisiera hacerle algo peor sólo para dañar a sus padres, porque sé que esa fue su intención desde el principio._

 _Sarada observaba en silencio, esas personas habían sentido lo mismo que ella y por eso las habían perseguido para hacerle preguntas._

— _Déjeme hacerle una pregunta más antes de revelarle mis verdaderas intenciones— decretó con firmeza._

— _Adelante— la verdad es que ella ya lo sospechaba, jamás había visto esa perspicacia y esa fiereza en la mirada en otra persona, además de Sarada._

— _¿Cómo supo su nombre?— cuestionó cruzándose de brazos._

— _Pues...— la mujer quedó abrumada y deseaba sonreír._

 _Definitivamente eran quienes ella pensaba. Cada vez más se sorprendía del parecido entre la pelirrosa y la niña. Incluso sus facciones eran iguales, sin mencionar que todo lo demás, provenía del hombre que se mantiene en silencio, observando a la niña._

— _Por esto— Sarada se sacó el collar con su nombre que siempre ha estado con ella, el cual oculta debajo de sus ropas por seguridad— Mi más grande tesoro._

— _Igual que el nuestro— los esposos sacaron de debajo de sus prendas de vestir, un collar idéntico al de la niña, con su nombre en él— Lo mandamos a hacer antes de que nuestra bebé naciera y se lo colocamos cuando nació._

 _Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la pelirrosa de nuevo, acarició con miedo la mejilla de la pequeña. Temiendo que ésta se desvanezca entre sus dedos, su esposo hizo lo mismo en la mejilla libre de la pelinegra._

— _Nuestra Sarada— pronunciaron al unísono, en un leve susurro que hizo estremecer el corazón de la niña..._

 _Finalmente su mayor deseo estaba frente a ella..._

* * *

 _ **Trece años antes.**_

Sasuke abandonó el hospital tres días después, tal como le había comentado el Haruno. Su recuperación es un poco lenta para su gusto, los directivos del equipo no han tomado muy bien lo de su accidente, los paparazzi acosando a su familia y amigos más cercanos para saber más sobre él.

Pero nada de eso es la razón principal por la que en las últimas tres semanas ha estado con un humor de los mil demonios. Y eso se debe a que...

Sakura ignoró su propuesta de matrimonio.

Aquel día, ella quedó muda unos minutos. Simplemente mirando su rostro, quizás esperando que él aclarara las cosas, quizás creyendo todavía que es una mentira y un hombre como él no querría pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Pero cuando finalmente abrió la boca, el médico a su cargo y una enfermera, entraron a su habitación. A ella la dieron de alta y a él lo movieron a un cuarto más pequeño por los pocos días que le quedaban allí. Desde entonces, ella ha estado cuidando de él. Pero en ningún momento han retomado el tema del matrimonio, como si ambos lo estuvieran evitando a toda costa. Y aquello tenía al Uchiha extremadamente irritado.

Sakura por otro lado, ella no ha dejado de darle vueltas en su cabeza a las palabras de su novio. Ella ya tenía una respuesta clara a su propuesta, pero también lo dudaba. Pues él no había retomado el tema después que fueron interrumpidos en el hospital, y no quería abordarlo ella misma por miedo a que él le diga que fue un error de su parte haber pronunciado tales palabras.

— _**¡Detente allí!**_ — chilló Ino alarmada **—** ¿Ese hombre te pidió matrimonio y tú no le diste una respuesta?

— Sí— admitió avergonzada— Temo que él me diga que lo dijo por un estúpido impulso y no quiere casarse conmigo, por eso no he retomado el tema.

— ¡Serás idiota!— Sakura cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe por parte de la rubia— ¡Sasuke-kun no es del tipo de hombre que diría algo así impulsivamente, tonta!— la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ino!— se quejó adolorida— Sé que es como tú dices, pero aún así...

— ¡Aún así nada!— siguió gritando— Irás ahora mismo a hablar con él al respecto, luego se aclararán las cosas y en la mañana, después de que estés comprometida y de una larga noche de sexo desenfrenado, me agradecerás por haberte obligado a ir a hablar con él.

— Sasuke-kun aún no está en condiciones para el sexo desenfrenado— puso los ojos en blanco ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

— Él puede quedarse quieto y tú lo haces todo, amiga— sonrió con picardía.

— No quiero seguir hablando del tema— se cubrió los oídos.

Hablar de su vida sexual con su mejor amiga, todavía es un asunto que le cuesta demasiado.

— Salgamos ya, nos hemos tardado demasiado— suspiró con resignación.

Ino había acorralado a Sakura con preguntas cuando ella fue a verlos a la casa de la Haruno y notó cierto distanciamiento entre ambos. Eso sin mencionar que ambos estaban allí porque Sai, quien se convirtió en detective después de graduarse, se está encargando de averiguar la razón por la cuál esa persona desea acabar con la vida de Sakura y casi acaba con la de Sasuke. La rubia había quedado eclipsada con el aspecto del chico que ella consideró extraño en la preparatoria, pero al leer la atmósfera extraña que había entre su amiga y su novio, decidió dejar de lado sus pensamientos e indagar más a fondo. Ya después vería la manera de conversar con el pálido muchacho, ahora debía dejar su egoísmo de lado y ayudar a salir adelante a su testaruda amiga.

— Ino— Sakura la abrazó por la espalda antes de que salieran de su habitación— Perdóname por ser así.

— ¿Ser cómo?— sonrió divertida— Testaruda, inteligente e insegura. Amiga, las mujeres inteligentes son las que más sufren al entender la realidad de las cosas. Pero tú tienes la fortuna de tener un hombre maravilloso a tu lado, ya es tiempo que aceptes que mereces la vida que tienes y dejes de lado tus estúpidos complejos y seas más segura de ti misma. Apuesto que Sasuke-kun piensa lo mismo que yo, y es por eso desea hacerte su esposa, porque no quiere perder la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que vales, hasta el último de sus días.

— Supongo que estás en lo correcto— se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Lo estoy!— exclamó con entusiasmo— Ahora vamos, me interesa mucho escuchar sobre la investigación del accidente de Sasuke-kun.

— O más bien te interesa estar en la misma habitación que Sai— rió por lo bajo.

— La verdad es que me sorprendió verlo tan...— sus mejillas delataron la dirección de sus pensamientos.

— Si tanto llamó tu atención, entonces ¿Por qué quisiste hablar sobre mis problemas con Sasuke-kun en este momento?— cuestionó la pelirrosa.

— Porque decidí dejar mi egoísmo a un lado y tratar de ayudar a mi mejor amiga en aprietos— sonrió.

— Te adoro, ¿Lo sabías?— le devolvió el gesto.

— Lo sé— dijo con arrogancia.

Sakura negó divertida y ambas salieron de su habitación. Los ojos de ambos hombres se posaron en ella en cuanto regresaron a la estancia. Sakura resistió la mirada de Sasuke, ella aún no se sentía segura de nada, pero debía afrontarlo.

— Sai— Ino entendió a la perfección los pensamientos de su amiga y no dudó en darle un último empujón— ¿Te gustaría ir por un café? Hace mucho que no nos vemos, podríamos charlar un poco...

— Vamos— permitió que ella saliera primero y la siguió— Estaremos en contacto en caso de que pueda descubrir algo más— se dirigió al Uchiha.

— Hmp— masculló en respuesta.

Ambos salieron del hogar de la Haruno, dejando a la pareja rodeados de un incómodo silencio.

— Sasuke-kun, yo...— se aclaró la garganta— Tenemos que hablar— jugueteó con sus dedos con nerviosismo.

— ¿De qué, Sakura?— la intensidad de su mirada, hizo doblegar su decisión— Creo que no hay nada de que hablar.

— Si lo hay, al menos yo lo veo así— sentenció.

— Tu indiferencia en el asunto fue una respuesta bastante clara para mí— decretó— No creo que...

— Sí quiero— interrumpió decidida.

— ¿Qué?— pronunció con asombro.

— Amor, vuelve a preguntar— pidió con dulzura— _Sólo si estás seguro de hacerlo..._ — añadió insegura.

— No tengo motivos para no estarlo— se levantó del sofá y se paró frente a ella— ¿Quiere la única mujer que ha logrado cautivar a este hombre por ser exactamente como es, concederme el honor de ser mi esposa?— acunó el rostro de ella con sus manos y sonrió.

— _S-sí_ — masculló conmovida— _Sólo si me aceptas por lo que soy, una mujer menospreciada que te ama demasiado._

— La única que sigue menospreciándose eres tú— limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirle.

— Lo sé— sonrió con tristeza— Y es por eso que estaba evitando tocar el tema, porque tenía un absurdo miedo de que me dijeras que tú nunca quisiste decir esas palabras y que por supuesto que no ibas a casarte conmigo.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomó armarme de valor para decirlas?— agregó divertido.

— Prometo que no volveré a pensar que soy menos que los demás— aseguró.

— Espero que así sea— sonrió de lado— En caso de que no, me veré en la obligación como esposo de tomar cartas en el asunto.

— Te amo— rodeó su cuello para atraerlo a ella.

— _Yo también—_ susurró él contra sus labios, antes de unirlos en un beso que sellaba el compromiso que ambos acaban de asumir.

Convertirse en marido y mujer.

 **...**

En cuanto el doctor dio su autorización, Sasuke comenzó su rehabilitación. Sakura lo ayudaba en todo, al igual que Kizashi. Con respecto a la persona que había intentado matarlo, aún no habían podido dar con su paradero. Sasuke tenía sospechas sobre quién era, pero no podía acusarlo sin pruebas. Sin embargo, esa persona había logrado lo que quería, recuperar su puesto como _pitcher_ titular del equipo. Pero eso sólo sería hasta que él se recupere, Sasuke está determinado a volver a alzar vuelo en su carrera y demostrarle a esa persona que nada de lo que intente, podrá hacerlo desistir de su objetivo.

Con respecto al asunto de su matrimonio, había pasado un mes desde que se comprometieron, pero ninguno de los dos había querido notificarlo a sus respectivos amigos y familiares.

Sasuke entraba y salía de ella en un frenético vaivén mientras besaba sus labios. Sakura tenía una de sus manos enredadas en su cabello negro y con la otra arañaba con suavidad la piel de su espalda.

Esa tarde, ambos habían terminado haciendo el amor después que él finalmente pusiera un anillo en su dedo. Con todo lo que ambos habían tenido que enfrentar después del accidente de Sasuke, él no había tenido un momento para salir solo y comprarle un precioso anillo de compromiso a su novia. Pero la larga espera había valido la pena después de ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas y reafirmando el hecho de que desea pasar el resto de vida a su lado.

— _¡Sa-Sakuke-kun!—_ gimió su nombre llegó al orgasmo.

— Podrías ser un poco menos escandalosa, tengo vecinos— dijo divertido.

Sakura le había pedido pasarse unos cuantos días en su departamento para escapar un poco de la presión de la vida real. Su padre, la universidad, el trabajo, la prensa, Ino exigiendo respuestas con respecto a su compromiso...

— Es tu culpa— reclamó indignada, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— Lo sé— balanceó sus caderas con más fuerza, haciéndola elevar su tono de voz. Hasta que finalmente, se derramó dentro de ella.

Sasuke salió de ella y se echó a un lado, rápidamente la abrazó por la cintura para que se recostara en su pecho. Sakura comenzó a acariciarlo, sin dejar de admirar la joya que él le había dado.

— Ya es tiempo de hacérselo saber a todos— ella decidió romper el tranquilo silencio.

— Reuniremos a todos en mi casa mañana— contestó.

— Voy a tener que mantener oculto mi anillo hasta que lo anunciemos oficialmente— sonrió

— Debemos hacer unas cuantas llamadas— comentó— Mi madre se pondrá feliz de verlos a todos reunidos y creo que perderá la cabeza con esto de la boda.

— Ino también lo hará— rió por lo bajo— Creo que tendremos que ponerles un límite o harán de nuestra boda todo un espectáculo.

— A mí no me importa la magnitud del evento, sólo me interesa la persona que estará a mi lado ese día— Sakura sonrió conmovida, eran pocas las veces que Sasuke decía ese tipo de cosas, pero ella las apreciaba con todo su corazón— Pero sí, hay que ponerles un límite...

Ante eso último, ambos comenzaron a reír. Sería divertido ver la cara de esas dos al instante en que ambos le pongan limitaciones con respecto a los preparativos de su boda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el jardín de la familia Uchiha estaban reunidos los familiares y amigos de la pareja, tal y como ellos lo habían solicitado. Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa al respecto, pues hace rato que Sasuke conversaba apartado de todos con su padre. El Uchiha había pedido hablar a solas con él, para oficialmente, pedirle la mano de su hija.

— ¿A qué se debe todo esto?— preguntó Itachi, al sentarse junto a ella.

— Pronto lo sabrán— respondió.

— Ojalá que se trate de algo bueno— deseó con sinceridad.

— Lo será— afirmó.

— Sakura, Nii-san— pronunció Sasuke al llegar a ellos— Ya es tiempo— le tendió una mano para que ella la tomara.

— Sí...— sujetó con fuerza la mano de su prometido y lo siguió— Creo que es tiempo de ponerme esto de nuevo.

Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y lo colocó en el sitio en el que le corresponde. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, agradeció enormemente el día en que notó que hacerle caso a su hermano no era tan malo como creía...

— Los reunimos a todos aquí este día para decirles algo importante— comenzó Sasuke, llamando la atención de todos.

Todos se reunieron frente a ellos, algunos confundidos, otros _–los más listos–_ con una leve sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

— Nosotros...— continuó el Uchiha. Ambos intercambiaron miradas unos instantes.

—... Vamos a casarnos— completó Sakura en su lugar.

Todos comenzaron a felicitarlos, las mujeres con lágrimas en los ojos, contagiando a la futura novia. Como lo habían previsto, tuvieron que establecer algunas reglas sobre los preparativos de su boda. Ninguno quería algo extravagante, pero creían la madre del pelinegro no iba a permitir que ese evento no se celebrara por todo lo alto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un precioso día de primavera, finalmente se celebraba la unión matrimonial de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke se jalaba la corbata a cada momento, esa era su manera de demostrar su nerviosismo. Su madre realmente había hecho caso a las exigencias de los novios, pues la boda no era tan extravagante como cualquiera de los eventos que ella realiza en su hogar. Solamente estaban sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, su equipo de béisbol, e incluso los viejos compañeros de equipo de su futura esposa. Naruto e Itachi eran sus padrinos, Ino era la madrina de Sakura.

Hablando de Ino, Sakura le había comentado que la rubia había comenzado una especie de relación con Sai. Él no opinó nada al respecto, pues las veces que se había reunido con el detective para lo de su caso, él le había dejado en evidencia su estatus con la Yamanaka.

Él ya estaba en la iglesia, saludando a los invitados mientras esperaba que la mujer que amaba atravesara las grandes puertas del recinto religioso. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en el momento en que su equipo arribó al lugar y esa persona también venía con ellos. Definitivamente él no era bienvenido y estaba seguro de no haberlo incluido en las invitaciones.

— Uchiha, no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu boda— aquel ser le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cinismo.

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza, deseaba sacarlo a patadas de ese lugar. Que ese hombre estuviera tan cerca de su familia y su mujer, lo ponía extremadamente ansioso.

— Hmp— se acercó a él y le habló de cerca— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no eres bienvenido, Sasori.

— _Oh, es una pena_ — dijo falsamente apenado— Pero es mi intención darle mis saludos cordiales a la novia, como tu compañero de equipo debo conocerla también.

Otra vez esa maldita sonrisa que lo hacía enfurecer.

Él simplemente decidió ignorarlo y se dirigió a saludar a los demás. Al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de la tensión que existía entre ambos jugadores, al menos que no fueran su hermano y su mejor amigo.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, el pelinegro haría lo que fuera por alejarlo de ella. Nadie arruinaría su gran día, ni siquiera él.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Finalmente sabemos el nombre de la persona de la que Sasuke siempre ha sospechado. ¿Será él quién se llevó a Sarada de su lado cuando estaba recién nacida? Debo decir que a partir de aquí, Road to Home entra a su entrada final –como si estuviera hablando de las entradas o innings en un juego de béisbol–.**

 **Con respecto al tiempo que ha transcurrido en la historia, no son trece años como tal, son más de trece años, quizás llegando a los catorce años. Solamente puse un número redondo y me pareció que colocar catorce años aún no era lo correcto. Recordemos que en la primera vez que Sarada apareció –léase, capítulo 1– pasaron dieciséis años antes de que sus padres se encuentren con ella. Hago esto para no crear incongruencias entre ustedes, e incluso lleguen a creen que no estoy concordando con los saltos temporales, pero definitivamente tengo todo bajo control. Aunque para el momento de la boda, ya han pasado los 14 años como tal.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13.**

Sakura admiraba estupefacta su aspecto en el espejo, mientras Ino le daba unos últimos detalles a su velo y la madre de la rubia retocaba un poco su maquillaje.

— _No puedo creerlo—_ susurró atónita.

— ¿No puedes creer qué? ¿Cuán hermosa eres? Siempre lo has sido, cabeza hueca— le dio un golpe en la coronilla, evitando tocar la tiara que sostiene su velo.

— Eso ya me ha quedado claro, cerda— dijo ofendida— Me refiero a esto, verme vestida de novia. Cuando lo compré me gustó mucho como se veía a simple vista, pero ahora, no tengo palabras. Sólo espero que a él le guste.

— Créeme, amiga, dejarás a ese hombre sin aliento— aseguró tratando de contener sus lágrimas— Jamás imaginé que tú serías la primera de las dos en casarse, pero sí sabía que hice bien en no rendirme contigo porque finalmente aceptaste lo hermosa que eres.

— Si tú lloras, yo también lo haré— señaló la Haruno, al borde de las lágrimas también.

— Nada de llorar, tu maquillaje se va a arruinar— pero fue imposible, ambas ya estaban llorando.

— Te quiero, Ino-cerda— sollozó abrazándola con fuerza.

— Yo también te quiero, frentona— gimoteó con más fuerza.

La madre de Ino las observó conmovida, esas dos han estado juntas desde antes de tener conciencia de las cosas y siempre se han tenido una a la otra en las situaciones más difíciles.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ellas?— Kizashi entró sigiloso para no interrumpir el drama que tenía montado ese par.

— _Supongo que están tratando de asimilar el hecho de que ya no van a estar juntas todo el tiempo, ya que Sakura-chan tendrá responsabilidades de esposa—_ comentó en voz baja.

— Quisiera hablar con mi hija antes de llevarla al altar, pero lo mejor será dejarlas tranquilas un rato más— ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente, las amigas se separaron.

— Vamos a retocar tu maquillaje— la mujer la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

Ambas miraron a la mayor con pena y la pelirrosa se dejó hacer mientras la madre de su amiga, trataba de arreglar lo que arruinó. Ino arregló el suyo por su cuenta.

— Quisiera hablar con Sakura a solas— pidió Kizashi.

Al quedarse a solas, el hombre tomó las manos de hija y las besó.

— Cuando me casé con tu madre, me dije a mí mismo que nunca vería a otra mujer más hermosa que ella— comenzó— Pero ahora, veo que no estaba totalmente en lo cierto, hija. Porque ahora creo que no existe mujer más hermosa que tú.

— Gracias, papá— expresó conmovida— Quisiera que ella estuviera aquí, quisiera haberla tenido a mi lado cuando fui a buscar mi vestido y contar con su apoyo en todo.

— Ella está siempre con nosotros, justo aquí— señaló el corazón de su hija— Mebuki estaría orgullosa de la maravillosa mujer en la que te convertirse. A pesar de mis errores como padre...

— Tú hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, y yo creo que fuiste el mejor— lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Vamos a que comiences a jugar el partido más importante de tu vida— Sakura resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, su padre y sus referencias de béisbol— Espero que sepas llevarlo con sabiduría.

— La principal estrategia de mi juego es hacerlo feliz— sonrió.

Kizashi alzó su puño para chocarlo con ella, ese ha sido su saludo especial desde siempre. Sakura, sin borrar su sonrisa, le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Lista?— le ofreció su brazo.

— Más que nunca— se aferró con fuerza al brazo de su padre.

 **...**

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en el mismo instante en que supo que ya era tiempo. De pie frente a todo el mundo, él como único centro de atención –por los momentos–, fue besado en la mejilla por su madre. Su hermano le dio un golpe en la frente, dedicándole una sonrisa de orgullo. Su padre, contra todo pronóstico, dejó su mutismo a un lado y lo abrazó.

— Sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero estoy orgulloso de ti— expresó Fugaku.

— Siempre creí que no me observabas— admitió.

— Lo hago, desde que naciste lo he hecho— argumentó— Sólo que fui muy estúpido para dejar que no lo notarás y a causa de ello, permití que pensaras que no me importabas.

— Eso quedó atrás— argumentó tranquilamente.

Aunque la verdad, su corazón se agitó enternecido. En algún momento de su adolescencia, creyó rendirse al querer esperar algo a cambio de su padre, pero ahora, se daba cuenta que nunca fue así. El niño de ocho años que ansiaba el reconocimiento de su padre, aún dormía dentro del hombre en que se había convertido.

— ¿Ves que tu madre siempre tuvo razón?— Mikoto le guiñó un ojo.

Sasuke hizo un ademán de sonrisa. Cuando él era niño, su madre solía animarlo al decirle que su padre sólo hablaba de él cuando estaban a solas. El pelinegro creía que eran mentiras blancas de su madre para no hacerlo sentir desplazado por su padre.

— Esperamos que sepas llevar esta nueva etapa de tu vida con sabiduría— su madre volvió a besar su mejilla, tomó el brazo de su padre y ambos fueron a sentarse.

Finalmente se paró frente a todo el mundo, observando fijamente hacia las puertas que su futura esposa atravesaría en unos instantes. En el mismo momento que ella atravesó esas puertas, su corazón se agitó con fuerza, su estómago se removió ansioso, sintió que las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, ni siquiera pudo evitar la sonrisa torcida que se dibujó en su rostro.

Sakura apretó el brazo de su padre con más fuerza para sostenerse porque creía que sus piernas iban a traicionarla en el mismo instante en que lo vio parado al final del pasillo, esperando solamente por ella. ¿Quién diría que ese muchacho al que ella solía subestimar sobre el cariño que podría tener por ella, estaría allí, delante de todo el mundo esperando por ella, con una sonrisa que delata el amor que ella tanto se negó a creer que le tenía?

Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de su error y lo estúpida que fue al principio, no cualquier persona está dispuesto a interponer su cuerpo para recibir la bala que trata de acabar con la vida de otra persona. Ese apuesto joven, que la hizo sentirse una mujer amada, ahora estaba allí, luciendo más bello que nunca, esperando con ansias por ella y hacerla su esposa de una vez por todas.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura cuando el padre de ella se la entregó. Sus cuerpos sintieron una descarga, sus corazones se aceleraron con el simple roce de sus pieles. Él la abrazó con fuerza sin poder contenerse.

— _Estás hermosa—_ le susurró al oído.

Se separaron a duras penas y se dispusieron a escuchar la ceremonia.

Sasuke sentía que volvía a enamorarse de esa maravillosa mujer a cada instante. Amaba ver su bello rostro iluminado con esa sonrisa que agita todo su ser, y esos espectaculares ojos que hacen vibrar su alma, brillando en todo su esplendor. Cualquiera que lo conozca lo suficiente, se sorprendería de leer los pensamientos que derrumban toda esa faceta de hombre frívolo que siempre se ha dedicado en mantener intacta. Bueno, eso era antes de conocer a esa pequeña mujer de rizos rosados y ojos verdes.

— Acepto— pronunció con firmeza cuando le tocó responder aquella enigmática pregunta.

Sakura sonrió más que nunca, ella se sintió estúpida cuando, aún frente al altar, llegó a creer que él se iba a arrepentir en el último minuto. Y estaba completamente segura que él lo supo y por eso respondió con tanta fiereza en su mirar.

— ¿En serio creíste que iba a retractarme al último minuto?— cuestionó contra sus labios al finalizar el beso— ¿Aún dudas de mi capacidad de amarte?

— Dudo de mi capacidad de merecerte, mi amor— acarició su rostro con ternura— aunque ya no hay nada que te aleje de mi lado, estás obligado a permanecer unido a mí hasta que la muerte nos separe— tomó la mano de él y la besó sobre la argolla que ella misma acababa de colocar en su dedo.

— Parece un trato justo—bromeó— Yo me tengo que quedar aguantando tu molesta existencia hasta que la muerte nos separe e incluso después, y tú tienes que aguantar mi carácter de mierda cada día del resto de nuestras vidas.

— Ambos tendremos que pagar caro por nuestros terribles errores— rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo atrajo a ella— Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

— Y yo a ti— volvieron a unirse en un tierno beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— preguntó confundido.

Desde hace una media hora, había estado buscando a su esposa por todos lados, pero ella no estaba. Finalmente la encontró sentada en las bancas del campo de béisbol improvisado que hay en su jardín.

— Me siento abrumada por todas esas personas, las miles de preguntas, las fotografías. Incluso ya perdí la cuenta del número de familiares que me ha presentado tu mamá, no tenía idea que tu familia era tan extensa. No estoy acostumbrada a nada de eso y mi padre se dio cuenta de ello porque fue él quien me ayudó a huir de todos— pasó sus manos distraídamente sobre la falda de su vestido.

— Yo también quisiera que acabara ya la fiesta y poder disfrutar contigo esto a solas, como debería ser— tomó asiento junto a ella y juntó sus manos.

— ¿A dónde vas a llevarme?— cuestionó emocionada.

— Si te dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa— comentó burlón— Te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte de ir.

— Dejaría que me llevaras al fin del mundo con una venda en los ojos— se recostó en su hombro.

— Volvamos antes de que comiencen a echarnos de menos— sugirió él.

— _Quedémonos aquí un poco más, cariño—_ pidió en un susurro.

Él rodeó su cintura y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella. Aquella tranquilidad que los rodeaba era lo que ambos necesitaban para terminar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Ninguno terminaba de creerse que ya eran marido y mujer, todo ese día parecía salido de una cursi historia de amor.

 **...**

Esa noche de verano, el joven matrimonio había ido a un club nocturno con algunos amigos. Pero siendo francos, ninguno se sentía cómodo en ese sitio, así que ambos estaban sentados en la barra, él tomando una cerveza y ella mirando sin ganas de ingerir una mínima gota de alcohol.

— No tengo ganas de estar aquí— comentó ella.

— Tú insististe en aceptar la oferta de los muchachos— su esposo la miró de reojo.

— Porque es tu cumpleaños, cariño. Ellos quieren celebrarlo contigo— se encogió de hombros.

— Hubiera preferido una celebración más...— se acercó a ella, rozando sus labios—... Privada.

— Por supuesto que la tendrás— le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa— Mejor vayamos a casa, estoy cansada. Iré al baño un momento, tú avísale a los demás que nos vamos.

— Bien— aceptó.

Sakura tomó su bolso y caminó con lentitud al baño, no quería decírselo a su marido para no arruinarle la noche, pero la principal razón por la que deseaba irse es porque no se siente para nada bien.

Desde hace dos semanas, su salud se ha estado deteriorando un poco. Ella asume que se trata del estrés que ha tenido en la universidad, el trabajo y ayudando a Sasuke con su rehabilitación. Un embarazo no es una opción, ella y Sasuke han estado cuidándose para no tener hijos todavía, no hasta que Sakura termine la universidad. Quizás la anemia que tuvo hace meses volvió a agobiarla.

Justo antes de entrar al baño, alguien la lanzó con brusquedad contra la pared.

— ¿Que demonios?— rugió furiosa.

— No sabes cuánto esperé que te apartaras de ese hombre toda la noche— el sujeto se acercó a olfatear su cabello.

La Uchiha se sentía indefensa, él era mucho más alto y más pesado que ella, pero no más que su esposo. La tenía acorralada contra la pared, sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Además de los mareos y las nauseas que ha tenido toda la noche. Quería gritar, pero dudaba que alguien la escuchara por la música a todo lo que da, pero tampoco quisiera involucrar a Sasuke en una pelea innecesaria que podría volver a lesionar su hombro y todos sus meses de esfuerzo serían para nada.

— Te pido amablemente que te alejes de mí— su voz salió apenas. Ahora mismo solamente quería vomitar— Mi esposo no tendrá piedad contigo— quiso amenazarlo.

— Sé perfectamente quién es tu esposo, belleza— bajó a su cuello y lo mordió. Sakura se sobresaltó y comenzó a temblar aterrada— Y sé que no va a arriesgarse por ti, para no volver a su lesión.

— Tal vez él no, yo tampoco lo permitiría— dijo altanera— Pero eso no significa que harás conmigo lo que quieras.

Él la observó confundido, Sakura sonrió con arrogancia. Su padre siempre la preparó para esas situaciones, él se aseguró que su linda niña tuviera la fuerza para deshacerse de los abusadores. A pesar de su malestar, es capaz de defenderse sola sin tener que molestar al pelinegro.

— Me gustas, me gustaste desde que te vi poner un pie en este lugar— la sujetó con fuerza del cabello— Es por eso que nadie podrá salvarte de mí, cumpliré con lo que me he propuesto durante toda la noche y cuando termine contigo, vas a desear abandonar a ese estúpido e irte conmigo— le pasó la lengua por la mejilla

— Eso está por verse— declaró asqueada.

Aprovechó lo poco que él se había separado de ella cuando le jaló el cabello y le impactó su puño con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar, zorra!— gritó furioso.

Sakura se liberó de su agarré dándole un codazo en estómago y corrió de regresó a Sasuke.

— ¡Cariño!— se refugió en su pecho en cuanto llegó a él.

— Oye, ¿Qué sucedió?— cuestionó preocupado.

— _U-un hom-bre tra-to de... a-abusar de mí... y y-yo—_ quiso explicarle, pero su llanto no la dejaban hablar con claridad.

—Iré a matar a ese maldito— pronunció con furia contenida.

— ¡No, Sasuke!, ¡No lo hagas!— suplicó aterrada— Podrías lesionarte de nuevo y todo por lo que has trabajado estos meses, no serviría para nada. Mejor llévame a casa, te prometo que estaré bien.

— Kimimaro— llamó a su guardaespaldas sin dejar de mirar el rostro afligido de su mujer.

— ¿Qué sucede, señor?— se acercó al instante.

— Un sujeto trató de abusar de Sakura y ella defendió para librarse de él — explicó— Habla con las personas encargadas de este lugar y dale una lección a ese maldito de mi parte, nosotros nos iremos a casa. Espero un informe completo de lo que suceda.

— Sí, Sasuke-sama— hizo una leve reverencia y se fue a cumplir sus órdenes.

— Lamento lo que pasó— Naruto había escuchado lo sucedido— No debí haber insistido en venir.

— Descuida, todos quisimos venir a celebrar el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun— ella sonrió levemente.

— Hablamos mañana— Sasuke dio por finalizada la conversación.

En cuanto llegaron al vehículo, Sakura se recostó en el auto mientras esperaba que él sacara sus llaves. Su malestar y el miedo se juntaron y no pudo contenerlo más. Se afincó sobre sus rodillas y vomitó todo lo que había comido en la cena.

— Lo siento, lo siento...— comenzó a llorar de nuevo, avergonzada por no haber aguantado un poco más.

— Tranquilízate— le limpió la comisura de los labios con un pañuelo y la abrazó de nuevo— Mañana estarás mejor.

— No lo creo— confesó.

— ¿De qué hablas?— cuestionó intrigado.

— Es la primera vez que vomito, pero eso no significa que yo esté bien— tomó una bocanada de aire—Desde hace un par de semanas he tenido mareos y náuseas constantes.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?— exigió molesto.

— Porque no valía la pena— declaró— Quizás es una tontería.

— Quizás no lo sea— debatió— O por lo menos a mí me importaba saberlo.

— Está bien, lamento no haberlo comentado antes— se subió al asiento del copiloto.

Sasuke resopló con resignación y también abordó el vehículo. El camino a casa fue más silencioso de lo que parece, ambos metidos en sus incesantes pensamientos. Ella trataba de enfocar su mente en otra cosa y olvidar reciente incidente. Él por otro lado, no dejaba de darle vueltas a los malestares de su esposa. Hace poco, su madre le había hablado de los signos y síntomas que suele presentar una mujer que está embarazada, para que no sea ignorante de ellos y pueda ayudarla cuando se presenten algún día.

— ¿Cuándo debe llegar tu período?— cuestionó mirándola de reojo.

— No estoy embarazada— replicó ella— No debería estarlo, se supone que estamos tomando precauciones para evitarlo.

— Los métodos anticonceptivos pueden fallar, tú misma me lo explicaste hace tiempo— le recordó.

— Tú ganas— suspiró— Tuvo que haberme bajado hace una semana. Pero eso no significa que esté embarazada, los ciclos menstruales pueden variar cada cierto tiempo.

— Pues yo no pienso esperar ese tiempo del que hablas, mañana iremos a un hospital para asegurarnos— sentenció.

— Mañana tienes terapia— argumentó.

— No voy a morirme por faltar a una jodida terapia— respondió levantando la voz.

— Iré yo sola, no quiero que dejes de ir— lo miró suplicante.

— Debemos hacer estas cosas juntos, Sakura— él también volteó a verla— Es importante para nuestro futuro.

— Creí que no querías tener hijos todavía— arqueó una ceja— Pero pareces estar más ansioso que yo con la idea del embarazo.

— No es que no los quiera— suspiró— No creo estar listo todavía, pero si ya viene en camino, entonces igual sería una fantástica noticia y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— Por eso es que te amo tanto— limpió las lágrimas que derramó sin poder evitarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Iremos juntos y si el resultado es positivo, enfrentaremos esto como lo juramos frente al altar, juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke caminaba de un lado al otro, frente a la puerta del consultorio del ginecólogo al que había llevado a su esposa. No entendía por qué ella tardaba tanto en salir ¿Acaso no entienden que su nerviosismo lo está matando?

Su corazón se detuvo cuando Sakura salió de allí, con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos y una radiante sonrisa, ella asintió confirmando lo que él tanto deseaba escuchar.

— ¿No me estás mintiendo?— se acercó a ella dudoso.

— No, mi amor— colocó sus manos en su plano vientre— Estamos embarazados, tengo tres semanas. Nacerá a finales de marzo, justo como yo.

— Creo que este es el mejor obsequio que me has dado en la vida— Terminó de acortar los centímetros que los separaban y la abrazó con fuerza.

Su pecho parecía que iba a explotar de tanta felicidad. Iba a ser padre, no estaba seguro de si lograría hacerlo bien, aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás iba a ser un pésimo padre. Pero lucharía por aprender a ser uno bueno, el mejor. Le daría todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos, incluso mucho más, sobretodo su amor incondicional.

 **...**

Naruto se había alejado de sus compañeros para poder hacerle una llamada a Sasuke y preguntarle por el bienestar de la pelirrosa.

— Estás jugando conmigo, teme— reclamó sin salir de su asombro por la noticia que Sasuke acababa de darle.

— _¿Por qué jugaría con algo tan importante, Usurantonkashi?_ — debatió sin perder su buen humor.

— _Es cierto, Naruto. Sasuke-kun y yo vamos a ser padres_ — Sakura rió encantada.

— ¡Oigan, muchachos!, ¡muchachos!— llamó entusiasmado— ¡Sasuke va a ser padre!

El equipo se acercó al rubio, con intenciones de darle sus buenos deseos al futuro padre. Excepto por una persona...

Sasori sonrió con malicia, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que él volviera al equipo a ser el titular. Pero ahora se le había ocurrido un plan para terminar de destruirlo, sólo debía ser paciente por unos meses más...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Añomio, tenemos ensalada en camino. Pero eso también significa que se acerca sufrimiento para sus queridos padres cuando se la arrebaten de su lado. A partir de aquí, entramos en la etapa final.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14.**

En sus estudios universitarios, Sakura ha aprendido todo lo que un médico debería conocer sobre un embarazo. Pero definitivamente la teoría no es lo mismo que la práctica. Ahora mismo ella estaba viviendo en carne propia esos terribles síntomas de los cuales las pacientes pueden llegar a quejarse en la consulta.

Sasuke observaba con preocupación como su esposa sufría cada día esos síntomas y poco a poco su belleza se veía disminuida por su malestar. Sakura casi no comía y todo lo vomitaba. Su cabello se veía bastante maltratado, ojeras oscuras se marcaban debajo de sus ojos. Sasuke estaba seguro que había perdido un par de kilos, e incluso más. Eso sin mencionar que la pobre pasaba todo el día en cama.

— Es normal sentirme así, cariño— aseguró al ver el rostro afligido de su marido— Mi cuerpo está cambiando, mi organismo se está preparando para el bienestar de nuestro bebé.

— ¿Y qué hay del tuyo?— debatió— Tú no estás bien.

— Generalmente estos síntomas sólo duran el primer trimestre del embarazo, luego ya no son tan constantes— explicó con paciencia— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? Hace dos semanas estabas feliz con la noticia del bebé y ahora...

— Nunca dije que no estuviera feliz— argumentó con rapidez— Pero me preocupas tú, en menos de dos semanas he tenido que sacarte de emergencia a un hospital tres veces.

— Y está bien, soy capaz de soportar eso y más por nuestro bebé— tomó la mano de él y la colocó en su vientre— Puede que a veces me queje un poco, pero el amor que siento por él o ella es más grande que yo, que nosotros. Estaremos bien.

— No tengo razones para dudar de ti, si dices que estás bien, entonces voy a creerte— se inclinó y dejó un beso en un poco abultado vientre— _Ya no hagas que mamá esté mal—_ pidió en un susurro.

El corazón de Sakura se sobresaltó de la alegría, le encantaba cuando Sasuke hacía eso. Él le hablaba a su vientre cada vez que ella estaba mal y le pedía a su bebé que se portara bien con su mamá.

— Te amo— declaró acariciando su cabello con ternura.

— ¿Por qué lo dices tan de repente?— preguntó divertido.

— Porque sí, no necesito razones para expresar mi amor— sonrió.

— Hmp— se enderezó y la besó en los labios.

 **...**

En los últimos tres meses, han pasado muchas cosas en sus vidas, incluso en su matrimonio. Finalmente Sasuke se ha recuperado de su lesión y ha comenzado sus entrenamientos con el equipo, aunque aún era muy pronto para sacarlo a jugar. El embarazo de Sakura ha avanzado con normalidad y los terribles síntomas del principio ya no son tan constantes.

Aquella tarde, Sakura había quedado en ir a comer con su padre en su restaurante favorito. Ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, ella tenía la universidad y sus obligaciones de esposa, además de su pancita. Los primeros meses, Sakura estaba siempre en casa y él a veces iba a ver que todo estuviera bien con ella. Pero no podía hacerlo tanto como quisiera porque tenía una clínica que dirigir.

— Como extrañaba venir aquí— sonrió nostálgica.

— Quisiera traerte más seguido, como antes— pronunció.

— Las cosas ya no son como antes— suspiró con tristeza.

— ¿Todo bien?— cuestionó preocupado— ¿Sasuke-kun te trata bien? A veces los hombres suelen alejarse de la mujer cuando está esperando...

— Sasuke-kun no es ese tipo de hombre— declaró— A veces quisiera que estuviera más en casa, lo echo mucho de menos. Y sé que él también lo quiere así, pero él tenía un sueño y no voy a ser yo quien le impida seguirlo.

— Cuando un hijo viene en camino, las prioridades de un hombre cambian, hija. Los sueños cambian también— expresó él.

— Él quiere estar involucrado con todo lo del bebé, pero soy yo quien le pide que se centre en su objetivo y no pierda su norte— dijo ella— Pero a veces quisiera ser egoísta y tenerlo sólo para mí. Aunque nunca ha faltado a una consulta y suele cuidarme cuando tengo malestares. Pero debo admitir que en un par de ocasiones, mis hormonas han hecho estragos y termino echándolo de nuestra habitación.

— Así era tu madre a veces— rió escandalosamente —Eres igual de fastidiosa de lo que ella fue cuando estaba embarazada de ti.

— ¡Papá!— reclamó sonrojada— No te burles, hablo en serio. Me preocupa orillarlo a buscar lo que puede tener de mí sólo porque no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar mis impulsos idiotas.

— Él no hará eso— trató de tranquilizarla— Vamos a comer, ¿Qué quieres ordenar?

En ese momento, Sakura pareció olvidar todas sus inseguridades y se enfocó en la comida. Sasuke le comentó hace unas semanas que si quería distraerla con algo, le ofreciera comida, a él le funciona de maravilla y parece que tiene razón.

— Quiero una hamburguesa con mucho aderezo, queso, lechuga y tomate. Además de bastantes papás fritas y una botella agua, por favor— le indicó al joven que había ido a tomar sus órdenes— Te puedo perdonar que casi no tenga aderezo y queso, pero la ensalada es sumamente importante ¿comprendes?

— Tienes una obsesión con las ensaladas— observó su padre divertido luego de que el muchacho se fuera con la orden de ambos.

— Sasuke-kun asegura que el bebé nacerá verde— comentó riendo.

— ¿Cuándo sabrán el sexo del bebé?— preguntó emocionado.

— En dos semanas me toca la consulta— acarició su pancita con cariño.

— ¿Tienen alguna preferencia?, ¿Nombres?— cuestionó.

— La verdad no, sólo nos importa que esté sano— respondió— Y con los nombres, pues no hemos tenido tiempo de sentarnos a pensar en ello.

— La verdad a mí tampoco me importa, sea niño o niña, igual aprenderá béisbol con el abuelo— declaró con orgullo.

— Vas a tener que compartir ese privilegio con su padre, su otro abuelo y su tío— rió al ver a su padre bufar— Dame la mano— pidió con dulzura.

Tomó la mano que su padre le ofrecía y la puso en su vientre, pues su bebé se estaba moviendo un poco y quería que él también pudiera sentirlo. Una calidez embriagó a Kizashi por completo, aún recordaba cuando su esposa le hacía lo mismo para que sintiera a su adorada hija y ahora, esa pequeñita inquieta era quien le hacía recordar aquella sensación. Al mirar esos ojos que su amada le había heredado, podía rememorar aquel hermoso brillo que él había amado por tanto tiempo.

— Es bastante inquieto— comentó maravillado.

— Y eso que no has visto cuando su padre le habla— suspiró— Si yo le hablo no hace nada, pero con él...

— Es porque ya está acostumbrado a escuchar tu voz.

— Lo sé— volvió a sonreír— Amo verlo tan dedicado al bebé y a mí, a pesar de las otras cosas que tiene que hacer. A veces creo que va a colapsar por el cansancio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Kizashi no podía dejar de mirarla, imaginaba a la pequeña niña que adoraba estar allí con él, la que siempre vestía como un niño e igual era increíblemente hermosa. Y ahora, con vestidos sencillos para embarazadas y sandalias, aunque su cabello había vuelto a ser tan corto como antes, pues se le había maltratado mucho con el embarazo. Miró sus manos puestas sobre la mesa, aquellas que muchas veces tenía que curarlas cuando ella quería ser útil para él y prepararle el almuerzo. Y ahora estaban libres de todo, quizás una que otra cicatriz que el tiempo no alcanzó a curar del todo, únicamente adornadas con los anillos que el hombre, que la había elegido para ser su compañera de vida, había puesto allí.

La nostalgia inundó su pecho y no dudó en proponerle algo que sabía, podría ser una imprudencia, considerando su estado actual.

— Como quisiera que fuéramos a batear unas al terminar de comer— agregó después que les pusieron sus órdenes en la mesa— Como antes.

— Podemos intentarlo— se encogió de hombros— No representa un riesgo letal para el bebé.

— La verdad no, pero podrías usar protección por si acaso. Aunque si lo hacemos, que Sasuke-kun no se entere porque cuando supo que veníamos para acá, me llamó para pedirme que no te dejara batear por nada del mundo— relató— Me hizo prometérselo.

— Entonces si se lo prometiste, ¿Por qué sugieres hacerlo?— arqueó una ceja.

— Porque es algo que adoro hacer con mi niña— argumentó riendo.

— Mejor comamos y si mi estómago decide que aceptará alimentos con normalidad, entonces jugamos— propuso.

— Está bien— aceptó.

La comida se llevó a cabo rodeados de anécdotas divertidas sobre ella cuando era niña. Sakura pensó que había sido muy tonta como para permitir que otras personas mancharan su infancia feliz. Ella siempre tuvo todo lo que necesitaba para serlo y hasta ahora es que se daba cuenta que no supo valorarlo. Tenía el amor de su amado padre y otras personas que la apreciaban, tenía amigos y tenía la libertad de hacer lo que amaba. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Su padre se alarmó por ello, pero ella simplemente lo abrazó.

— _Papi, te amo mucho—_ sollozó aferrándose con fuerza a su camisa.

— Yo también, mi niña— la envolvió con cariño, igual que cuando ella era una niña y llegaba a casa llorando porque dañaron sus sentimientos.

— Quisiera escuchar la historia detrás de esas lágrimas— la voz de Sasuke los hizo separarse.

— Sólo me puse sentimental al recordar buenos momentos con mi papá, cariño— se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo que su padre le ofrecía— ¿Qué tal tu día? Iba a llamarte para ofrecerte llevarte comida.

— Yo le dije que viniera— su padre le guiñó un ojo.

— Espero que no se ocurriera persuadir a tu padre para batear un par de bolas ¿O sí?— cuestionó tomando asiento. Sakura sonrió con nerviosismo— Eso ni pensarlo.

— Sasuke-kun, por favor— hizo un mohín— Sólo una, amor. Una— lo miró suplicante, remarcando el puchero que había formado.

— No...— ella lo sujetó del brazo, esa cara estaba a punto de convencerlo— Tch, tú ganas— suspiró derrotado— Pero una nada más, ¿entendido?

— ¡Sólo eso necesito!— chilló emocionada, besándolo en la mejilla— Vamos a las máquinas de bateo, papá.

— Ten cuidado, acabas de comer— regañó, pero ella pretendió ignorarlo— Esta mujer me va volver loco un día de estos...

Mientras seguía soltando improperios por culpa de su mujer, fue a ordenar algo para llevar y luego fue a asegurarse que su loca cumpliera con su límite establecido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana ambos disfrutaban su desayuno antes de irse a la consulta con el obstetra, pues el día que más habían estado esperando había llegado. Finalmente conocerían el sexo de su bebé.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?— interrogó ella.

— Te dije que había dejado mi agenda libre durante el día de hoy— respondió— ¿Qué quieres hacer?— cuestionó al darse cuenta que ella estaba omitiendo pedirle algo que deseaba.

— Quisiera que fuéramos a comprar las cosas para el bebé en cuanto salgamos del médico— expresó dudosa— Yo entenderé si no puedes...— se apresuró a agregar al no ver ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— Te dije que tenía el día completamente libre— sonrió— Por supuesto que iremos a comprar todo lo que necesite.

— Cariño— llamó dudosa de nuevo.

— Dime— le dio toda su atención.

— No hemos pensado en un nombre para nuestro hijo— dijo con tristeza.

— O hija— agregó él.

— Tienes razón— rió por lo bajo.

— No lo sé, decide tú— él se encogió de hombros.

— No es la respuesta que esperaba de ti— desvió la mirada decepcionada.

— Vamos al médico primero y cuando sepamos qué es, entonces pensamos juntos en un nombre ¿Quieres?— ofreció.

— Sí, me parece una buena idea— aceptó de inmediato.

— Termina tu ensalada y nos vamos— ordenó.

Sakura asintió emocionada y terminó su comida. Sasuke la ayudó con su bolso y su carpeta con las cosas del embarazo y ambos salieron de casa. Semanas antes de la boda, ellos se habían un tomado tiempo para buscar el lugar perfecto para su hogar de casados. Luego de ver muchas propiedades, se decidieron por una casa grande de una sola planta, con un enorme jardín para que sus futuros hijos pudieran jugar y hacer reuniones familiares. La pelirrosa amaba su hogar, era tan cálido y cómodo. En él había una armonía que no podía explicar y por eso se enamoró de ese lugar desde el primer momento que lo vio.

Llegaron al médico llenos de ansias y emoción. Él no lo demostraba tanto como ella, pero igual lo estaba.

— No puedo esperar para verlo— ella no dejaba de sonreír.

— Pronto lo verás— apretó la mano que le sujetaba.

En cuanto su médico los hizo pasar, sus corazones se agitaron con violencia. La doctora a cargo del embarazo de la Uchiha, la hizo ir a ponerse una bata de hospital para poder examinarla mejor. Sasuke se sentó en el escritorio de la mujer, mientras esperaba tranquilamente hasta que llegara el momento de la tan ansiada ecografía.

— Sasuke-san, acérquese— pidió Shizune.

El Uchiha se acercó a ellas y tomó la mano de su esposa, ambos con la mirada perdida en la pantalla del equipo de ecografías.

— Miren su rostro— comenzó moviendo el emisor lentamente por su barriga— Está de perfil, creo que es poco quisquilloso para dejarse ver de frente— comentó— Vamos a ver si se deja ver el sexo— echó un poco más de gel y siguió deslizando el emisor por la panza de Sakura— ¡Allí! Justo allí, ¿lo ven?— señaló algo que ellos podían asumir era lo que se supone está entre las piernas de su bebé— Esos son sus labios vaginales, es una niña— anunció felizmente.

— Una nena, cariño. Tendremos una nena— Sakura se conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

— Una nena— musitó atónito.

Quería acompañar a su esposa con lágrimas de felicidad, la verdad es que él deseaba que así fuera, sólo que no lo expresaba abiertamente con ella por vergüenza. Cualquiera pensaría que un hombre como él, se decidiría por un niño. Para así seguir con su legado familiar y todo eso, pero no, él no anhelaba nada de eso. Quizás para evitarle esa constante presión que él mismo ha tenido desde niño.

— Sakura— ella dirigió su mirada a él— Gracias— la besó con ternura y la abrazó.

Salieron de la consulta con una sonrisa en sus rostros, con sus corazones llenos de dicha y felicidad. Ella hablaba todo lo que tenía planeado hacer con la habitación de la niña mientras iban camino al centro comercial.

— ¿Qué hay de su nombre?— preguntó ansiosa— Debemos ponerle un nombre, Sasuke-kun.

— Piensa en uno tú— le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, sin perder vista de la carretera.

— Yo quiero que su nombre se lo escojas tú— debatió berrinchuda— Mi nombre lo escogió mi padre, dijo que era su deber ya que yo sería su nena.

— Pensaré en algo— puso los ojos en blanco sin que ella se diera cuenta.

La verdad es que no le molestaba para nada, pues verdaderamente ella sería su nena. Pero también creía que el padre de Sakura era un cursi sobreprotector. Aunque claro, él no tenía ni idea de cómo será él cuando su pequeña llegue a la terrible edad en la que los chicos estén detrás de sus faldas. Definitivamente no, él no va a permitir que su hija salga con perdedores.

— Absolutamente no— pronunció inconscientemente.

— ¿No qué?— preguntó divertida.

— Nada— respondió.

La Uchiha lo miró con sospecha, ella intuía que pasaba por la mente de su marido en ese momento. Su pobre hija aún no nacía y ya estaba condenada a un padre que no la dejaría ni respirar cerca de un muchacho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano, comprando lo que ellos creían necesario para su bebé, sin llegar a exagerar, pues sabían que ella crecería rápido y esa ropa dejaría de quedarle muy pronto. Sakura se conmovió al ver a su estoico marido con una pijama rosa con orejas y colita de oso en sus manos.

— ¡Es muy lindo!— chilló emocionada— Definitivamente lo llevaremos.

— Andando— entrelazó sus manos y fue a pagar la pieza que él mismo había escogido.

Después de un rato, ella había pedido que le comprara algo de comer y terminaron en la feria de comida del lugar. Sasuke la observaba en silencio, pensando seriamente en lo que ella le había dicho sobre el nombre de su hija. Y mientras ella comía su tan preciada ensalada, se le ocurrió...

— _Sarada_ — pronunció en un susurro— su nombre será Sarada.

— ¿Sarada?— miró su plato y comenzó a reír— ¿De verdad se te ocurrió al verme comer?— él asintió en silencio— la verdad no está mal, es hermoso. Me encanta— sonrió enormemente— Sarada— acarició su barriga— Uchiha Sarada.

— Quizás parezca una estupidez la forma en la que lo pensé— divagó— Mejor pensaré en algo más.

— No, a mí me gusta Sarada. Lo dejaremos, ¿verdad, Sarada?— se dirigió con cariño a su panza.

— Molestia— puso los ojos en blanco.

— Me parece extraño que tu madre o mi padre hayan llamado para saber la noticia— dijo.

— En cualquier momento lo harán— afirmó.

Al instante, los teléfonos de ambos sonaron, Sakura soltó una carcajada y tomó la llamada de su padre. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, él también contestó su celular. Las felicitaciones por parte de sus familiares no se hicieron esperar, la madre del Uchiha estaba eufórica porque finalmente habría una niña en su hogar, como ella tanto lo había anhelado. El padre de Sakura por otro lado, comenzó a llorar y espera fervientemente que su nieta sea igual de hermosa que su madre.

 **...**

Naruto estaba en su práctica, esperando ansioso el momento en que pudiera llamar a sus queridos amigos y conocer el género de su futuro ahijado o ahijada.

— ¡Teme!— exclamó emocionado cuando el desgraciado se dignó en acordarse de él.

— _Dobe_ — respondió sin emoción alguna.

— Pareces poco interesado en tu hijo, Sasuke— acusó.

— _Sólo está intentando mantener su orgullo intacto, porque estuvo a punto de llorar_ — relató Sakura.

— ¿Y?— cuestionó ansioso.

— _Niña_ — declaró el orgulloso padre.

— ¡Felicidades!— clamó eufórico— No puedo esperar para conocer a esa pequeña.

— _Sarada, su nombre será Sarada_ — aclaró él.

— ¡Oigan, es una niña!— gritó para que todos los demás escucharan.

Todos se sintieron felices por su compañero, pues todos habían estado esperando la noticia desde que Sasuke les comentó que no iría a entrenar aquel día porque debía acompañar a su esposa a la consulta y conocerían el sexo de su bebé. Algunos conocían el sentimiento que debe estar teniendo él en esos momentos, pues ya les había tocado vivirlo. Otros no lo sabían, pero igual les emocionaba saberlo.

Él parecía indiferente a todo, pero la verdad era otra, estaba al pendiente de todo para llevar a cabo su plan. Había encontrado una persona dispuesta a colaborar con él, alguien a quien Sasuke había dañado al escoger a la pelirrosa como su compañera de vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella estaba sentada hasta el fondo en un bar de mala muerte en los barrios de placer de la ciudad, esperando que el pelirrojo se dignara en aparecer.

— Odio esperar— espetó con desprecio cuando él se hubo sentado frente a ella.

— Olvídalo, tengo noticias— informó.

— Te escucho— Karin lo miró con interés a través de sus gafas.

— La criatura es niña.

— Eso no hace ninguna diferencia— chasqueó la lengua— Yo también te traigo noticias— una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios rojos— Conseguí un lugar donde pueden tenerla…

— Preferiría que me dieras opciones para que muriera— hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— No voy a acabar con la vida de una inocente criatura por las acciones de sus padres, mandarla lejos está bien— decretó.

— Te opones a matarla, pero me ayudas a apartarla de sus padres. Eres una maldita hipócrita— siseó con desprecio.

— ¡No es lo mismo, sabes que no es la misma mierda!— rugió furiosa sin alzar mucho la voz.

— Si no vas a estar completamente comprometida con esto, puedes largarte— se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablarle más de cerca— Pero si te atreves a decir algo que pueda comprometerme, date por muerta— amenazó.

— Bien— dijo altanera, dejándolo solo.

Aunque la verdad es que ella le tenía miedo – _terror_ – a ese hombre y sabe que él es capaz de matarla si ella se atreve a traicionarlo.

 **...**

— Mira eso— tomó a su marido de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la vidriera de una joyería— Sería perfecto tener el nombre de nuestra hija guindando en nuestros cuellos y colocarle uno a ella también justo después de nacer.

La atención de Sakura estaba puesta en una gargantilla de oro con un dije de un nombre en cursiva.

— Será como tú desees— contestó.

— Entremos— lo jaló al interior del lugar y él de dejó hacer.

Ellos eran terriblemente felices, ignorantes de que algunas personas odiaban esa felicidad y deseaban hacerles daño al apartar a su amada hija de sus brazos al nacer...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Cada vez más se acerca el terrible día en que se llevarán a la pobre Sarada de los brazos de sus amados padres. Ellos están tan felices esperando por ella y me da dolor quitarles toda esa felicidad más adelante.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.**

Los días de primavera estaban llegando y con ellos, el pronto nacimiento de su hija. Sasuke se estaba esforzando para estar con ella cada vez que pudiera y concentrarse en sus juegos. Cuando tenía que ir a otra ciudad con el equipo, le pedía a Sakura que fuera a quedarse con su padre o en la casa de sus padres.

—¿Cómo ha estado Sakura-chan?— interrogó Naruto mientras iban caminando al estacionamiento del estadio.

—Ansiosa— suspiró —Ya estamos en los últimos días antes de que comience el trabajo de parto, pero no ha sido sencillo sobrellevarlo.

—Lo veo en tu cara, te ves terrible — se burló.

—Casi no duermo preocupado por ella y por Sarada, incluso hace tres días tuve que salir corriendo de la casa de mis padres porque estaba teniendo contracciones y todo resultó ser una falsa alarma. Su médico nos dijo que eso era normal— explicó.

—Mañana es su cumpleaños si mal no recuerdo— divagó.

—Haremos una pequeña reunión en casa, no queremos dejarlo pasar. Sakura me pidió que te invitara y que lleves a tu familia también.

—¡Por supuesto que iremos!— clamó con entusiasmo.

—Iré a casa, se supone que debía llegar temprano hoy para ayudarle a mi suegro a terminar de colocar los muebles en la habitación de Sarada— se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nos vemos mañana— el rubio se despidió con la mano y se metió en su auto.

Desde que Naruto comenzó a ganar su salario como jugador profesional, ha conseguido darle a sus padres la calidad de vida que ambos merecen. Le compró una hermosa casa a su madre, les compró un vehículo para que no tuvieran que usar el metro o autobús nunca más, y ropa de buena calidad. Pero esos lujos eran solamente para sus padres y para él, Karin no lo merecía. Ella seguía bajo su techo, pero cuando ella quiso exigirle lujos a Naruto, él se los negó diciéndole que su deber era con sus padres, no con ella.

Hace un par de meses Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que ya estaba listo para el siguiente paso en su relación, el matrimonio. Él ya tenía el anillo y todo, pero no había encontrado el valor de hacerlo y Sasuke lo entendía a la perfección. Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado a él mismo esas palabras y también la falta de respuesta de Sakura por culpa de sus inseguridades.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Estoy en casa— dijo al entrar a su hogar.

Aparentemente nadie pareció escucharlo, pero él podía escuchar el alboroto que había armado en la habitación de su bebé.

—Bienvenido, hijo— saludó su madre al verlo en la entrada quitándose los zapatos.

Por lo que podía ver, ella estaba en su cocina preparando una merienda para todos.

—Creí que no vendrías hoy— expresó confundido.

—No planeaba perderme cómo quedará la habitación de mi nieta— dijo ofendida.

—Ni yo— sonrió.

Sakura estaba sentada en la mecedora que ella había querido instalar cerca de la ventana y su padre estaba con un taladro, colocando las repisas que llevarán los juguetes de Sarada.

—Hola— se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente.

—Me alegra que ya estés aquí, ¿Cómo te fue?— preguntó.

—El viernes me pondrán como abridor y podré lanzar todo el juego— contó.

—Estoy feliz por ti— tomó la mano de su marido y la besó.

—¿Te has sentido bien?, ¿Cómo se ha portado?— le acarició su barriga con cariño, la bebé comenzó a moverse al escuchar su voz.

—Hoy me he sentido mejor, incluso Sarada casi no se había movido en todo el día, hasta que te escuchó la voz— bufó.

Sasuke admiró sus brillantes ojos mientras ella le contaba todo lo que había hecho desde que él salió de casa en la madrugada. Su mirada viajó a la prenda de joyería que adornaba su cuello recientemente, la cadena con el nombre de su hija que habían mandado a hacer. Él tampoco se quitaba la suya desde que ella se la colocó cuando fueron a retirar su encargo. Finalmente llegó a esa curvatura de su cuerpo donde descansaba el fruto de su amor. Aquella pequeña existencia que llenaba su pecho de ansias y amor, no podía esperar tenerla en sus brazos y amarla tanto como amaba a su esposa. Y pedía que ese día nada malo pasara con ellas, que todo saliera bien. A Sasuke aún le preocupaba lo que esa persona pudiera hacer, pues no había hecho más nada desde que él fue herido, pero eso no implica que esté tranquilo. Tiene el presentimiento de que esa persona está esperando el instante en que su bebé abra sus ojitos al mundo para mover su pieza final.

—¿En qué piensas?— preguntó angustiada por la oscura expresión que adoptó él.

—Estupideces— se encogió de hombros.

—No son estupideces si tu semblante cambió por completo— señaló.

—Son solo ideas absurdas que rondan por mi mente constantemente— se agachó frente a ella para poder hablar en voz baja.

—¿Miedos?, ¿inseguridades?— cuestionó intuitiva.

—Hmmh, sí— titubeó —pero no te preocupes por eso.

—No lo hago, confío en que todo estará bien— sonrió.

Y Sasuke quiso creerlo. Quiso creer que sus miedos solo eran absurdas paranoias de un padre primerizo y que nada saldría mal el día que su hija escogiera para venir al mundo.

—Comenzaré a armar la cuna.

Se puso de pie y fue a buscar todo lo que necesitaba para hacer su labor. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada, sabía que algo andaba mal con él, desde hace días tenía esa corazonada. Tenía intenciones de confrontarlo, pero después de que estuvieran solos y no en la habitación de Sarada.

Al final del día, después de haber terminado de armar los muebles, Sakura le había dicho a su padre y a su suegra que le dejaran a ellos lo demás. Solamente les faltaba acomodar la ropa, los juguetes, los pañales y otras tantas cosas necesarias para ella. Mientras Sakura doblaba la ropa, Sasuke seguía las claras instrucciones de su esposa y acomodaba todo en su respectivo lugar. Al terminarlo todo, ambos se situaron en el umbral de la habitación y observaron maravillados el resultado. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un rosa bastante claro, excepto la pared donde está situada la cuna, esa está pintada de blanco. Sakura había querido dibujar un árbol de cerezo en la pared, como una conmemoración de que su hija nacerá en la época en que los cerezos florecen, al igual que ella. Las repisas que Kizashi había instalado estaba repletas de muñecos de felpa y un par de ellas, tenían algunos cuentos infantiles para distraer a la infante a medida que fuera creciendo. Encima de la cómoda donde estaba su ropa guardaba, había un portarretratos vacío, con la esperanza de colocar allí su primera fotografía familiar. Además de una lámpara de noche, un viejo carrusel musical que había pertenecido a su madre y un pequeño joyero donde estaba la cadena con su nombre que le colocarían al nacer.

—Es hermoso— recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo— dejó descansar su mejilla en la coronilla de ella.

—Ahora sí vas a dejar de evadir mis preguntas y vas a decirme lo que pasa contigo— Sakura se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No sé de qué hablas...

—Has estado pensativo, incluso me atrevería a decir, distante— acusó —¿Acaso te doy asco porque estoy gorda y por eso ya no hacemos el amor como antes?— sus ojos mostraron desesperación —Ya ni siquiera me besas al llegar, al salir, antes de dormir y al despertar como lo hacías antes— hizo pucheros.

—Deja de ser tan molesta y de inventar ideas sin sentido— le pellizcó las mejillas —esas cosas ni siquiera habían pasado por mi cabeza hasta ahora y yo jamás tendría asco de ti, loca— reclamó sin soltar sus mejillas —Hace un rato dedujiste que se trataba de miedo e inseguridad, no sé por qué razón ahora me sales con eso.

—Porque quiero una respuesta clara y nada de divagaciones— puntualizó.

Sasuke suspiró con pesadez, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la sala para sentarse y hablar con más tranquilidad.

—Después de que...— se aclaró la garganta, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. No quería preocuparla —Después de tu accidente y el mío, he notado que esa persona no ha intentado hacer más nada en nuestra contra. Incluso la investigación de Sai no sirvió de mucho y eso no me ayuda a estar tranquilo. Temo que esa aparente tranquilidad sea porque está esperando nuestro mayor momento de vulnerabilidad para atacarnos y hablo del nacimiento de Sarada, siento que casi haber arruinado mi carrera no le fue suficiente.

—¿Eso es lo que te mantiene tan preocupado, cariño?— cuestionó afligida. Sasuke asintió levemente, haber expresado sus preocupaciones con ella le había quitado un gran peso de encima —No lo había considerado, estaba tan feliz que olvidé por completo a esa persona...

—No voy a permitir que nada les pase a ustedes dos— declaró decidido.

—Sé que lo harás— sonrió —Vamos a ver qué haré de cenar, tengo hambre.

—Sabes que por ahora la cena me toca hacerla— puso los ojos en blanco, siguiéndola de cerca hacia la cocina.

—Como usted diga, señor gruñón— le sacó la lengua.

Esa noche después de cenar, ambos se dieron una ducha y luego Sasuke se encargó de consentir un poco a su esposa para que olvidara sus bobas inseguridades.

 **...**

Sakura había decidido hacer un _baby shower_ junto a su cumpleaños, los familiares y amigos invitados llevaron regalos para ella y la bebé. Sasuke estaba muy al pendiente de ella, su madre le había comentado que la veía un poco desencajada, que eso significa que no falta mucho para que comience el trabajo de parto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan— Naruto se acercó al matrimonio con una sonrisa —Esto es un obsequio para Sarada-chan de parte del equipo, la verdad es que no sabíamos que darte a ti...— se rascó la nuca apenado.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció —No te preocupes por eso, con que le hayan traído algo a ella es más que suficiente para mí.

—Ábrelo, los muchachos están entusiasmados por saber si les gustará— la mirada ansiosa de Naruto picó la curiosidad de ambos y abrieron el paquete.

Era un body con el diseño de la camiseta del equipo, pero con una combinación de rosa y morado, en la parte de atrás tiene el número que le corresponde a Sasuke y su apellido. A Sakura le pareció de lo más hermoso aquel detalle que ellos habían tenido con su hijita. Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó al rubio como agradecimiento.

—Es precioso, muchas gracias a todos— sollozó emocionada —Creo que será lo primero que le pongamos al nacer, ¿No te parece, mi amor?

Sasuke asintió con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Recuerdo cuando dijiste que solo era una chica y yo era más importante, debiste morderte la lengua, hermanito— dijo Itachi con burla, abrazándolo por los hombros.

—Cuando dije eso no tenía idea de nada, pero tú sí lo sabías— ambos rieron.

—No es como si yo hubiera visto el futuro— Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco —Pero vi que ella era genuina y sabía que eso te haría amarla.

—Lo hago, tuviste razón esta vez— admitió.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a la pelirrosa hablar entusiasmada con el mejor amigo del menor.

—¿Ella sabe que alguna vez dijiste eso?— preguntó Itachi.

—Por supuesto que lo sé— ella se volteó a ellos con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No es fácil guardarle secretos, esos ojos manipuladores suelen hacer conmigo su santa voluntad y me exprimió toda la información posible antes de casarnos— bufó.

Naruto e Itachi comenzaron a reírse, Sakura se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios en un intento de quitarle la mala cara.

—No importa lo que hayas hecho antes, lo importante es que ahora me amas tanto como yo a ti— volvió a besarlo.

—Claro que te amo, pero sigues siendo una molestia— sonrió de lado.

 **...**

Esa noche era el partido que Sasuke tanto había esperado. Toda la familia estaba reunida, incluso Kizashi, Ino y Sai habían ido a apoyarlo. Pero Sakura no se sentía tan bien como debería, sentimentalmente estaba contenta por su esposo, pero físicamente, era otro tema. Desde que se levantó ha tenido calambres y un dolor poco punzante, pero molesto, en la parte baja de vientre.

—¿Estás bien, querida?— preguntó Mikoto preocupada.

—La verdad es que quiero ir al baño, pero está bastante lejos y me duelen los pies para caminar hasta allá— mintió.

—Hubiera sido mejor que tú y yo nos quedáramos en casa a ver el partido por televisión, tú ya no estás en condiciones para estar en este tipo de lugares— expresó angustiada.

—No quería dejar de apoyar a Sasuke-kun— hizo un ademán de sonrisa.

—Él lo hubiera entendido, linda— tomó las manos de la pelirrosa —Quiero que seas honesta conmigo y me digas qué te pasa, si tenemos que irnos ahora mismo a pesar de que el juego va por la mitad, Sasuke lo entenderá.

—Son solo calambres que he tenido desde la mañana— admitió.

—¡Quizás ya estás en trabajo de parto!— dijo alarmada.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verla con preocupación, Sakura pensó que su suegra tal vez estaba exagerando un poco. Ella ya estaba en la fecha que le había indicado su doctora, pero aún no había tenido otros síntomas además de la falsa alarma hace unos días.

—No lo sé, no he tenido contracciones como las que tuve hace días— divagó.

—¿Sientes que se mueve?— interrogó su padre.

—No ha dejado de moverse en todo el rato— respondió.

—Me preocuparía si no lo hiciera— habló Mikoto.

—Pienso que deberíamos ir al médico, hija— Kizashi lucia bastante angustiado.

—Estoy bien, papá— aseguró con aparente tranquilidad.

Pero lo cierto era que no quería arruinar la noche de Sasuke. Él lo estaba haciendo tan bien, él estaba brillando como siempre lo ha hecho al pararse en el montículo. Lo ha visto motivado, feliz. Ella no quiere arruinarle eso simplemente porque no es capaz soportar un minúsculo dolor por un par de horas más, Sakura es consciente de que su tiempo está llegando a su fin, pero si Sarada quisiera salir ya, ya hubiera comenzado la verdadera labor de parto.

En la baja del octavo, el equipo de Sasuke iba ganando seis carreras por cero. Ella ya no podía aguantar la necesidad de ir al baño y se levantó, pero una fuerte punzada ahí abajo la hizo doblarse y gritar de dolor.

—¡Sakura! — inmediatamente su padre se levantó a sostenerla, al igual que todos sus acompañantes.

 **...**

Ya prácticamente había llevado su equipo a la victoria, un par de lanzamientos más y le haría el segundo _out_ al jugador que estaba bateando. Pero un sentimiento extraño en su pecho lo hizo girar su cuerpo hacia la tribuna donde estaba su familia. Entonces su corazón se aceleró, todo su cuerpo tembló al momento en que ella se levantó y la vio doblarse y gritar de dolor. Inmediatamente todos se levantaron a auxiliarla, por inercia su cuerpo se movió hacia ella, pero sabía que no podía irse así como así. Entonces le pidió un tiempo fuera al _umpire_ y luego llegó corriendo hasta el entrenador.

—Lo siento, pero necesito que me sustituyas, mi esposa entró en trabajo de parto— notificó.

—Ve, chico— Bee le sonrió y extendió su puño hacia él — Felicidades.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar de los demás miembros del equipo, pero no podían todos levantarse a estrechar su mano, pues sabían que él debía estar desesperado por salir de allí.

—Gracias— chocó el puño con el hombre y se volteó para buscar la salida del campo.

—Sasuke— Naruto había dejado su posición para ver qué le pasaba a su amigo —Felicidades— lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, Naruto. Asegúrense de ganar.

— ¡Ve a asegurarte que Sakura-chan y Sarada-chan estén bien!— exclamó riendo.

Sasuke sonrió y se fue corriendo. Primero debía ir al casillero donde estaban sus pertenencias, pero eso estaba de paso hacia la salida. En cuanto recogió todo, aceleró el paso hasta las escaleras que lo llevaría a la parte donde estaba su familia viendo el juego. Pero al llegar a la mitad del camino, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— exclamó sorprendida.

—¡Sakura!— terminó de llegar a ella.

—¿Cómo supiste?— interrogó sin salir de su asombro.

—Te he estado vigilando desde el campo, tenía un presentimiento contigo desde que noté que me estabas ocultando algo en la mañana cuando me preparaba para venir aquí.

—Perdóname por arruinar tu momento— inclinó la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas.

—¿Arruinar mi momento?, ¿Bromeas?— no pudo evitar reírse de ella —Puedo decir que este es el segundo mejor momento de vida— le levantó el rostro con delicadeza —El primero fue casarme contigo.

Ella quiso responderle, pero otra fuerza contracción habló por ella. Sasuke la tomó en brazos y dejó que ella se aferrara con fuerza a su uniforme para soportar el dolor.

—Llévenla al hospital, yo tomaré un taxi a la casa para buscar sus cosas y las de Sarada— habló mientras iban camino al estacionamiento.

En la mañana antes de irse al estadio, Sasuke decidió usar a su guardaespaldas como chófer para que lo llevara para el estadio. Pero el hombre había pedido el resto del día libre porque tenía un compromiso familiar al que no podía faltar y Sasuke le concedió eso.

—No quiero que me dejes sola— se aferró con fuerza a su cuello.

—Te prometo que será rápido— aseguró.

—Llévate mi auto, será más rápido— intervino el padre de Sakura.

—Tenia intenciones de buscar mi auto también.

—Yo iré contigo y después cada uno irá en un auto diferente— Itachi se ofreció en acompañarlo.

—Buena idea— aceptó.

Sasuke metió con cuidado a la pelirrosa en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres, pero Sakura se negaba a dejarlo ir.

—No quiero hacer esto sin ti— sollozó.

—No tendrás que hacerlo, te juro que voy a estar contigo lo más rápido posible— sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos.

Sakura podía sentir sus manos resecas por la resina que usa para mantener sus manos libres de sudor al lanzar.

—No tardes mucho— suplicó.

—Nunca— le dio un beso en la frente y salió del vehículo.

Su hermano ya tenía en sus manos las llaves del auto de su suegro, así que ambos corrieron a abordarlo. Itachi conducía con rapidez hasta la casa de su hermano, mientras Sasuke buscaba entre sus pertenencias sus llaves, las cuales el pelinegro mayor se había molestado en sujetar mientras él llevaba a su esposa al auto.

Itachi ni bien se estacionó en frente a la vivienda, cuando Sasuke ya estaba corriendo a la entrada. Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que sus temblorosas manos se lo permitieron y se dirigió a la habitación de Sarada. Recogió el bolso que Sakura ya tenía armado para ella, sacó la cadena del joyero y la metió en el bolso. Fue a su habitación e hizo lo mismo con la ropa, la carpeta que Sakura tiene con sus papeles del embarazo y las llaves del auto.

—Deberías cambiarte— sugirió Itachi, quien se había bajado del auto para ayudarlo con todo lo que traía.

—Voy a perder tiempo, tengo que estar con ella cuanto antes— guardó todo en el maletero de su propio vehículo.

—Al menos deberías quitarte la camisa, sé que tienes una en tu mochila— insistió Itachi.

—Luego lo haré— respondió de mala gana.

Cerró su casa, abordó el vehículo y arrancó al hospital sin esperar a su hermano. Aunque por el retrovisor era capaz de ver que Itachi lo estaba siguiendo. Al llegar al hospital, cargó con todo lo que había traído y entró al recinto de salud.

—Habitación de Uchiha Sakura— preguntó urgido a la recepcionista del hospital, sin molestarse en ser educado primero.

—Yo te llevo— Ino se acercó a él.

—¿Cómo está?— interrogó mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de Sakura.

—Todo bien hasta ahora, la bebé está bien posicionada, no hay problema con que el cordón umbilical se enrede en su cuello o se quede atrapada en la pelvis de Sakura. La presión arterial de Sakura está bien y el ritmo cardíaco de Sarada también lo está— explicó.

—¿Ya rompió fuente?

—Aún no, pero no falta mucho para que pase.

—¿Quién está con ella?— interrogó de nuevo.

El moreno entiende que por la hora, las horas de visitas están prohibidas. Por eso es que Ino lo estaba esperando, para poder guiarlo y tener la excusa de ver cómo está su mejor amiga.

—Kizashi-san— contestó —Él es el único familiar directo que estaba presente.

Ambos se detuvieron al momento de llegar a la puerta de la habitación que le asignaron a ella. Desde afuera podían escucharlos hablar tranquilamente.

—Ya vine— pronunció al entrar.

—¡Tardaste mucho!— gritó berrinchuda.

—Vino lo más rápido que pudo, Sakura— reprochó Kizashi —Ni siquiera se pudo cambiar el uniforme.

—¿Cómo estás?— prefirió ignorar los berrinches de su esposa y se sentó en una orilla de la cama.

—Las contracciones son cada media hora, así que mientras no las tenga, estoy bien. Aunque estoy un poco asustada.

—Yo también— sostuvo su mano —Pero todo estará bien.

—Esta es nuestra estrategia de juego y la realizaremos juntos a la perfección— le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Así es— aceptó él con una sonrisa.

—Ya es momento de que yo vaya con los demás a esperar afuera, solo estaba aquí mientras llegaba Sasuke-kun— intervino Kizashi incómodo.

La pareja agradeció la ayuda del Haruno y luego lo dejaron marcharse. Si para Kizashi era incómodo ver a su niña en románticas situaciones con su esposo, para Sasuke era mil veces peor. Odiaba que él estuviera presente en momentos así, pues cuando su efusiva hija saltaba sobre él para besarlo o abrazarlo, sus ojos siempre se cruzaban con los del pelirrosa y todavía, aún después de que llevan casi un año de casados, solía hacerle un gesto de que siempre lo estaría vigilando.

—¿Trajiste algo para cambiarte?— interrogó ella cuando estuvieron a solas.

Pues la camisa del uniforme de Sasuke se había ensuciado bastante durante el partido y ella sabía que no lo dejarían acompañarla en la sala de parto en ese aspecto.

—Traje la camiseta con la que salí de casa esta mañana, nada más— contestó.

—En mis cosas hay un jabón y una toalla de manos, lávate con eso y por lo menos cámbiate la camisa. Después que nazca la bebé, puedes ir a casa a cambiarte.

Sasuke negó divertido, ni siquiera en su condición, ella deja de ser una molestia.

—¡Ah! Y por cierto— la voz de ella lo hizo detener su camino al baño —No le vayas a prestar atención a lo que te diga la enfermera que está al pendiente de mí.

Sasuke la miró confundido, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a aclarar nada al respecto. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto.

—Naruto me llamó antes de que llegaras para decirme que el partido terminó igual que como lo dejaste— dijo al verlo salir del baño sin camisa, secándose la cara y los brazos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Una mujer de largo cabello rubio y traje de enfermera, entró. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, su rostro ardió con violencia. No todos los días sus ojos admiraban un espécimen masculino tan hermoso.

—D-disculpe, señor— tartamudeó la mujer —Pero las horas de visitas terminaron hace horas.

—Tengo derecho de estar aquí, ella es mi esposa— aclaró fríamente.

—Lamento la confusión— no pudo ocultar su sorpresa _—Vaya, la perra de Ino tenía razón—_ pensó con amargura.

—Largo de aquí, Shion. Le expuse a mi médico que no deseaba tenerte a ti como enfermera— la pelirrosa apretó los puños con fuerza.

Odiaba que esa asquerosa mujer esté devorando con la mirada a su marido.

—Pues en cuanto la otra enfermera del turno llegue, yo me iré...— miró el nombre de la pelirrosa en su carpeta —Uchiha-san— hizo una reverencia ante el matrimonio y se fue.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— él no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Esa mujer estudió conmigo en la secundaria, ella y sus amigas solían burlarse de mi cabello y llamarme fea marimacho. Más de una vez tuve que evitar que Ino se cayera a golpes con ella, aunque para ser honesta, algunas veces deseé darle un puñetazo en su maldita cara— relató —Cuando llegué al hospital y me vio, me dijo que qué clase de hombre llegaría a embarazar a alguien tan patética como yo. Que estaba segura que yo me había ido de resbalosa con algún hombre y por eso salí preñada, dijo que mi Sarada era una bastarda producto de una noche con un hombre evidentemente ebrio. Mi padre dijo que se encargaría de dejarla sin empleo, pero yo le dije que no valía la pena rebajarse a su alt...

Una fuerte contracción la hizo detener su relato. Sasuke terminó de ponerse su camiseta y corrió a sostener sus manos para ayudarla a soportar el dolor.

 **...**

Sasori conducía a toda velocidad hacia el mismo bar donde solía verse con la pelirroja. Ella solía prestar su servicio allí por las noches, pero su familia no tenía idea de ello. Si su primo no le permitía una vida de lujos, entonces ella buscaría una. Ella esperaba tener suerte y pescar un hombre ingenuo y adinerado que le dé todo lo que ella desea.

Al entrar al establecimiento, el aroma a cigarrillos, alcohol y perfume de mujer barato, inundó sus fosas nasales. No le costó mucho encontrar a su socia, ella estaba a punto de tener suerte con un tipo de más o menos su edad, de cabello celeste y ojos morados.

—Akari— pronunció a sus espaldas.

Akari era el seudónimo que Karin usaba en su trabajo.

—Akasuna-sama— hizo una elegante reverencia ante él, fingiendo llevar a cabo el procedimiento de su trabajo —Me temo que esta noche le haré compañía a Hozuki-sama.

—Vine a decirte que nuestro asunto ya necesita ser ejecutado.

—Por fin pasará...— masculló sorprendida.

—Ni se te ocurra perderte por mucho tiempo, te necesitaré para eso cuando lo otro pase— se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar el establecimiento.

Karin sonrió para sus adentros, por fin Sasuke y su mujercita pagarían por todo el sufrimiento que le han causado.

 **...**

El proceso de parto había sido un poco lento y desesperante para los futuros padres. Durante toda la noche, se habían estado preparando para recibir a su pequeña al mundo. Incluso en una ocasión, la doctora le ordenó que caminara un poco para ayudar al proceso de la dilatación. En todo momento Sasuke estuvo a su lado, de hecho, cuando habían estado caminando, ella lo había acompañado hasta la cafetería del hospital para que él pudiera comer algo y, cuando iban de regreso a la habitación, Sakura finalmente rompió fuente.

Cerca de las cinco y treinta de la mañana, Sakura ya había dilatado por completo y fue llevada hasta la sala de partos. El Uchiha estaba sumamente nervioso, tenía nauseas, taquicardia y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, pero en ningún momento soltó las manos de su mujer.

—No te rindas, por favor. Hazlo una vez más— suplicó desesperado, odiaba verla sufrir tanto.

—Sasuke-san tiene razón, ya su cabeza está casi afuera. Puja con todas tus fuerzas para darle la bienvenida a Sarada-chan— la animó Shizune.

Sakura asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Apretó la mano de Sasuke y empujó con todas sus fuerzas una vez más. La sala quedó en completo silencio cuando ella lloró. Sus padres estaban absortos mirando su pequeño cuerpo cubierto de sangre, escuchando su fuerte llanto. Vieron como le cortaron el cordón que la mantenía unida a su madre y como se la entregaron al pediatra para que la revisara. Sasuke odiaba que otras personas sean las primeras en poder tocar y ver de cerca a su bebé.

—Viste que es hermosa— la voz de Sakura lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Es difícil saberlo, pero supongo que debería preguntarle a los doctores que tienen que verla primero que nosotros— puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ay por Dios!— exclamó sin levantar la voz —Deja tus celos enfermizos de padre, ya después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para sostenerla en nuestros brazos.

—Hmp— se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

Todo quedó olvidado cuando les entregaron a su hija para que pudieran conocerla. Ella es tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Nadie que no comprendiera lo que ellos sienten, entenderían lo que es tener el pecho rebosante de amor por una persona tan pequeña y frágil. Admiraron las largas pestañas que había heredado de su madre y el oscuro cabello de su padre. Su piel parece de la más fina porcelana, su nariz es respingada y pequeña. Sus ojos negros son hermosos, brillantes, enormes y llenos de pureza e inocencia, como los de su madre. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban con fuerza al dedo que Sasuke le había dado.

—Bienvenida al mundo, Sarada— las lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por las mejillas de ambos.

—Bienvenida, hija mía.

Él se sacó la cadena del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo puso con cuidado alrededor de su cuello. Besó la amplia frente de su hija y juntó su frente con la su esposa.

—Sakura, gracias— la besó con ternura, demostrándole lo mucho que la ama y que está agradecido con ella por ese maravilloso regalo.

—Gracias a ti por convertirme en madre, gracias por haber llegado a mi vida y hacerla extraordinaria— declaró enternecida —Te amo tanto, no sé que voy a hacer con tanto amor que tengo para ti y para esta pequeña criatura que nació de nuestro amor.

La felicidad por el nacimiento de su hija embriaga sus corazones y ambos esperaban que esa preciosa felicidad perdure por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Yo creo que no puedo dejar de llorar. Necesitaré terapia después de escribir lo que viene. Creo que ustedes y yo necesitamos preparación psicológica para esto. ¡NO QUIERO ESTO, SEÑOR STARK! Pero que más da, ya hice la trama así y así se queda.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16.**

Uchiha Sarada nació a las seis en punto de la mañana del treinta y uno de marzo.

—Parece un sueño— susurró Sakura, sin dejar de contemplarla —¿Tienes idea de cuánto te quiero y cuánto esperé por ti?

—Papá también quiere sostenerla— se quejó él.

—Lo siento, cariño— lo miró apenada.

Le explicó brevemente cómo sostenerla mientras se la colocaba en sus brazos, Sasuke tuvo miedo de que ella se le resbalara. Ella es tan pequeñita y él tiene brazos muy grandes.

—Tus músculos serán un mejor soporte para ella— Sakura al instante entendió las inseguridades de su esposo —Nada va a pasarle, ten confianza. Tú más que nadie sabrá protegerla, ese es tu deber como su padre.

—Es normal que tenga nervios, es la primera vez que sostengo un bebé y no cualquier bebé, mi bebé.

Sakura negó con resignación, ella ya se había hecho la idea de que tipo de padre sobreprotector será el Uchiha, pero a cada momento se da cuenta que él superó completamente sus expectativas. Y aunque a ella le parece adorable, sabe que su hija va a sufrirlo cuando llegue a la adolescencia.

—Vamos a llevarla a la sala de maternidad para que usted pueda descansar.

Una enfermera se acercó con intenciones de llevarse a la niña, pero Sasuke se rehusó a dársela.

—Entrégala, Sasuke-kun— le pidió —Van a vestirla, nos la llevarán cuando tenga hambre.

Él bufó y entregó a su bebé. Al instante, sintió un vacío en su pecho, como si ella se fuera a ir para siempre de su lado, pero simplemente se la iban a llevar para que su madre pudiera descansar.

Salió de la sala de partos cuando se lo ordenaron y caminó tranquilamente hasta la sala de espera, donde estaba seguro que su familia seguía esperando las buenas nuevas.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿Todo salió bien?, ¿Cómo está mi nieta y su madre?— su madre comenzó a abordarlo con preguntas, sin darle tiempo de contestar —¡Ya dinos algo, Sasuke!— reclamó.

—Es preciosa— sonrió —Todo salió bien para ambas, ahora a Sarada se la llevaron a la sala de maternidad para que Sakura pudiera descansar.

—¡Felicidades!— su madre lo abrazó con fuerza —Estoy tan feliz por ambos, no puedo esperar para verla y abrazarla. ¿Cómo es ella?, ¿Cómo luce?

—Se parece mucho a ambos, su cabello y sus ojos son negros, pero todo lo demás es parecido a su madre.

La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, fue una de las más hermosas y sinceras que su familia ha visto en él jamás. Quizás Sakura esté acostumbrada a verlo, pero su madre no y por eso su corazón se conmovió al punto de llevarla a las lágrimas y volver a abrazarlo. Sasuke siempre será su pequeño, su bebé más preciado. Y no importa que él ya sea un hombre adulto, un esposo y ahora un padre con un hogar que llevar adelante, para Mikoto siempre será ese pequeño huraño que lo único que podía hacerlo sonreír ligeramente era tener un guante de béisbol en su mano.

Los siguientes en felicitar al feliz padre, fueron su padre y su hermano, seguido de su suegro, su mejor amigo y la familia de este.

—Gracias a todos— se apartó lentamente de la madre del rubio —Pero quiero ir a casa, cambiarme y comer algo que no sea de la cafetería de este lugar.

Caminó hacía la salida del hospital, pero la voz de su hermano lo hizo detenerse.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— lo miró de reojo.

—La noticia del nacimiento de Sarada se ha regado como una epidemia y las puertas del hospital están infestadas de reporteros. Todo el mundo vio cuando Sakura se dobló y gritó del dolor, además de que después de eso, tú abandonaste el campo. Es algo bastante obvio para todo el mundo— Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—¿Se aseguraron de que no pudiera entrar ningún reportero?— interrogó Sasuke.

—Todas las puertas están aseguradas, además de que el personal del hospital en su totalidad firmó un acuerdo de confidencialidad para que ninguno pudiera revelar detalles a la prensa sobre el nacimiento de la bebé— explicó Fugaku.

—Necesito ir a mi casa, no puedo pasar otro día con esta ropa. Además tengo hambre y la comida de aquí es una porquería— hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Me adelanté a los acontecimientos y te traje ropa de la que quedó en casa, además de algo de comida para ti y para Sakura— su sonriente madre le entregó una maleta pequeña.

—Gracias, mamá, eres la mejor— la besó en la mejilla.

Volvió a la habitación que le asignaron a Sakura con la intención de tomar un baño. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a su esposa dormida y sonrió, todo lo que había pasado la había dejado sin energías. Se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y puso de rodillas a un lado de la cama para poder contemplar su hermoso rostro un rato.

—Deberías descansar un poco— pronunció ella sin abrir los ojos.

—Descansa tú, yo estoy bien— acarició su mejilla.

—Sasuke-kun— llamó.

—Dime.

—Te amo— estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Yo también, pero trata de descansar un poco— acarició su cabello con ternura.

—¿Te aseguraste que la vistieran?, ¿Viste que le pusieron toda la ropa que les dimos?— interrogó.

—No he ido a verla, me dijeron que en un rato me dejarían ir y dejar que se la presente a la familia— explicó.

—Sigo sin creer que ya nació, es tan preciosa— suspiró.

—Como su madre— le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se enderezó —Iré a ducharme y luego comeré lo que mi madre nos trajo de casa, ¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha— sonrió como una niña —Pero ve a ducharte primero, yo te esperaré.

Sasuke dudaba que lo hiciera, pues se notaba lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero decidió hacerle caso y se metió al baño. Casi media hora después, salió. Y tal como él lo había pensado, ella se había dormido en la misma posición en la que la había dejado antes de meterse al baño.

Tomó la comida y se sentó en una orilla de la cama.

—Sakura— la sacudió levemente.

—No me dormí— dijo exaltada.

—Por supuesto que no— trató de no reírse por su reacción.

—No te burles de mí— hizo un puchero.

—Solo estoy repitiendo lo que dices— se hizo el ofendido.

—No quiero admitirlo, pero me siento agotada y algo adolorida— se encogió sobre sí misma.

—Es normal que lo sientas, incluso yo me siento agotado y lo único que hice fue sostener tus manos cuando era necesario. No fue fácil, pero estoy orgulloso de que lo hicieras bien y me da alivio que ambas estén bien— le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Pero cuando la vi a ella y vi que te hice feliz, entendí que todo este dolor ha valido completamente la pena— le devolvió el gesto.

—Hablas como si no fueras capaz de hacerme feliz— la miró con severidad.

—Aún después de once meses de matrimonio, suelo dudar de mi misma. Sé que no debo hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo— desvío la mirada.

—Incluso a veces yo mismo pienso que no soy un buen esposo y que seré un pésimo padre— puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

—Nadie es perfecto, pero todos trabajamos duro para serlo. Eres un esposo maravilloso, aún con tus errores, y sé que serás un padre fantástico. Sobretodo sobreprotector y celoso— rió levemente.

—Tú también lo eres, una buena esposa y seguramente una excelente madre.

Ambos guardaron silencio después de ello y terminaron su desayuno rodeados de un cómodo silencio. Sasuke la ayudó a recostarse mejor y salió de la habitación para dejarla dormir sin interrupciones.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, se llevó una sorpresa. Casi todo su equipo estaba allí, con regalos grandes, globos rosas y flores para conmemorar el nacimiento de su bebé. Se acercó al gran grupo de personas y agradeció a todos por estar allí en un momento tan importante para su vida.

 **...**

Karin miraba al pelirrojo con nerviosismo, pues desde hace rato él estaba furioso, rompiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance y gritando para dejar salir toda su frustración. Pues se había enterado que el padre de Sasuke se había encargado de reforzar la seguridad del hospital y ahora le sería difícil llevar a acabo su plan. Entrar sería fácil, pues no pueden restringir completamente el acceso a un recinto de salud y los únicos que tienen prohibida la entrada son los molestos reporteros. Pero salir con la niña de allí, será imposible.

—Debiste considerar eso desde el principio— señaló ella —Ellos han tenido guardaespaldas desde que comenzaste a atacarlos, obviamente Sasuke hará hasta lo imposible por proteger a su hija. Sé que él sospecha de ti, siempre lo ha hecho. Supongo que para él debe ser extraño que no hayas movido más tus piezas desde su accidente, así que él ha de suponer que tu movimiento final sería este día, porque su felicidad puede significar vulnerabilidad de su parte.

—Ya lo sé, ese idiota siempre ha sospechado de mí. Pero no ha podido demostrar nada en mi contra, a pesar de que lo ha intentado.

—Espera hasta la noche, cuando todo el mundo pretende descansar un poco y las enfermeras descuidan sus puestos de trabajo— sugirió —Puede que salir por alguna de las puertas sea un problema, pero podríamos usar el helipuerto del hospital. Nadie sospechará de ese lugar, al menos no creo que lo hagan.

—¿Y luego qué?— interrogó.

—Cambiamos los planes iniciales, pero ahora todo será más rápido para todos y podremos deshacernos de la mocosa mucho más rápido— miró sus uñas con aburrimiento.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos a llevarla? Nunca me lo aclaraste— se tiró en la cama, junto a ella.

—Averigüé todo acerca del orfanato donde creciste, sé que está bastante lejos y en un pueblo poco conocido. Pero también supe que una de las ancianas que te cuidó, se había aislado de todos y ni siquiera las demás personas del orfanato sabían dónde estaba ubicada su residencia actual, pero yo conseguí averiguarlo con un investigador que pagué, con tu dinero, cabe destacar. Ella está en una vieja casa de campo a las afueras de ese mismo pueblo, como a una hora y media en automóvil.

—¿Cómo pretendes que llegue tan lejos de Japón en una misma noche?— arqueó una ceja.

—Usando tu helicóptero, obviamente— añadió.

—Así que tu plan incluyó el uso de mi helicóptero desde el principio— no fue una pregunta, sino más bien, una afirmación.

—Básicamente— asintió.

Karin se levantó, recogió su ropa y salió de la habitación. Unos minutos después, regresó completamente vestida y con unas cuantas bolsas en sus manos.

—¿Qué es todo eso?— cuestionó él.

—Ropa, pañales, leche y algunas cosas que ella va a necesitar para cuidar a la mocosa, además del dinero que vas a darle— respondió —¿No se te había ocurrido pensar que si ella debía salir a conseguir todas esas cosas por su cuenta, cabe la posibilidad de que en el orfanato quieran ayudarla y quedarse con ella, entonces sus padres la conseguirían muy rápido?

—Has pensado cuidadosamente en todo— puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sin mí, esto sería un completo fracaso— sonrió con arrogancia.

—Ja, para algo útil tenías que usar tu cerebro alguna vez— siseó con desprecio.

—Lo único que me mantiene contigo es mi venganza y que me das buen sexo, porque de resto eres un ser humano despreciable— se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

—A mí solo me interesa tener una puta sin tener que gastar un centavo.

Karin resopló enojada y salió de la habitación, tirando la puerta tras de sí. Sasori la dejó ser, ella solo está haciendo berrinches y volverá pronto, esa mujer es consciente de que no puede dejarlo tan fácilmente, pues eso podría costarle hasta su miserable vida.

 **...**

En cuanto le permitieron el acceso a la sala de maternidad, Sasuke se dirigió hasta allá con su familia. Primero ellos y después los miembros del equipo, pues no podían entrar tantas personas. Él entró y se acercó hacia donde una enfermera luchaba por tranquilizar a su bebé, sin mucho éxito. Los demás eran testigos de todo detrás de un enorme ventanal que tenía aquella ala del hospital.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?— interrogó ni bien llegó hasta la mujer.

—No he conseguido dormirla— se quejó.

—Será que tiene hambre— aventuró.

—Traté de darle un biberón, pero lo rechazó— relató.

—A ver— tomó a su bebé con cuidado —¿Qué pasa contigo, Sarada?

Al instante ella se quedó tranquila, como si lo único que ella necesitara para estar tranquila es la voz de su progenitor. La enfermera no conseguía salir de su asombro, ella estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con bebés, pero con esa niña tenía más de una hora tratando de dormirla sin éxito y él simplemente tuvo que hablarle y se tranquilizó de inmediato.

Los ojos negros de Sarada estaban fijos en los de su padre, quien tampoco podía dejar de mirarla. Ella vestía el body que el equipo de Sasuke le había obsequiado, además de unos calcetines rosas, unos guantes resguardando sus pequeñas manos y un gorro tejido cubriendo su cabello negro.

El pelinegro se acercó al ventanal con la niña y con una leve sonrisa, se la presentó a sus familiares.

—Conozcan a Sarada— la acomodó mejor para que pudieran observarla bien.

—Es una bebé hermosa— pronunció Kizashi al borde de las lágrimas —Tanto como su madre. Honestamente, Sasuke-kun, ella es hermosa únicamente por heredar la belleza de mi Sakura.

—Pues mi Sasuke es un hombre bastante atractivo— replicó Mikoto —Porque se parece a mí, obviamente. Así que la hermosura de mi nieta, viene de ambas partes.

—Hola, Sarada. Soy tu tío Itachi, estoy contento de conocerte al fin.

Los otros dos miembros de la familia Uchiha prefirieron ignorar la absurda discusión que se desarrollaba entre la mujer Uchiha y el Haruno, y dedicaron su atención a la recién nacida y a su padre.

—El abuelo también está feliz de verte, eres demasiado linda— expresó Fugaku con dulzura.

Por primera vez en su vida, los hermanos vieron una expresión de ternura en el rostro de su padre y los llenó de un sentimiento de regocijo inexplicable.

—Sonríe a la cámara, Sasuke— Mikoto lo enfocaba con su cámara.

Sasuke acomodó a la bebé y sin abandonar su sonrisa, miró a la cámara. La primera fotografía de él y su pequeña, la primera de tantas que están por venir...

 **...**

Despertó al sentir una pequeña incomodidad en sus pechos. Observó el entorno de la habitación en busca de alguna presencia, pero estaba completamente sola. Sonrió enternecida al ver la habitación llena de globos rosas, flores, muñecos de felpa y algunos regalos envueltos. Supuso que muchas personas ya habían ido a conocer a su hija y que esa era la razón por la cual su esposo no estaba por allí.

Salió de sus divagaciones cuando la puerta se abrió, una enfermera arrastrando una cuna médica y más atrás venía Sasuke.

—Yo me encargo a partir de ahora, gracias— dijo él.

La enfermera hizo una reverencia ante el matrimonio y se fue. El Uchiha tomó a la niña y se acercó a su esposa.

—Te sorprendería saber los problemas que le ha dado a las enfermeras— comentó.

—¿Algo anda mal con ella?— interrogó preocupada.

—Digamos que es todo lo contrario— divagó —Si no escucha mi voz no se queda tranquila, cuando fui a presentarla a la familia y al equipo, me encontré a la enfermera luchando con ella para dormirla, pensaba que tenía hambre pero no quiso tomarse el biberón tampoco. Pero cuando la sostuve y escuchó mi voz, se calmó. Aunque siguió sin aceptar el biberón, así que decidí traerla para que la alimentes tú.

—Igual que cuando estaba en mi vientre, definitivamente tiene preferencia contigo ¡Y apenas acaba de nacer!— exclamó.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y le entregó a Sarada. Sakura pidió unas toallitas húmedas para limpiarse el pecho y poder alimentar a su bebé, él buscó lo que ella le pidió y luego se dedicó a observarlo todo desde el sofá que está junto a la cama.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió de lo desesperada que ella estaba comiendo, incluso se le salía la leche por la comisura de los labios.

—Realmente tenías hambre— masculló sorprendida —¿Podrías pasarme un babero?

—Si— buscó entre las cosas de Sarada y se lo pasó a Sakura —¿Qué sientes?— se sentó a su lado para poder observar más de cerca.

—Es algo difícil de explicar— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —Lo único que puedo decir es que siento que el pecho me va a explotar de la emoción.

—Me gusta el brillo de tus ojos, como destilas amor por cada poro— juntó sus frentes —Estás radiante, te ves hermosa. Ambas lo son. Las amo demasiado.

—Oh, mi amor— acarició su mejilla— Nosotras también amamos demasiado a papá— usó un tono de voz infantil.

Comenzó a darle cortos besos en los labios, hace mucho que ella no se dedicaba a mimarlo, sino que él debía hacerlo con ella por culpa de sus hormonas.

Un quejido proveniente de la infante los hizo separarse y comenzaron a reír.

—Creo que alguien no está satisfecha todavía— acomodó su pecho dentro de su ropa y sacó el otro para que siguiera comiendo.

La puerta se abrió, dándole paso a todos sus familiares.

—Me alegra verte despierta, hija— Kizashi se acercó para darle un beso en la frente —Muchas felicidades.

—Gracias, papá— sonrió agradecida.

—Pensábamos en tomarles una fotografía familiar, pero ahora es un mal momento— dijo Mikoto apenada.

—Oh, descuide. No hay problema alguno, pero me gustaría peinarme y maquillarme un poco para disimular mis ojeras.

—Permíteme ayudarte— se ofreció emocionada.

Mientras su madre se encargaba de cumplir los caprichos de su esposa, él seguía las instrucciones de ambas para sacarle los gases a Sarada después de que esta terminó de comer. Luego de ello, se la pasó a Fugaku, Kizashi e Itachi para que tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerla más de cerca y después cada uno se sacó una fotografía con ella. Fugaku solo con ella, después junto a su esposa, luego una con sus dos hijos y su nieta y por último, los abuelos paternos con la nueva familia. Y así fueron todos, hasta que finalmente le tocó a Sakura una fotografía a solas con su adorada bebé y finalmente, su tan esperada fotografía familiar.

Era un precioso retrato, él abrazándola por los hombros y ella sosteniendo a la niña, ambos sonriendo a su manera, mirando fijamente a la cámara...

 **...**

Karin se las arregló para ponerse en contacto con alguien del hospital y que esta le permitiera usurpar su identidad para poder entrar al hospital sin levantar ninguna sospecha. La mujer aceptó cuando fue amenazada, pues a pesar de que ella nunca se llevó bien con la madre de la criatura, ella sería incapaz de hacerle eso a una madre. Puede que ella no sienta tanto apego a su profesión porque su único objetivo desde el primer momento fue encontrar a un doctor guapo que la hiciera su esposa en un futuro cercano, pero aún así, ella había aprendido a entender los sentimientos de esas personas y por eso no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones egoístas de ese par de escorias. Y comenzó a llorar, la rabia y la impotencia por no poder impedir la tragedia que estaba por suceder, fue el detonante de todo.

—Ya cállate— ordenó Sasori con fastidio.

—¿Por... qué?— se atrevió a preguntar con miedo.

—Porque sí— respondió parco —Deberías estar feliz, ella no te agradaba ¿o sí?

—El que ella y yo no seamos las mejores amigas, no implica que deba alegrarme de su sufrimiento— miró con desprecio al hombre.

—Ya no le prestes atención— Karin salió de detrás del contenedor de basura donde se estaba cambiando.

Sasori escaneó su aspecto con escrutinio, la verdad es que se parecía bastante a la enfermera que tenía atada de manos y pies en ese mismo callejón.

—No van a lograrlo, la gente escoria como ustedes no logra nada en la vida— escupió.

—Créeme, querida, lo lograremos.

Le puso un pañuelo con un olor extraño que de pronto la hizo sentir adormecida, hasta que finalmente, perdió el conocimiento

—¿Qué hacemos con ella?— interrogó la ahora rubia.

—Dejémosla dentro del contenedor de basura, la droga nos dará suficiente tiempo para que, cuando ella despierte, estemos bastante lejos— contestó indiferente.

—Como tú digas, nos vemos en el techo del hospital— le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa al pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar al hospital.

 **...**

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, luego de amamantarla por última vez, Sakura decidió cambiarle la ropa y ponerle una pijama más acorde al frío que sabía, haría en la sala de maternidad, pues hace un rato la enfermera de turno les informó que irían a llevársela.

—Mira, papá, mi mami me colocó la primera pijama que escogiste para mí.

Levantó a Sarada para que él pudiera ver lo bonita que le lucía esa pijama rosa con orejitas y colita de oso.

—Hmp— desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Ven, sácale una fotografía ¡se ve adorable!— la abrazó y comenzó a llenarla de besos.

—Pero deja de apretarla tanto y déjame verla bien— sacó su celular de su bolsillo y las enfocó a ambas primero —Sonríe a la cámara.

La pelirrosa esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo salirle en ese momento. Inexplicablemente, él se quedó sin aliento ante la vista y de alguna forma deseó congelar ese momento y hacerlo eterno, como si lo último que quisiera es que el reloj siguiera su curso y se detuviera exactamente en ese momento de su vida.

Primero las fotografió a ambas, luego a la bebé sola. Permitió que Sakura se tomara su tiempo para darle las buenas noches y cuando era su turno de sostenerla, la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con tanto ahínco, como si de pronto fuera a esfumarse, como si después de que ella salga de esa habitación, no la fueran a ver nunca más... De nuevo esos miedos irracionales que ha tenía desde hace meses volvieron cuando menos los necesitaba.

—Sasuke-kun— la voz de ella lo trajo de vuelta —Ya es hora, debemos dejar que la enfermera se la lleve.

Con una extraña pesadez en el pecho, permitió que se la llevaran. Cuando la puerta se cerró, miró a su esposa. Ella tenía una expresión de angustia en su rostro, ambos tenían el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

—La persona que vino por ella, no era Shion— apretó la sábana con fuerza —La Shion que yo conozco, jamás se hubiera ido sin al menos insultarnos mutuamente por unos instantes.

—Tengo que ir...— pronunció entre dientes —Lo que sea qué esté sucediendo, voy a impedirlo— declaró decidido.

Corrió por los solitarios y oscuros pasillos del hospital, cada paso que daba, sentía que el camino se hacia más largo y más estrecho. Todo comenzaba a distorsionarse, sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno. Al llegar a la sala de maternidad, ella no estaba. De hecho, no había ninguna persona cerca, además de él y otro par de bebés que habían nacido ese día también.

Se aferró a la pared para recuperar el aliento, para recobrar la cordura. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho. Quería arrancárselo en ese mismo instante y dejar de sentir.

Llegó hasta la enfermería, sólo habían un par de ellas. Una estaba en su escritorio revisando la ficha de los pacientes del día y la otra estaba preparándose para irse.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Uchiha-san?— preguntó la más anciana.

—¿Cuál de sus enfermeras está encargada del área de maternidad en la noche?— interrogó.

—Shion-san— respondió la más joven —Pero no ha llegado, se supone que debo esperar a que ella venga para entregarle el turno, sin embargo, hace casi una hora que está retrasada.

—Hace unos minutos, una supuesta enfermera fue a buscar a mi hija para traerla a la sala de maternidad y no lo hizo, mi hija no está allí— explicó.

—Nadie debía ir por ella, íbamos a dejarla pasar la noche con ustedes. Shizune-sensei me llamó hace media hora y me pidió ese favor— ambas se miraron preocupadas entre sí.

—Tch— golpeó la pared con los puños.

Llegó al área de seguridad del hospital, si veía las cámaras de seguridad podría saber a dónde fue esa persona y cómo consiguió salir sin ser detectada por toda la seguridad que su padre mandó a colocar alrededor del hospital. En el video se veía con claridad como la supuesta enfermera, al salir de la habitación donde ellos estaban, giró en otra dirección. También se veía como unos pocos minutos después, él salió corriendo hacia la dirección donde se supone, debían llevar a su hija. Revisaron las cámaras de los pasillos por donde la mujer se había ido, se dieron cuenta que llegó al ascensor y lo abordó.

—¿Qué vía de escape podría haber en un techo?— interrogó urgido, pues era obvio que había subido.

—Al menos que tengan un helicóptero, nada— respondió el encargado de las cámaras.

—¡Maldita sea!— puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y se jaló el cabello con desesperación —¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Él sabía de antemano que esa persona tenía un helicóptero para su uso personal. Y habiendo tanta seguridad alrededor del edificio, la única vía de escape es por los cielos.

—¿Dónde está el ascensor que puede llevarme directamente allá?— cuestionó.

—Al final del pasillo a la derecha— indicó.

A la mitad del camino, se encontró con su esposa bajando de otro ascensor que es para uso de los visitantes.

—¿Por qué viniste?— gritó alterado —Tú no estás en condiciones para hacer esto— la sostuvo con demasiada fuerza por los hombros —Déjamelo a mí.

—No voy a dejarte hacer esto solo— lo sostuvo por las muñecas —¿Te diste cuenta que me estás lastimando?— se liberó de su agarre.

—Perdóname, no sé qué demonios estoy haciendo— bajó la cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo.

Si no fuera por la extrema situación en la que están ahora, ya se estaría golpeando a sí mismo por haber sido tan brusco con ella.

—Vamos a rescatar a nuestra Sarada— lo obligó a levantar el rostro. Él asintió con firmeza.

La tomó de la mano y corrió con ella hasta el ascensor que le indicó el de seguridad, mientras intentaba ponerse en contacto con la policía. La Uchiha sabía que no estaba en condiciones para estar haciendo esas locuras, que haberse levantado de la cama y haber corrido hasta allí, le había costado mucho. Pero por su hija, ella es capaz de soportarlo todo.

 **...**

Al llegar a la azotea, sacó a la recién nacida de la cuna médica y quiso cubrirla por completo con su manta para que ni la brisa, ni la altura le hicieran mucho daño. Pero al fijarse en esos profundos ojos negros, todo a su alrededor se desconectó. Esa hermosa criatura le había robado el corazón con solamente mirarla... y entonces, rompió a llorar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?, ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarse llevar por ese hombre para hacerle semejante daño a una criatura tan pequeña? Los padres de ella lo único que habían hecho era ser felices y aunque ella no lo era, ellos no tienen la culpa de eso y esa muchachita tampoco.

—Lo siento mucho, pequeña. Casi te destrozo la vida por culpa de mi egoísmo y ese supuesto amor retorcido que tengo por el hombre maravilloso que te dio la vida— la apretó contra su pecho —Pero no te preocupes, voy a salvarte de él y te devolveré al lugar donde perteneces, con Sasuke y Sakura.

—¿Qué haces?— Sasori se acercó a ella enojado —No me hagas perder mi tiempo, ya vámonos.

—No— declaró en un susurro —No nos iremos, no permitiré que le quites a esta niña a sus padres.

—¿Ahora te arrepientes? Después de todo lo que has hecho para cumplir con este objetivo ¿Pretendes decirme que ahora serás una buena persona y la regresarás con sus malditos padres? ¡NO ME JODAS!— vociferó con furia.

—Me di cuenta que estas personas no tienen la culpa de nuestros fracasos— se aferró más a la criatura —¡Llevarnos a esta niña no calmará nuestras frustraciones!

—Karin...— se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en la cabeza —Te advertí que si te atrevías a traicionarme, que te dieras por muerta.

Karin tembló aterrorizada cuando él le puso una pistola en la cabeza, ella siempre supo que él era capaz de cumplir con esa amenaza. No por nada había intentado matar a los padres de la criatura que ahora había comenzado a llorar en sus brazos.

—No hagas esto... por favor— sus labios temblaban, sus lágrimas no paraban.

—Entrégamela— afincó más el arma en la peluca que usaba para ocultar su cabello rojo —Vamos, no me hagas esto más difícil.

—Aún estas a tiempo de redimirte— a pesar de lo que salía de su boca, terminó por entregarle a la niña.

—Has sido un estorbo desde el principio— comenzó a caminar hasta el helicóptero.

—¡No le hagas daño, ella tiene algo especial!— suplicó desesperada.

—¡Me tienes harto!— levantó su arma hacia ella.

—¡Sasori, no lo hagas!

En ese instante, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sasuke trató de impedir que él matara a esa pobre mujer, pero fue demasiado tarde, él ya le había disparado.

—Justo a tiempo para presenciar como me llevo lo que más amas, así como tú llegaste a quitarme lo que yo más amaba— comenzó a reír como desquiciado.

—Esto y aquello no se pueden comparar en lo absoluto, ¡No hagas esto!— debatió enfadado.

—¡Devuélveme a mi bebé, te lo ruego!— suplicó Sakura con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—Retrocedan— empezó a disparar sin control, mientras se acercaba más y más a su vía de escape.

El pelinegro tomó a su esposa y se refugió detrás de unas cajas de madera que estaban cerca de allí. Cuando los disparos cesaron, ambos salieron dispuestos a ir a rescatarla, pero el helicóptero ya había despegado.

—¡SARADAAAAAA!— los gritos desgarradores de la pelirrosa resonaban a través del ruido del aparato.

La Uchiha corrió hasta el borde del edificio y de no ser porque Sasuke la sostuvo a tiempo, hubiera caído al vacío por accidente.

—Esto es por haber arruinado mi carrera— sacó el brazo por la ventanilla, sosteniendo algo envuelto en una manta, la misma manta que envolvía a su hija y la dejó caer al vacío...

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura gritaba y lloraba con desesperación, viendo caer a su bebé al vacío, con ganas de lanzarse ella también y acabar con ese terrible sufrimiento que la corta desde adentro y le quita la respiración. Sasuke se aferraba a ella sin atreverse a mirar, él no lloraba, no gritaba, él tenía que ser fuerte por ambos. Si él se derrumbaba, ¿Quién iba a sostenerla a ella?

— _Sasuke-kun, mi bebé está muerta. Mi bebé apenas acaba de nacer y tuvo una muerte espantosa..._ — se aferró a la camisa de su esposo y dejó salir todo su dolor.

— _No... lo está_ — la mujer se arrastró hacia ellos con dificultad.

—¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó él, pues su esposa no estaba en condiciones para pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Soy Karin— se quitó la peluca y se dejó caer de lado para poder hablar con ellos —Perdó-nenme.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— interrogó con rabia contenida.

—Por-que que-ría v-vengarme de ti... p-por n-o haberte fijado en mí— sonrió con amargura —Pero e-ella...— comenzó a vomitar sangre—...E-ella... m-me salvó. Su al-ma p-ura... me hizo enten-der que yo estaba mal...— respiraba con dificultad —E-stoy dis-pues-ta a...— su voz se fue apagando —...A decirlo to-do.

En ese momento dejó de respirar, sus ojos perdieron brillo. Su agonía finalmente había terminado, ella estaba muerta.

—¿Karin?— Sakura soltó a su marido y fue a comprobar los signos vitales de la pelirroja —¡No puedes morirte ahora!— intentó hacer maniobras de reanimación cardiopulmonar —¡Tienes que decirme a dónde van a llevar a mi hija! ¡Karin! ¡Karin, por favor! ¡No te mueras!

—Ya es muy tarde, ya está muerta— la sujetó con fuerza para alejarla del cadáver.

—No debíamos dejarla morir— empezó a llorar de nuevo —Ella era nuestra única manera de recuperarla rápido. _No debimos dejarla morir_ — repetía una y otra vez.

—Necesito que te tranquilices— le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos —Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar a nuestra hija, pero necesito que tú estés bien porque sino no voy a poder ser fuerte.

—No puedo, ¡No quiero tranquilizarme! No...— lo abrazó por el cuello.

Él simplemente la sostuvo en silencio, tratando de contenerse y ser fuerte por la pobre mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos.

Cuando la policía apareció, también llegó un médico de la emergencia y unos camilleros arrastrando un par de camillas. Seguramente escucharon los disparos y supondrían que hubo heridos en el enfrentamiento. Él le pidió al médico que le colocara un calmante a su esposa porque estaba sumamente alterada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de dar sus declaraciones y asegurarse que Sakura fuera sedada, decidió bajar y buscar el lugar donde cayó lo que Sasori lanzó antes de huir. Ya ni siquiera sabía a cuántas deidades le había suplicado para que Karin tuviera razón y no tener que encontrarse con el pequeño cuerpo de su niña destrozado por la caída. Pero ella tuvo razón al final, solo había sido una muñeca que había envuelto en la manta de su hija para hacerlos sufrir aún más.

Se puso de rodillas, recogió la manta, la apretó con fuerza y la llevó hasta su nariz. El leve aroma de su hija hizo que su corazón se terminara de destrozar y allí, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, cubrió su rostro con la manta y rompió a llorar.

—No es justo— sollozó en un susurro —¡No es justo!— dejó escapar un grito desgarrador, capaz de quebrantar el alma de aquel que alcance a escucharlo...

 **...**

Durante todo el trayecto, Sasori estuvo a punto de reconsiderar sus planes y verdaderamente lanzar a esa mocosa al vacío. Desde que comenzó a llorar cuando estaba en brazos de la pelirroja, no ha parado de hacerlo. Ya lo tenía harto, deseaba ponerle algo en la cara, asfixiarla y acaba con esa molestia de una vez por todas.

Abandonó su helicóptero en un lugar que ya tenía armado y lo incendió para que no pudieran encontrarlo. Abordó un auto que había adquirido para ese día y condujo a toda velocidad por al menos una hora y media, hasta que finalmente se estacionó frente a la vieja casa de campo. Miró su reloj de pulsera, faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche.

Cubrió su cabello con una peluca y sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros, se guindó la maleta que Karin le había armado en el hombro y tomó la caja donde la criatura dormía después de haberse cansado de llorar.

En cuanto se paró frente a la puerta, la tocó un par de veces. Unos cinco minutos después, la anciana salió. Para él, la vieja Chiyo no había cambiado nada. Ella había sido quien le había enseñado a amar el deporte y quien siempre lo impulsó a ser el mejor. Pero por esa misma razón, ella no podía saber quién verdaderamente era él...

—Buenas noches— se dirigió a ella usando un tono de voz distinto.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué lo trae por aquí, joven?— la anciana lo miraba extrañada.

—Solo vine a pedirle que se hiciera cargo de esta pobre criatura que acaba de nacer este día— musitó con pesar —Vino a un mundo lleno de desgracias donde ni sus propios padres la querían y trataron de matarla. Pero yo se los impedí y me la robé para salvarla de la maldad de esas personas. Le suplico que la esconda aquí, así sus padres no podrán encontrarla y no le harán ningún daño.

—No puedo quedarme con un bebé así como así, no tengo dinero ni nada con que cubrir sus necesidades— replicó.

—No se preocupe por eso, yo le daré todo lo que necesite y le dejaré bastante dinero para que puedan sustituir hasta que algún día yo pueda venir a buscarla— dejó la maleta en el suelo.

—Está bien— accedió —Si esta criatura está en peligro, entonces es mi deber protegerla de la maldad.

—Muchas gracias— le entrego la caja donde estaba la niña e hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

Se dirigió a su auto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Puede que su carrera esté arruinada porque ellos alcanzaron a ver su rostro, pero se había dado el gusto de arruinarlo a él también.

 **...**

Chiyo cerró la puerta después de recoger la maleta que él le había dejado y se dirigió a sacar a la criatura de esa incómoda caja donde la trajeron.

—Ven acá, pequeña— la tomó con cuidado para poder mirarla más de cerca —Es una verdadera lástima que nadie te ame, eres bastante hermosa.

Pero a ella le pareció extraño que a pesar de no ser amada, la pijama que traía puesta era bastante hermosa. Eso es algo que solamente unos padres emocionados por un hijo, comprarían. La pequeña se removió inquieta, dejando a la vista algo brillante que se escondía bajo su ropa. Era una cadena de oro muy bonita, con un dije con algo escrito.

—Sarada— leyó en voz alta —Así que ese es tu nombre— sonrió enternecida —Sarada-chan.

A partir de ese momento, ella se dedicaría a cuidar de esa pequeña desafortunada, siendo ignorante de que en otro lugar lejano, dos personas sufrían la pérdida de esa criatura a la nombraron como Sarada...

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Les voy a decir un secreto, me costó un mundo hacer este capítulo. No quería tener que plasmar todo ese espantoso sufrimiento y menos cuando en el principio del capítulo todo es miel sobre hojuelas. La verdad es que el personaje de Karin no me desagrada y por eso pensé que como último acto de buena fe, ella se arrepintió y estaba dispuesta a impedirlo, pero tuvo que morir. De no haberlo hecho ¿de qué entonces me hubiera servido la trama de que a Sarada la encontraron once años después? Incluso un par de cosas que puse allí me parecieron retorcidas, como la simulación de lanzar a la bebé de un helicóptero (pero es algo retorcido que alguien como él haría). La verdad es que me pone ansiosa sus reacciones ¿cumpliré las expectativas?, ¿la gente será capaz de chillar como yo lo hice mientras lo hacía? No lo sé. Creo que está de más advertirle que lo que viene más adelante no es nada bonito, pero quiero que lo sepan de igual manera.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17.**

 _Dolor._

 _Rabia._

 _Impotencia._

 _Odio._

Eso era lo único que Sasuke sentía en ese mismo momento, lo que hace unas horas era amor, felicidad infinita y ternura, había sido sustituido por todas esas emociones tóxicas después de que ese maldito infeliz le arrebató a su pequeña muñequita. Y lo peor es que lo hizo frente a sus ojos, lo peor es que él solo pudo quedarse allí y observar. Sakura fue más osada que él en ese momento, a ella no le interesaba morir con tal de salvar a su bebé. Pero él, tenía que dejarse llevar por la estúpida lógica y prefirió protegerse a sí mismo y a su esposa, en lugar de solo protegerla a ella y sacrificarse para tratar de recuperar a Sarada.

Se levantó de donde había estado llorando y decidió que ya era tiempo de hacérselo saber a sus familiares...

 **...**

La madrugada ya estaba bastante avanzada, cuando recibieron la llamada de Sasuke. Mikoto despertó a su esposo con urgencia y salió de su habitación a buscar a su hijo mayor por petición del menor, ya que tenía que hacerles saber algo importante. Pero Itachi estaba despierto porque había olvidado tomar una de sus medicinas y se le había subido un poco la presión.

Mikoto miraba a su esposo con el horror plasmado en su expresión, mientras escuchaba las terribles noticias que les dictaba su hijo al otro lado de la línea. Itachi y Fugaku, quienes también escucharon toda la conversación, tenían la misma expresión que la mujer.

—Mentira— masculló sin creerlo todavía.

— _¡¿Acaso crees que jugaría con algo tan importante como eso, mamá?!_ — objetó furioso.

—¿Quién lo hizo?, ¿Sakura cómo está?, ¿La policía ya está enterada de todo?

Itachi decidió tomar la palabra, pues el grito de su hermano menor consiguió que su madre se convirtiera en un mar de lágrimas.

— _Sasori lo hizo_ — declaró con un tono sombrío — _El infeliz logró huir con ella frente a nuestras narices y mató a su cómplice en el proceso. Sakura no lo tomó muy bien, tuvo una crisis nerviosa, tuve que pedirle a un médico de turno que por favor le pusiera un sedante. La seguridad que colocamos alrededor del hospital están buscándola, pero no he obtenido noticias. La policía me dijo que debíamos reportar la desaparición de la niña después de veinticuatro horas del suceso, unos completos inútiles. Pero Sai me prometió que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, así que él y un equipo de agentes vino a interrogarnos y después se fueron a intentar ayudar al equipo de seguridad con la búsqueda._

—Ese desgraciado— pronunció entre dientes —¿Cómo hizo para burlar toda la seguridad?

— _Usó un helicóptero, ¡Usó un maldito helicóptero!_

Itachi no podía ver a su hermano, pero sabía que estaba escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos y conteniéndose para no salir corriendo como un loco y buscar a su pequeña.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes?— preguntó vacilante.

— _Yo..._ — hubo un prolongado silencio al otro lado de la línea — _Tengo que mantenerme fuerte por ella, no puedo derrumbarme yo también, si no la sostengo yo en esta situación tan difícil, ¿quién más lo hará?_

—Piensa en ti también, tienes derecho de sufrir tanto como ella.

— _Mis prioridades cambiaron el día que me casé y cuando supe de la existencia de mi hija_ — respondió — _Tengo que luchar conmigo mismo para no perder la cabeza y ser ese pilar que ella necesitará para mantenerse en pie._

—Está bien, hermano. Nos vemos en un rato— colgó la llamada.

—Me preocupa que esto también arruine su matrimonio— pronunció la Uchiha acongojada.

—¿De qué hablas?— frunció el ceño.

—Cuando una pareja pierde a un hijo, ya nada vuelve a ser igual...— habló Fugaku.

—Solo espero que esta situación los mantenga más unidos que nunca y no sea al revés— suspiró ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Consiguieron a Sasuke sentado en una banca en el estacionamiento, con una manta en sus manos y la mirada perdida en ella.

—Sasuke...

Mikoto se agachó frente a él y le sostuvo las manos.

—Desde antes de que ella viniera al mundo, sabía que esto pasaría y le aseguré a Sakura que no permitiría que nada les pasara a ambas— miró al cielo con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro —Soy un fracaso, no pude cumplir mi promesa. Fallé como esposo y como padre, ella depositó su confianza ciega en mí y fallé, les fallé a ambas...

—No lo hiciste— trató de consolarlo —Hiciste lo que pudiste.

—Tú no estuviste allí para saberlo— debatió.

—Lo afirmo porque eres mi hijo y sé de lo que eres capaz de hacer por lo que amas.

—Fui un cobarde y un fracasado, lo único que hice fue protegerme y luego mandar a sedar a Sakura para no enfrentarla debidamente. Ella tuvo más valor que yo en esta situación— apretó con puños con fuerza.

—¡Ya estoy harta de escucharte decir idioteces!— se levantó y lo abofeteó —Eres un buen hombre, Sasuke, un hombre valiente que ha luchado por conseguir sus objetivos toda la vida. Siempre salías victorioso a pesar de las dificultades, incluso con Sakura nunca te rendiste hasta hacerla tu esposa y ella te dio a esa preciosa criatura por la que tienes que luchar.

—Mamá, yo...— la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella —No pude hacer nada, solo mirar como un maldito imbécil mientras él se llevaba a mi bebé.

A pesar de su inmenso dolor e ira, el temblor que no ha abandonado su cuerpo y su voz quebradiza, contuvo sus lágrimas. No es momento de tirarse a llorar, es momento de ir hasta el mismísimo infierno de ser necesario para encontrar a su muñequita preciosa.

—Hay algo más que no les he dicho.

—¿Qué es?— cuestionó su hermano.

—La persona que ayudó a Sasori— tragó grueso —Fue Karin.

—Dijiste que él mató a su cómplice...

—Ella se arrepintió al último momento y trató de proteger a Sarada, por eso él acabó con ella— relató.

—¿Avisaste a sus familiares?— preguntó Fugaku.

—A duras penas tuve la fuerza para comunicarme con ustedes, ni siquiera mi suegro sabe lo que pasó— suspiró.

—Kushina-chan estará destrozada cuando lo sepa, ella nunca supo cómo ayudar a su sobrina y seguramente se sentirá culpable por las malas decisiones de Karin— expresó la Uchiha con pena.

—Yo me haré cargo de ponerme en contacto con Kizashi y los Namikaze— Fugaku palmeó el hombro de su hijo antes de sacar su teléfono y comenzar a hacer llamadas.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Había olvidado preguntarlo— Itachi analizó el entorno con detenimiento.

—Antes de irse, a Sasori le pareció divertido envolver algo con la manta que llevaba mi hija y lo lanzó desde el helicóptero— Mikoto reprimió un grito de horror —Pero en su agonía, Karin nos aseguró que no se trataba de ella y luego de asegurarme que Sakura estuviera bien, vine a comprobarlo y me encontré que lo que había caído era una muñeca. Lo hizo solo para hacer más grande nuestro dolor.

 **...**

Sentía sus sentidos adormecidos, sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. Pero también era consciente del terrible dolor que siente en el corazón, del vacío que existe en ella desde la noche anterior. Sabe que ya es de día otra vez porque los primeros tenues rayos del sol se meten por la ventana de su habitación de hospital. En medio de su aturdimiento, escuchaba los murmullos de alguien allí, pero no podía saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba hablando esa persona. La verdad es que ella deseaba volver a dormir, tal vez para siempre, ella no deseaba despertar y enfrentarse a su dolor.

Sarada...

Su dulce Sarada... ya no estaba.

Alguien se la llevó.

Alguien se las arrebató de su lado.

El recuerdo de la niña cayendo del helicóptero, la hizo caer en cuenta de una cosa.

Sarada había muerto.

Su bebé había muerto de la manera más horrible que pudiera existir y ella solo pudo quedarse allí, mirándola caer, gritando y llorando, deseando estar ella en lugar de su Sarada.

—¡Sarada!— se sentó de golpe.

De nuevo ese dolor insoportable, de nuevo sentía que le arrancaban el corazón, de nuevo su garganta ardía y sus lágrimas le robaban el aliento.

Sasuke se sobresaltó al escucharla gritar, dejó de hablar por teléfono y corrió a ayudarla.

—Cálmate— la cubrió con sus brazos —Estoy aquí contigo, no voy a dejarte sola jamás.

—Viste como murió— se aferró a su camiseta —Ella no debió morir así, yo debí haber caído de ese helicóptero, no ella, no mi bebé...— el llanto silenciaba sus palabras —¿Viste su cuerpo, Sasuke-kun? ¿Viste cómo quedó su pequeño cuerpo? Por favor dime que no quedó destrozado...

—Sakura— él sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos para poder mirarla a los ojos —Sarada no está muerta— ella sollozó más fuerte —Recuerda lo que pasó con claridad, querida. Hazlo, por favor.

Sakura negó varias veces, ella no quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado.

—Por favor— suplicó desesperado, juntando sus frentes.

Ella cerró los ojos y se esforzó por recordar la otra parte de los sucesos que su mente había bloqueado. De pronto, recordó a Karin muriendo, como en medio de su agonía ella les ofreció ayudarlos a recuperar a su hija, su muerte, sus intentos desesperados por regresarla a la vida, sus gritos desquiciados, una lucha con su esposo y un médico y luego... todo fue oscuro.

—¿Viste lo que cayó al vacío?— interrogó al recobrar la cordura.

—Fue una muñeca, tuve miedo cuando fui a comprobarlo todo, pero Karin tuvo razón al final— sonrió levemente —Hay esperanzas.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, analizando con detenimiento el aspecto de su marido. Él lucía cansado, lleno de ojeras, su semblante estaba lleno de tristeza, pero trataba de mantenerse firme por ella. Miró con atención su piel, sus brazos estaban llenos de arañazos, sus muñecas tenían marcas de dedos. Incluso tenía un par de marcas de uñas en rostro

—Perdóname por esto— acarició sus brazos con delicadeza —No debí haber perdido la cabeza de esa forma. Perdóname, cariño, perdóname por favor— lo abrazó por el cuello.

—Yo no debí haber pedido que te pusieran un sedante, pero te vi tan mal que yo...

—Hiciste lo correcto, sino hubiera cometido una estupidez en el momento— enterró sus dedos en su cabello azabache.

—Perdóname tú a mí— su voz tembló —Te juré que las protegería de todo lo malo y fallé, fracasé como tu esposo y como el padre de Sarada. Pero te juro que no descansaré hasta que ella esté con nosotros de nuevo. Te lo juro por mi vida.

A pesar de haberse calmado un poco, Sakura nunca dejó de llorar. Su dolor es tan grande que sus lágrimas jamás serán suficientes. Ella estaba dispuesta a llorar las lágrimas de ambos y las de todo aquel que también amaba a su niña.

—¿Con quién hablabas cuando yo estaba durmiendo?

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo para contestar, él buscaba las palabras adecuadas para lidiar con ella mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares, pero estas eran sustituidas por más.

—Sai me llamó— Sakura contuvo el aliento —Encontraron el helicóptero de Sasori incendiado en la azotea de un edificio abandonado en un vecindario marginal. La buena noticia es que no encontraron restos de personas en el interior del aparato, pero luego de ello no han podido dar con su paradero.

—Entiendo— desvió la mirada al suelo y no objetó nada más.

El Uchiha la observaba con preocupación, temía que lo que le dijo Sakura en medio de su dolor la noche anterior fuera cierto y ella realmente pensara que él es el culpable de todo eso, tal y como se lo gritó en el calor del momento. Sakura prefirió obviar sus disculpas por aquellas terribles palabras...

 **...**

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para ella desde que recibió a esa pequeña criatura la noche anterior. La niña no estaba tranquila, nada de lo que hiciera conseguía calmarla.

—Vamos, pequeña, tienes que comer— pidió evitando caer en desesperación.

Pero era inútil, Sarada no dejaba de llorar. No quería el biberón, las únicas veces que había estado tranquila es cuando se duerme después de tanto llanto. Incluso la llevó con un médico que está en el pueblo cercano a su casa, pero él aseguró que estaba en perfecta salud, que tal vez ya había probado la leche materna y por eso se negaba al biberón, que lo único que podría hacer por los momentos es dejarla pasar hambre por unas horas y después intentarlo de nuevo. Y así lo hizo.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Intentó de nuevo con el biberón y finalmente lo aceptó. Sonrió emocionada cuando ella aceptó la leche y la comía con desesperación. Aquello la hizo quitarse un gran peso de encima, pero ahora había otra cosa que enfrentar. La tranquilidad de la niña. A Chiyo le daba la impresión de que ella ansiaba escuchar una voz que la hacía sentir a gusto desde el vientre materno, ella sabe que los niños se acostumbran a las voces que los rodean desde antes de abrir sus ojos al mundo.

—¿Realmente tus padres te odiaban, criatura? ¿Realmente ese hombre te salvó o en realidad hay que salvarte de él?— preguntó al aire, buscando la respuesta que difícilmente conseguiría.

 **...**

Esa mañana, la pelirrosa con la ayuda de su padre, se estaba preparando para irse del hospital. Debido a su crisis nerviosa, los médicos decidieron dejarla un día más internada. Sasuke estaba haciendo los trámites para su salida.

—Veo a Sasuke-kun un poco distante contigo— comentó Kizashi, estudiando detenidamente el comportamiento de su unigénita.

—Eso no es cierto— dijo a la defensiva —Él ha hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse cerca de mí, brindarme consuelo. ¡YO LE ECHÉ LA CULPA DE TODO Y NO TUVE EL VALOR DE PERDIRLE PERDÓN POR ESO!— se cubrió el rostro y rompió a llorar de nuevo —Está dolido conmigo, pero aún así, él no va a dejarme caer. ¡Pero yo lo dejé caer! ¡A él!

—Hija— la rodeó con sus brazos —Sé que duele, yo también siento mucho dolor por perder a mi nieta. Pero debes ser la mujer fuerte que yo crié, pedirle perdón y darle tu apoyo. Luchar juntos por recuperar a su hija, no dejarle la carga solamente a él.

—Quiero hacerlo, pero aún no me siento lista para afrontarlo— negó.

En ese momento, Sasuke ingresó a la habitación.

—Ya podemos irnos a casa— informó, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la situación.

—Vamos— Sakura se apartó de su padre y dejó que él se hiciera cargo de sus maletas.

—¿Todo en orden?— interrogó Sasuke cuando ella se le acercó.

—Digamos que sí— se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura.

Sakura quería darle a entender que estaba que ella lo amaría sin importar lo que pase a partir de ahora. Ella estaba preocupada por algo que le escuchó a su suegra, pues ella comentó que la pérdida de un hijo puede derrumbar un matrimonio y ella lucharía por demostrar que jamás pasará así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar a casa, Sasuke le abrió para que ella pudiera ir a descansar mientras él sacaba del auto las maletas y los obsequios que las personas llevaron a su hija. Puede que ver todas las cosas de la bebé, les cause un dolor indescriptible, pero no podían desecharlas así como así.

Ella deambuló por cada rincón de su hogar, evitando ir al pasillo donde está ubicada la habitación de su bebé. Pero como si se tratara de un acto puro de masoquismo, sus pies la llevaron a ese lugar que tanto amó construir y que ahora estaba comenzando a odiar.

Miró su cuna, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, precioso para alguien tan precioso como su Sarada. Colocó sus manos en la baranda y no pudo soportarlo más. Cayó de rodillas, sin soltar la baranda. Llorando sin control, imaginándola allí dormida, imaginándose a ella y a Sasuke mirarla embelesados, comprobando su respiración a cada momento. No esto, no ese terrible suceso que rasgaba su alma desde lo más profundo.

—¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué a ella? No es justo...

Sasuke la observaba desde el umbral, le dolía ver a la que era una mujer fuerte y valiente, tirada en el suelo, vuelta un mar de llanto. Y de cierta forma, él también quisiera llorar, pero no podía, tenía que resguardar sus sentimientos y consolarla a ella. Se acercó a ella sin decir ni una sola, la cargó con delicadeza y la llevó hasta su cama. Sakura se quedó echa un ovillo, abrazando la almohada de él y sollozando hasta que se quedó dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaron y todo el mundo volvió a sus vidas normales, incluso Sasuke tuvo que regresar a sus entrenamientos. Era época de ligas nacionales y por más que quisiera estar en casa, no podía. Así que Kizashi, Ino o Mikoto, iban a cuidar de Sakura, pues ella aún no había podido regresar a su vida normal.

—Tienes que comer, Sakura— Ino no dejaba de mirarla con preocupación.

—No tengo hambre— respondió con la mirada perdida en la ventana de la habitación de Sarada.

Ella se pasaba todo el día metida allí, se sentaba en la mecedora, con su mano aferrándose a la cadena con el nombre de su hija y permanecía en ese lugar hasta que Sasuke llegaba y la llevaba a su habitación. Él tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, tampoco comía ni dormía, ella temía que su esposo fuera a colapsar. Ella expresa su dolor abiertamente, pero Sasuke no y eso le preocupaba todavía más.

—No sé a qué magnitud llega lo que sientes, pero tienes que seguir adelante. Vas a enfermar si sigues así, ¿acaso quieres morir y causarle más dolor a él del que ya tiene?— se inclinó frente a ella —Lo único que haces es llorar, llorar y llorar. Solamente te he visto hacer algo diferente cuando le preparas un desayuno que no se va a comer porque él tampoco tiene fuerzas para seguir, pero lo hace por ti. Y cuando te sacas tu leche porque no soportas el dolor en tus pechos, ¿sabes qué? Deberías dejar de desecharla e ir al hospital y amamantar a los niños que son abandonados por sus padres en ese lugar, ellos la necesitan, así como Sarada la debe estar necesitando en estos momentos. Pero piensa en que tienes el poder de hacer algo por esas pobres criaturas.

—Tienes razón— aceptó —No puedo seguir así, ya ni siquiera recuerdo ser la mujer que era antes. Tengo que levantarme, luchar por mi hija y recuperarla, ayudar a Sasuke-kun a sobrellevar su dolor también y ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan porque ese fue el camino que yo escogí cuando decidí estudiar medicina.

Se puso de pie con una radiante sonrisa y limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

—Cuando él venga más tarde, voy a decirle que ya estoy lista para continuar con nuestras vidas y que le brindaré mi hombro para llorar si lo necesita.

—Ese es el espíritu de la Sakura que yo conozco— la abrazó con fuerza —Cuida a tu hogar, atesora tu matrimonio y a tu esposo, salva a tu hija y conviértete en la mujer que siempre has soñado ser.

—Ese es el plan— sonrió apretando a la rubia.

—Por cierto, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué es?— interrogó emocionada.

—No había querido decirte por causa de tu terrible ánimo, pero creo que ahora si estás lista para saberlo— aventuró.

—Ya dime, Ino, no me tengas con esta intriga— comenzó a sacudirla por lo hombros.

—Yo...— tomó una bocanada de aire —... estoy embarazada.

—¿En serio?— masculló sorprendida.

—Sí— respondió alegremente, pero su amiga parecía haber entrado en un trance. Ino por un momento se arrepintió de habérselo dicho —¿Sakura?

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Ino-cerda!— la abrazó con fuerza y volvió a llorar, esta vez de alegría —¿Cuánto llevas? ¿Él ya lo sabe? Tienes que contármelo todo.

—Nacerá a finales de noviembre o principios de diciembre— contó contenta —Sai ya lo sabe, él estuvo conmigo cuando me hice la prueba. Me pidió matrimonio, pero aún no lo hemos hecho formal, ha tenido tanto trabajo que no me ha dado el anillo aún.

La Uchiha la miró avergonzada, su amiga no había podido tener su momento especial porque él estaba ocupado buscando cualquier pista que los lleve a ellos a recuperar a su hija.

—No pongas esa cara— le dio un golpe en la cabeza —No me importa lo mucho que él esté metido en su trabajo, porque sé que lo está haciendo para devolverte la felicidad que te robaron.

—Pero te estoy robando tu felicidad a cambio— debatió.

—No lo haces— aseguró —Porque a mí también me duele por lo que estás pasando, no puedo ser egoísta y acaparar todo su tiempo solo para mi, cuando él podría lograr algo más grande y traerte a tu princesita a casa.

—Gracias, Ino. Gracias por siempre estar allí cuando más lo necesito.

Ambas volvieron a abrazarse de nuevo, agradeciendo tenerse mutuamente por todas sus vidas.

 **...**

Volvió a casa después de un largo día. Fue a entrenar, se reunió con los detectives a cargo del caso de Sarada, visitó a sus padres para contarles que ya entregarían el cuerpo de Karin y que el funeral y el entierro sería al día siguiente.

—Estoy en casa.

Más no recibió respuesta como últimamente lo hacía, ella seguramente estaba tirada en la mecedora, llorando en silencio como siempre.

Llegó a la habitación de su hija, pero ella no estaba allí.

—Sakura— comenzó a buscarla por toda la casa, sin resultado alguno —¡Sakura!—gritó desesperado.

—¿Cuál es el escándalo?— preguntó divertida, saliendo del baño —¿Qué tal tu día? Si quieres puedes darte una ducha mientras termino la cena— le dio un corto beso en los labios y se metió a su armario a vestirse.

Frunció el ceño desconcertado, esta mañana la dejó en el mismo estado deplorable y ahora había vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Ignoró la petición de ella y se metió al armario, tenía que averiguar qué le sucede a ella tan de repente.

—Sakura— llamó serio.

—¿Sí?— cuestionó sin perder su sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella dejó caer sus brazos y la blusa que estaba poniéndose, cayó al suelo.

—Yo...— comenzó en un susurro —Decidí que ya no debo pasarme el día llorando, con eso no voy a resolver nada. Volveré a mi vida normal, iré a la universidad al comenzar mi penúltimo año, mañana iré a trabajar. Me dedicaré a ser tu esposa y te ayudaré a buscar a nuestra hija...

—Déjamelo a mí— suplicó.

—No, mi amor— sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos —En las buenas y en las malas, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe. Esas fueron las palabras que recitamos el día de nuestra boda y no podemos hacer de ellas solo palabras vacías, debemos convertirlas en acciones.

—Juntos traeremos a nuestra hija a donde pertenece— puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

—Tú ya me ayudaste— lo obligó a sentarse en la cama —Me sostuviste cuando más lo necesitaba, aguantaste mis golpes, te quedaste callado cuando te eché la culpa de todo y no me reprochaste nada. Te has quedado conmigo cuando estoy llorando, no duermes, no comes, te aguantas tu propio dolor, solo para asegurarte que yo esté bien. Y he sido una egoísta, porque sé lo que haces y aún así no he hecho nada para impedirlo. Pero eso acabó, quiero que me perdones por haberte hecho esto, por culparte por todo cuando lo único que tú y yo hicimos fue ser felices. Es mi turno de sostenerte, de limpiar las lágrimas que no has derramado por ser fuerte para mí— él la atrajo a su cuerpo y se acostó con ella arriba —Puedes llorar, mi amor, yo estaré aquí para consolarte.

Finalmente él escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposa y liberó su carga. La pelirrosa acariciaba su espalda y su cabello mientras él lloraba con dolor. Las lágrimas de ella aparecieron en sus ojos, pero tuvo que contenerlas. Ella tenía que contenerse por él, por su esposo, su amante, su compañero de vida, el padre de su amada hija.

 **...**

La anciana lloraba con rabia e impotencia al caer en cuenta de una cosa, los malos en esa historia no son los padres de esa niña, es el hombre que la dejó allí con ella.

—¿Qué puedo hacer ahora, Sarada-chan?

Miraba a la recién nacida dormir, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus arrugadas mejillas.

—Ayudé a quitarte el futuro, te estoy apartando del amor de tus padres— rozó la mejilla de la niña con el pulgar —Pero tú me has regresado a la vida, has traído felicidad a mi vida y aunque quisiera devolverte a donde perteneces, no puedo hacerlo. Quizás ese hombre malo esté allá afuera esperando que yo cometa un error y hacerte más daño a ti y a tus padres.

Tomó la dura decisión de criar a la niña, protegerla del mundo cruel que hay allá afuera, aunque eso implique alejarla de su seno familiar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **A pesar del sufrimiento de este capítulo, lo terminé súper rápido. Creo que ya me estoy aceptando mi adicción por el sufrimiento jijiji. Sin embargo, decidí dejar la crisis de Sakura a la imaginación, solo revelando detalles un tanto dolorosos y creo que me odio por hacer que ella tuviera esa actitud violenta hacia el husbando, pero era necesario. También admito que casi lloré como una marginal cuando Sasuke rompió en llanto, mi pobre bebé emo. Creo que la determinación de Chiyo es más egoísmo que cualquier otra cosa, porque si puede ser que Sasori vigile que ella no vaya a cometer la regresarla (es algo qué él definitivamente haría), pero más que todo es para no quedarse sola. Por otra parte quería decirles que ahora no voy a estar tan activa como antes, pues ya estoy casi finalizando la carrera y comienza el terror de todo estudiante universitario: la tesis. Así que voy a escribir cada ver que pueda, pero no les prometo actualizaciones seguidas.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18.**

Sasuke dormía profundamente, aferrado a ella. Después de liberar lo que sentía, había perdido la lucha con su excesivo cansancio y cayó rendido. Ella comenzó a delinear sus preciosas facciones con la punta de sus dedos, sus labios entreabiertos, sus pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas, su perfecta nariz levemente rojiza por el llanto.

—De verdad aguantaste demasiado, mi amor.

Lo besó en la mejilla y trató de zafarse de él para hacer la cena. Esa noche no iba a permitir irse a la cama sin comer, ni tampoco a él, aunque tenga que molestarlo.

Se quedó quieta al pie de la cama, esperando que él no se despertara, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Buscó la blusa que dejó caer cuando su esposo la confrontó y se la puso. Al salir de su habitación, miró la puerta del cuarto de Sarada unos instantes. Sacudió su cabeza para despejar el impulso de entrar allí de nuevo y caminó con rapidez a su cocina.

Vio el celular de Sasuke tirado en la barra de su cocina, lo tomó cuando le vio la pantalla brillar. Era una llamada de su madre.

— _Sasuke_ — habló Mikoto cuando ella contestó.

—Soy Sakura, ¿Cómo está?— saludó.

— _Oh, querida, estoy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Ya estás mejor?_ — preguntó.

—Decidí ponerme de pie de una vez por todas.

— _¡Es una excelente noticia, linda!_ — exclamó con emoción — _Quisiera hablar con mi hijo un momento._

—Sasuke-kun se quedó dormido en cuanto llegó— no quiso dar muchos detalles —Si quiere puede dejarme el mensaje o yo le digo que le devuelva la llamada cuando lo despierte para cenar.

— _Solamente era para decirle que olvidó las fotografías cuando vino hace rato._

—¿Cuáles fotografías?— preguntó confundida.

— _Las fotografías que saqué con mi cámara el día del nacimiento de la bebé_ — contestó.

—Ah, cierto, esas fotos...— masculló con tristeza.

— _Deberías verlas, quedaron preciosas. Pero mi favorita es sin duda, la primera que Sasuke se tomó con ella._

—Esa no la he visto, quiero verla— pidió olvidándose un poco de su tristeza.

— _Te las enviaré todas por un email a tu celular._

—Por favor— dijo ansiosa —Quisiera seguir charlando con usted, pero tengo que preparar la cena.

— _Lamento estarte entreteniendo tanto, que tengas buenas noches y dale un beso a Sasuke de mi parte_ — se despidió.

—Lo haré, que tengan buenas noches— finalizó la llamada.

La pantalla del celular de Sasuke permaneció encendida unos segundos y luego se apagó, pero eso no le impidió ver esa imagen tan hermosa que le causa dolor. Encendió la pantalla otra vez para poder observarla de nuevo, se trataba de la última fotografía que él les había sacado a ambas minutos antes de la tragedia. Ella se veía tan feliz, destilaba amor en sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa enorme a más no poder. Sarada se veía preciosa en sus brazos, esos brazos que nunca debieron dejar de sostenerla y dejarla ir. Como deseaba retroceder el tiempo y no permitir que la sacaran de la habitación en ese momento, para después cachetearse a sí misma por todas las estupideces que hizo después de eso. Todo parecía producto de una mala telenovela, pero fue real, terriblemente real.

Pestañeó para despejar sus lágrimas, dejó el celular en la barra, se recogió el cabello y comenzó los preparativos para la cena. Se entusiasmó demasiado porque hizo más comida de la que ella y Sasuke están acostumbrados a consumir. Sirvió la comida en la barra, pues le daba flojera llevarlo todo al comedor.

De pronto, sintió que unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás.

—Creí que iba a tener que luchar para despertarte— giró la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla.

—El aroma de tu comida me hizo despertarme con un hambre atroz— ella soltó una carcajada.

—Entonces vamos a comer.

Se apartó de él y cada uno fue a su asiento, pero Sasuke le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en sus piernas. Ella sonrió, puso su plato y sus palillos junto a los de él y se acomodó donde él le había indicado.

La verdad es que no tuvieron que servir la comida en platos separados, él de verdad tenía bastante hambre y se comió casi todo lo que Sakura preparó, ella se comió el resto.

—Antes de que vinieras, llamé a mi papá para decirle que iría al trabajo mañana— comentó —Pensé que quizás podría hacer ejercicio para bajar el peso que subí con el embarazo, podría acompañarte cuando haces ejercicio. Ino también me convenció de ir al hospital y amamantar a los niños que abandonan en ese lugar.

—Si crees que eso te ayudará, está bien.

—No creo que me ayude a mejorar, pero ayudaré a esos niños en lo que no puedo ayudar a mi bebé.

—Eres una mujer fantástica, ¿Lo sabías?— dijo orgulloso.

—Lo sé— sonrió con arrogancia —Ah, se me estaba olvidando decirte otra cosa.

—Cuéntame— dijo interesado.

—Ino está esperando un bebé— contó con entusiasmo —Me alegra mucho que lo suyo con Sai haya avanzado de esa forma, aunque me siento un poco egoísta de que él no pueda pasar tanto tiempo con ella como lo requiere por...

—Creo que esa mujer fastidiosa se enojaría si no lo hiciera, ella te aprecia demasiado y solo quiere verte feliz.

—Sí... tienes razón— le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

—Estuvo buena la comida— intentó cambiar el tema.

—Creo que exageré demasiado con la cantidad, pero igual te lo comiste todo, vas a engordar si sigues así— se burló.

—Un requisito del matrimonio— dijo tranquilamente.

—Me esforcé mucho para complacerte un poco, aún no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que tu madre dijo sobre que esta situación podría llevar a un punto de quiebre nuestro matrimonio.

—Eso no nos sucederá a nosotros— aseguró.

—Pero cuando se puso difícil, lo primero que hice fue culparte. Eso no habla muy bien de nosotros— expresó angustiada.

—Eso quedó perdonado, ya no te tortures por eso— pidió.

—Te amo— se refugió en su pecho.

—Y yo a ti— la besó en la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué? Te pareces a Rodolfo el reno con esa nariz roja— le apretó la nariz.

—Eres toda una molestia— puso los ojos en blanco.

—Recojamos la mesa y vamos a la cama.

—Si no fuera por esa maldita cuarentena, te haría el amor esta noche— sonrió seductor.

—¡Debes esperar un poco mas!— huyó de él con voz cantarina.

—Yo recogeré la mesa y lavaré los platos, si quieres puedes irte a descansar— sugirió.

—Iré a prepararte el baño mientras terminas allí.

Caminó en dirección a su baño, pero una silueta que estaba pegada a la ventana junto a la puerta del frente, la hizo soltar un grito de horror.

—¿Qué pasa?— llegó a ella corriendo, percatándose de lo que la hizo gritar.

Se dirigió a la puerta a ver quién se había saltado a su casa para asustar a su mujer de esa forma, para después sacarlo a patadas de su propiedad y luego despediría a la gente de seguridad por incompetencia.

—¡Maldito dobe!— lo jaló por la capucha de su sudadera y lo metió a su casa con furia —¡Pareces un maldito psicópata acosador cuando haces eso! Tienes suerte que no llamara a la policía o mandara a Kimimaro a dispararte, estúpido, ¿Qué no ves que ella está susceptible?

—Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan— juntó sus manos en señal de disculpa —Vine a visitarlos, pero cuando estuve aquí, no me resistí a hacerlo.

Sakura sonrió al ver que Naruto seguía siendo Naruto, pues él y su familia no se habían presentado ante ella por sentirse avergonzados y culpables de lo que la pelirroja le hizo a su hija.

—Ya debería acostumbrarme a que lo hagas— sacudió la mano restándole importancia —Pero como la prensa ha estado bastante abrumadora desde que nació Sarada y luego su desaparición, temía que hubieran burlado a Kimimaro y logrado pasar a la casa.

—¿A qué viniste?— preguntó el Uchiha enojado.

—Mi mamá quería saber si podía hablar con ustedes, ella no...— parecía incómodo —Ella no la está pasando bien desde ese día...

Los esposos intercambiaron miradas, entendiéndose a la perfección en ese instante. Ambos sabían que ellos no tenían nada que perdonarle a esa familia porque ellos no fueron responsables de nada, pero también entienden la carga que deben tener ellos encima y solo por eso, accederán, para quitarles de encima un peso que no les corresponde.

—Ve y búscala, ustedes son bienvenidos en esta casa— ofreció ella amablemente.

Sasuke buscó su mano y las entrelazó para que ella supiera que él estaba allí por si su incontrolable llanto regresaba después de eso.

Ver a esa mujer tan alegre y extrovertida, con los ojos rojos y la cara pálida, trajo un malestar en sus corazones. Kushina parecía haber envejecido unos cuantos años en tan solo unos días, incluso su vibrante cabello rojo está opaco y sin brillo.

—Buenas noches— saludó formalmente, sin ser capaz de mirarlos a la cara.

—Buenas noches, siéntase cómoda por favor— La pelirrosa la tomó de las manos y la guió al sofá —Prepararé té para todos, vuelvo en un momento.

—No— Kushina la tomó de la mano para detenerla —Por favor no seas amable conmigo, Sakura-chan. No lo merezco.

—Usted no hizo nada malo, Kushina-san, ya no siga torturándose.

—Pero Karin... Karin era mi responsabilidad y yo permití que se convirtiera en esa clase de persona— sollozó.

—Mamá, Karin no valoró lo que tú le ofreciste desde el principio— se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó por los hombros —Tú le ofreciste una familia llena de amor, quisiste enseñarle que nosotros éramos una familia unida a pesar de no tener dinero como ella quería, pero aún así, nunca lo valoró y anheló la vida equivocada siempre.

—Yo podría haber hecho más por ella, frenar ese comportamiento autodestructivo que tenía y evitar que cometiera esa estupidez— cubrió su rostro.

—Al final Karin entendió lo que usted le enseñó siempre y trató de reparar su error, pero no le alcanzó la vida para hacerlo. Pero al final se arrepintió de todo.

Sakura sonreía para darle tranquilidad a esa pobre señora.

—Lo único que no puedo perdonarme es no ser capaz de proteger debidamente al mayor tesoro de mi hermano mayor— sonrió con tristeza —Lamento las molestias ocasionadas— hizo una reverencia ante la pareja —En nombre de mi familia, les pido perdón por lo que le sucedió a su hija— Naruto también se inclinó.

—Aceptamos sus disculpas— respondió él.

—Espero que Kushina-san nos invite a disfrutar de sus postres un día de estos.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, la pelirroja sonrió con sinceridad.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— afirmó emocionada.

Madre e hijo se despidieron y se marcharon. Sasuke y Sakura decidieron irse a la cama, ese día había sido bastante pesado para ambos y deseaban descansar como no lo habían hecho desde ese día.

 **...**

Aquel día Sakura comenzaría a ir al hospital a alimentar a los niños abandonados, pues se había puesto en contacto con la directiva y ellos no se rehusaron a su aporte, de hecho, compartiría la tarea con otra mujer que era voluntaria desde hace más de un mes.

—Hola— saludó con amabilidad a una mujer de cabello castaño que allí estaba.

—Hola, mucho gusto. Tú debes ser la otra mujer que vendría de voluntaria—saludó la castaña —Mi nombre es Izumi, solo Izumi.

—Uchiha Sakura, un gusto— hizo una reverencia.

La mujer la observó por un largo rato, como si tratara de ver a través de ella o como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero no se atreve a hacerlo. Mientras ella, tomó a uno de los bebés que le asignaron para comenzar su labor.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?— quiso sacar conversación —¿Por qué razón decidiste hacer esto?

—Mi bebé nació muerto— sus ojos negros se llenaron de tristeza.

—Lo siento, debe ser difícil para ti y para tu...— la mujer negó.

—La verdad es que mi bebé fue producto de una violación, pero no recuerdo nada de lo pasó por la droga que esa persona usó en mí— relató —Lo único que recuerdo es que iba de camino a mi casa del trabajo y alguien me cubrió la cara por detrás y que al día siguiente desperté en un motel de carretera, desnuda y adolorida, nada más. Fui a la policía, pero no es mucho lo que pudieron hacer porque no recordaba nada y creo que lo refiero así. Supuestamente tampoco hubo testigos, así que el caso fue ignorado al poco tiempo. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, los médicos me preguntaron si deseaba conservarlo y como estoy sola en el mundo, decidí seguir adelante con el embarazo. Al menos tendría a mi hijo conmigo, pero...— su voz se quebró —Se me bajó mucho la presión arterial y cuando llegué al hospital, su corazón se había detenido.

—De verdad lo lamento, admiro lo fuerte que eres para seguir adelante— dijo sorprendida.

—Porque sé que la vida tiene algo bueno preparado para mí— declaró decidida.

Sakura contuvo sus lágrimas, a pesar de toda la mierda que le ha pasado en su vida, esa mujer aún tiene esperanzas de tener una buena vida y no desfalleció con facilidad.

— ¿Y tú?— preguntó Izumi.

—Es una larga historia— suspiró —Mi esposo es jugador de béisbol, es muy talentoso y eso lo llevó a la cima al instante. Pero un hombre que jugaba en la misma posición, tuvo envidia de su crecimiento y se decidió a destruirlo. Pero no destruirlo a él, físicamente hablando, sino quitarle lo que amaba.

—Una horrible persona— intervino indignada.

—Trató de matarme al chocar mi auto, pero no lo logró. Dos años después de eso, quiso dispararme para liquidarme de una vez por todas, pero mi esposo, era mi novio en ese momento, interpuso su cuerpo y él recibió el daño. Eso causó que se lesionara y se retirara del campo por unos cuantos meses. Después de eso, esa persona volvió a su posición en el equipo y no volvió a molestarnos, pero para cuando Sasuke regresó al equipo, yo estaba embarazada. El día que nuestra Sarada nació, él nos la quitó y se la llevó lejos. No hemos podido encontrarla— se limpió una lágrima traicionera —No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice para afrontar mi dolor, incluso tuve el descaro de echarle la culpa a mi esposo y golpearlo. Afortunadamente él entendía que yo no estaba actuando con cordura y me perdonó por eso.

—Dijiste que tu apellido es Uchiha, ¿cierto?— interrogó.

—Sí, ese es el apellido que obtuve al casarme— respondió.

—¿Conoces a Uchiha Itachi?— inquirió.

—Es mi cuñado— contestó extrañada.

—Tenia mis dudas cuando me dijiste tu nombre, pero cuando mencionaste el béisbol y que el nombre de tu esposo es Sasuke, supe que estabas hablando de los mismos Uchiha que yo conozco— dijo con entusiasmo —Conocí a Itachi-kun cuando estaba en la secundaria, yo trabajaba en una tienda de dulces después de la escuela cada día y él siempre iba allí a comer dangos. Obviamente no estábamos en la misma escuela, él iba a una escuela para gente adinerada y yo a una pública con mala reputación, pero que me permitió obtener una beca universitaria.

—Nunca he escuchado historias de Itachi-san con alguna chica— mostró interés en la historia de la castaña.

—En realidad no tuvimos nada, yo siempre supe que no sería apropiado porque ambos somos de mundos muy diferentes. Pero él era amable conmigo y me ayudaba con mis tareas cuando no entendía algo— dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado —Aunque eso no impidió que me enamorara de él en aquel momento, pero nunca le dije lo que sentía porque yo no era apropiada. No tenía familia, ni un apellido, ni dinero, era una _don nadie_. Aún sigo siéndolo— permaneció en silencio por casi un minuto —Apuesto que tiene una carrera brillante en el béisbol, como su hermano menor.

—La verdad es que Itachi-san...

—¿Qué sucedió con él?— cuestionó preocupada.

—Tuvo que dejar su carrera por problemas cardíacos— explicó afligida.

—Ya veo...— desvió la mirada al suelo.

 **...**

Ese día Sasuke estaba libre, así que se había reunido con Sai para conocer los avances de la investigación. Además de llevar a su hermano a su consulta privada con el cardiólogo y después de allí iría a buscar a Sakura para almorzar en su hogar familiar, idea de su madre.

—¿Cómo te fue con el detective?— preguntó Itachi.

—Pues me reveló que Karin estaba trabajando de prostituta usando un pseudónimo, no quisiera decírselo a su familia, Kushina-san ya ha sufrido suficiente. Pero lo único que han podido saber de Sasori es que era huérfano, nada más— contestó —Sakura y yo empezaremos nuestra propia búsqueda, así que usaremos nuestro tiempo libre para visitar hospitales, orfanatos y hasta...— se aclaró la garganta —Morgues. Fuimos al registro civil por su acta de nacimiento, con eso tendremos más ayuda de las autoridades. Sakura también sugirió que pegáramos su fotografía en todos lados, pero yo le dije que no porque ella eventualmente crecerá y cambiará un poco, así que esa no es una opción.

—He visto a Sakura muy comprometida en esto en la última semana— divagó.

—Le pedí que me lo dejara todo a mí, pero ya sabes como es. Ella quiere que llevemos la carga juntos y yo lo acepté porque odiaba verla llorar sin poder ayudarla— apretó el volante inconscientemente —Y aceptar su ayuda también me sirvió para liberarme de una gran carga.

—¿A qué hora debes pasar por ella?

—De hecho voy por ella ahora mismo, aún no me llama, pero esperaremos un rato afuera porque no voy a irme a casa y después volver a salir para ir a buscarla.

Se estacionó frente al hospital y le envió un mensaje a la pelirrosa para decirle que ya la estaba esperando afuera. Los hermanos salieron del vehículo y se sentaron en una banca a esperar a la mujer.

 **...**

—Nos vemos otro día, Sakura-san, fue un placer— se despidió.

—Si quieres podemos dejarte en la estación, Sasuke-kun no tendrá ningún inconveniente— ofreció.

—No quiero molestar— declinó con amabilidad.

—Anda, no será problema. Además— sonrió con picardía mirando en dirección a donde Sasuke estaba —Tendrás la oportunidad de saludar a un viejo amigo.

Izumi se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello y asintió con nerviosismo, dejándose llevar por la Uchiha. Itachi se levantó de la banca al reconocer a esa muchacha que siempre veía cuando era un adolescente y que le aceleraba el corazón. Ambos se miraban mutuamente sin saber cómo hablarse después de tantos años sin verse.

—Hola, mi amor— Sakura se acercó a su marido con una sonrisa.

—¿Puedo saber quién es ella y por qué mi hermano se comporta así?— interrogó en voz baja.

—Su nombre es Izumi, es voluntaria conmigo. Ella y tu hermano se conocieron en la secundaria— rió por lo bajo —Ella me contó que sentía cosas por él en ese tiempo, pero parece que él también lo hacía. Jamás pensé que vería a Itachi-san nervioso por alguien.

—Creo haber escuchado ese nombre alguna vez cuando estaba en primaria— aventuró —Estaría bien invitarla a almorzar con nosotros, aunque tal vez tenga que ir a casa.

—Ella está sola en el mundo, nadie la espera en casa— se encogió con lástima.

—Deberíamos dejarlos a solas entonces— le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Deberíamos darles un pequeño empujón— le guiñó el ojo —Cariño, iba a decirte que le diéramos el aventón a Izumi-san hasta la estación o incluso hasta su casa— levantó la voz para que la escucharan —Antes de ir a comer con tu madre…

—¿Tienes algo qué hacer?— Itachi fue el primero en espabilar.

—No realmente — respondió ella con timidez.

—Todos iremos a mi casa a almorzar, me gustaría que nos acompañes y así podríamos charlar— se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

—Me encantaría— aceptó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Vamos— le permitió avanzar a ella primero como todo un caballero.

Los esposos rieron por la actitud de esos dos y los siguieron al vehículo. Ellos iban en los asientos del frente, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus rostros, pretendiendo ignorar la amena conversación que mantenían las personas que iban en la parte trasera del vehículo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dos años después.**_

Dos años, dos largos y tortuosos años han pasado. Ese día su niña cumplía dos añitos y no estaba con ellos. No podían celebrarlo, no podían decirle que la amaban, porque no estaba. Seguían sin encontrar a Sarada.

Sakura había pegado un mapa de Japón a la pared de su armario y en él había marcado todos los hospitales, orfanatos y morgues del país. Cada vez que podían, viajaban a esos lugares con la esperanza de encontrarla y al mismo tiempo, el temor de hallarla en una morgue. En cada fracaso, Sakura tachaba el lugar, pero dejaban sus números telefónicos para que se pusieran en contacto con ellos en caso de que –de alguna forma– ella llegue a ese lugar.

Limpió sus lágrimas, ese no era momento de llorar, pues ese día era su graduación y debía estar contenta de que finalmente terminó su carrera y se convirtió en médico.

—Uchiha Sakura— se levantó y subió a recibir su título.

En el público podía a ver a su esposo, sus familiares y amigos, aplaudiendo de pie. Levantó el papel enrollado hacia ellos y sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, de haberlo logrado a pesar de las circunstancias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terminada la ceremonia, ella se acercó a sus familiares. La primera persona en recibirla fue su padre, él estaba emocionado por el gran logro de su hija y no iba a permitir que el Uchiha se quedara con el privilegio de felicitarla primero.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Sakura— la apretó —Sobretodo porque tuviste la fuerza para estar aquí en este día.

El primer cumpleaños de Sarada, Sakura volvió a llorar sin parar como los primeros días de su secuestro. Se instaló en la mecedora de su habitación y estuvo allí todo el día. Nadie pudo sacarla de allí, nadie podía hablar con ella, excepto Sasuke. Pero él estaba igual o peor que ella, pasó todo el día tirado en su cama, mirando la foto de Sakura y Sarada, mientras finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, una tras otra.

—Porque yo también me siento orgullosa de mí por lograrlo— hizo un ademán de sonrisa.

—Te quiero, hija— la besó en la frente y la dejó ir.

Los siguientes en felicitarla fueron Ino y Sai, con su hijo de un año, Inojin. Luego la familia Uchiha, parece que todos se confabularon para dejar a su marido de último y por la cara de él, no estaba muy a gusto con la situación. Finalmente se libró de ellos y fue el turno de él. Por un momento su mente jugó con ella y la hizo imaginarse a Sasuke sosteniendo a su preciosa hija, como ella la idealizaba a la edad que estaba cumpliendo ese día.

En cuanto Sasuke la abrazó, dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Él la sostuvo con fuerza, la dejó liberar su dolor y se permitió hacerlo también – _escondiendo su rostro de los curiosos, obviamente_ –.

—Como desearía que ella estuviera en este día tan importante con nosotros, ¡Nada de esto es justo, Sasuke! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarnos esto? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esta agonía que crece día con día?— cuestionaba pegada al pecho del moreno.

—Solo somos víctimas de las terribles circunstancias de la vida, Sakura— pronunció débilmente —Tenemos que ser fuertes como hasta ahora y no renunciar a encontrarla— se apartó sin romper el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo sé, cariño. No descansaré hasta tener a nuestra hija con nosotros de nuevo— decretó decidida.

—Felicidades por tu graduación, doctora Uchiha.

La besó en la mejilla y le entregó un ramo enorme de flores de cerezo que no había notado hasta ese momento.

—Gracias, te amo— tomó las flores y lo besó.

—También te amo— volvió a besarla.

Quizás ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para celebrar por ese logro tan grande en su vida, pero siendo honesta, su mayor logro era su hija. No importa el tiempo que les lleve, tampoco importa desgastar la vida en una _causa perdida_ , como les dijo la policía hace un par de semanas. Por ahora su mayor objetivo es recuperar a Sarada y demostrarle a ese infeliz que él nunca los vencerá porque ellos tienen algo todavía más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa. Ellos tienen amor.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **No pude resistirme a meter ItaIzu, me encantan esos dos. Ya han pasado dos años de sufrimiento para mis pobre bebés, pero sabemos que al final ellos lograrán ver a su bebé de nuevo (aunque muchos años después).**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**¡Hoy en mi cumpleaños!** _Cumplo veinticuatro y quería celebrarlo con ustedes con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19.**

Se sentía sola, desorientada, asfixiada en ese espacio en el que se había confinado voluntariamente desde la noche anterior. Aquel día era el cuarto cumpleaños de Sarada.

A pesar de los años que pasen, ella no puede evitar querer morirse ese día y revivir al otro. Han pasado cuatro años donde ella y Sasuke se han cuidado el uno al otro para que el dolor de sus almas sea más soportable para ambos. Lo malo es que ese día, Sasuke no estaba en casa. Ni siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad, de ser así, ella ya hubiera ido a buscarlo para refugiarse en él y llorar todo lo que quisiera.

Cuando su teléfono sonó, ni se molestó en mirar quién era, ella lo sabía a la perfección.

—Te necesito— fue lo primero que dijo.

— _Y yo a ti_ — su voz sonaba afligida.

—¿Cuándo volverás?— interrogó.

— _En un mes, tal vez antes, tal vez después, no lo sé. Todo depende de cómo le vaya al equipo_ — contestó — _Pero me muero de ganas por estar en mi casa contigo hoy._

—Cuatro años, mi amor— suspiró —No puedo creer que ya tenga cuatro años y no hemos tenido suerte, pareciera que el destino disfruta de nuestra agonía. Como quisiera verla crecer, apuesto que es preciosa como tú y muy inteligente. Sueño con tenerla a nuestro lado, enseñarle tantas cosas. Verte ser un padre amoroso y celoso. Organizar sus fiestas de cumpleaños, grandes y hermosas, darle todo lo que ella quiera en su día especial.

— _La encontraremos, tú y yo juntos lo haremos_ — afirmó — _Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo se vuelva a nuestro favor._

—Quiero a mi bebé conmigo— rompió a llorar —Quisiera despertar mañana, entrar a su habitación y que ella esté dormida en su cama.

— _Yo también lo deseo_ — se aclaró la garganta — _Lo lograremos_ — afirmó de nuevo.

—Te necesito tanto— se encogió sobre si misma en la pequeña cama.

Con el tiempo, ellos donaron la ropa de bebé de Sarada, excepto la única pieza que ella había utilizado. También quitaron la cuna y compraron una cama. Esa siempre será la habitación de su hija, no importa cuánto tarden en encontrarla, ellos tendrán todo listo para recibirla en su hogar.

 **...**

Sasuke escuchaba el llanto de su esposa en silencio, se moría de ganas de estar con ella en ese momento. Pero ambos sabían que llegaría un día en que sus compromisos no les permitiría estar juntos ese día. Ni siquiera pudo estar con ella en su cumpleaños.

—Andando— Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro —El autobús espera por nosotros.

Sasuke, con una terrible pena en su alma, cortó la llamada y salió de la habitación del hotel en compañía de su rubio amigo. Esa mañana el entrenador los haría practicar un poco antes del partido de la tarde. Pero él no tenía ánimos de nada, solo quería irse a su casa.

—Sasuke— la voz de Naruto lo hizo detenerse —Juega como si ellas estuvieran en el público mirándote, piensa en lo orgullosa que estaría Sarada-chan de su papá.

—Ese pensamiento es lo único que me impulsa a seguir adelante, en lugar de salir corriendo a mi casa ahora mismo— respondió.

—Si lo que te preocupa es que ella está sola, deberías llamar a alguien para que le haga compañía— sugirió.

—De hecho, iba a llamar a mi madre ahora mismo para eso.

—Hazlo, no es bueno que Sakura-chan pase este día sola, sin nada que la distraiga de su dolor.

El Uchiha marcó al número de su madre, mientras iban camino al autobús.

 **...**

Hoy cumplo cuatro años o eso me dijo la señora Chiyo cuando me regaló un libro de dibujo al despertar y me hizo soplar las cuatro velas de un pastel que ella preparó para mí.

Ella dice que yo soy más lista que cualquier niño de mi edad, pero nunca he convivido con otros niños y no sé. Pero si ella lo dice, es así, ella sabe más que yo de las cosas. Me dijo que ese libro me ayudaría a asociar los objetos con las palabras que estoy aprendiendo.

Estoy muy contenta con mi regalo, así que tomé los crayones que ella dio el año pasado y me lancé en el suelo para usar mi libro. Una imagen de dos personas altas, sosteniendo las manos de una persona más pequeña, llamó mi atención.

—Chiyo-sama— ella dejó de tejer y me prestó atención —¿Qué es familia?, ¿Qué es mamá y papá?, ¿Yo tengo eso?

Su expresión era igual a la mía cuando quería llorar por miedo a los truenos y a la oscuridad.

—Una familia es un grupo de personas que están unidos por lazos de amor y por la sangre— explicó.

—¿Usted es mi familia?— quise saber.

—Soy tu familia porque te he cuidado como a una hija, pero tú y yo no compartimos lazos de sangre. Eso no me convierte en un familiar verdadero.

—¿Qué es mamá y papá?— insistí —¿Soy la hija de alguien?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Por supuesto que tienes una mamá y un papá. A ver, cómo te lo explico— se puso un dedo en los labios como yo cuando no entiendo algo —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que las personas están divididas por géneros?

—Que usted y yo somos mujeres, pero que también hay hombres y existen muchos factores que nos diferencian— recordé lo que ella me dijo aquella vez.

—Eso mismo, eres muy lista— sonrío —Tu mamá es una mujer y tu papá un hombre. Ellos se unieron porque sintieron amor el uno por el otro y te tuvieron a ti.

—Si fue por amor, ¿por qué estoy con usted y no con ellos?

—Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo.

Se levantó del sofá y la seguí en silencio hasta su habitación. Ella se acercó a la cómoda y sacó algo rosa perfectamente doblado de sus gavetas.

—¿Cómo conoces tu nombre, Sarada?— preguntó.

—Porque usted me llama así y por esto— apreté la cadena que siempre he llevado conmigo —¿Usted me dio mi nombre?, ¿Usted me dio esta cadena?

—Hace cuatro años exactamente...— suspiró —En la noche, un hombre vino con una pequeña criatura dormida, metida en una caja. Él me dijo que ella vino a un mundo lleno de desgracias, que nadie la quería y que sus propios padres trataron de matarla. Y yo acepté cuidarla porque temía por ella, debía protegerte de la maldad del mundo. A los días, me di cuenta de algo importante— se inclinó frente a mi —Tus papás no eran las personas malas de la historia, él lo era. Y aún sabiendo eso, decidí conservarte conmigo para protegerte de ese hombre. Tu nombre— señaló mi cadena —Lo supe porque llevabas eso sobre tu cuello, ese fue el nombre que tus padres te dieron desde antes de nacer.

—¿Qué es eso?— señalé lo que tenía en sus manos.

—Esta es la pijama que tenías puesta cuando llegaste— la puso en mis manos.

—Me gusta— verla me hizo sentir feliz.

—¿De qué animal crees que son esas orejas y cola?— interrogó.

—¡Un osito!— respondí.

—Te veías adorable con eso puesto— me sonrojé —Apuesto que tus padres debieron sentir mucha ternura al verte con eso.

—¿Cómo era de bebé?

—Pequeña, hermosa, con unos grandes y brillantes ojos negros. Nada diferente de ahora— contó —Pero eras difícil de cuidar, llorabas mucho y no te gustaba el biberón, ese detalle me dio muchos problemas tu primer día aquí. También sentía como si estuvieras esperando escuchar una voz que te diera bienestar. Ese fue uno de los factores que me hizo darme cuenta que viniste al mundo siendo amada.

—¿Mis papás si me quieren?— ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Tus padres te aman, Sarada-chan. Y apuesto que deben estar tristes por no tenerte con ellos.

Abracé la pijama con fuerza y comencé a llorar. Ella me acarició el cabello y me acompañó en silencio hasta que me cansé de llorar.

Sí tengo una familia, una mamá y un papá que me aman. Un lugar donde me esperan, al que quiero ir...

—Quiero irme a mi casa— miré a la señora Chiyo con anhelo.

—Tengo miedo que él esté allá afuera esperando que yo cometa un error y te lleve lejos para hacerte más daño— dijo triste.

—Quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá— apreté los puños con fuerza.

—Algún día estarás con ellos de nuevo, pero cuando estemos seguras de que él no vendrá a hacerte daño— limpió mis lágrimas —Vete a jugar en tu habitación, hablaremos de este tema cuando seas más grande.

En lugar de irme a jugar como ella dijo, me fui a la biblioteca a practicar mi lectura hasta que me dio hambre. Sin dejar de pensar en cómo sería mi verdadera familia.

 **...**

Sakura salió de la habitación de Sarada, arrastrando los pies hasta la salida, pues las personas que estaban en la puerta eran bastantes insistentes con el puto timbre. Si no supiera que se trata de sus familiares, los habría mandado a la mierda a todos.

—Sabíamos que necesitabas compañía— Mikoto sonrió hacia ella.

—Parece una intervención planeada por mi querido esposo— arqueó una ceja.

—De hecho, nos estábamos preparando para venir cuando él llamó— relató Izumi.

Actualmente ella e Itachi tienen tres meses de casados. Al principio no fue fácil para ellos, pues los traumas de Izumi les dificultaron las cosas a ambos, pero el amor pudo más. No hay nada que el amor no pueda lograr. Ellos estaban viviendo en la casa de los padres de él mientras terminaban de decorar la vivienda. En los últimos tres años, Itachi decidió establecer su propio negocio y creó una marca de artículos deportivos que ha sido un éxito. Ella con su carrera de contadora, lo había ayudado en muchos aspectos financieros y administrativos.

—Yo estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando ellas llegaron.

Ino le habló al oído al pequeño Inojin y lo dejó en el suelo. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó en las piernas.

—Mi mamá dijo que tía Sakura está triste y que necesita un abrazo.

Se arrodilló frente al niño, lo abrazó y comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

—Pero ahora ya no estoy triste— se levantó con él en brazos —Pasen adelante, prepararé algo con lo que tengo allí.

—Nosotras ya nos encargamos de eso— Izumi levantó una canasta.

Todas se instalaron en la sala, Sakura se sentó al niño en las piernas. Inojin decidió permanecer con su tía porque ella le dijo que ya no estaba triste y él creía que si se iba, ella volvería a estar triste.

Mikoto fue a la cocina a buscar donde servir el té y algunos platos para los bocadillos. Inevitablemente, sus ojos viajaron a la mesa donde ellos colocan sus fotografías. Había una fotografía de ambos cuando aún eran novios, vestidos con camisetas de béisbol en un estadio. Una que les sacó la prensa en aquella subasta donde Sasuke la presentó a todos como su pareja, una de su boda, otra de la graduación de Sakura. Pero tres de ellas, rompieron su corazón. La primera fotografía de Sasuke con su bebé, su primera fotografía familiar y una de Sarada sola. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella ha querido ser fuerte todos estos años, pero nunca ha podido. Ella se había ilusionado con su nieta y cuando la vio en brazos de su padre por primera vez, volvió a saber lo que era el amor verdadero. Pero se lo quitaron, a todos le arrebataron la dicha de darle amor, no de amarla, porque siempre la han amado, solo que ella donde quiera que esté, no lo sabe.

—¿Han pensado en tener hijos?— interrogó la rubia a la castaña.

—No hemos hablado de eso aún, pero ambos lo deseamos. Aunque siempre he temido pasar otra vez por lo mismo— la sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Supieron que el otro bebé de Naruto es una niña?— comentó la pelirrosa.

—Naruto no perdió nada de tiempo— dijo Ino riendo.

—Sasuke-kun dice lo mismo— Sakura soltó una carcajada —Esos niños no se llevan ni dos años, pero yo pienso que así tendrán alguien con quien jugar y crecer. Así como yo crecí con Ino a pesar de no ser hermanas.

—Y Sasuke con Naruto— la pelinegra repartió el té —Itachi y Sasuke se llevaban mucha ventaja de edades, a veces Sasuke quería jugar con su hermano pero él tenía que hacer sus tareas escolares y entrenar con su padre. Con el tiempo, Sasuke entendió que su hermano no siempre podría jugar con él y casi no insistía.

—Quisiera que mi Sarada tenga la dicha de tener una infancia feliz desde dónde quiera que esté— su mirada se perdió en la taza que sostiene en sus manos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura andaba por los pasillos del hospital con la intención de ir a su consultorio, recoger sus cosas e irse a casa después de su guardia nocturna, para después ir a buscar a Sasuke en el aeropuerto. Lo extrañaba tanto, tenía casi dos meses fuera de casa. Podría hacer tantas cosas, una cena especial, ponerse lencería que él sacaría al instante, pero que sin duda disfrutaría.

—Sakura-san— el saludo de Izumi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Izumi-san, que gusto verte. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Vine a una consulta con el ginecólogo, tengo un retraso y he tenido varios síntomas que me hacen pensar que estoy embarazada— sonrió con ilusión.

—Te acompaño, yo ya iba a buscar mis cosas y después me iba a casa, pero quiero acompañarte— ofreció amablemente.

—Pues vamos— aceptó.

Sakura la siguió en silencio, pensando en esa posibilidad para ellos también. Ella y Sasuke estaban tan ocupados con sus trabajos y la búsqueda de Sarada, que no habían hablado acerca de tener otro bebé, ni siquiera se había cruzado por su mente hasta ese momento. No es que no tengan sexo, lo hacen cada vez que pueden, siempre y cuando Sasuke no tenga un partido muy próximo o ella no esté muy cansada después de trabajar. La fogosidad de su relación nunca ha sido el problema, pero de forma inconsciente han sido cuidadosos para evitar concebir una segunda criatura.

La ginecóloga le entregó a Izumi un contenedor de orina para realizar la prueba. La Uchiha miró a su colega desconcertada cuando se plantó frente a ella y también le entregó un contenedor.

—Yo no estoy embarazada— decretó.

—Hazte la prueba— ordenó —Has descuidado los anticonceptivos sin darte cuenta, pero yo tengo registro de mis pacientes y hace semanas que debiste venir por la inyección y no lo hiciste.

Puso los ojos en blanco, se metió al cubículo vacío y llevó a cabo las instrucciones al pie de la letra...

Al salir del consultorio, estaba hecha un revoltijo de emociones, mientras que la mujer a su lado era la persona más feliz del mundo en ese instante.

—Izumi-san, por favor no vaya a decirle nada a nadie— pidió.

—Está bien— aceptó con una sonrisa de lástima.

 **...**

Miraba a las personas que venían saliendo de la puerta de donde se supone que Sasuke vendría. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa al verlo venir y corrió a recibirlo. ¡Como lo había extrañado!, esas semanas parecieron una eternidad para ella.

Sasuke sonrió levemente al verla correr hacia él, soltó su maleta y se preparó para recibirla, ella brincó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus piernas.

—Te extrañé mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho— escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, aspirando ese aroma que había extrañado tanto.

—Estoy en casa— la abrazó con fuerza.

—Bienvenido— dijo con lágrimas en los ojos —Siento que estuviste lejos por una eternidad.

—A mí también me pareció una eternidad.

—Vamos a casa, cariño— lo besó en la mejilla.

Sasuke la dejó en el suelo, tomó su maleta y entrelazó sus manos, ambos conteniendo las ganas de besarse hasta quedar sin aliento. No querían dar espectáculos en la calle, ya cuando estuvieran en un lugar más privado, se besarían y se amarían como tanto lo deseaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke permanecía recostado en el pecho de su mujer después de hacerle el amor por varias horas. Verdaderamente había echado de menos a su esposa, su cama, todo. Sakura reflexionaba seriamente sobre lo que había sucedido en la mañana...

—Sasuke-kun— llamó sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello —¿Qué piensas acerca de tener un segundo bebé?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No me digas que tú...— cuestionó alarmado.

—Nada que ver— aseguró con una falsa sonrisa —Es que me dio curiosidad cuando acompañé a Izumi-san al ginecólogo esta mañana y le dijo que estaba embarazada. Entonces me pregunté por qué nosotros no hemos considerado esa posibilidad.

—Itachi va a ser padre— divagó —Vaya, me alegro mucho por él...

—Espero que esta vez ella si pueda disfrutar de su hijo— masculló.

—Puede que esto suene egoísta— habló Sasuke después de pensarlo un rato —Pero no quiero otro hijo ahora, un bebé requiere mucha atención y nos distraerá de nuestro objetivo principal, que es encontrar a Sarada. Tal vez después de que la encontremos, no antes— sentenció.

—Tienes razón...— aceptó en un hilo de voz.

Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero él no se percató de nada y ella así lo prefirió...

 **...**

El Uchiha recibió una llamada del hospital con noticias perturbadoras acerca de su esposa y no dudó en salir corriendo hacia donde ella estaba. La encontró echa un ovillo en la cama de hospital, dándole la espalda a la puerta y por consiguiente, a él.

—¿Lo sabías?— cuestionó.

—Sí...— respondió con voz quebradiza.

—¿Por qué no me hablaste de eso?, ¿Acaso fue por lo que dije el otro día?— interrogó con severidad.

—Claro que no— se giró para encararlo.

—Entonces... ¿por qué?— la miró confundido, dolido con ella porque decidió ocultarlo.

—¡Porque no quería ilusionarte!— gritó atormentada —Era un embarazo ectópico, tarde o temprano pasaría. Si no tenía un aborto espontáneo, tendrían que sacármelo a la fuerza porque podría traerme consecuencias graves.

—Entiendo— se sentó al borde de la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—Perdóname— suplicó sollozando.

—No fue tu culpa, fue algo inevitable— suspiró —¿Que tiempo tenías?

—Cuando lo supe, tenía diez semanas. Tenía programado un aborto para la semana siguiente, en ese tiempo iba a decidir si decírtelo o no— buscó consuelo en sus brazos y lo consiguió —Quiero irme a casa, Sasuke-kun. Y también quiero que me abraces muy fuerte al irnos a dormir esta noche, no vayas a soltarme por favor.

—Jamás— la besó en la frente.

¿Y si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo?, ¿Qué tal si ese embarazo hubiera transcurrido con normalidad? A pesar de sus pensamientos egoístas, sin duda hubiera amado a ese hijo. Pero también se hubiera abocado a cuidarlo y sobreprotegerlo para no pasar por lo mismo, y aquello habría dejado a su princesa en segundo plano. Él no quería eso, quería a su niña de regreso cuanto antes.

 **...**

Chiyo miraba el termómetro con preocupación, Sarada tenía fiebre de cuarenta y nada de lo que hacía le bajaba la fiebre. Esa niña era muy susceptible a los cambios bruscos de temperatura y a cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle un resfriado, definitivamente la falta de leche materna le estaba pasando factura y ella no podía hacer nada, solo lamentarse y cuidarla.

Sarada tenía la vista nublada, a cada momento era más difícil para ella mantenerse despierta. Finalmente dejó de luchar contra el sueño y sucumbió ante él.

— _Sarada._

 _La voz de aquella mujer sonaba como una suave caricia, ella no la conocía, pero oírla le traía tanta paz._

— _¿Qué pasa contigo, Sarada?— aquella voz que es más grave y gruesa, causó un vuelco en su corazón._

 _Poco a poco abrió los ojos, dos personas estaban sentadas a su lado. El tenía el cabello negro, ella lo tenía ¿rosa?, sí era rosa. Ambos le sonreían, pero por una razón desconocida, no podía ver sus rostros. No podía distinguir las caras de esas personas que le sonreían y que hacían a su pecho, brincar de alegría._

 **...**

¿Esos eran mi mamá y mi papá? ¿Por qué no podía alcanzarlos por más que lo intenté? ¿Por qué no podía ver sus rostros? El vago recuerdo de sus voces me hizo muy feliz, pero también me llenó de ganas de irme a mi casa.

Me levanté con ganas de ir a buscar a la señora Chiyo y pedirle que por favor me llevara a mi casa. Pero no podía ver bien, todo estaba borroso y eso me dio mucho miedo.

—¡Chiyo-sama!— grité.

—¿Por qué estás de pie, Sarada-chan?— sentí que me sujetó por los hombros —Acuéstate, debes descansar.

—Chiyo-sama, veo borroso.

—Ay, mi niña— me envolvió con sus brazos —Cómo lo siento.

—¿Por qué?— pregunté.

—Porque es culpa mía que estés pasando por esto.

—Quiero irme a mi casa— pedí de nuevo.

—Algún día, te lo prometo— me cargó y me acostó de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque estás enferma, cuando mejores— afirmó.

—Está bien— me sacudió el cabello y se fue de nuevo.

Quiero irme a mi casa, quiero conocer el verdadero rostro de mis padres. ¿Por qué ella no puede entenderlo? Puede que sea pequeña y no entienda muchas cosas, pero entiendo que quiero ver a mi mamá y a mi papá.

 **...**

Se puso una mano en el pecho con aflicción, ya no sabía cómo afrontar las preguntas interminables de la infante. Ella no encontraba la manera de hacerle saber que también tenía miedo de haber juzgado mal a ese hombre y que en realidad sus padres no la amaran. Pero la pequeña estaba tan ilusionada con la idea de que las personas que le dieron la vida la amaban y la esperaban, que no deseaba herir sus sentimientos. Era ella quien no quería dejarla ir, egoístamente deseaba seguir evadiendo sus preguntas y convenciéndola que estar allí es lo mejor para ella.

—Es por tu bien, Sarada-chan.

Observó la puerta de su habitación por última vez y salió en busca de su amigo doctor para que le ayude con los recientes problemas de visión de la niña.

Su corazón se paralizó al ver ese auto frente a la casa y a ese hombre mirándola. En silencio le advertía que no se atreviera a cometer la estupidez de devolver a la niña y después se fue de nuevo. Dejándola con una terrible angustia en el corazón y un sentimiento de culpa que crece cada día más.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Quiero llorar fuerte, ya son cuatro años de nuestra bebé. Me dolió que ellos quisieran estar juntos y no pudieran. Lo del embarazo de Sakura, lo hice basado en la experiencia de una amiga que su primer embarazo lo perdió por eso y lo triste que me sentí al saberlo. Y las enfermedades de Sarada, también lo basé en mi misma ya que yo no tomé leche materna porque estuve varios días en el hospital después de nacer y simplemente no la quise, así que siempre me enfermaba (aunque evité ponerle el asma, mejor la dejaba tranquila xD). Creo que la resolución de Sasuke no es tan egoísta, él no desea tener que compartir el tiempo que usa para la búsqueda de su hija en alguien más demandante que eso. La vieja Chiyo sí es una egoísta, porque ella quiere seguir manipulando a una niña para quedarse con ella siempre, aunque sabemos que si fuera de otro modo y ella deseara regresarla, Sasori no lo permitiría.**

 **También quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños por adelantado a mi querida _DULCECITO311,_ Quien cumple años mañana. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dulcecito! Gracias por leer todas las bobadas que publico y dejarse siempre un hermoso review, aunque no siempre pueda contestarlos, los aprecio mucho y a ti también te aprecio mucho.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20.**

Sus ojos parecían estar en llamas, como sus pieles rozando por el reflejo de las llamas de la chimenea. Ella no se molestaba en reprimir sus gritos de placer, él se balanceaba bruscamente sobre ella, complaciendo cada una de las súplicas de su mujercita.

Sasuke la había llevado a la casa de campo de su familia a pasar unas vacaciones familiares. El resto de la familia llega en la mañana, ellos se adelantaron para poder tener su propio momento a solas y celebrar su sexto aniversario de bodas, el cual había terminado en el sexo más salvaje y escandaloso que no habían tenido desde hace semanas por culpa de sus trabajos. Él tenía un par de meses de vacaciones y Sakura había pospuesto sus vacaciones del trabajo para que coincidieran junto a las de Sasuke, para así disfrutar de un tiempo de paz y olvidarse un poco del hecho de que su bebé ya tenía cinco años desaparecida. Aunque tenían planeado ir a recorrer los orfanatos de China y Corea, tantos como pudieran, porque ya habían cubierto todos los de Japón.

Sakura lo mordió en el hombro y enterró las uñas en su espalda en un intento de reprimir el grito de su intenso orgasmo. No quería tener que dar explicaciones incómodas sobre su repentina voz afónica, aunque no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora Sasuke no podría andar sin camisa delante de sus familiares porque ella lo había marcado por todos lados.

—Vas a tener que evitar mostrarte sin camisa— no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa.

—A tu padre no le gustará saber como su dulce nena me dejó lleno de chupetones, mordiscos y arañazos— sonrió burlón —Aunque por otro lado— se acercó a hablarle al oído —Olvídate de usar traje de baño, voy a cobrármela.

Bajó a sus senos y comenzó succionar su nívea piel hasta dejarle marca.

—Vengativo de mierda.

A pesar de sus palabras, su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente. Bajó una mano y comenzó a frotarse insistentemente el clítoris, mientras él se ocupaba de chuparle las tetas.

—Yo no te he dado permiso de tocarte— le sostuvo las manos por encima de su cabeza —Para eso estoy yo— su otra mano libre se ocupó de hacer lo que ella hacía.

Parece ser que esa noche será más larga de lo que habían previsto...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue los rizos rosados de su mujer desparramados en su pecho y su hombro. Él deseaba seguir durmiendo plácidamente como ella, pero había un detalle que no podía olvidar. Al mirar su reloj de pulsera, se dio cuenta que faltaban quince minutos para la hora en la que, supuestamente, su familia llegaba a la casa.

—¡Sakura!— se sentó bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasó?— despertó sorprendida por el golpe que se dio cuando él se sentó.

—Tenemos que recoger, ya deben estar por llegar— notificó.

—¡No pueden encontrarnos así!— su rostro palideció.

—No estamos cometiendo un crimen, estamos casados— puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero existe una cosa llamada pudor que pretendes olvidar en este momento— reclamó.

—Pero anoche cuando pedías que te follara más fuerte no te interesaba el pudor— debatió.

—No hay tiempo para discusiones sin sentido, ve a bañarte, yo recogeré todo— se arrastró gateando hasta el vestido que tenía puesto la noche anterior.

Sasuke miró con lujuria la espectacular vista que ella le proporcionaba de su trasero y los vestigios de sus fluidos que quedó entre sus piernas. Ahora que lo pensaba, la noche anterior no la había puesto en cuatro. Y ahora ella lo estaba provocando sutilmente después de hablarle estúpidamente del pudor.

Se acercó a ella, la tomó por las caderas y la pegó descaradamente a su pene erecto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— lo miró por encima del hombro enojada.

—Es tu culpa por ponerte en una posición tan sugerente, Sa-ku-ra— sonrió de lado.

—Vamos a recoger rápido, luego nos metemos en el baño y me coges justo como quieres hacerlo ahora ¿sí?— trató de convencerlo.

—Está bien— accedió.

Quisiera o no, tenía que aceptar. No podían quedarse follando allí en plena sala cuando en unos minutos sus familiares llegarían y los harían pasar por una incómoda situación. Recogieron y acomodaron todo tan rápido como pudieron, y luego la misma Sakura lo arrastró al baño de su habitación y dejó que Sasuke se la cogiera como él quería, evitando ser escandalosa para no ser descubiertos por los demás.

 **...**

La familia Uchiha y el Haruno estaban instalados en el comedor cuando ellos hicieron acto de presencia casi una hora después de que ellos llegaron.

—Buenos días— saludó la pelirrosa.

—Buenos días— la pelinegra le sonrió a ambos —Tomen asiento, el desayuno ya está servido.

—Supongo que se divirtieron anoche— dijo Kizashi con una sonrisa burlona.

—Papá, no— Sakura reprendió con severidad.

El incómodo silencio que se formó, fue roto por el llanto del bebé de cuatro meses de nacido.

—Con permiso— Izumi se levantó a atender a su bebé.

La pelirrosa no perdió de vista los movimientos de la mujer. Vio como ella sacó al niño, al que nombraron Ichigo, del corral de madera que le habían instalado en medio de la sala, también notó cuando Itachi se levantó a pasarle el biberón a su esposa y la ayudaba en todo lo que ella le pedía. Ojalá ella y Sasuke hubieran tenido esa dicha, ojalá todo hubiera sido diferente. En ese momento, Sarada estaría sentada entre ellos, tal vez estarían luchando con ella para que se comiera algo que no le gustaría o tuvieran que regañarla para que comiera en silencio porque la niña de cinco años no pararía de hablar de todo lo que Sasuke seguramente le hubiera prometido hacer juntos en esos días vacacionales. Pero esos solamente eran sueños inalcanzables para ella, todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto durante años había sido inútil en todos los sentidos. No podía evitar tener un poco de sana envidia cuando veía a las mujeres de su alrededor, criar y ser amorosas con sus hijos, porque a ella le habían quitado ese precioso privilegio.

Sasuke notó el desasosiego de ella y le sostuvo la mano por debajo de la mesa, pero aún así no consiguió que Sakura relajara los puños que había formado en ese momento.

—No tengo hambre, disculpen— se soltó del agarre de su marido y se fue de la mesa.

—¿Qué le sucede?— interrogó la pelinegra preocupada.

—Sarada, eso le sucede— suspiro con pesadez —Iré a ver cómo está, con permiso— dejó los palillos en la mesa y la siguió.

—Sasuke-kun— la voz del pelirrosa lo hizo detenerse —Dile que es un día perfecto para jugar béisbol.

—Lo haré— afirmó.

—Odio verlos sufrir tanto— suspiró Kizashi —Mi Sakura ya no es la misma desde ese día.

—Se aman, eso es innegable. Pero no son completamente felices y siempre he temido que eso les traiga consecuencias en el futuro— expresó Mikoto con tristeza —Aunque ambos siempre me han demostrado que su amor lo puede todo.

—Ninguno de nosotros hemos sido completamente felices desde ese día— sentenció Fugaku.

 **...**

Sasuke la observó por una rendija de la puerta, ella se había sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la cama y abrazando sus rodillas.

—Si quieres regresar a casa, no creo que nadie tenga problema con ello— entró y se arrodilló frente a ella —Aunque tu padre insiste en que te diga que hoy es un día bueno para jugar béisbol en el jardín.

—Soy tan estúpida— lo abrazó por el cuello y él se sentó para acomodarla entre sus piernas —No puedo ponerme así cada vez que veo una familia con un niño, las personas pensarán que me desagrada su felicidad porque yo no puedo tener la mía completamente.

—Es normal que te sientas así— la justificó —A veces yo también imagino vernos a nosotros con Sarada en esas mismas escenas, pero suelo fingir que no me afecta para no preocuparte.

—Te dije que no era necesario reprimir tu dolor conmigo, eres mi esposo y estoy contigo en las buenas y en las malas— sonrió levemente.

—Uno de los dos tiene que ser el fuerte a veces— le pegó la frente al pecho de ella —Cuando veo a mi hermano con su hijo, siento lo mismo que tú. Yo también quisiera tener a mi niña conmigo, verla crecer, demostrarle lo mucho que la amo y ser su papá.

—Eres su papá, cariño. Él no puede quitarte la dicha de ser el papá de Sarada, solo se encargó de mandarla lejos de nuestra protección. Pero eso no nos hace dejar de ser sus padres y tampoco nos hace dejar de amarla.

Su mirada negra se clavó en el dije del collar que Sakura jamás se quita y jamás se quitará. Ese que él tampoco se ha quitado desde que se lo puso y que lleva escrito el nombre precioso que le pusieron a su linda nena. Besó el dije que está en el pecho de su esposa y permaneció abrazado a ella un rato más, hasta que el ardor de su garganta desapareció.

 **...**

Esta mañana la señora Chiyo decidió enseñarme a hacer los quehaceres de la casa para serle de ayuda, pues ella ya está muy abuelita y yo no quiero ser una carga para ella.

Me explicó cómo debía tratar las plantas, cómo evitar que los sembradíos mueran y cómo saber cuando la cosecha estaba lista para ser retirada de la tierra. Incluso me enseñó a ordeñar la vaca que tiene en el granero que está detrás de la casa. Ella dijo que eso era lo básico por ahora, ya después me enseñaría más cosas.

Me fui a la biblioteca a estudiar como ella me lo ordenó, finalmente aprendí a leer y escribir, y encontré especial fascinación por las novelas de misterio. Como todavía estoy conociendo las palabras, coloco una libreta y un diccionario a mi lado para buscar el significado de una palabra que no entiendo y anotarlo en mi libreta.

—Sarada-chan, espero que estés haciendo tus deberes y no estés leyendo esas absurdas novelas— se asomó en la habitación, mirándome con desaprobación.

—Terminaré las tareas que me dejó para hacer muy pronto— respondí —Luego podré leer lo que quiera— sonreí con arrogancia.

Ella dice que soy orgullosa, arrogante, prepotente, pero que también soy muy inteligente y perspicaz. Me gusta pensar que esas cosas que me definen, también define a mis padres. Ese pensamiento me hace inmensamente feliz, siento que de alguna manera, estoy fuertemente conectada con ellos. Aunque no sé cómo lucen, ni sus nombres, ni la historia detrás de ellos que los llevó a amarse y tenerme.

—¡Shannaroo!— limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter y seguí con mis estudios.

Nunca le hablé a la señora Chiyo de ese sueño en que dos personas me hablan y sus voces alegran mi corazón. Aunque sus apariencias son cada vez más borrosas para mí y me eso me pone triste. Por eso hice un dibujo de ellos, una mujer de cabello rosa y un hombre de cabello negro, cada uno sosteniendo una de mis manos. Pero la única persona que tiene cara en ese retrato que me permite no olvidar por completo, soy yo. Chiyo obviamente no conoce su existencia.

—Quiero irme a mi casa— suspiré con tristeza —¿Ustedes también me extrañan, mamá, papá?

Miré al techo, buscando una respuesta que no va a llegar por sí sola y después seguí haciendo las tareas que la señora Chiyo me pone a hacer diariamente.

Por más que le pido que me lleve a mi casa, ella no quiere dejarme ir. Dice que hay un motivo que entenderé cuando sea más grande, pero yo no quiero entenderlo, yo solo quiero irme a mi casa con mi mamá y mi papá.

O tal vez debería intentar escaparme esta noche cuando la señora Chiyo se vaya a la cama...

 **...**

—¡Shannaroo!— gritó Sakura antes de batear la pelota al lago y comenzar a correr por las bases.

Su padre no dejaba de gritar emocionado por ella, podía escuchar a Naruto chillar como loco, culpando a Sasuke de tener preferencia con ella y ponérselo fácil para que ella bateara ese _home run_. Los Namikaze también habían sido invitados, pero ellos llegaron casi al mediodía porque tenían algunas cosas que hacer antes de irse a las vacaciones. Ino e Inojin también llegaron con ellos, pero Sai no pudo ir porque estaba metido en un caso importante.

—Supéralo, Naruto, no necesito que me faciliten las cosas porque puedo hacerlo yo solita— sonrió con arrogancia al anotar la carrera.

—Ella tiene razón, Usuratonkashi, no hay trucos— rodeó los hombros de su mujer con ambos brazos desde atrás.

—Ella está en otro equipo, es el enemigo ahora— señaló acusador.

—Sigue estando casado conmigo, idiota— señaló el anillo de Sasuke.

—Así es— el Uchiha le dio la razón.

—Tía Sakura, es mi turno— Inojin se aferró a su pantalón con un puchero marcado.

—Vamos a que le ganes al equipo del tío Sasuke— le guiñó el ojo a su marido y llevó al niño a la caja de bateo.

Le colocó un casco, le explicó la posición correcta de sus manos y pies, además le ayudó a sujetar el bate, pues este es muy pesado para el niño de cuatro años.

—¡Tú puedes, Inojin!, ¡Mami confía en ti!— clamaba Ino con emoción.

—Tu mami es una escandalosa, ¿no lo crees?— le preguntó en voz baja, él asintió sonrojado —¿Estás listo?

—¡Sí!— asintió efusivo.

—Lanza, cariño— indicó.

— _Strike_ uno— dijo Itachi cuando el niño no alcanzó a batear la bola.

—Vamos tú puedes, intentemos de nuevo.

Sasuke lanzó de nuevo con lentitud. Esta vez, el niño logró mandar la pelota al jardín izquierdo y corrió a la base por órdenes de la pelirrosa.

—¡Sí, Inojin, muy bien!— gritaba Ino eufórica.

—¡Boruto, ve a buscar la pelota!— ordenó Naruto a su hijo que había insistido en participar.

El pequeño de dos años y medio corrió a buscarla, pero en el proceso se cayó un par de veces, mientras Inojin corría por la bases. Hasta que se quedó en tercera porque el otro niño había logrado agarrar la pelota y se la entregó a Sasuke.

—¿Cuándo podremos tener un juego real?— se quejó Naruto.

—¿Acaso ya quieres volver al trabajo?— Sakura lo miró desconcertada.

—Hablo de un juego entre amigos, pero sin niños— aclaró.

—Uno de esos niños, es tu hijo— le recordó —Pero sé de qué estás hablando. Hace un par de días, Sai me habló para contarme que los chicos del equipo querían reunirse para jugar. La última vez que se reunieron para jugar no pude ir porque estaba en las últimas semanas del embarazo.

—Fue hace mucho, pero el equipo de mi escuela no se ha reunido desde que terminamos la preparatoria. Tal vez debería contactarlos a todos y retar a los de tu equipo, los aplastaríamos como la primera vez— dijo con suficiencia.

—Eso es un reto que no puedo dejar pasar— sonrió de lado.

—Ellos no van a poder con Sasuke y lo sabes— alardeó.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, aunque en el fondo sabía su marido es muy bueno en lo que hace y no cualquiera consigue batearle. Pero también tiene su orgullo y no va a darle la razón al rubio idiota.

—Habla con los tuyos y yo hablo con los míos— finalmente dijo.

—Es un trato— estrechó la mano con ella.

El pelinegro los observaba sin entender de qué estaban hablando y por qué se miraban desafiantes.

 **...**

La familia había decidido entrar al lago y disfrutar del cálido día en el agua. Las únicas personas fuera del agua son Sasuke y Sakura, pues por sus aventuras en la cama no podían usar trajes de baño. Ella mintió diciendo que su periodo había llegado de improvisto y no tenía tampones, mientras que él dijo que le haría compañía a su esposa.

—Yo quería estrenar el bonito traje de baño que me compraste hace poco— expresó con un mohín en los labios.

—Es únicamente tu culpa— se acomodó mejor sobre la silla playera.

—¿Mi culpa?— se señaló ofendida —Es cierto que fui yo la que te marcó primero, pero también es tu culpa por hacerme sentir tan bien cuando lo hacemos... Ugh, no debí decir eso... lo que quiero decir es que tú debes tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos— se sacudió el cabello con desesperación —¡Estoy enfadada conmigo!— se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

—Mujer fastidiosa— gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Yo, fastidiosa?— volteó a verlo con molestia —Pues tú eres un...

La grosería que iba a soltar fue silenciada por la mano de Sasuke sobre su boca y una sonrisa traviesa que hizo sus piernas temblar.

—Si no fuera porque tenemos público, no dudaría en ponerte sobre mis piernas...

—Y hacerme cabalgarte como una loca, suena divertido— le robó un corto beso y volvió a acomodarse en su silla.

—Pensaba más en darte unas nalgadas y enseñarte una lección, pero esa idea me gusta más— sonrió con picardía —¿Qué cosa hablabas con el dobe hace rato?— preguntó —Parecías una leona preparada para lanzarse sobre su presa.

—¿Recuerdas que Sai me invitó a reunirme con los muchachos?— él asintió —Pues Naruto pensó en reunir a su equipo de la preparatoria para retarnos y _volvernos a patear el trasero_ , pero yo no estoy de acuerdo. Esta será nuestra revancha.

—Me parece una idiotez de su parte, pero no puedo negarme— se cruzó de brazos —Tu equipo no podrá con nosotros.

—Sí podremos, ya lo verás— aseguró.

 **...**

Cada noche debo estar en cama lista para dormir a las nueve en punto, pero no tenía ganas de dormirme y soñar con los angelitos como ella me dice cada noche. Deseo cumplir mi verdadero sueño y encontrar a mis padres.

Me levanté de la cama a medianoche, me puse un abrigo, los zapatos y guardé unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa. El dibujo de mis padres, la ropa con la que llegué, además de un poco de comida que robé de la alacena y dinero que tenía escondido la señora Chiyo.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé a la salida, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y alertar a la señora Chiyo. Bajé las escaleras del pórtico y atravesé el jardín, por fin puedo irme a mi casa. Agradezco lo que ella hizo por mí, pero ella no entiende que lo único que yo deseo es estar con mis papás.

— _¿A dónde crees qué vas?_

Sentí miedo, mucho miedo de la persona que está parada frente a mí.

 **...**

Sasuke llegó al campo de béisbol que está en el vecindario donde Sakura creció en compañía de Naruto. Ambos acordaron llegar por separado y fingir no conocerse frente a los viejos compañeros de Sasuke, al menos no hasta que finalice el partido y él les presente a su esposa a todos, Sasuke estaba completamente seguro que ellos ignoraban su vida privada a pesar de que esta ha sido foco de la prensa en varias ocasiones. Obviamente ella tuvo que hablar con sus compañeros, pues ellos conocían al Uchiha y eran conscientes de su relación.

—No veo a Sakura-chan por aquí.

Los ojos azules del rubio, escanearon el entorno en busca de ese llamativo color de cabello que la diferencia de muchos.

—Me envió un mensaje para decirme que estaban reunidos en la casa de su padre esperando la llegada de las dos últimas personas.

Llegaron hacía donde estaban sus viejos compañeros reunidos y mientras esperaban al otro equipo, se ponían al día con sus vidas. Sasuke evitó contar mucho sobre sí mismo, lo único que dejó ver es que es un hombre casado, pero eso fue por el anillo que adorna su mano izquierda.

Todos voltearon a la entrada del campo cuando el otro equipo llegó. A él no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su esposa esté acompañada por un grupo de hombres.

—El _catcher_ del otro equipo se ve más afeminado que antes— comentó uno de sus compañeros.

—Me parece que sí es una mujer, ese trasero no puede ser de un hombre— dijo otro.

Sakura les estaba dando la espalda al estar conversando con sus compañeros. Sasuke estaba conteniéndose para no arruinar sus planes y hacerle saber a ese grupo de idiotas que estaban mirando descaradamente el trasero de su mujer, que ella era suya. Solamente suya.

En el momento en que ella volteó para comenzar a caminar hasta ellos con su equipo, todos terminaron de confirmar sus sospechas.

—¡Que linda!— pronunciaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Sasuke, contrólate— le ordenó Naruto al oído, pues lo había escuchado gruñir como perro rabioso.

— _Muérete_ — siseó.

Naruto se alejó de él con una expresión de horror, no quería estar cerca cuando ese hombre demoníaco descargue toda su furia contra ese grupo de idiotas que pretende posar su mirada perversa en su preciado tesoro.

—Tengamos un buen partido.

Ella les sonrió a todos, evitando la intensa mirada de su marido. Entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, también sabía que si no fuera porque tienen que mantener su dignidad, ya la hubiera arrastrado a su vehículo y se la hubiera cogido allí para demostrarle a todos que ella es únicamente suya.

—Lo siento, pero este es un juego muy rudo para hermosuras como tú— el sujeto le guiñó el ojo.

Los compañeros de Sakura contuvieron el aliento, pues están conscientes de que la Uchiha detesta que la subestimen por ser mujer. Además de que él le está coqueteando descaradamente frente al marido de ella y conocen perfectamente el humor de ese hombre.

—Ja, eso no me impidió darle problemas hace tiempo— sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Cómo fue que te dejaron formar parte de un equipo de hombres?— quiso saber.

—Siempre hay maneras— no dejó su postura altanera.

—Dime, ¿eres soltera? Porque yo sí y me gustaría sacarte a pasear— le sonrió coqueto.

—Ya va a empezar este— Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, pero soy una mujer felizmente casada— mostró su mano izquierda.

—La infidelidad existe en este mundo.

En ese momento, Sasuke lo miró con ganas de descuartizarlo con sus propias manos.

—¿Qué? Es verdad— dijo con nerviosismo.

El Uchiha puso los ojos en blanco, la verdad no valía la pena manchar sus manos con esa asquerosa sangre.

—Mi esposo es un hombre maravilloso, él me da todo lo que necesito. No tengo que buscar nada en otro lado— suspiró enamorada.

—Basta de idioteces, hay que decidir quién cubre primero— el pelinegro reprimió la sonrisa burlona que amenazó con salirle.

Después de lanzar la moneda, se decidió que el equipo del Uchiha cubre primero.

—Suerte a todos— le guiñó el ojo al moreno.

—Uchiha siempre se las lleva todas— bufó Idate, el hombre que había querido con ella —Excepto a la mujer de este— señaló al rubio —Que pésimo gusto tienen las mujeres de hoy en día.

—¡Ella no tiene mal gusto, estúpido!— replicó ofendido.

—A sus posiciones— ordenó Sasuke enojado.

 **...**

A pesar de esta perdiendo contra el equipo del Uchiha, Sai no ha dejado de divertirse y ningún miembro de su equipo tampoco. Suigetsu no había sido el mejor lanzador, no comparado con Sasuke. Pero antes era dedicado y excesivamente entusiasta, ahora era diferente y Sai sabía por qué. Suigetsu había conocido a una pelirroja en el lugar equivocado, con el trabajo equivocado; sin embargo, se juró a sí mismo sacarla de allí y darle todo lo que deseaba, pero ella desapareció sin decir nada, sin dejarle alguna pista de su paradero.

Solamente Sai y el matrimonio Uchiha sabían la verdad de lo que le pasó a esa mujer desafortunada que Suigetsu había amado y que nunca había dejado de buscar, pero Sai nunca ha tenido el valor de decirle la verdad a su amigo para que deje de buscar a alguien que no va a regresar. Tampoco podía dejarle esa carga a Sakura, ella ya tenía sus propios problemas.

En ese momento, el Uchiha estaba preparándose para batear. Él se distrajo unos instantes porque recibió una llamada y no podía dejar de contestar, podría ser Ino llamándole para que fuera por alguna medicina para el pequeño Inojin que está con un fuerte resfriado. O tal vez...

Sasuke dejó caer el bate, Sakura se puso de pie, ambos con expresión de angustia. Como si tuvieran el terrible presentimiento de que su cara de circunstancia implica malas noticias para ellos y no estaban equivocados, así era.

Sai caminó hacía ellos con la gorra que cubría su cabello, puesta en su pecho. Ambos se miraron, sabiendo perfectamente el significado de ese gesto.

—Dilo— ordenó Sasuke con los dientes apretados.

—Encontraron una niña con las características de Sarada, pero...— pasó saliva.

—¿Pero?— Sakura lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta.

—Muerta— declaró con pena —La asesinaron.

—¡¿Estás seguro que se trata de mi bebé?!— gritó desesperada.

—No lo sé, solo sé lo que me informaron— respondió.

—¿Qué tantas probabilidades hay de que esa niña sea mi hija?— interrogó Sasuke con voz ronca.

—Un cincuenta por ciento— declaró.

Ella lo soltó, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y rompió en llanto.

—Esa no puede ser mi bebé— repetía una y otra vez en sus lamentos.

La mitad de las personas presentes no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos nada más veían una mujer destrozada y un hombre con los puños apretados, mirando con dolor a esa pobre mujer.

—Deben acompañarme a reconocer el cadáver y para hacer las pruebas que se requieren para determinar si se trata o no de Sarada— indicó Sai.

—Vayamos enseguida— Sasuke respiró profundo para mantener sus emociones a raya y poder lidiar con su esposa —Sakura— la sostuvo por los hombros —Tenemos que ir con Sai ahora mismo.

—Mi amor, ¿Por qué esto tiene que pasarnos a nosotros?— cuestionó afligida.

—No puedo tener una respuesta ahora, pero lo superaremos— aseguró.

—¿Cómo vamos a superar esto? Nuestra bebé está muerta, ¡Mataron a mi Sarada!— sollozó más fuerte.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Sai?— le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos —Es solo una posibilidad, estoy seguro de que nuestra hija está viva y esperando por nosotros.

La pelirrosa tenía la misma crisis nerviosa que tuvo cuando se llevaron a su bebé frente a sus ojos, pero ahora no había cerca un médico que la pusiera a dormir y tampoco quería hacerle eso de nuevo. Él simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos y la guió hasta su vehículo, seguido por Sai. Sakura se aferró a su camiseta con fuerza.

—Kimimaro— se dirigió a su guardaespaldas —Tú conduce y sigue las instrucciones de Sai— le entregó las llaves de su auto.

—Sí, Sasuke-sama— inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

A Kimimaro le daba tristeza ver a la mujer en ese estado. Ella es tan alegre, risueña, tan buena con él. No lo trata como un simple empleado, ella siempre se interesa en su vida personal, en ayudar a su familia, le brinda consejo, lo invita a su mesa como un miembro más de la familia y lo regaña cuando no cuida bien de su salud. Él recurrió a ella como traumatólogo cuando comenzó a tener molestias en las articulaciones, pero la Uchiha lo remitió a un reumatólogo porque esa no es su área de especialidad y le diagnosticaron artritis. Sakura decidió guardarle el secreto a su marido por petición de él mismo, pues necesita la generosa paga de ellos para mantener a su familia. Él se sintió terriblemente culpable cuando no pudo estar allí para proteger a esa niñita a la que le había agarrado cariño desde antes de nacer, sin embargo, sus jefes no aceptaron sus disculpas cuando se las ofreció.

No se molestaron en brindar explicaciones, solamente querían ver si esa pobre criatura desafortunada, era su bebé. Estaban seguros que Naruto y el resto de los compañeros de Sakura estaban en la capacidad de explicar la razón de muchas cosas.

 **...**

Las dos horas de viaje, resultaron una tortura para ellos. Cuando Sasuke le quitó su equipamiento de _catcher_ al meterse en el auto, lo único que ella hizo fue levantar los brazos y después se acostó sobre las piernas del moreno, con la mirada pérdida, con las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, únicamente consciente de la mano que acariciaba su cabello.

—Hay una cosa que omití decirles— Sai rompió el silencio.

—...— Sasuke dirigió su mirada a él.

—Descubrimos la razón por la cuál no hemos podido encontrar nada acerca de la vida de Sasori— comenzó.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó.

—Sasori no es su verdadero nombre— declaró —El nombre que le dieron en el orfanato donde lo abandonaron al nacer, fue Kaoru. Ni siquiera su color de cabello es el de su nacimiento.

Le pasó su celular, donde contenía toda la información que su equipo de trabajo había recaudado para él. El pelinegro analizó detalladamente cada cosa contenida en ese archivo.

—Sakura y yo fuimos a ese orfanato también, pero no conseguimos nada.

—Pueden contactarlos de nuevo, quizás no se opongan a ayudarlos al saber lo que uno de sus huérfanos fue el culpable de la desaparición de su hija.

—Quiero ir allí— pronunció Sakura débilmente —¿Podemos ir allí?— se levantó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Iremos inmediatamente después de saber si esa niña es nuestra Sarada o no— le aseguró él.

—Está bien.

Volvió a acostarse y se mantuvo callada el resto del camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No quería mirar, por más que lo intentó, no podía. El olor del cadáver en descomposición es repugnante y le revuelve el estómago. Sakura está acostumbrada a ver esas cosas y a ese olor, pero él no. Él es un deportista, no un estudiante de medicina con ganas de echarle sus manos a un cadáver, ni un médico forense, ni nada de eso. Es un jodido deportista, únicamente eso. Lo único que si alcanzó a ver fue su cabello negro, nada más.

Sakura escuchaba el informe del forense, sin llorar, sin derrumbarse de nuevo, solamente sosteniendo la mano de su esposo porque sabe que esa situación es más difícil para él que para ella.

—Cuando nuestra hija nació, nosotros le colocamos una cadena con su nombre— habló ella —Yo procuré ocultarla debajo de su ropa, así que dudo que la persona que la secuestró se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

—Esta niña no tenía eso cuando la encontramos, pero si mira su cuello con atención, se evidencia que tuvo puesta una cadena y que fue brutalmente estrangulada con eso hasta que probablemente la reventaron— informó —También podemos evidenciar abuso sexual, pero la persona que la violó no dejó ningún fluido sobre el cadáver con el que podamos identificar su identidad. Han habido muchos reportes de niñas desaparecidas de edades comprendidas entre los tres y doce años en las últimas semanas, ella ha sido la tercera víctima encontrada. Pero a diferencia de las demás niñas, esta no fue reportada como desaparecida, ni siquiera hemos podido averiguar su verdadera procedencia, así que deducimos que podría ser la niña que Sai-san ha buscado desde hace años y por eso los hicimos venir aquí.

—Esa persona es una enferma, ¿cómo pudo violar a una niñita de cinco años y después asesinarla de esa manera tan horripilante?— pronunció asqueada —¿Qué hay de sus ojos?— señaló los párpados cerrados de la niña —Mi hija tiene los ojos negros, ¿de qué color son los de ella?

—También es difícil saberlo— le levantó los párpados, dejando ver las cuencas de sus ojos vacías —El asesino suele quitarle los ojos a sus víctimas.

—Ahora entiendo el traumatismo que hay alrededor de sus ojos, no estoy analizando bien nada— expresó afligida.

—Entiendo a la perfección, no deber ser fácil recibir una llamada de que hallaron a su hija muerta después de tanta búsqueda— dijo con lástima.

—Es difícil saber si es Sarada, ella era apenas una bebé recién nacida cuando se la llevaron y sabemos que los niños cambian al ir creciendo— suspiró con pesadez.

—Traten de encontrar alguna característica que les sea similar a su hija— pidió el forense.

—Le pido que nos deje a solas unos momentos.

—Por supuesto, iré a ver si pudieron encontrar coincidencia entre las huellas dactilares de esta niña y las que están en el acta de nacimiento de su hija que Sai-san nos dio— hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

—Sasuke-kun, mírala— suplicó.

Él negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, con los labios fruncidos y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su faceta de hombre imperturbable acababa de derrumbarse, dejando la de un hombre temeroso, impotente y con ganas de gritar por esa horrible cachetada de realidad que acaba de recibir.

—Ayúdame a saber si se trata de nuestra bebé— pidió con voz quebradiza.

—No quiero— negó nuevamente —No quiero grabar eso en mi memoria, déjame recordar a la bebita que se quedaba quieta en mis brazos. Pídeme lo que sea, menos esto.

—Entonces no te atrevas a soltar mi mano.

Él asintió en respuesta, ella le permitió que por una vez en su vida, su esposo se comportara como un cobarde. Él siempre ha sido valiente por ella, pero Sasuke también tenía su punto de quiebre y ya había llegado.

—No encuentro similitudes entre ellas, además de su color de cabello y tal vez el de su piel. La nariz de Sarada es más respingada, sus orejas se parecen a las tuyas— le jaló una oreja, haciéndolo sonreír levemente —La forma de las manos de Sarada es como las mías y esta niña tiene una marca de nacimiento en la pierna que Sarada obviamente no tiene— le notificó —Estoy segura que cuando él venga, va a decirnos que las huellas de Sarada no coinciden con las de ella y podremos revivir la esperanza de encontrar a nuestra niña algún día.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. A pesar de lo que Sakura le está diciendo, aún existe la duda en su corazón y espera que ese hombre regrese súper rápido para largarse de allí cuanto antes.

—No tengas miedo— enterró una mano en su cabello rebelde y con la otra le acarició la espalda tranquilamente —Mi instinto no me va a fallar ahora, si a ella verdaderamente le hubiera pasado algo malo, yo lo habría sentido en mi corazón porque a pesar de la distancia sigo siendo su madre.

—Lamento la tardanza— la voz del hombre los hizo separarse levemente —Las huellas de Uchiha Sarada no coinciden con las huellas de esta niña, lamentamos hacerlos pasar por esta terrible confusión.

—No se preocupe— habló ella —Nosotros somos conscientes de que mientras estemos buscando a nuestra hija, estas cosas podrían suceder. Gracias por al menos intentarlo y por darnos las esperanzas de que podremos encontrarla sana y salva algún día.

—Hasta luego y suerte— él volvió a hacerles una reverencia.

—Que tenga buena noche.

Ambos le devolvieron el gesto y salieron de allí, con energías renovadas, con un peso menos en sus corazones. Ahora que sabían más acerca del hombre que se la llevó, tal vez las piezas por fin comiencen a moverse a su favor y Sarada logre encontrar su camino a casa.

 **…**

La señora Chiyo me castigó después de que su amigo doctor me consiguió tratando de huir y me regresó con ella. Desde entonces me pone más tarea de la acostumbrada y ya no me da merienda después de terminar la tarea de la tarde. Aún así, ella no quiere hablar del tema, ella no me hace preguntas y yo quiero hacerle tantas.

—Sarada-chan— se sentó a mi lado en el escritorio de la biblioteca —¿Has pensado bien en lo que hiciste?

—No hice nada malo— respondí confundida —Solo fui a buscar a mi papá y a mi mamá, ¿Eso es malo?

—Lo es porque eres una niña pequeña y alguien podría hacerte daño— explicó —Algún día lo entenderás.

—¿Cuándo?— pregunté.

—Algún día, Sarada— se levantó y se fue.

La señora Chiyo siempre evade mis preguntas, siempre se va o me deja más tarea que hacer para hacerme olvidar el tema. Pero yo nunca lo olvido, quiero que ella entienda que deseo encontrar mi camino a casa.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Siempre que una persona esté en búsqueda de alguien, debe estar preparado, incluso para encontrarlo sin vida y eso quise mostrarles aquí. Sé que ellos ya han sufrido bastante, pero eso los hará más fuertes cada vez más. Ahora que se sabe la verdadera identidad de Sasori, ¿podrán tener más suerte? Sabemos que ellos hallarán apoyo en ese orfanato y que después de un tiempo, allí mismo se reencontraran con su bebé preciosa. Me parece que Chiyo se aprovecha de su inocencia para convencerla de que está mejor a su lado que con su verdadera familia. Estamos a pocos capítulos del tan ansiado reencuentro y el final.** **Los quiero un montón.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un capítulo nuevo de esta hermosa historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21.**

Ambos estaban nerviosos, ninguno se atrevía dar el primer paso y salir del vehículo para entrar a ese orfanato y conseguir la información que necesitan.

—Tenemos que ir— Sakura soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo —No entiendo por qué estamos tan nerviosos, solo queremos saber más sobre la persona que nos quitó a nuestra hija.

Sasuke buscó la mano de ella y la apretó. Intercambiaron miradas y finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que ya era tiempo de enfrentar esa situación que probablemente sea incómoda para ellos.

Entraron al lugar que habían visitado hace un par de años en busca de respuestas y que, al igual que muchos otros, no pudieron ayudarlos en su búsqueda. Llegaron a la oficina de la directora del orfanato, pues recordaban perfectamente el camino.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Yakushi Nonou, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

Se levantó de su escritorio después de permitirles el acceso a su oficina.

—Tal vez no lo recuerde, pero nosotros vinimos a este lugar hace un par de años buscando a nuestra hija perdida— habló la pelirrosa.

—Uchiha-san, cierto. Lo lamento— dijo apenada y los invitó a tomar asiento —En serio lo lamento, pero tengo algunos problemas por aquí y no tengo cabeza para nada más.

—Creo que mejor venimos otro día, no queremos ocasionarle más problemas— expresó angustiada.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó —Ustedes han venido desde lejos, mi deber es brindarles mi atención. A pesar de que no puedo ofrecerles nada de beber, además de agua, quiero que se sientan libres de hablar conmigo. ¿Acaso ya hallaron a su hija?

—La verdad no hemos sabido nada de ella— se encogió sobre sí misma —Pero no vinimos explícitamente para eso, es algo más— titubeó.

—Dígame— pidió preocupada.

—Se trata de una persona que creció aquí hace mucho, su nombre es Kaoru...

—¿Kaoru-kun?— preguntó alarmada —¿Qué pasó con él?, ¿Está bien? Hace años que no sabemos nada de él, no desde que nos dejó a los diecisiete años.

—No sé cómo decirle esto...— suspiró con pesadez.

Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro y asintió levemente. La mujer se mostró extrañada, ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿A Kaoru le gustaba el béisbol?— comenzó con esa simple pregunta.

—Sí, era lo único que él amaba y lo hacía feliz. Chiyo-sama fue quien se dedicó a enseñarlo a jugar, ella no sabía jugar, pero se basó en lo que estaba en los libros para enseñarlo poco a poco, hasta que logró ser un buen lanzador— relató.

—¿Podemos hablar con esa tal Chiyo?— interrogó él.

—Lamentablemente no, ella enfermó cuando él se fue y se marchó de aquí para no afectar a los niños y cuidar de sí misma. Pero nadie ha sabido nada de ella tampoco, así que todos aquí asumimos que Chiyo-sama murió a causa de su enfermedad.

—Excelente noticia— bufó.

—Nos gustaría ver una fotografía de Kaoru estando aquí— Sakura decidió continuar.

—¿Qué está pasando?— cuestionó temerosa.

—Nosotros conocimos a Kaoru— confesó ella —Pero él decidió adoptar otra apariencia y otro nombre, nadie conoce de dónde vino, solo lo que hizo para llegar a jugar como profesional en el béisbol.

—¿Entonces lo logró?— preguntó con ilusión.

—Sí, lo hizo. Pero perdió su camino también— sacó el expediente que Sai les dio y se lo tendió —El nombre por el que responde ahora es Akasuna Sasori, entró al equipo cuando un reclutador lo vio lanzar en un juego en la calle. Desde el principio le fue muy bien, pero eso lo hizo volverse arrogante y déspota con los demás lanzadores que entraban en el equipo y los que ya estaban allí.

—Cuando yo entré al equipo era un adolescente recién salido de la preparatoria, él solía molestarme porque vengo de una familia con una dinastía de jugadores y decía que era sobrevalorado, que llegué allí porque mi padre pagó por ese puesto en el equipo— continuó él —Yo también tuve que trabajar duro desde abajo. Yo no tenía los mismos privilegios que tenía mi hermano mayor, mi padre tenía sus esperanzas en él y a mi casi no me dedicó tiempo. Al momento en que comencé a destacar por mi talento, Sasori... perdón, Kaoru, comenzó a usar esteroides anabolizantes para ganar más masa muscular y tener más fuerza al lanzar. Eso está prohibido, así que lo suspendieron y me dieron mi primera oportunidad de probarme. Desde entonces, yo me convertí en el _pitcher_ abridor. Pero luego de ello, las personas que amaba, comenzaron a sufrir ataques. Mi esposa sufrió un atentado en su auto, además de otras cosas a los miembros de mi familia.

—¿Fue él?, ¿Él lo hizo?— preguntó seria.

—Sí, siempre tuve mis sospechas porque un lanzador, que estaba antes que yo, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con él. Que él haría hasta lo impensable para no permitir que alguien le quitara su puesto en el equipo. Entendí que era lo único que él amaba y odió que yo llegara a ocupar _"su"_ lugar, por eso un par de veces me dijo que era su turno de quitarme lo que amaba. La primera vez fue cuando trató de matar a mi esposa, cuando yo recibí las balas en su lugar, y tuve que retirarme unos meses por lesión...— apretó los puños con fuerza —La segunda vez fue cuando secuestró a nuestra hija recién nacida y mató a su cómplice para silenciarla— la Uchiha sostuvo la mano del pelinegro.

—No puedo creerlo— musitó horrorizada.

—Por eso volvimos, queremos saber si ustedes están dispuestos a ayudarnos y decirnos todo lo que sepan sobre él...

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— respondió decidida —Me avergüenza mucho todo el daño que él les ha hecho, en nombre de todos, les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas— se levantó e hizo una reverencia —Pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

—Muchas gracias— expresó Sakura agradecida —También pueden contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten.

La mujer les contó todo lo que ella sabía del pelirrojo, quien antes había tenido el cabello castaño. También conocieron como luce la anciana que se dedicó a enseñarle una profesión y con la que quisieran hablar, pero ella ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos. Sakura les prometió ayudarlos con donativos cada año y les pidió que si sabían de una niñita que presuntamente sea la suya, no duden en llamarlos de inmediato.

—Quisiera venir el día de su cumpleaños con los donativos, quiero hacer algo bueno con mi tiempo, en lugar de pasarme el día llorando en su habitación— masculló melancólica con la mirada perdida en la ventana de su auto.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, sin perder de vista el camino de regreso a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tres años después.**_

Sasuke miraba atentamente a su padre mientras este le hablaba de un contrato por cinco años para jugar de nuevo en grandes ligas, en _Los Ángeles Dodgers_. Fugaku es su agente y junto a un abogado y el representante del equipo que enviaron a Japón, los tres últimos discutían los términos del contrato y su generoso salario. Pero él solo podía pensar en una cosa, Sakura y Sarada.

Obviamente quería aceptarlo y volver a ser un jugador de grandes ligas, porque su primera experiencia fue bastante corta. Pero también pensaba en su familia. Sarada iba a cumplir ocho años en dos meses y Sakura cada vez perdía más las esperanzas de volver a verla, su corazón se marchitaba cada día más...

 **...**

—Estoy en casa— dijo al llegar, como de costumbre.

Sakura ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada de su libro de cirugía ortopédica cuando lo escuchó llegar, desde hace días ha estado comportándose distante con él y lo peor es que Sasuke no tiene la culpa de nada.

—La comida está en tapada sobre la barra de la cocina— dijo a secas.

—Ya comí— frunció el ceño, sigue sin entender las razones de su odiosa actitud.

—Está bien— se encogió de hombros sin devolverle la mirada.

Sasuke se sentó frente a ella, dispuesto a notificarle su decisión y saber por qué carajos ella está enojada con él.

—Sakura— llamó autoritario —Necesito que hablemos.

—Ya estamos hablando— arqueó una ceja, mirándolo al fin.

—No es una comunicación adecuada si no me prestas atención debidamente— señaló.

—Te escucho— cerró su libro y lo hizo a un lado.

—Me ofrecieron un contrato por cinco años en la MLB— reveló.

—Bien por ti— declaró indiferente.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo— la tomó de ambas manos y las apretó.

—No, Sasuke— negó con dureza —No puedo irme así como así, no puedo dejar a mi hija desamparada.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero sé que podremos venir corriendo a Japón si la encuentran.

—Esto ya no se trata de ti o de mí, se trata de Sarada. Ella es más importante que nosotros. No quiero estar en otro país cuando encuentren a mi hija y tener que esperar... ¿En qué equipo supuestamente estarás?

— _Dodgers_ — respondió.

—Son once horas de viaje desde Los Ángeles hasta acá. No quiero tener vivir esa agonía para poder verla y abrazarla, pudiendo esperarla aquí en casa y recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Por eso mismo desistí de mi idea de especializarme en deportología, porque eso implicaría trabajar para un equipo y estar viajando con ellos. Si quieres, puedes irte tú, pero no cuentes conmigo. No voy a ir detrás de ti y dejar a mi bebé atrás— sentenció en tono solemne —Eres libre de irte, yo me quedaré aquí para buscarla.

Él soltó sus manos y pegó la espalda al respaldo del sofá, mirándola fijamente. Considerando si hacerle o no esa pregunta que ha estado en su cabeza desde hace días.

—Sakura— se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad —¿Te estoy haciendo feliz?— preguntó con una expresión de angustia y culpabilidad.

La máscara de indiferencia de ella, cayó al instante. Su rostro se llenó de culpa y sus lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, había roto el corazón de su marido por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar su realidad.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— afirmó sin titubear —¿Por qué crees que no lo haces?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas?— rió sin gracia —Últimamente me evades, ya no me hablas, me das la espalda en la cama y lo de ahora... creo que finalmente te cansaste de esperar que cumpla mi promesa de traer a Sarada a casa y que, a veces, te dejo sola por tanto tiempo— musitó con dolor —Incluso he llegado a creer que lo que dijiste en la azotea del hospital hace casi ocho años es verdad y crees que yo tengo la culpa...

—¡No es así, mi amor!— se levantó, se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó por el cuello —Te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sé que has hecho todo lo posible para recuperarla, lo hemos hecho juntos y no me alcanzará la vida para arrepentirme por todo lo que hice y dije ese día. Pero justamente ahora, el problema soy yo. Yo te he estado engañando y no sé cómo confrontarlo...

—¿De qué estás hablando?— preguntó enojado —¿Acaso tú...

—Perdí un bebé hace dos semanas— masculló atormentada.

—¿Qué?— quedó sin aliento, esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa —¿P-por... por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque estabas de viaje y no quería preocuparte— lo apretó más fuerte —Estaba cenando con mi papá en su casa cuando comencé a sangrar— las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas —Tenía diecisiete semanas. Debiste verlo, ya estaba bastante formado y era un varón. Era tan pequeñito y era nuestro. No pude traerlo al mundo y darle el amor que se merecía. Es mi culpa, no merezco haberme llamado su madre. Yo no supe reconocer su existencia hasta que me lo sacaron.

Él la dejó llorar refugiada en su cuello sin dejar de abrazarla ni por un momento, nadie puede saber lo mucho que ella debió haber aguantado esas dos semanas, ni siquiera él. Odiaba verla así, se odiaba por no estar con ella ese día. La primera vez que ella perdió un bebé, él la acompañó, le brindó consuelo y limpió sus lágrimas. Pero ahora había estado lejos y ella decidió ocultarlo para no hacerlo sufrir. Conociéndola como lo hace, debe estar destrozada por dentro, hasta el punto de no creerse lo suficientemente mujer como para sostener adecuadamente a un hijo suyo. Pero él sabe que esas cosas pueden pasarle a cualquiera, además de que ella ya le dio un precioso regalo hace casi ocho años.

—Creo que no aceptaré el contrato— dijo después de un rato.

Sakura, quien ya había dejado de llorar y simplemente descansaba sobre su pecho, se levantó a mirarlo con asombro.

—¿Estás bromeando?— preguntó incrédula. Él negó con la cabeza —Si quieres aceptarlo, no te detengas por mí...

—Ni siquiera un contrato por cuarenta y dos millones de dólares lograrán alejarme de ti— declaró —Tienes razón, Sarada es más importante que nosotros. Además, no pretendo dejarte sola y que me ocultes cosas tan importantes como esta.

—Lo siento— lo besó en los labios en señal de disculpa —Me comporté como una cría y ya soy una mujer de treinta años.

—Treinta y uno muy pronto, vas a tener más edad que yo— se burló.

—Solo soy cuatro meses mayor que tú, idiota— le sacó la lengua.

—Sería mejor si me muestras los otros usos que puedes darle a esa lengua— esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Quisiera, pero tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Se inclinó sobre él y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de su cuello. El pulso de él se aceleró al instante, pero entiende que no pueden hacerlo ahora. Tienen un par de asuntos delicados que manejar y lamentablemente, tendría que hacerle el amor más tarde.

—¿Sabes qué?— sus miradas se enlazaron —Lo llamé Satsuki. Sé que no pudo tener una larga vida con nosotros, pero era mi deber darle un nombre, una identidad propia.

—Creo que es hermoso— sonrió.

—Si quieres acepta el contrato, amas el béisbol y sé que mueres por jugar en grandes ligas de nuevo.

—Pero te amo más a ti y a Sarada.

—Yo estaré aquí esperándote, siempre— expresó con dulzura.

—Tengo que tomar una decisión pronto, la pre-temporada inicia el veinte de marzo. Primero tenía que hablarlo contigo, pero ahora no estoy seguro de nada. Mañana en la tarde mi padre vendrá con el abogado y un representante del equipo para seguir con las conversaciones, quieren hacerlo en un lugar más privado para que no haya curiosos revoloteando alrededor y se comiencen los rumores antes de tiempo.

—Consúltalo con la almohada esta noche— sugirió.

—¿Qué hay de consultarlo contigo?— insistió.

—Yo ya te di mi respuesta, no importa lo que decidas ahora, ni mañana. Mi decisión es final. Me quedaré en Japón, por mi hija, eso es todo. Lo único que honestamente no quiero que hagas, es no estar aquí el día de su cumpleaños. Ese día no me gusta estar sola.

—Pero irás al orfanato a llevar los donativos como lo hemos hecho los últimos dos años.

—Pero cuando tenga que regresar a casa, tendré que hacerlo sola y estar sola— refutó.

—Mañana veremos cómo lo resolveremos— enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella.

—Lo debes revolver tú solo, mi amor.

Trató de levantarse, pero él la sostuvo más fuerte. Al mirar sus ojos, se dio cuenta que Sasuke no deseaba quedarse solo en ese momento y tal vez, nunca. Él la necesitaba y ella a él. No les servía estar separados, no les servía estar en contiendas. Solamente el amor funcionaba para ellos. Ese amor bonito que nació en ellos desde que se vieron a sí mismos como eran en realidad. Sakura no quería que él se fuera, no quería dejarlo solo. Pero su marido tiene objetivos y ella quiere apoyarlo, a pesar de ello, no va a irse con él y tirar a la basura todo lo que ha luchado por recuperar a su preciosa nena, que desde donde quiera que esté, debe estar impaciente por volverlos a ver...

 **...**

La señora Chiyo me ha obligado a mantenerme en cama desde que me enfermé con una cosa llamada varicela. La verdad es que la comezón que me da es muy incómoda y ella me vigila como un halcón para que no me rasque mucho.

—Chiyo-sama— llamé.

Ella dejó de prestarle atención al termómetro con el que midió mi temperatura y me observó.

—¿Qué quieres, Sarada-chan?

—Usted parece saber mucho de esto, ¿Ha cuidado a otros niños además de mí?— quise saber.

—Tienes un poco de calentura— dejó el termómetro en la mesa junto a mi cama —Hace muchos años yo servía en un orfanato, he cuidado muchos niños y aún recuerdo a la perfección cada sus nombres y sus rostros, sus historias y ese triste momento en que llegan a cierta edad en la que hay que dejarlos enfrentar el mundo solos.

—¿Hay una persona que recuerde más que todos?— sentí mucha curiosidad.

—Sí, un niño afligido que llegó a nosotros después de perder a sus padres a manos de un asesino— relató —Le costaba convivir con otros niños y no conseguía lograr que le gustara algo, hasta que un día lo encontré embelesado frente a un televisor viendo un partido de béisbol. Lo observé mucho rato y me sorprendió verlo tan interesado en algo por primera vez en su vida, así que tomé la decisión de enseñarle a jugar, a pesar de no saber hacerlo. Conseguí muchos libros referentes al tema y entrenaba con él todos los días por tres horas, a petición de él mismo. Pero cuando creció y se fue, me sentí muy triste y mi cuerpo comenzó a deteriorarse, hasta que me vi en la obligación de alejarme para cuidar de mi salud y compré este lugar que estaba en oferta. En el orfanato deben creer que ya estoy muerta.

—¿Por qué nunca regresó al orfanato?— interrogué.

Ella desvió la mirada al suelo y permaneció en silencio por mucho rato.

—Lo entenderás cuando crezcas— dijo al fin.

—Siempre dice lo mismo, pero yo ya soy grande y puedo entenderlo— debatí —Sobretodo cuando hablo de irme con mi mamá y mi papá— llevé una mano a mi collar.

—No es algo tan simple, pequeña— acarició mi cabeza —Aún no entiendes nada de la vida y de las difíciles decisiones que puede afrontar una persona adulta.

—Quiero entenderlo— me senté de golpe, mirándola con enojo —Jamás lo entenderé si no me lo explica, sé que podré comprenderlo, soy inteligente o eso siempre me dice usted.

—Hablaremos de esto en otro momento, cuando estés mejor de la fiebre— me obligó a recostarme de nuevo —Descansa, pequeña.

Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa y salió de la habitación. He llegado a creer que ella no quiere llevarme con mis padres y no sé por qué.

 **...**

Desde hace una hora que salió de su refugio para buscar provisiones y regresar a su escondite. En casi ocho años ha conseguido burlar con frecuencia a la policía, ni siquiera haber escapado a otro país le ha impedido librarse de la carga que echó sobre sus ojos al robarse a la mocosa Uchiha y haber matado a la puta de Karin.

Constantemente ha cambiado de apariencia y de identidades para poder pasar desapercibido. Pero aún así, siempre evita ser visto en público, pues ha estado viviendo de ilegal en ese país por más de dos años.

Vagó por los pasillos del supermercado, metiendo todo lo que necesitaba en el carro de compras. Mientras metía todos los productos, pensó en que ya era tiempo de cambiar de apariencia de nuevo y metió unos cuantos tintes de cabello y lo que necesitaba para aplicarlos. Después de pagar todo lo necesario, coquetear con la cajera e invitarla a su departamento en la noche, emprendió su camino de vuelta al su refugio. Hace mucho que no ha tenido sexo y buscar compañía en la cama no le caería mal de vez en cuando.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en el ambiente. Subió las escaleras del edificio con rapidez, al llegar a su puerta, vio que había sido derribada y que lo poco que había en el interior estaba destrozado.

—Manos arriba— demandó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Maldita sea— masculló entre dientes.

Dejó caer las cosas que había comprado y comenzó a levantar las manos con lentitud. Tenía la opción de sacar el arma que tiene escondida en su cintura, pero eso implica que el policía accione el arma que tiene contra su cabeza y acabe con él al instante.

—Date el vuelta con cuidado y no intentes nada estúpido— ordenó el hombre.

Sin embargo, tenía un as bajo la manga y no dudó en usarlo. Sacó una navaja que había escondido en la manga de su sudadera y se la clavó en un ojo. El oficial disparó, pero él alcanzó a esquivar la bala, trató de refugiarse en su departamento, pero se encontró de frente con otro oficial, lo tenían rodeado, sin alternativa. Pero si iba a morir, se llevaría a unos cuantos con él.

—Si me voy al infierno, no lo haré solo— declaró antes de sacar su arma y pegarle un tiro en la frente al policía...

 **...**

Siempre le ha gustado escuchar a Sasuke hablar otros idiomas. En su infancia, sus padres pagaron un instructor privado que le enseñó el inglés, francés y chino mandarín, pero también había aprendido un poco de español el año que estuvo en los _Yankees_ por sus compañeros latinoamericanos.

Sakura estaba en su cocina preparando unos bocadillos mientras él estaba reunido con las personas que intentaban contratarlo, o más bien, llevárselo lejos de casa un tiempo.

Suspiró profundamente para espantar las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte. Él estaba cumpliendo sus sueños y ella no tenía derecho de arruinarlos, a pesar de no tener intenciones de acompañarlo.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su delantal cuando este comenzó a sonar, se trataba de Sai. Él solo llamaba cuando tenía malas noticias...

—Sí, diga— contestó temerosa.

— _Encontraron a Sasori—_ informó el oficial.

En ese momento a Sakura se le olvidó respirar...

 **...**

En apariencia, Sasuke ha estado prestando atención a los puntos a tratar en la reunión. Pero su mente, no ha dejado de considerar los sentimientos de la mujer que se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina. Claramente había puesto sus condiciones para aceptar el contrato, como la posibilidad de iniciar su participación en el equipo después del primero de abril, pero el representante del equipo se había negado rotundamente a ello. Le fue difícil ocultar su descontento y enojo.

—Tranquilo, lo resolveremos— le aseguró su padre en voz baja.

—Aún tengo mis dudas— contestó.

—Entiendo, no quieres dejarla sola y más con su lucha diaria por recuperar a mi nieta.

—¿Algo que quieran agregar?— interrogó el abogado.

Cuando les tocaba discutir un punto del contrato, ambos preferían hacerlo en su idioma para su comodidad, pues los otros dos hombres no hablaban japonés.

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera abrir la boca, el celular de la pelirrosa llamó la atención de todos. Él supo que algo andaba mal cuando ella se sorprendió al ver el nombre que figuraba en la pantalla. Sakura comenzó a mostrarse temerosa, sus manos temblaban y entonces, dejó de respirar.

—¡Sakura!— se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia ella —¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién es?

Pero ella era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, estaba demasiado anonadada como para pensar con claridad. Sasuke le arrebató el teléfono y entendió el porqué de su estado.

—Soy yo, dime qué está pasando— exigió.

— _Encontraron a Sasori—_ respondió.

—¿Lo encontraron?— cuestionó ansioso —¿Y Sarada?, ¿Estaba Sarada con él?, ¿Ella está bien?

Fugaku se acercó a ellos al escuchar el nombre de la niña, deseaba saber qué estaba sucediendo y brindar su ayuda en lo que se puedan.

— _Lo lamento, Sasuke, pero los informes que me pasaron no describen la presencia de otra persona con él y menos de una niña pequeña._

—Entiendo— un nudo se formó en su garganta —¿Dónde lo hallaron?, ¿podemos hablar con él?

Se aclaró garganta para controlar su voz, realmente se había hecho ilusiones con la idea de que Sarada estaba a manos de la policía y pronto podrían verla de nuevo, abrazarla, besarla, ser felices con su niña.

— _En Corea del Sur—_ contestó _—Sí pueden reunirse con él, el problema es que opuso resistencia y la policía se vio obligada a disparar._

—¿Lo mataron?— preguntó alarmado.

Su esposa se aferró de su brazo, mirándolo desesperada. Si él se muere, ya no sabrán dónde está su pequeña.

— _Está en el hospital, los médicos están haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida._

—Vamos para allá ahora mismo— notificó.

— _Estoy haciendo los preparativos para volar hasta allá en un helicóptero, puedo mandar una patrulla por ustedes ahora mismo, ¿Dónde están?_

—En casa, pero Kimimaro puede llevarnos. No queremos esperar ni un minuto más— dijo.

— _Está bien, nos vemos—_ cortó la llamada.

—¿Encontraron al sujeto que secuestró a mi nieta?— interrogó Fugaku.

—Sí, pero ella no estaba con él. Así que viajaremos a Corea del Sur esperando que logre sobrevivir y poder hablar con él e intentar averiguar qué hizo con Sarada.

—Ojalá que mi bebé esté sana y salva— ella llevó una mano a su pecho.

—Esperemos.

La besó en la frente y se alejó de ella para poder explicarle a los hombres las circunstancias por las cuales tendría que posponer las negociaciones ese día. Fugaku sostuvo a la pelirrosa por los hombros y la ayudó a sentarse en una silla de la barra de la cocina.

Ambos observaron cómo Sasuke se disculpaba con ellos y estrechaba sus manos para después mandar su guardaespaldas a indicarles la salida, no tenía tiempo para acompañarlos personalmente, un asunto mucho más importante superaba todo sobre la cordialidad que su madre le enseñó en la infancia.

—¿Irás con nosotros o te vas a ir a tu casa?— interrogó a su padre.

Se quitó la corbata de un tirón y la lanzó junto a su saco en el sofá.

—Iré a buscar nuestros documentos personales y lo que tenemos reunido acerca del caso— la mujer los dejó solos.

—Quisiera, pero resultaré un estorbo para ustedes en este momento— respondió Fugaku.

—Te mantendré informado— aseguró.

—Todo estará bien, hijo— le palmeó el hombro.

Aunque Sasuke supo mantener sus emociones a raya, él se dio cuenta que la noticia lo afectó mucho y que incluso tuvo que mantener la compostura para no quebrarse delante de tantas personas.

—Gracias, papá— lo abrazó con fuerza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al bajarse del helicóptero, los tres fueron escoltados al hospital. La buena noticia es que lograron que sobreviviera a duras penas, la mala es que iban a tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para verlo. Primero porque ya acabaron las horas de las visitas y segundo, deben esperar que el infeliz despierte.

—No te preocupes, te mantendré informada de todo, mamá...

Sasuke mantenía una conversación telefónica con su madre desde hace casi una hora. Sakura se había instalado al borde del ventanal de la suite donde se hospedaron para pasar la noche y quizás unos días mientras consiguen hablar con esa escoria, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que le brinda la brillante noche de invierno de Seúl.

—...No sé si está bien, ha estado callada desde que salimos de la casa— bajó la voz para que la pelirrosa no lo escuchara.

— _Intenta hablar con ella—_ incitó.

—No es como si estuviera evitando hacerlo, solo que he estado encargándome de todo y no he tenido tiempo de encargarme de mi esposa— bufó.

— _Ahora es el momento—_ insistió.

—Lo sé— puso los ojos en blanco —¿Te digo un secreto?

—Cuéntame.

—Ya no quiero ir a jugar a Estados Unidos— confesó —Me di cuenta que lo único que quiero es estar con mi familia y traer a mi hija de vuelta a casa, al diablo con la fama y los millones. Desde que la conocí a ella me di cuenta que nada de eso importa.

— _Entonces sé honesto con esas personas y rechaza el contrato, nadie va a juzgarte por eso. Estoy segura que Sakura no quiere que te vayas tan lejos, ni yo quiero que te vayas._

—Soy un pésimo marido y padre— suspiró derrotado —Estaba siendo egoísta al pedirle que se fuera conmigo a América, no estaba considerando sus sentimientos, estaba pensando en dejar a mi hija atrás...

— _Estoy segura que ella no piensa lo mismo—_ trató de animarlo.

—Soy una porquería, mamá. No trates de defenderme— argumentó —Hablamos después, voy a tratar de hablar con ella.

— _ **¡Lo que te hace ser un cobarde son esos pensamientos pesimistas!**_ — vociferó enojada.

Observó su celular extrañado después de que la llamada se cortara, su madre había tenido un arranque de repente. Lanzó el aparato en un sofá y se acercó a ella con sigilo.

—Cariño...— su voz sonó ausente.

—¿Qué sucede?— comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

—¿Crees que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de quedarse con una niña pequeña a la que odiaba? Creí que hallarlo a él significaría hallar a mi Sarada, ahora me siento tan estúpida...

—También tuve la ilusión de que ella estaría con él, ambos fuimos unos ilusos— esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

—Yo aún tengo la esperanza de que ella no esté lejos y poder llevarla a casa— abrazó sus rodillas.

—Solamente espero que la realidad no sea tan cruel con nosotros— rodeó su cintura y puso su barbilla en su cabeza.

—Cariño— llamó de nuevo.

—Hmmm— masculló en respuesta.

—¿Podemos pedir servicio a la habitación?— volteó a mirarlo con un puchero marcado.

—¿Eh?

No esperaba esa actitud infantil de repente, definitivamente las mujeres se están volviendo locas y no le avisaron.

—Por supuesto que sí— accedió con rapidez, pues ella deja de comer en ese tipo de situaciones —Ordena lo que quieras.

—¡Sí!— chilló emocionada.

Lo besó con rapidez y se instaló al borde de la cama para poder usar el teléfono del hotel. Casi al instante se percató de que él tendría que resolverlo todo, el idioma diferente será un obstáculo para ella. Sí, Sasuke también habla coreano.

—Eres una médica brillante, pero te limitas a ti misma al no hablar otra lengua. Deberías aprender otro idioma— la regañó después de finalizar el pedido.

—Para eso estás tú— lo besó en la mejilla.

—¿Qué pasaría si llegas a perderte en un país extranjero?, ¿Cómo conseguirás ayuda si ni siquiera quieres aprender a hablar inglés?

—Eso no pasará, tú siempre estarás allí para salvarme— le restó importancia al asunto.

—Hmp— puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, me gustaría quedarme a vacacionar en este lugar— cambió el tema.

—Eso se puede arreglar— descansó su espalda en el colchón.

—No se puede, debemos volver a Japón para que tú puedas firmar tu contrato para jugar en la MLB— se apoyó sobre su codo y comenzó a acariciarle en el cabello.

—No voy a hacerlo— la observó con seriedad.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Bastante— se volteó hacia ella, la abrazó por la cintura y enterró su rostro en sus pechos —Son tan suaves— susurró.

—Estamos teniendo una conversación importante, cariño— regañó con dulzura —Además, la comida viene en camino.

—Hmp— resopló con fastidio, pero no se movió ni un centímetro —Cuando Sai llamó hoy, entendí porqué te negaste a ir conmigo a América. No quiero tener que esperar muchas horas para poder verla de nuevo cuando la encuentren...

—¿Tomaste la decisión por cuenta propia o fuiste alcanzado por mi deseo egoísta de no dejarte ir?— sintió una punzada de culpabilidad.

—Me di cuenta por mí mismo cuando lo único que deseaba era llegar aquí rápido para enfrentar a este infeliz, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera cerca y que regresara a nuestro hogar.

—Mañana podremos saber qué hizo con ella— aseguró, aunque en el fondo sabía que Sasori no diría nada con tal de regocijarse de su sufrimiento —Admito que no me gusta la idea de él cuidando de ella, quién sabe qué clase de porquerías le haría para vengarse de ti, cariño— se estremeció.

—Siento que me estás describiendo a esa niña que vimos en la morgue hace tres años— divagó.

—Siempre pienso en ella como un claro ejemplo de la crueldad de este mundo.

—Sarada también es un ejemplo de lo que es la crueldad de los hombres— señaló.

—Lo sé, pero nunca voy a pensar que ella va a sufrir lo mismo que esa niña— apretó los puños —Sarada está con vida, mi instinto de madre me lo dice a gritos.

—Y vamos a encontrarla pronto.

Se levantó a recibir la comida que habían ordenado, Sakura observó su silueta en todo momento. De no ser por ese hombre, ella probablemente aún estuviera en casa de su padre, comiendo en su restaurante favorito cada noche, yendo a todos los juegos de béisbol, aceptando citas a ciegas que Ino planee para ella porque ya está cansada de su soltería y creencia que ningún hombre es merecedor de una fea marimacho como ella.

Pero no, ella se había convertido en una mujer virtuosa, esposa, madre, llena de logros en su vida profesional y personal. Aprendió a quererse, que es hermosa y a vestir apropiadamente. Y lo único que deseaba ahora es tener a su hija de regreso y mostrarle que la vida solamente se hace complicada cuando no se sabe cómo afrontarla.

 **...**

Sasuke observaba a Sasori desde el rincón de la habitación que le asignaron en el hospital mientras este iba recobrando la conciencia poco a poco. Sai se había encargado de que le dieran acceso al Uchiha para que pudiera indagar acerca del paradero de la niña. Le ordenó a la pelirrosa que se mantuviera afuera, no quería que ella tuviera contacto directo con Sasori, pues él podría lidiar con las atrocidades que diga el ahora castaño, su esposa no.

—Creíste que ibas a evadir la justicia toda tu vida— pronunció con frialdad.

Sasori buscó la dirección de la voz y sonrió levemente al cruzarse con la mirada negra del Uchiha.

—Oh, viniste a saludar a un viejo amigo— dijo conmovido.

—Déjate las estupideces— se paró junto a la camilla —Vine a que me digas qué hiciste con mi hija.

—¿Tu hija?— se hizo el desentendido —¿Cabello negro e increíblemente irritante? Pues lo único que recuerdo de ella fue que la tiré desde un helicóptero porque no dejaba de llorar, pero tú lo viste, tú estaba allí mirando como un imbécil.

—¡No tengo tiempo para estupideces!, ¡¿Dónde está?!— lo levantó por el cuello de la bata de hospital —¡¿Qué mierda hiciste con ella?!

—Y-ya te lo dije... l-a maté— a pesar de su dificultad para respirar, no borraba su sonrisa burlona.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra!— lo soltó con brusquedad.

Sasori comenzó a toser y a retorcerse por el dolor, pero luego comenzó a reír como un psicótico. No importa si está al borde de la muerte, jamás les va a decir qué hizo con esa mocosa, él merece sufrir por haberle robado lo que más amaba.

—Cuando llegue al infierno, le diré a tu hija que su papi no ha dejado de buscarla...

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de ahorcarlo hasta matarlo. Lo único que esperaba es que ese sujeto tuviera la decencia de devolverle a su pequeña, solamente eso. Se alarmó al darse cuenta que el aparato que marcaba sus signos vitales comenzó a sonar diferente, notó de inmediato que él tenía dificultad para respirar y salió en busca de ayuda médica.

—¡Cariño!— Sakura llegó hasta él después que lo sacaron a empujones de la habitación —¿Qué pasó?

—¡De nuevo no pude hacer nada!— clamó con impotencia.

—No te preocupes, lo resolveremos por nuestra propia cuenta. La recuperaremos— aseguró.

La abrazó con fuerza, ella siempre sabe que decir para hacerle sentir que no es un fracaso como esposo y como padre. Por supuesto que la encontrarían, no dejarán de luchar por ella hasta su último aliento.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tres años después.**_

Chiyo salió de casa con la excusa de que no se sentía bien de salud y deseaba hablar con el médico, pero la verdad es que iba a buscar el obsequio que le había mandado a hacer a la pelinegra, pues al día siguiente cumple once años.

Cuidar de ella no ha sido sencillo, sobretodo con las interminables preguntas de la niña. A pesar de que ya está más grande y su capacidad analítica es mejor que la de una persona de su edad, aún se las arregla para evadirla cuando quiere que la ayude a buscar a sus padres. La verdad es que nunca va a admitirlo en voz alta, pero ella no quiere dejarla ir para no tener ese mismo vacío que sintió cuando Kaoru partió para nunca más regresar.

Guardó el estuche de las gafas que mandó a hacerle en su bolsa y después de conversar un rato con su amigo, decidió volver a casa.

—¿Chiyo-sama?— una voz dudosa habló a sus espaldas —¿Realmente es usted?

—¡Nonou-chan!— exclamó emocionada —Hace tanto que no te veía.

—Chiyo-sama— sollozó —Creíamos que había fallecido, me alegra tanto saber que esté con vida...

—No vale la pena ponerse a llorar por una vieja decrépita— sonrió levemente y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

—Sí— aceptó riendo.

—¿Cómo está todo?, ¿Qué ha sido de los niños que estaban cuando me fui?

—La mayoría partió cuando les tocó irse, solo unos pocos fueron adoptados por buenas familias y algunos se quedaron conmigo para ayudarme con los pequeños, incluso Kabuto-kun— relató —Algunos han logrado grandes cosas, otros no tanto...

—¿Y Kaoru?— preguntó esperanzada.

—Kaoru-kun, él...— invitó a la anciana a tomar asiento y luego sujetó sus manos —No sé cómo decirle esto.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué pasó?— interrogó angustiada.

—Hizo algo terrible— declaró la rubia —Y murió a causa de eso hace tres años.

—¿Q-qué?— tartamudeó atónita —Explícame, por favor.

—Después de dejar el orfanato, Kaoru cambió su nombre a Sasori, su cabello se volvió rojo y logró cumplir su sueño de ser beisbolista profesional. Le iba bien, pero tenía la mala costumbre de quitar del camino a las personas que tuvieran el talento suficiente para desplazarlo. Fue entonces cuando se propuso a destruir la vida de un muchacho que logró superarlo, su nombre es Sasuke— hizo una pausa —Kaoru-kun decidió que él iba a arrebatarle lo que más amaba, así como Sasuke-san supuestamente le quitó lo suyo. Trató de matar a su esposa en dos ocasiones, en últimas instancias decidió desquitar su enojo con la persona más indefensa de la familia, la hija recién nacida de Sasuke-san y Sakura-san. La robó del hospital el día que nació y mató a su cómplice para evitar que ella lo delatara porque la mujer se arrepintió al último momento.

—¡No puede ser!— exclamó horrorizada.

—Ocho años después de lo sucedido, la policía lo encontró en Corea del sur e intentaron arrestarlo, pero mató a un par de oficiales en el proceso y los oficiales tuvieron que dispararle. Murió al día siguiente en el hospital, después de negarle la ubicación de su hija a Sasuke-san. Ellos están desesperados, han pasado casi once años y no han podido hallarla— suspiró derrotada —Ellos van al orfanato cada año, el día del cumpleaños de su hija, a llevar donaciones. Mañana ella cumple once años, seguramente irán a visitarnos, si quiere puede ir a conocerlos. Son buenas personas.

—¿Sabes el nombre de la niña?, ¿Cómo se llama ella?— cuestionó ansiosa.

Si sus suposiciones son ciertas, ella ha estado siendo cómplice de Kaoru sin saberlo. Y lo peor es que ella pudo haberlo corregido hace años, pero nunca tuvo el valor de dejarla ir...

—Por supuesto, se llama Sarada— declaró.

—Ya tengo que irme— se levantó con rapidez.

—Pero...— a ella le extrañó la actitud de la anciana.

—Mañana iré al orfanato, quiero conocer a las personas a las que Kaoru les ha causado tanto daño— entonces caminó hasta la salida.

Una vez dentro de su vehículo, rompió a llorar. Esa pobre criatura había sufrido tanto por su culpa, y no solo ella, sus padres también. Ellos la amaban y seguían luchando por ella a pesar de los años. La decisión estaba tomada, mañana lograría reunir a Sarada con sus padres y lo hará como último acto de buena fe para esa pequeña familia rota por culpa de las circunstancias, o más bien por ella y su querido Kaoru.

Al llegar a la casa, no tuvo que deducir mucho sobre la ubicación de la niña. Ella siempre estaba en la biblioteca devorando las mismas historias una y otra vez.

—Chiyo-sama— alzó la mirada —¿Ya se siente mejor?, ¿Qué le dijo el médico?

—No es nada, solamente son achaques de vieja— le restó importancia al asunto —Casualmente me encontré con una vieja amiga del orfanato donde trabajaba antes y me invitó a que fuera a recibir una donaciones que llegan mañana, iremos allá a ayudarla en lo que podamos.

—Pero usted nunca me ha dejado salir de aquí, ¿Por qué ahora?— interrogó con cautela.

—¿No te gustaría convivir con otras personas además de esta vieja apestosa?— trató de darle ánimos.

—Pues me agrada la idea de un cumpleaños diferente— divagó —Está bien, iré con usted a ese lugar mañana.

—No olvides ponerte tu mejor ropa, mañana es un día especial— sonrió enormemente.

—Sí, sí— puso los ojos en blanco y decidió retomar su lectura.

Si tan solo supiera lo que le espera al día siguiente, no estaría tan interesada en esa lectura sin sentido.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Awwwwww mis bebés se van a reencontrar el capítulo siguiente. Fue un capítulo lleno de emociones fuertes, pero pronto todos serán felices. MLB significa** _ **Major League Baseball.**_ **La rama de la medicina que Sakura quería estudiar se llama de muchas formas, pero esa fue la más común que encontré en Internet. Yo no sabía que existía xD. Chiyo finalmente se dio cuenta que retener a Sarada fue un error y está dispuesta a reparar lo que hizo, once años después, pero bueno.**

 **Feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2020, espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo el siguiente año y estar aquí para ustedes. Los quiero mucho.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
